¡RUBIA! ¡SALAMANDER!
by kira.renge
Summary: Por su padre, no, por la felicidad de los padres de ambos del y de ella, Lucy esta dispuesta a renunciar a su libertad aunque lo odie con todo su ser a aquel infantil y molesto pelirosa ¿Lucy llegara a amarlo? o solo sera un sueño vago. NaLu 100% disfrutenlo
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Hoy era un hermoso día en el puerto de Hargeon todos estaban emocionados…bueno no todos

-Hime estas hermosa- dijo una mujer vestida de sirvienta con una sonrisa melancólica

-Gracias, Virgo- sonrió algo triste la joven mujer rubia

-¡LUCY!- grito un hombre entrando por la puerta de la alcoba

-¡LOKI!- grito la mujer

Los ojos del joven de cabello anaranjado se nublaron y abrazaron con fuerza a la joven quien respondió el gesto

-¿Porque?- le pregunto

-No puedo hacer nada, todo es por papa- dice limpiándose las lagrimas

-Y-yo- tartamudeo

-No te puedo llevar conmigo- le separo –mi padre no te lo permitirá-

-Ya lo sabía, no estaba mal intentar- la miro -te voy a cuidar siempre-

El joven sonrió triste y volvió a abrazar a la joven, después de unos minutos una mujer entro al cuarto avisándole que debían partir la joven suspiro y se marchó mirando al frente decidida hoy sería el día que la condenaría a la eternidad.

Luego de unos minutos Lucy llego a una enorme catedral, volvió a suspirar y bajo del carro.

-Lucy te ves hermosa- dijo un hombre mayor- si tu madre te viera, estaría orgullosa-

-Lo que tú digas Papa- le respondió

Caminaron a paso lento hacia dentro de la catedral, Lucy sonreía melancólicamente al divisar a un hombre de su misma edad y cabello rosa esperándola al final del camino. Una vez allí se soltó del brazo de su padre, este miro al joven dándole una palmada en la espalda y marchándose a un asiento.

-Tardaste- le susurro –quiero acabar con esta tontería luego-

-ni que me lo digas yo lo hago por nuestros padre- le susurro también

La ceremonia trascurrió normal la joven miraba el suelo resignada hasta que llegar a esa parte de la ceremonia

-Natsu Dragneel aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el sacerdote

-Acepto- dijo sin vacilar

-Lucy Heartphilia aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Y-yo… A-acepto- dudo pero asintió resignada

El sacerdote suspiro para luego decir la hermosa frase de todo matrimonia o como Lucy lo ve los grilletes de su libertad y esa es _"PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA", _Natsu levanto el velo que cubría el rosto de la joven rubia para luego darle un beso, Lucy no pudo más y dejo que una lagrima rebelde surcara su rostro

"**HOY HE PERDIDO MI LIBERTAD DE AMAR"**

**CONTINUARA…..**

**HOLA AQUI KIRA CON UN NUEVO FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE ES SOLO EL PROLOGO  
**

**QUIERO QUE SEAN TOTALMENTE HONESTOS SI ES QUE LES GUSTA O NO POR QUE LA OPINION DE USTEDES ES LO QUE ME HACE ESCRIBIR **

**BUENO BESOS Y ABRAZOS **

**SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN **


	2. como te detesto

**Capitulo 1: ¡Como te detesto!**

"_-Mama, Papa- gritaba una pequeña niña vestida con hermoso vestido naranja_

_-¿Qué pasa cielo?- decía una mujer de cabellos dorados tomada de la mano de un hombre alegremente_

_-Los quiero- volvió a gritar mientras estiraba sus brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja_

_La pequeña niña es abrazada cálidamente por sus cariñosos padres mientras mostraba un bella sonrisa….solo queriendo que ese momento fuera eterno"_

-¡SEÑORITA DRAGNEEL!- se escuchó un enorme grito

-¡QUE ME DEJES DORMIR!- le grito tapándose los oídos molesta una rubia

Lucy abre los ojos sorprendida y comienza a mirar a todos lados, notando que para su mala suerte estaba en un mal lugar… en la escuela… su peor pesadilla

-Yo ¿Me quede dormida?- dice inocentemente pestañando causando un tic en el ojo del hombre parado en frente de ella

-Tonta- le golpea el maestro la cabeza con un libro bastante grueso

-Eso dolió Loki digo Sensei- le contesto molesta sobándose donde fue golpeada

-Ahhh, Lucy ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dice el Loki-sensei mientras suspiraba

-quererme porque soy tu linda protegida- dice de manera infantil mostrando una sonrisa

-¡IDIOTA! TE ESPERO EN EL SALON DE LITERATURA DESPES DE CLASES- dice molesto con una venita sobresaliente en la cien y propinándole otro golpe a la desafortunada rubia

Lucy solo asiente haciendo un puchero molesta y maldiciendo por lo bajo causando que sensei le diera otra mirada de reprocho mientras todos sus compañeros se parten de la risa por la escena repetitiva desde hace ya un tiempo

**EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA:**

-MOOOO Loki es un pesado- se quejaba la rubia bebiendo un jugo

-Lu-chan me sorprende saber que conozcas a Loki-sensei- dice una peli celeste comiendo unas galletas

-Es cierto, quien lo hubiera imaginado que él sea tu guardaespaldas cuando vivías con tus padres- dice una pelirroja comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresa

-Ni que lo digas me sorprendí cuando le vi en la escuela al inicio de este año- suspira –El solo cumple con lo que promete por que las…-

-Promesas y la honestidad son la base de una buena amistad-dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo sonriendo

-Pero Lucy-san es que a ti ¿te gusta Loki-sensei?- pregunta una peli azul sonrojada timidamente–Juvia cree que primero debes hacer algo con N..-

-Ni me menciones a ese idiota, no puedo creer que me tuve que casarme con el- molesta se cruza los brazos maldiciendo otra vez

Lucy se casó con el hijo del famoso empresario Ingeel Dragneel el cual es mejor amigo de su padre de eso ya son cinco meses y hace dos que ingreso a su segundo año de preparatoria, lo peor de todo es que tuvo que cambiarse el apellido al de su estúpido esposo como lo detestaba, lo único que ella quería era ocultarle a todo el mundo su relación con ese sujeto pero no siempre es como uno desea que sean las cosas.

-Es solo un idiota- bufo tomando otro sorbo de su jugo

-¿A quién llamas idita? Rubia deserebrada-

-A quien más que a ti salamander- le contesta sin mirarlo

-Tenemos que hablar, rubia- le dice molesto quitándole el jugo para lanzarlo lejor

-¡Natsu! No puedes hacerle eso a tu esposa- le grito Erza con un tono autoritario

La ignora –Como te decía, Quiero que te alejes de Happy- le dice serio

-Y qué pasa si no quiero- se para en frente del desafiante

-Yo…- apretó los puños que si pudiera sacar fue ahora estaría en llamas

-Ves solo eres un idita que esta celoso porque su enemigo le quito algo que le gusta- se burla de el

-Cállate- bufo molesto –rubia estúpida-

-Etto… Lu-chan ¿Quién es Happy?- pregunta una confundida Levy

Lucy miro a sus amigas las cuales no sabían el porqué de la discusión actual, Lucy sonrió y les conto que Happy era el hijo de la mano derecha del padre de Natsu; el padre de Happy estaba encargado de casi todo ya que le era de suma confianza al señor Dragneel y sabía que contaba con él y La madre de Happy estaba encargada de todo con respecto a la mansión Dragneel se podía decir que era la encargada de los empleados Happy era el hijo de ambos era adorable y solo tenía unos cortos 6 años aunque era bastante listo para su edad y cursaba tercer año de escuela primaria era un genio.

-¡Que me lo devuelvas!- grito Natsu haciendo que la rubia volteara

-Él solito decidió acercarse a mi- embosco una sonrisa traviesa molestando al pelirosa

-Eres…- mordió su labio y se marchó molesto

Y así paso el día, sus amigas solo miraban a la "Feliz" pareja suspirando ya que sus peleas eran frecuentes se podía sentir que cada vez que se miraban salían chispas de los ojos de estos se podía sentir el odio en el ambiente. Nunca desde que se casaron han podido llevarse bien era molesto pero no por lo que muchos pensaban ya que si ellos se hubieran conocido de otra forma más bien si hubiesen empezado a hablar por otra razón que no fuera el compromiso de seguro ambos se hubieran enamorado ya que las personalidades de ambos encajan totalmente bien de eso estaban totalmente segura las amigas de Lucy…es una lástima…

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Como me molesta ese sujeto lo pero lo peor de todo es que estoy condenada a verle la cara todos los jodidos días ya que a su padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de que yo me fuera a vivir con el ¡Maldición tengo solo 17 años!, diablos pero viéndole el lado bueno hoy voy a poder ver a Loki

-Con permiso- dije bajito abriendo la puerta del salón

-Pasa Lucy-sonrió el peli anaranjado con un libro en la mano

-Tanto tiempo Loki-sonreí –Es la primera vez que podemos hablar a solas desde que yo… bueno tú sabes-

-Lucy hay algo que quiero saber- se acercó a mi totalmente serio

-El… ¿Te toco?- dice como si fuera una pregunta de lo más normal

-¡NO!- grite completamente roja–Solo nos hemos besado una vez y fue en la ceremonia… por suerte-susurre lo ultimo

Loki me sonrió aliviado al oír que Natsu no me había tocado todavía… espero dije ¿Todavía? Qué diablos digo creo que lo idiota es contagioso

-Me sorprendí mucho al verte- sonreí dulcemente

-Sabes que dije que te cuidaría- me sonrió

-Lo sé pero… ¿es esa la verdadera razón?- le dije con una sonrisa picara

-D-de que Hablas Lucy-se sonrojo

-No me tomes por tonta sé que desde hace tres años que babeas por Aries-sensei- suelto una risa

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- grita sonrojado a lo FULL

Loki era mi mejor amigo podía confiar en el tanto que era increíble y toda nuestra amistad empeso cuando lo asignaron como mi guardaespaldas, me sorprendí la primera vez que supe que él estaba enamorado de Aries pero es simplemente gracioso él es un total mujeriego pero cuando Aries está cerca se tensa, sonroja y tartamudea es un verdadero espectáculo como me divertía molestarlo ¡ah! Digo como me divierte molestarlo.

-Sabes Loki te quiero mucho- le dije _"Aunque como hermanos"_

Sonrió- yo también eres muy importante para mí- al parecer entendió el significado de mi te quiero

Me disponía a abrazar una vez más a Loki cuando las puertas del salón se abren de golpe y nada más ni nada menos por el estúpido de Natsu Dragneel

-¿Qué haces aquí?- digo cortante y molesta

-Nos vamos a casa- contesta… ¿Molesto? Deben ser imaginaciones mias

-Puedo irme sola yo…-

No me dio tiempo de seguir cuando me sujeto del brazo sacándome a la fuerza del salón, como dolía este tipo no sabe controlar su fuerza. Mientras caminábamos… digo corríamos divise el auto negro que nos esperaba y de un empujón Natsu me tira adentro de este haciéndome chocar contra el piso del auto o debería decir limosina

-¡¿Qué cojones haces?!- me levanto sobándome la cara

-TSK- se sienta

-No me hagas así idiota o si no te las veras sabes que odio ese gesto- le amenazo molesta levantando mi puño

-Infiel- murmuro despacio pero pude oírlo

-No eres nadie para decirme eso recuerda que esto es un matrimonio es solo por la felicidad de nuestros padres- me siento –no es como si al casarnos tuviéramos sentimientos por el otro-

-Es cierto porque si fuera por mí no me hubiera casado con una mujer tan rara y violenta ¡Oh! También grosera- sonrió de manera burlesca

-S-serás- apreté mi puño con rabia

Esto es tan estúpido simplemente lo odio, no sabes cuánto te detesto Natsu Dragneel y tú tienes la culpa de todo maldito engreído, porque si no hubieras hablado en estos momentos no te odiaría como lo hago ahora…maldición…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Hola aqui con el nuevo capitulo de mi Fic, puede que ya se dieran cuanta de los sentimientos de Natsu aqui hare a Lucy una chica algo infantil capas de agarrarse a combos con Natsu sin problemas**

**Katitha Dragneel: si tienes dudas hasmelas saber yo hare lo posible para contestarlas espero que te haya gustado este cap besos**

** : la seguire hasta el fin aunque me demore por esa carcel digo colegio espero que te guste besos**

**yaissa-chan: tratare de no demorarme pero no prometo nada besos espero que la sigas**

**gracias por leer y perdon mi falta ortografica se que es un asco espero que les guste esta historia**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "DULCES SUEÑOS"**

**NOS VEMOS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!**


	3. Dulces sueños

**Capítulo 2: Dulces sueños**

Lucy completamente molesta maldecía todo mientras el pelirosa fruncía el ceño molesto, luego de unos minutos la limosina de detuvo frente a una enorme mansión Lucy mira por la ventana dando un suspiro _"de nuevo aquí"_ se dice a sí misma. Se baja rápidamente para mirar la mansión resignada una vez mas

-¡LUCY!- se escucha un grito

-¡HAPPY!- grita feliz la rubia

El pequeño niño de cabellos azulados el cual llevaba un curioso gorro con orejas de gato se lanza a los brazos de la rubia de manera que "accidentalmente" choca contra los enormes pechos de la chica la cual al parecer no le dio ni la mayor importancia, Natsu se bajó tranquilamente del vehículo para toparse con una desagradable escena.

Lucy abrazaba al pequeño niño mientras este apoyaba cómodamente su cabeza en el pecho de esta

-Happy- le llama Natsu con un tono molesto y aura que decia _"Alejate es mia"_

-Oh Natsu, no sabía que estabas aquí- sonríe burlesco Happy apretandose mas con el pecho de la rubia

-Mocoso pervertido- dice por lo bajo apretando sus puños reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

-Nee Lucy, ¿podrás hacerlo?- le pregunta Happy separándose un poco de ella

-Claro ya me dieron la autorización- le sonríe

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto curioso Natsu

-Nada que te importe Salamander- le dice cortante

-Lucy si has pedido el permiso significa que también tendrás que hacerlo para Natsu- dice sonriente Happy

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que cuando lo pedí ellos me miraron divertidos- suspiro –creo que pensaron que lo haría para el-

-¡DIABLOS! ¿Qué pasa?- dice llegando al límite Natsu

-Lucy va a preparar la cena- comenta Happy

-¿cena? La rubia sabe cocinar no me lo creo- se burla Natsu aunque enrealidad estaba ansioso de probar la comida de Lucy

-Cállate no es como si lo hiciera por ti lo hago por Happy- se paró y entro a la casa seguida por los dos chicos

Para la mala suerte de Lucy al parecer los cocineros se imaginaron que ella cocinaría para su esposo ya que no habían preparado la cena de este, Lucy suspira y comienza a cocinar lo que tenía en mente solamente que ahora tendría que hacer tres porciones y no dos como tenía planeado. Después de un tiempo Lucy preparo la mesa y al ver su trabajo bien hecho llama a los chicos los cuales entraron al instante sentándose en sus respectivos lugares

-Delicioso me sorprende que sepas cocinar- dice Natsu comiendo un troza de carne asada

-Aye- afirma Happy engullendo un pescado a la plancha-Que rico pescado-

-Gracias creo- dice con una gotita en la nuca al ver como los dos se devoran todo

**Después de la cena **

-Incluso postre- dice Happy comiendo un flan de chocolate

-Que bien que te guste- le sonríe la rubia –oye salamander ¿Cómo estan los chicos?-

-Que te importa- dice molesto haciendo un horrible gesto –pregúntales a tus amigas después de todo ellas son sus novias-

-Crees que no lo he hecho pero cada vez que trato Levy se sonroja y tartamudea no le entiendo ni J, Erza se sonroja más que su cabello hasta el punto de desmayarse y Juvia cuando le pregunto dice algo de rival de amor no la entiendo- suspira –así que como tú eres cercano a ellos te pregunto aunque me sepa mal- dice sacando la lengua como si hubiese probado algo desagradable

-Tanto interés en el Top 4- le comenta tratando de no molestarse por el gesto de la chica

-Top 8 idiota recuerda que nosotras también formamos parte- le corrige

El top 8 es un conjunto de 4 estudiante masculinos y 4 femeninos que se destacan en ciertas cosas haciéndolos los más populares de la academia Fairy Tail; la primera pareja Gajeel y Levy, **Gajeel Redfox** es un genio en mecánica y **Levy Mcgarden** su pequeña novia es una genio en todo sentido no hay nada que sea incapaz de hacer bueno si pero solo lo que sea físico; los segundos son Erza y Jellal, **Erza Scarlet** es una maestra en el campo físico judo, kárate, arquería, esgrima bueno lo hace todo la llaman la Titania y **Jellal Fernández** es el un el genio en informática y estrategias es increíble su forma de hacer planes y deducir cosas; Juvia y Gray son los terceros , **Juvia Loxer** es una especialista en el campo acuático y natación es en lo que más se destaca aunque si se trata de información de vida acuática también y **Gray Fullbuster** es el As de escultura puede hacer valiosas obras de arte pero su material favorito es el hielo y por último la pareja no muy pareja Natsu y Lucy, **Natsu Dragneel** es un As en deportes y pirotecnia le llaman el Salamander aunque Lucy lo use más como un insulto en esta historia y **Lucy Heartfilia** que ahora es **Lucy Dragneel** es una genio de Literatura la cual ya ha lanzado un novela que está dividida por parte y se llama "Fairy Tail: El comienzo de la aventura" le llamo así en honor a su escuela en ella se aprecia un mundo de magia y gremios aunque solo es la primera parte su novela es muy popular. (El libro de Lucy habla desde el momento en que se conocen en Hargeon hasta la pelea con Gajeel).

Lucy cansada después de la cena ya que evitar tratar mal a Natsu frente a Happy es agotador aunque el niño sabe lo mal que ambos se llevan aun asi Lucy prefiere no insultarlo... tanto o golpearlo frente a él, al rato decide tomar una ducha he irse a dormir, como odia estar en la misma mesa son él era frustrante lo único bueno es que van en salones diferentes exepcto solo un dia a la semana en donde el Top 8 se reunia en un edificio para trabajar en sus habilidades en ese lugar tenían todo lo necesario incluso una cancha y una piscina techada, Lucy cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir pero no lo conseguía algo en ella le impedía dormir de repente sintió como las puertas de su cuarto se abren pero decidió no moverse y pretender que seguía durmiendo ya que pensó que podían ser las mucamas que vinieron como suelen hacer a dejarle ropa limpia, algo extraño ya que al parecer estas mujeres no tienen un horario fijo y de vez en cuando hasta en media noche le van a dejar ropa pero con cuidado de no despertarla aunque no siempre lo logran. Lucy sintió que el lado de su cama se hundía y una cálida mano comenzaba a acariciar su rostro y cabello.

-Lucy eres tan linda cuando duermes-

Lucy no demoro ni un segundo en saber de quien provenía la voz y no era nada más y nada menos que de Natsu, Lucy cerro fuertemente los ojos _"¿Qué mierda hace ese idiota aquí? Es que viene a hacerme una travesura… esperen me dijo ¿linda?"_, Lucy se sonrojo levemente al pensar en ello pero al parecer el chico no se fijó por la oscuridad de la habitacion y seguía acariciando el rostro de la chica. Lucy ya no podía aguantar mas y se disponía a echarlo a patadas del cuarto cuando siente una presión en sus labios… ¡¿NATSU LA ESTABA BESADO?! Lucy no atino a nada así que tampoco le correspondió estaba en Shock después de unos segundo el joven se aleja

-Si solo pudiera besarte de otra forma-suspira- dulces sueños, princesa-

Natsu se para de la cama dispuesto a marcharse mira una vez más a Lucy para luego sonreír e irse cerrando la puerta tras él, pasado unos minutos Lucy se endereza bruscamente dirigiendo sus manos a sus labios completamente roja sin entender que cojones era lo que pasaba

-S-SALAMANDER M-ME B-BESO- se decía mentalmente una y otra vez

Se recostó de nuevo pensante pero no importa cuando lo pensara no podía hallar respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar, ellos se odiaban ¿cierto?, los obligaron a casarse en contra de su voluntad ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué cojones el venia y la besaba cuando supuestamente estaba dormida? Los pensamientos la ahogaban no sabía qué hacer con ello, así fue como Lucy se desveló durante horas la noche pensando en cómo podía mirar a Natsu a la cara después de esto, Lucy soltó un quejido miro el reloj y eran las 3:30 de la mañana y tendría que ir a la escuela en unas horas mira el techo y se dispuso a dormir pero para su mala suerte tubo dulces sueños con su irritante marido pelirosa.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aqui kira les trae el segundo capitulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado personalmente me gusta la idea de que sea Natsu el que demuestre mas su amor por Lucy que esta, voy a jugar un poco con ellos no se si poner como el que cause un triangulo amoroso en la historia a Sting o Lissana no tengo nada contra ellos pero me resultan bastante buenos para hacer ese tipo de papel en fin solo espero que les guste ¡AH! casi lo olvido sobre el porque del odio de Lucy hacia Natsu se podria decir que no es odio si no la reaccion ****a un rechado ****o ¿desilucion? no importa lo sabran en el proximo cap.**

**¿Reviews?**

**bakuinu:** tienes toda la razon del odio al amor hay un solo paso pero hay que tener cuidado con no poner el pie equibocado al hacerlo, espero que te guste este capitulo

**Katitha Dragneel:** cualquier cosa que quieras me preguntas tratare de responder lo que pueda ¿vale? espero que lo hayas disfrutado

**Alex Darklight:** ¡CLARO! enrealidad ya tenia en mente el LaxusXcana me gusta con mira pero seria muy repetido asi que te digo que puedes soñar con un momento de esos

**susanahyuuga: **aqui esta el cap te digo que hare lo que pueda para no demorarme en actualizar pero no prometo nada ya que el colegio exige y debo cumplir aunque hare lo posible

**BUENO NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA CAPITULO SIGUIENTE: "NO LE ODIO DEL TODO"**


	4. no le odio del todo

**Capitulo 3: No le odio del todo**

Lucy se alistaba para irse a la escuela miro su reloj y vio que tenía todavía unos 40 minutos para llegar, sonrió ya que ahora podría irse caminando sin problemas y no tendría que irse en una fastidiosa limosina como odiaba los malditos lujos, como añoraba cuan consiguió el permiso de su padre para entrar en la academia Fairy Tail en magnolia era estupendo sin mencionar que vivía en Fairy hills el dormitorio femenino de la academia junto a Levy pero todo acabo cuan se tuvo que casar con Natsu.

-salamander – susurro la rubia para luego tomar su bolso

Camino tranquilamente por las calles pensando en lo sucedido la noche pasada

**Natsu + noche + ella + beso = WTF?**

Lucy no podía encontrarle coherencia a lo sucedido hasta que algo paso por su mente por un minuto se imaginó varias guarradas donde ella y Natsu tenían un lindo hijo de cabello rosa y ojos chocolate gritándoles "papa y mama" se dio una bofetada la cual no fue mental que hasta casi la tumba en el suelo y grito

-¡Debe ser una broma de ese estúpido después de todo él nunca lo haría!- embosco una sonrisa pensando que esa era la razón

Tras supuestamente aclarar lo sucedido decide encaminarse a la escuela después de todo a pesar de que salió con 40 minutos llegar caminando a la escuela le toma casi 30 minutos una vez visualizada la escuela vio unas siluetas muy conocidas para ella

-¡Levi-chan! ¡Juvia! ¡Erza! ¡Mira-san! ¡Cana! ¡Buenos días!- grito Lucy corriendo hacia ellas

-Buenos días Lucy- saludo Erza mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Hola Lucy-chan- saluda sonriente Mira

-Hola Lucy-san juvia está feliz de verla- sonríe tímidamente

-Lu-chan se te ve feliz paso algo bueno- le dice mientras la abraza una peli celeste

-Tuviste una linda noche con tu maridito- le dice picara Cana

-¡No!- grita Lucy algo sonrojada recordando lo de anoche

-Que aburrida eres- le dice cana mientras bebe un extraño líquido de una cantimplora (¬_¬ si como si no supiéramos que está tomando)

-Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Laxus-sensei? Ca-Na- le dice picara Lucy

Al oírle nombrar a Laxus Cana escupe casi todo el contenido de la cantimplora mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un fuerte color rojo como el cabello de Erza

-¡LUCY!- le grita avergonzada Cana –Recuerda que no puedes mencionar mi relación con Laxus es un secreto-

-Ara Ara no te avergüences Cana además tu empezaste- le sonríe Mira

-Claro, además Mira ¿Cómo van las cosas con Freed?- le sonríe Cana

-Bien, este viernes iremos a cenar juntos- le dice como siempre pero con un ligero sonrojo

-Que romántico Juvia siente envidia- comenta Juvia imaginándose una cena con su Gray-sama

-¡RUBIA!- se oye un grito

Lucy al oír la voz no pudo evitar suspirar al saber quién era, las amigas solo atinaron a negar con la cabeza ya que sabían que era lo que se venía una de sus rutinarias peleas

-¿Qué quieres Salamander?- le dice cortante

-Mi despertador no sonó- le dice molesto

-¿de verdad? No tenía ni idea- le dice asiéndose la desentendida

-¡Maldita Rubia! ¡tú lo apagaste casi llego tarde!- le grita

-¿y?- le dice encogiéndose de hombros

-maldita rubia descerebrada y violenta- le dice

Lucy como odiaba que le digiera esas cosas y de un momento a otro le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen comenzando una dura pelea de insultos y golpes en el suelo de la entrada de la academia, Natsu por su parte no podía golpear con tanta fuerza a Lucy después de todo ella era mujer y el hombre pero eso no era impedimento para la rubia, cuando le iba a dar el golpe de gracia suena la campana de clases haciendo que esta se pare para entrar al edificio

-Te salvaste-

-Marimacho- le dice para luego salir corriendo de un posible golpe

A todos se le salió una gotita muy a lo estilo anime por la nuca la pareja no tenía remedio siempre era igual, Levy quien miraba atentamente la escena para luego llamar a su amiga

-Lu-chan podemos hablar en el receso-

-Claro Levi-chan-

**DESPUES DE CLASES EN EL RECESO:**

Levy y Lucy caminan tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a la azotea, sentándose para comenzar su platico

-Levi-chan ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- le pregunta Lucy

-Lucy quiero que esta vez seas lo más sincera posible conmigo- le dijo seria

Mientras tanto Natsu camina un tanto malhumorado hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela pero se detiene en la puerta al oír algo que lo dejo sin palabras

-¿AMAS A LOKI?-

-¡¿QUE?!-grita sonrojada Lucy

-ya te dije lo amas- le vuelve a decir Levy

-Bueno yo…es que…etto- Lucy roja susurra pero lo suficientemente audible para los presentes –S-Si le amo-

Natsu del otro lado de la puerta no podía mover ni siquiera un musculo estaba en completo shock al descubrir que Lucy realmente amaba a Loki ¿porque? Se preguntó a sí mismo, tenía su mirada oculta por su flequillo apretó su mano se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar… se voltea para irse pero no sin antes mirar a la puerta de la azotea y marcharse

**MIENTRAS LUCY Y LEVY**:

-Lo sabía- dice feliz la peli celeste

-pero me gusta como hermano, me ha protegido desde que tengo diez años-sonríe –Loki es muy especial para mí-

-eso también lo sabía- le sonríe dejando confundida a Lucy –aunque ames a Loki el hombre que tiene tu corazón es Natsu ¿verdad?-

-¡Salamander! No bromes- le dice sonrojada pero seria

-Vamos Lu-chan si cuando entraste a la academia te gustaba siempre te le quedabas viendo – la mira con una sonrisa picarona

-Si lo sé pero…- dijo algo deprimida

**FLASH BACK**

-Le-chan estoy muy nerviosa-

-¡JODER! Lu-chan para de abrazarme así que me voy a caer- se queja Levy

-Pero Levy-chan no conozco a nadie aparte de ti-llora Lucy abrazada a Levy

-PERO QUE DICES, si Erza y Juvia también van a asistir a la academia- le dice Levy

-¡QUE BIEN!- grito Lucy animada ganándose una cuantas miradas

Luego de un rato Lucy y Levy entran al salón donde se realizara la ceremonia de apertura, visualizando a lo lejos dos figuras

-ERZA JUVIA- grita Levy

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron una animada platica ganándose una que otra mirada pervertida de los alumnos masculinos pero quien no las miraría si las cuatro chicas eran realmente hermosas, después de unos minutos el director de la escuela Makarov Dreyer comienza a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que llegaron este año aunque la academia abarca secundaria media y preparatoria se permite acceso a nuevos alumnos solo para el primer año de escuela media y preparatoria pero en casos especiales se les permite ingreso a alumnos a mitad de año o de los niveles no nombrados.

-Vienen eso es todo lo que les puedo decir pequeños mocosos- suspira –los dejo con la Kaichou Mirajane Strauss-

Los silbidos se hicieron presentes apenas se nombró a la chica peli blanca, ojos azules y cautivadora sonrisa

-HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS- grita feliz Mira –Hoy les tengo que decir que al Top 4 se le integran cuatro integrantes además son chicas así que el top 4 se volverá top 8-

Los aplausos comienzan a sentirse y detrás de Mira entraron cuatro chicos bastantes singulares pero realmente atractivos

-Bien nombrare a las chicas y cuando las nombres subirán aquí- respiro hondo –Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Juvia Loxar y… Lucy Heartfilia-

Las cuatro chicas subieron al escenario seguidas de aplausos y alabanzas todas miraban hacia el frente demostrando su belleza y elegancia pero cierta rubia tenía los ojos posados sobre uno de los chicos en un cierto pelirosa el cual al darse cuenta de que era observado alza la vista topándose con los ojos de la rubia, Lucy al notar que sus ojos se encontraron con los del sintió miles de emociones que jamás había sentido aquellos ojos color jade rosando el negro le transmitían tanta seguridad y calidez ningún otro hombre le había expresado con una sola mirada aquellas emociones ni siquiera Loki en un minuto Lucy pensó que aquel chico tenía que ser diferente a todos los hombre perversos que conocía que solo iban por su nombre a tal pensamiento Lucy se sonroja y volvió a mirar al frente

"_¿Por qué me late tan rápido en corazón? ¿Qué es esto me arde la cara? No me digas que esto es… amor a primera vista"_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Así que fue amor a primera vista ¿eh?- le sonríe Levy pero volvió a ponerse seria –¿Qué fue lo que paso para que le odies?-

-es un aprovechado, un arrogante, molesto, infantil, un est…-pero es interrumpida

-YA ya no quiero saber sus puntos buenos dime los malos- le dice Levy

-Levy si te lo digo traeré de vuelta aquello que quiero olvidar… es mucho más fácil- dijo apoyando su cara en sus rodillas

-Lu-chan…-

-Yo cuando mi padre me dijo que me casaría con Salamander estaba tan feliz reamente me gustaba- le dice con los ojos nublados

-Lu-chan ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Natsu? No me digas que el te…- le dice preocupada pero Lucy negó con la cabeza y prosigue

-Me sentí tan tonta sabes no importa cómo me vea yo solo soy Lucky Lucy la hija del famoso empresario Jude Hearthfilia nadie se fija en mí solo en mi nombre- le dice derramando una lagrima

-No me digas que Natsu…-

-Si Levy-chan, Salamander también solo vino por mi nombre- le dedica una triste y dolorosa sonrisa-lo peor de todo es que me había enamorado y pensé que aunque no le gustara con el tiempo se llegaría a enamorar de mí no sabes que es lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón-

-Lu-chan no sé qué decir yo nunca creí que Natsu fuera ese tipo de persona- desvía la mirada se dio cuenta de que nunca debió hablar de esto

-Lo que más me dolió es que lo escuche de su propia boca y cuando nos conocimos en muy cabron aparento ser un santo- aprieta sus puños –además Salamander ya tiene a alguien, dime Levy-chan ¿Gajeel nunca te dijo que Salamander estaba enamorado de alguien?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas creo que una vez hace bastante tiempo eso si-

-Creo que olvide decirte que no solo lo escuche hablar de mi a mis espaldas sino que también besaba a una chica, no le vi la cara ya que el la cubría con su cuerpo pero lo sabía es difícil confundir una voz femenina con una masculina y más cuando esa voz dice Te amo-

Levy estaba sin palabras nunca en su sana vida imagino que algo así hubiera pasado con ellos, ahora entendía porque Lucy actuaba tan agresiva con él, Lucy solo quería odiarlo para no sentir la tristeza de un rechazo aunque ella no lo demostrara era frágil simpre en toda su vida ha sido utilizada por muchos pero aun así ella volvía a confiar jamás podría comprender lo que Lucy sentía ya que nunca le había pasado ya que cuando se enamora y luego declaro este le correspondió en pocas palabras no sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto…se sentía inútil.

Por otra parte Lucy ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas mientras sujetaba firmemente sus rodillas con sus manos recordando aquel día que supo que Natsu era igual a todos los hombre que conocía un vil mentiroso no le importaba que estuviera enamorado de otra ya que sabía que uno no dicta lo que el corazón quiere pero le dolió mucho lo que dijo de ella.

**PUNTO DE VISTA LUCY:**

**FLASH BACK**

Todavía recuerdo ese día, mi padre me comunico que me casaría con Natsu Dragneel el hijo de un buen amigo suyo no podía ser más perfecto realmente me gustaba Natsu y tenerlo cerca era lo mejor que me había pasado lo tenía todo planeado haría lo que fuera para para que él se enamorara de mi pero… un día cuando me quede hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela escuche lo que jamás pensé que el diría

-Venga Natsu- decía una delicada voz

-Ya te lo dije no puedo hoy tengo que ir a conocer a mi prometida-

"_Natsu está halando de mi"_ me dije a mi misma quería ir hablarle antes de vernos pero algo me lo impedía y me oculte detrás de un estante

-Vamos Natsu que tiene que faltes además sabes que yo…-

-Lo sé pero no puedo no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo pero no puedo defraudar a mi padre- le dijo algo triste –aunque no tenga ganas de ir debo hacerlo es por su bien-

-Entiendo pero no me cabe, tienes que casarte con alguien que no amas solo para formar un vínculo entre empresas eso es injusto- le dijo molesta –Natsu estás perdiendo tu libertad por dinero-

-lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada aunque vele el lado positivo si las empresas Dragneel se unen a las Hearthfilia se volverán las más poderosas del país- le sonríe –Tu y yo sabemos que el dinero mueve al mundo y de vez en cuando hay que hacer sacrificios-

-Tienes razón esa rubia es tan tonta no está a tu nivel- lo abraza –pero que se le va hacer todo por tener parte de las industrias hearfilia ¿no?-

-S-si esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones solo es una rubia tonta mira que aceptar casarse a si como así… debe estar desesperada-

-Te amo, Natsu- le dice

-Yo también te amo-

Me dolía tanto el pecho sentía como mi corazón se quebraba y mis esperanzas de que me llegara a amar se desvanecían, mire una vez más antes de salir de la biblioteca a la pareja que se besaba y Salí corriendo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**

-estupido- susurre

**FLASH BACK**

**Después de la cena de compromiso**

Mi padre y el de Natsu se retiraron para planificar los arreglos de la futura boda en la que se vincularan las empresas dejándome a solas con el

-Estoy muy feliz que aceptara el compromiso, señorita Hearthfilia- me sonríe

-Si como sea esto es por las empresa no te hagas ilusiones- le dije no quería decirlo pero mi dolor hablaba por mi

-¿Eh?- soltó confundido

-Vamos Salamander no te hagas el idiota conmigo que sé muy bien que solo quieres casarte conmigo por dinero- le dije

-¿cómo?- me dijo algo molesto

-Joder que esto me cansa es que además de tarado eres sordo- suspiro –te digo que sé que te casas conmigo por plata-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-me dice frunciendo el seño

-Vamos eres igual que todos los hombres que conozco la única diferencia es que tu si lo conseguiste-

-Me estas comparando con idiotas codiciosos Rubia-

-No me llames rubia, ¡Diablos! Que tenga que perder mi libertad por ti no me cabe- le digo molesta

-Para el carro Rubia yo no te he obligado a nada-

-¿Qué no? Sabes mejor que yo que no puedo decirle que no a tu padre no quiero que la relación que tiene con mi padre cambie además si tú te negabas el compromiso se acababa, eso fue lo que acordaron- le saco la lengua –voy a tener que pasar mis días contigo no pienses que me tocaras-

-Tampoco es como si quisiera tocarte rubia, además yo también me caso porque quiera mi padre me lo pido dijo esto beneficiaria a las dos empresas- desvía la mirada –Yo quería casarme algún día por amor no así-

-Cursi-

-Estúpida-

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Nee Levy-chan- la llamo

-Dime Lu-chan- me da una sonrisa

-Sabes le odio mucho, que le costaba romper el compromiso- derramo unas lágrimas –es que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me duele tenerlo cerca-

Siento como Levy me rodea con sus brazos para consolarme, Levy siempre está junto a mi cada vez que la necesito es mi mejor amiga…la quiero mucho

-sabes lo peor de todo- le digo tratando de quitar los rastros de lágrimas de mis ojos

-¿Qué es?- me pregunta

-Que a pesar de todo yo no le odio del todo- le doy una forzosa sonrisa

Después lo único que recuerdo es haber caminado con Levy a la enfermería para luego caer dormida tratando de olvidar ya que una vez que despierte tengo que volver a ser la Lucy alegre que pelea a golpes con Salamander no puedo… ¡no jamás voy a volver a caer! Yo no me voy a volver a enamorar de Salamander otra vez… Lo juro como si mi nombre fuera Lucy Hearthfilia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien aqui el tercer capitulo este lo subi mas luego ya que tenia como la mitad escrito desde ayer, ahora les voy a decir que lo mas probable es que comienze a subir los capitulos de esta historia semanamente ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el colegio no se preocupen que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos nos vemos luego**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**mis agradecimientos a continuacion:**

**Alex Darklight: **sobre lo de laxus y cana en mi fic es un hecho ademas ya lo puse no hay vuelta atras, lo de sting y Lisanna ya tome una decision y te digo que pronto pondre a los demas personajes ademas en el proximo cap quiero hacer un momento de Levy y Gajeel aunque no se si sera romantico

**valen.g: **ahoras sabes el porque del odio de Lucy hacia natsu pero como puse al final del cap anterior no es odio mas bien desepcion o algo asi

**bakuinu:** no te preocupes mejorara pero no muy pronto ya que por lo que puse en el cap de hoy todabia es muy pronto para un felices por simpre**  
**

**niixuiix: **lo se natsu es un amor poco a poco les regalare mas momentos del natsu tierno, celoso y protector

**yuu-chan-yupi: **aqui esta la continuacion espero que sea de tu agrado

**susanaHyuuga:** jajjajaa entonces somos dos yo tambien fangirleo fic Nalu todos los dias lo hago en el colegio por medio de mi telefono un dia casi me lo quitan por leer en clases jijiji

**shion230: **que bien que te guste espero no decepcionarte

**LaCalimaDelVerano: **Tsundere no se si lo es muy bien pero es mas bien terca o infantil lo ira demostrando con el transcurso de la historia

**Kathita-chan: **espero que no te moleste que te diga asi y si tines toda la razon no amar a Natsu es verdaderamente un pecado si fuera yo lo tendria atado con fimes cadenas en mi pieza (/v/) kyyyaaa sone pervertida pero a ¿a quien no le gustaria un Natsu para hacer lo que se te antoje con el?

**Holiwis-piwis:** me alegra que te guste sobre lo de Sting y Lisanna dejame decirte que ya los inclui lo siento si te desagrada pero asi se me ocurrio

**acny:** espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y si salamander enamorado

**guille:** sobre lo de los antagonistas ya se lo que hare con ellos se me ocurrio tambien en que momento los pondre gracias besos

**Alex:** jajajajaaj espero que te guste este cap y si es de machos aunque muchos no lo crean llorar y que les guste el romance yo conosco a muchos personalmente

**Nalu4ever:** jajajaja me leiste la mente sobre a quien poner primero y a quien despues, bueno espero que te guste como la voy desarrollando nos vemos

**guest**: tendrs triangulo amoroso pero a su devido tiempo y lo de lisanna lo se es trillado pero a ella le queda tan bien el pspel que es imposible poner a otra.

**Bien adios y nos vemos los quiere Kira-chan**


	5. Ni lo sueñes

**Capítulo 4: Ni lo sueñes**

Se sentían los constantes jadeos, una joven mujer sujetaba firmemente las sabanas mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos, unas fuertes y varoniles manos recorrían su espalda y cintura poco a poco los dos cuerpos se fusionaban hasta volverse uno solo los dos se acercaban rápidamente al momento de la éxtasis, la joven mujer debajo suyo trataba de articular sus palabras pero solo se movían sus labios ninguna palabra salía de estos el La miro confuso y se acercó su oreja a los labios de esta hasta que por fin pudo oír su voz

-Yo…yo te…te-

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

El joven se paró al instante mirando a todos lados, la luz le molestaba se encontraba sentado en el pasto del patio de la escuela

-Otra vez tengo un sueño de esos con Lu….-suspiro

Se recostó nuevamente y miro su celular descubriendo que el sonido que le despertó antes había sido la campana del cambio de hora, pensó si ir a clases pero desistió de la idea después de todo ya se perdió mucho y lo peor de todo por la hora le tocaba clases de literatura con….Loki, gruño al recordar lo sucedido en la azotea en el receso ¿Por qué Loki y no él? Se preguntaba a sí mismo a cada rato estaba molesto y celoso aunque no es para menos ¿Cómo te sentirías al descubrir que la chica que amas le gusta otro? Horrible así se sentía Natsu, suspiro pesadamente dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo

-Si solo supieras que te amo desde antes de que nos conociéramos en la academia- susurro

**FLASH BACK**

-VAMOS DRAGNEEL PELEA- gritaba un pelirrojo iracundo

-No lo hare además no crees que es injusto 3 contra 1- respondió Natsu el cual llevaba gafas de sol y una gorra que le cubría el pelo

-¡ME ROBASTE A MI NOVIA!- le volvió a gritar

-No te la robe ella se me confeso solita- le dijo con un tono burlesco

-Maldito- dijo golpeándolo

Los tres sujetos comenzaron a golpear una y otra vez al chico hasta que se oyeron una sirenas y salieron huyendo, Natsu trato de pararse pero sus piernas fallaron haciéndolo caer se apoyó contra la muralla para descansar un poco hasta que una mira le llamo la atención una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés lo miraba mientras sujetaba firmemente su celular

-Creo que ahora debo decir gracias- le dijo sonriendo

-Lo siento, no llame a la policía solo reproducía el sonido por medio de mi celular- le dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura

-No pasa nada pero tienes suerte si ellos fueran más listos se abrían dado cuenta y… tienes suerte- le volvió a decir

La chica acerco un pañuelo a la cara del chico para limpiar la sangre que salía de su labio

-Auch- se quejo

-L-lo siento- le dijo preocupada

-no pasa nada solo fue una reacción obvia al presionar donde me dolía- le sonrió

-¿Por qué te han golpeado?- le pregunto mientras volvía a limpiar el rostro del chico

-Porque su novia se obsesiono con mi cabello lo dejo, se me confeso, la rechace y bueno así terminaron las cosas- dijo levantando los hombros despreocupado

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Pervertida- le dijo son una mirada de desconfianza

-N-no es lo que piensas, me refiero a tu cabello ¿puedo verlo?- le dijo algo sonrojada

-No, es raro jamás te lo mostrare- le respondió mirando hacia otro lado

-Vale pero tenía curiosidad si alguien se obsesiona con algo debe ser porque es increíble- le dice mientras le dedica una dulce sonrisa

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la joven su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida ni con esa persona… esto no podía ser amor a primera vista o ¿sí?, un sonido saco a Natsu de sus pensamientos y eso era el celular de la chica

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme- le dice mientras se para y se marcha

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Natsu pero al parecer no fue escuchado la chica ya había girado en la esquina cosa que lo deprimió

-Me llamo LUCY- grito la chica asomada en la esquina para luego marcharse

-Lucy…- dijo Natsu en un suspiro con una adorable sonrisa

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**NATSU POV**

Nunca creí que volvería a ver a mi ángel estaba tan feliz cuando la vi en la ceremonia de entrada, allí parada…. (Suspiro)…. La sensación de nuestras miradas cuando se encontraron fue increíble sentí que solo existíamos nosotros dos no me cabía duda eso era amor, simple y sencillo amor…lo mejor de todo fue cuando mi padre me dio la noticia que me casaría con la hija de los Heartfilia sentí que podía volar por fin tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella nunca desde que se había unido a los Top 8 habíamos podido intercambiar alguna palabra era como si algo nos lo impidiera pero ya no pronto ella iba ser mía le guste o no le guste pero…. Su rechazo fue más doloroso de lo que creí….

**FLASH BACK**

**Después de la cena de compromiso**

Mi viejo y el de Lucy se retiraron para planificar estupidez sobre arreglos de nuestra boda en la que se vincularan las empresas y hablar de otras cosas sin sentidos como sus recuerdos de la preparatoria o algo así dejándome a solas con ella ¡Qué bien!

-Estoy muy feliz que aceptara el compromiso, señorita Hearthfilia- le sonríe con mi mejor sonrisa de galán

-Si como sea esto es por las empresa no te hagas ilusiones- me dijo ¿molesta y cortante?

-¿Eh?- solté bastante confundido por su reacción _"¿Qué le hice?"_

-Vamos Salamander no te hagas el idiota conmigo que sé muy bien que solo quieres casarte conmigo por dinero- me dijo con una fría mirada

-¿cómo?- le dije molesto _"no me gusta ese apodo y ¿Qué es eso de dinero?"_

-Joder que esto me cansa es que además de tarado eres sordo- suspiro –te digo que sé que te casas conmigo por plata-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le dije frunciendo el seño

-Vamos eres igual que todos los hombres que conozco la única diferencia es que tu si lo conseguiste- me dijo como si le estuviera hablando con un patán

-Me estas comparando con idiotas codiciosos Rubia- le dije arto

-No me llames rubia, ¡Diablos! Que tenga que perder mi libertad por ti no me cabe- me dijo molesta

-Para el carro Rubia yo no te he obligado a nada- le dijo moviendo mis manos

-¿Qué no? Sabes mejor que yo que no puedo decirle que no a tu padre no quiero que la relación que tiene con mi padre cambie además si tú te negabas el compromiso se acababa, eso fue lo que acordaron- me saco la lengua –voy a tener que pasar mis días contigo no pienses que me tocaras-

-Tampoco es como si quisiera tocarte rubia, además yo tampoco me caso porque quiera mi padre me lo pido dijo esto beneficiaria a las dos empresas- desvía la mirada –Yo quería casarme algún día por amor no así-

-Cursi-

-Estúpida-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Nunca supe porque se comportó así conmigo ese día pero desde entonces nunca hemos podido llevarnos bien, creo que voy a dormir a la enfermería el suelo me está matando la espalda.

**FIN DEL NATSU POV**

Levy se encontraba sentada sola en la biblioteca mirando por la ventana, tratando de acomodar todo lo que le dijo Lucy y Gajeel, suspiro y trato de concentrarse en el libro que tenía enfrente pero no pudo quería hacer algo por su amiga pero no sabía que.

**FLASH BACK**

Levy caminaba por el patio luego de haber dejado a Lucy en la enfermería, se sentía muy deprimida al no poder ayudar a su querida amiga

-ENANA- grito Gajeel

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Gajeel?- le dijo Levy tratando de parecer molesta pero no lo conseguía no tenía ánimos para pelear

-¿Paso algo?- le pregunto acercándose a ella

-es Lu-chan- dijo en un suspiro

-¡Le paso algo a la coneja!- grito -¿Quién fue el mal nacido que le hiso algo?-

Levy al ver la reacción de su novio solo atino a sonreír, tanto ella como el querían mucho a Lucy a pesar de que en un principio no se llevaban para nada bien ya que disputaban el cariño de Levy al final terminaron queriéndose como verdaderos hermanos y se podría decir que Gajeel es el tipo de hermano celoso y sobreprotector.

-No le paso nada…pero creo que las cosas con Natsu jamás funcionaran- desvió la mirada –Natsu hizo llorar a Lu-chan no se la merece-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo esa lagartija a la coneja?- le pregunto algo molesto

-Gajeel ¿Cómo se llamaba el primer amor de Natsu?- le pregunto ignorando la pregunta de este

-ya te lo dije una vez no puedo decirte su nombre, los cuatro prometimos que jamás revelaríamos los nombres de nuestros pasares amorosos- le dijo desviando la mirada

-Ya lo sabía pero es que me duele no poder hacer nada por Lu-chan mientras ella llora- dijo casi en un grito soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

Gajeel se acerca y limpia sus lágrimas con sus manos -¿Qué fue lo que hizo el idiota?-

-Hirió de la peor forma a Lu-chan…la rechazo-

Ante esto Gajeel abrió sus ojos como platos no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿salamander rechazando a la coneja? Debe ser una broma porque hasta donde él sabe el pelirosa está perdidamente enamorado de la rubia…pero si les mintió cuando les dijo que la amaba Gajeel negó con la cabeza para luego estrechar en sus brazos a la pequeña joven.

-Puede ser un error-

-No, Lu-chan los vio besarse estaba destrozada y nunca me di cuenta- se aferró a el –y lo peor es que yo no puedo consolarla ya que yo…-

-tuviste la fortuna de conocerme y enamorarte de mí- completo _¿Qué mierda hiciste Salamander?, _pensó Gajeel

-Si- Levy le dedico una sonrisa -¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Nada no podemos interferir en la relación de ellos pero podemos apoyarla- la levanta un poco del suelo hasta que quedan a la misma altura –estoy seguro que a la coneja con solo tenerte a su lado es suficiente-

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron poco a poco hasta darse un lindo y tierno beso, al separarse Levy sonrió tomando la mano de Gajeel para irse a clases.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Levy sonrió por lo bajo al recordar las palabras de Gajeel el tenía razón aunque no fuera de mucho estaría al lado de Lucy apoyándola en todo lo que pueda, al pensar en ello suspira y mira al frente decidida aria todo lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a su amiga.

**MIENTRAS….**

Natsu caminaba molesto hacia la enfermería, aun no podía sacarse de la mente lo sucedió con Loki, al entrar a la enfermería Natsu se queda paralizado al ver a Lucy sentada en la cama mirando por la ventada tenía una apariencia relajada y hermosa, al darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba voltea para luego fruncir el ceño

-¿Qué quieres Salamander?-

-Yo..no nada solo vengo a…-es interrumpido

-a dormir no Natsu-san perdóname pero no puedo permitirlo perdóname- dijo una mujer de cabello ondulado y rosa

-Aries-sensei- dice Natsu pero frunce el ceño al ver con quien venía -Loki-

La tensión era más que evidente en la enfermería hasta que Aries decide romper el silencio para contarle una linda noticia a su buena amiga Lucy

-Nee Lucy-san-la llama

-Dime- le dedica una sonrisa

Aries tímidamente levanta su mano izquierda enseñando una pequeña argolla en su dedo lo que causo que Lucy gritara de emoción

-POR FIN SE VAN A CASAR – dijo ultra feliz

Loki y Aries solo atinaron a sonrojarse un montón mientras Natsu estaba en Shock preguntándose _¿Cómo está feliz de que el hombre que ama se case con otra? ¿Por qué sonríe? Si fuera yo mato al que se interponga,_ pensó. Luego de un gran momento de felicidad Lucy dirige su mirada a Natsu para decirle

-Todavía estas aquí, que no te dijeron que no podías venir a dormir vete-

-Cállate rubia- le dijo para luego dirigirse a Loki –Enhorabuena por fin vas a asentar cabeza-

-¿Gracias? creo-

-Sabes no hay nada mejor que dormir con una mujer a tu lado por fin se hará realidad- le dedica una sonrisa burlona

Aquel comentario fue como una apuñalada para Lucy se sentía realmente triste pero no debía mostrarlo debía aparentar que eso no le interesaba

-Vaya, vaya así que Salamander es del tipo de marido infiel no tenía idea- le dice forzando una sonrisa despreocupada

-Bueno si no me dan lo que quiero en casa hay que buscarlo-dijo desviando la mirada al decir su mentira –además a mi esposa le falta un poco de cuerpo-otra mentira **(N/A: Lucy de esta historia tiene el mismo cuerpo que la del manga)**

-¿Qué insinúas lagartija?- le dijo molesta

-Esto- dijo apoyando su mano en el pecho de la rubia –no las tienes taaaan grandes como crees-

A pesar de lo que dijo Natsu si pensaba que eran grandes y suaves sin mencionar que esa era la primera vez que tocaba a Lucy pero es sacado de sus pensamientos al recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer sobre su retaguardia fuertemente

-¡Pervertido!- grita Lucy molesta para luego salir siendo perseguida por una preocupada Aries

Natsu se paró con un poco de dificultad del suelo mientras se sobaba la cara debido al golpe

-No te atrevas a tocarla- le dice Loki

-Ni que fueras mi jefe además es mi esposa y hago lo que se me dé la gana con ella- le contesta

-Lucy no es una cualquiera, así que no la trates de esa forma- le dice agarrándolo de la camisa

-Que miedo un profesor le va a pegar a un alumno- le sonríe –no me jodas capullo Lucy es MIA y solo MIA-

Loki suelta impresionado a Natsu era la primera vez que escuchaba a Natsu referirse a Lucy por su nombre y sobre todo decir que era suya sonaba…¿celoso? Pero debía seguir con su charla de hermano sobreprotector con el pelirrosa

-Lucy no es un objeto así que no le pertenece a nadie y menos a ti-suspira-are lo que este a mi alcance para logar que sea feliz y si es necesario separarla de ti-

-Atrévete si puedes antes de dejarla ir primero muerto- le dedica una mirada asesina –ni sueñes que me la vas a quitar-

-Te lo advierto Natsu are lo que este a mi alcance para que Lucy sea libre ella es muy importante para mí y que este a tu lado solo la hace sufrir-

-A tu lado será lo mismo-dijo en un susurro inaudible

-Mejor me voy, no vuelvas a faltar a mis clases- camina a la puerta y se detiene –no la toques te lo advirtió Lucy es un ángel y tú solo la corromperás-

-Uhhh eso suena interesante- le sonríe maliciosamente –ya te lo dije ni lo sueñes jamás me alejare de ella tendrán que matarme primero a decir verdad creo que ni así me separarían de ella-

-TSK mocoso lunático- dice para luego salir

Natsu se queda solo en la enfermería, miro la cama en la que Lucy estaba sentada antes y se acostó en ella se asombró al poder sentir en aroma de la rubia en la cama poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron para volver a quedase dormido.

**AEROPUERTO:**

-¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!- grita una niña de unos 12 años alzando sus brazos

-diablos podrías comportarte no eres una niña pequeña- le dice una pequeña de 6 años muy madura

-Pero voy a poder ver a Lucy-san y Oni-chan-le dice sonriente

-Vale te entiendo yo también estoy emocionada hace mucho que no les vemos-sonríe

-Vamos tenemos que llegar a casa antes que ellos- toma a la pequeña entre sus brazos

-¡suéltame que no soy un gato!- le grita avergonzada la menor

Las dos jóvenes corren a buscar sus equipajes para luego tomar un taxi que las llevaría a su destino

-Estoy tan emocionada-

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Como se los prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo del FIC, espero que les guste. Poco a poco iran apareciendo los demás personajes realmente me estoy entreteniendo escribiendo esta historia sobre todo que amo al Natsu celoso. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que nos vemos pronto**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos a continuación:**

**NaLu100: **no será un triángulo será un cuadrado en el cual abra celos, celos, celos, enredos, malentendidos, amor y más malentendidos espero que cuando los coloque te guste besitos.

**Zy system: **aquí la continuación espero que sea de tú agrado besos.

**holiwis-piwis: **jejeje en mi idea no voy a hacer algo taaan malo con ellos así que los are lo mas digeribles así que gracias por entender besos.

**AkiraxKnight : **Me alegro que te haya gustado espero no decepcionarte besos.

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el cap besos.

**SusanaHyuuga: **Gracias por leer y comprender la situación espero que te haya gustado este cap besos.

**shion230: **Espero que te haya gustado el cap besos.

**Katitha-chan:** bueno ahora vemos la situación desde el punto de Natsu pero no lo que paso en la biblioteca eso lo mostrare más adelante puede que cuando vuelve "esa" persona en mi mente solo quiero hacer que sufran que mala soy XD naaaa pero no quiero que la relación romántica empiece tan luego pero no sé en una de esas Natsu hace algo y deja la…. Bueno tú sabes besos y abrazos.

**Damila-MoonNight: **Are lo posible para que no odies TANTO a lissana pero no prometo nada porque en mi mente ella va hacer algunas cuantas cosas malvadas por celos, bueno por otro lado quiero hacer que Lucy sufra un tiempo más con el pasado así que no se pero nada es eterno en algun momento se llevaran besos.

**Kyoko: **espero que te guste como la continuo besos.

**Alex Darklight:** en algún momento pondré más CanaxLaxus y lo de confundirte jijiji soy tan mala pero pronto lo entenderás ya que después de todo estamos hablando de algo que Natsu dijo y él no es tan bueno para decir cosas malas a no ser que lo presionen OH he dicho de mas jiijiji besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori: **en algún momento Lucy se lo dirá pero por ahora será su secreto y en el triángulo amoroso ira Sting o debería decir cuadrado amoroso no se XD bueno espero que te guste este cap besitos.

**Bakuinu: **gracias por leer el cap espero que te haya gustado este y si Natsu si dijo eso y las razón saldrán mas adelante y lo de Sting y Lisanna va a ir sé que no a muchos les gusta pero ellos representan tan bien los malos de la serie que no lo pude evitar besos y abrazos.


	6. Piensalo

**Capítulo 5: Piénsalo**

Después del suceso en la enfermería se podía sentir la tensión y el malhumor en el ambiente de parte de Natsu y Lucy, erza y Jellal los cuales se les ocurrió la genial idea de ir con ellos a la mansión Dragneel no estaban pasando un buen momento en esos instantes

**Flash Back**

-¡OYE RUBIA! Es que no sabes que debemos ir juntos a casa- le grita el pelirosa

-No te me acerques Salamnades- responde enfurecida Lucy

-Si solo fue un toque además ni que fuera la gran cosa- bufa el Dragneel

-Si serás mald…-pero no alcanza a terminar cuando divisa unas siluetas muy comunes –ERZA JELLAL-

-Lucy ¿Van a casa?- pregunta la pelirroja

-Si aunque…- mira a Natsu –no tengo ganas de respirar el mismo aire que cierta persona-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa lagartija?- pregunta Jellal con un aura oscura

Lucy al ver como Jellal se enfurecía no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por alguna razón todos los hombres que conoce son celosos y protectores con ella tratándola como si fuera su hermanita, aunque a decir verdad a ella no le molesta para nada pero solo cuando su amigo Gray se comporta así ya que siente perfectamente la mirada asesina de Juvia en esos casos.

-Nada Jellal-oni-chan es solo que Salamander es un tarado- le dice con un suspiro _"si le digo, lo mata y no tengo ganas de estar en medio de un juicio"_

-¿Qué tal si vamos con ellos Jellal?- pregunta Scarlet a su novio

-A mí me encanta la idea- responde el peli azul

-Está decidido- sonríe Erza

-¡Porque cojones tengo que recibirlos en mi casa!- alega Natsu

-¿Algún problema?- le preguntan Erza y Jellal al mismo tiempo con una mirada siniestra

-N-no pa-para Nada A-aye- responde Natsu tiritando de miedo

Lucy se encamina junto a los tres a la limosina para ir a casa cuando

-Lucy desde mañana los Top 8 empezaremos a asistir a clases juntos- le comunica erza

-Es una broma- contesta Lucy un tanto palida

-Es imposible, como se les ocurre hacerles clases a 8 personas a mí no me parece- dice Natsu tratando de parecer molesto aunque sus ojos tienen un brillo de felicidad

-no digas eso Natsu y sobre las clases se impartirán en muestro edificio donde trabajamos los viernes, la clase llevara el nombre de Clase S- comenta Jellal

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Gritan Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lucy maldecía entre murmureos mientras Natsu fruncía en seño un poco molestos pero no porque Lucy y el iban a volverse compañeros lo que le molestaba eran otras cosas…en pocas palabras su discusión con Loki y la mirada que Jellal le mandaba como si le digiera "aléjate de mi hermanita imbécil"

-Ahora que lo recuerdo el director dijo que se iban a incluir nuevos alumnos a la clase S creo que son cuatro- les comunica Jellal quitándole la mirada a Natsu

-¿En serio?- le dijo Lucy sorprendida

-Sí, aunque no sabemos cuándo se incluirán por ahora seremos solo 8- dice el peli azul

-Lucy, Natsu me pueden decir ¿Por qué no saben? El director se encargó de ir a nuestros salones a decirnos esto – les pregunta Erza

-Yo estaba en la enfermería, no me sentía muy bien- le contesta Lucy

-Ya veo por lo menos ahora creo que te sientes mejor – Lucy asintió sacando una sonrisa en Erza la cual cambio al ver a Natsu – Y tu excusa-

-Erza que sacas con preguntar de más que el estaba haciendo el vago- le dice Jellal

-¡Tú qué sabes rarito masoquista con tatuaje!- insulta Natsu

-¿Cómo me llamaste Dragneel?- le dice Jellal con una mirada de pocos amigos

-Ni se atrevan a pelearse- amenaza Erza

-C-claro Erza-sama- responden los dos

-Erza eres increíble siempre eres capaz de detener una pelea, oye algún día me enseñaras que es "eso" que tanto le temen- le dice sonriente Lucy

-Claro Lucy- sonríe Erza –Lo que tú quieras pequeña-

Tras decir esto Erza comenzó a fantasear con una casa en un lindo campo donde ella vestía un lindo vestido con un delantal mientras cocinada, en un sofá estaba Jellal leyendo en diario y por último en la mesa una linda Lucy escribiendo su novela mientras sonríe, por alguna extraña razón Erza más que querer a Lucy como una amiga o hermana más bien para ella es como su hija, un día casi le da un susto a Lucy cuando le dijo que pensaba adoptarla en cuando se casara con Jellal pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando esta se casó con Natsu, después de unos momentos en chofer les comunica que llegaron a la mansión Dragneel.

Lucy es la primera en bajar, seguida por Erza, Jellal y por ultimo Natsu, Lucy entro alegremente a la mansión pero cuando dio tan solo 5 pasos dentro de estaba sintió como algo se abalanzaba sobre ella haciéndola caer de espalda seguido por un

-¡LUCY-SAN TE EXTRAÑE!- grita una pequeña peli azul

-¡¿WENDY?!- dice sorprendida Lucy

-Wendy te dije que no te tiraras sobre ella-dice una pequeña albina de ojos cafés –Hola Lucy-

-¡¿Charle?! No me digan que vinieron de visita- habla Lucy entre alegre y sorprendida

-No para nada desde mañana, vamos a ser alumnas de la academia Fairy Tail- le dice Wendy sin pararse todavía –en pocas palabras desde hoy vamos a vivir contigo y Oni-chan-

-¡Qué bien!- grita Natsu alegre el cual acababa de entrar a la mansión

-¡Oni-chan!- grita Wendy para luego lanzarse a los brazos de este

-es que aquí nosotros estamos pintados-dice Erza

-Erza-san Jellal-san HOLA- les dice Wendy con una sonrisa la cual estos devolvieron

Wendy se separó de Natsu y se fue junto a su hermanita para luego hacer una reverencia en son de saludo.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Increíble hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Wendy y Charle están tan grandes.

Wendy es una adorable chica de 12 años tiene el cabello azul zafiro muy largo y sus ojos son cafés por lo que tengo entendido Wendy se parece más a su padre que a su madre, es alegre y bondadosa; Charle es la hermana menor de Wendy la cual tiene 6 años tiene el cabello blanco hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros con las puntas rizadas y sus ojos son cafés igual que Wendy al contrario de Wendy tengo entendido que Charle se parece más a su madre, Charle cursa tercero de primaria a lo igual que Happy no tengo idea que comen estos niños de hoy en día para ser súper dotados pero aun así a pesar de que Charle se comporta de manera madura por dentro es una adorable niña, cabe mencionar que estas adorable pequeñas son primas del desagradable de Salamander, la madre de Wendy y Charle es hermana mayor del padre de Natsu, ella se llama Grandine.

-Wendy, Charle ¿quieren jugar el nuevo juego que crearon gajeel, Gray y jellal?- les pregunto Erza

-¿un juego?- preguntaron las dos

-es un karaoke con muchas aplicaciones en las cuales tu puedes escoger el idioma de la canción y su duración-les digo

-Paso- dice Charle –no me gusta cantar-

-Yo juego suena interesante- responde Wendy

-Bien está decidido- les dice Erza

Al cabo de unos minutos Erza instalo el juego mientras Salamander, Jellal y Charle se sentaban en el sillón haciendo de público, una vez finalizada la instalación Erza nos habla a Wendy y a mi

-¿Qué les parece la modalidad de un minuto y medio en español?- nos pregunta

-¿un minuto y medio?- nos preguntó Wendy

-es una de las aplicaciones la canción dura un minuto y medio debes interpretarla bien o si no se descontaran puntos, mira- le indico un aparato cerca de la pantalla –es un escáner que crea un mini-tú el cual se mueve cuando tú lo haces y muestra las mismas expresiones que la persona que canta- le cometo

Wendy se paró frente el escáner y en cuestión de segundos una mini-Wendy apareció en la pantalla (**N/A:** las figuritas minis del juego son las mismas que aparecen en los ending de la serie), Wendy se volvió hacia nosotras y nos pregunto

-¿Cómo sabremos quién gano?-

-Ah sobre eso la modalidad del juego es que solo te muestra quien gana así solo sabremos quién es el ganador- le dice Erza

Al cabo de unos minutos Wendy comenzó a leer la lista de canciones hasta decidirse por una

**EVIDENCE BY DAISYxDAISY (en español)**

_Siempre estoy buscando la prueba de mi existencia_

_Si solo me hubiera dado cuenta_

_Que se encontraba en mi bolsillo derecho_

_El cielo de hoy era azul cristalino_

_Como si el mundo se hubiera sido limpiado_

_Si es algo que no se puedo encontrar_

_Entonces decido rendirme_

_Yo digo que puede encontrarse solo para consolarte_

_El significado de la vida_

_No es más que una razón cambiante_

_Una frágil melodía…._

_Se vuelve cierta cada vez que sonido se vuelve a repetir_

_Incluso si todo lo que he creído ha sido una mentira_

…_.todo eso me dará igual…._

Una vez que Wendy finalizo su canción aplaudimos bastante fuerte la voz de Wendy era tan dulce y melodiosa que no pudimos evitar alagarla un montón haciendo que esta se sonroja y así llegó el turno de erza miro la lista y escogió su canción

**GOMEN NE WATASHI BY SHIHO NANBA (en español)**

_Me quede mirando el pequeño cielo azul_

_Con cara de enojada_

_Mientras caían los pedazos de hielo_

_Para mí, evitar tu mirada de repente…_

_Hey, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_¿Puedo hacerlo? O ¿es demasiado tarde?_

_De verdad, no lo hago por capricho_

_Me pregunto cuándo "perdón"_

_Se volvió una palabra tan difícil_

_En la fusión de en medio del verano_

_Me pregunto cuándo "perdón"_

_Se volvió confuso para los dos_

_Quiero decírtelo pero no puedo_

_Hey, espera quiero hacerte sonreír_

_Solo espera que te hare sonreír_

_Perdóname….perdóname._

Una vez que Erza también finalizo Jellal comenzó a aplaudir como maniático haciendo que Erza se sonrojada quedando a la par con su cabello, se acercó a mi como robot entregándome en micrófono sentí como me llenaba de nervios me acerque a la pantalla mientras mi corazón latía de puros nervios suspire y escogí la canción

**We're the stars **

(**N/A:** lo siento pero no sé cómo se llama la cantante de esta canción y como el resto será en español)

_Estoy aquí_

_Incluso en este laberinto de tinieblas_

_Llamémonos unos a los otros_

_Y avancemos hacia adelante_

_No puedo siquiera ver los signos de este camino…_

_Pero mis amigos están aquí_

_Ellos brillan más que la propia luz_

_Tu mirada está justo aquí_

_We're the stars_

_Cada uno de nosotros con una estrella en la mano_

_Avanzamos juntos_

_Tomados de las manos_

_Nos convertiremos en constelaciones_

_Y brillaremos en el camino hacia el futuro_

_I BELIEVE_

Sentía mi pulso acelerado una vez que termine la canción ninguno hablaba, hasta que Erza rompió el hielo

-Lucy te lo tenías bien guardado- me dijo erza sonriente

-kyyyaaa la voz de Lucy-san es muy linda- me abrazo Wendy

-g-gracias- les digo sonrojada

Divise como Charle, Jellal y…Salamander me sonreían, sentí un ardor en mi pecho pero decidí ignorarlo fije mi vista en la pantalla donde el resultado salió y como las chicas dijeron yo gane luego de eso todos comenzamos a cantar y al mismo tiempo a reírnos como locos, se estaba haciendo tarde cuando erza nos propuso que quería hacer un trio con nosotras… la miramos para luego asentir con una sonrisa, en menos de un segundo la canción comenzó a sonar

**HAPPY TALE  
**

_A pesar de que disfrutamos tomar el sol __**(Lucy)**_

_Somos influenciadas por un viento re confortable __**(Erza)**_

_Vamos a pasar nuestros tiempos libres juntos __**(Wendy)**_

_Estamos de vacaciones, es realmente divertido __**(Las tres)**_

_Esta noche, cuando todos estamos más animados __**(Erza)**_

_Todos hablaremos y nunca nos detendremos __**(Wendy)**_

_Y ahora todos conoceremos los sentimientos de los demás __**(Lucy)**_

_Y así vamos a trabajar mejor juntos de ahora en adelante __**(Las tres)**_

_A veces peleamos con todo lo que tenemos __**(Lucy y Erza)**_

_Pero eventualmente nos levantaremos de nuevo __**(Lucy y Wendy)**_

_Y así creemos en los demás con todo lo que tenemos __**(Wendy y Erza)**_

_Quiero que miremos el cielo tomados de las manos __**(las tres)**_

_Y enviar hacia fuera nuestra magia __**(Las tres)**_

_Todas las caras en estas fotos __**(Las tres)**_

_Ya estoy acostumbrada de verlas __**(las tres)**_

_Ayúdame mañana a dar lo mejor de mi __**(las tres)**_

_Ellos pueden curar incluso un corazón herido __**(las tres)**_

_Esa es la magia de las sonrisas __**(las tres)**_

_Cuando estamos juntos __**(las tres)**_

Una vez finalizada la canción Erza y Jellal se despidieron de nosotros y se marcharon a sus hogares, suspire y me encamine a mi cuarto para darme un buen baño relajante para luego recostarme en mi cómoda cama. Luego de unos minutos sentí como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría, me enderece un poco y vi como Wendy se acercaba a mi abrazando una almohada, diablos es adorable.

-Lucy-san ¿puedo dormir contigo?- me pregunto tímidamente

-Claro Wendy- le dije con una sonrisa destapando un lugar para que se acostara conmigo

Wendy se acurruco a mi lado, sonreí y le di un abrazo

-Nee Lucy-san-

-¿hmm?- solté con los ojos cerrados

-Tu… ¿odias a Oni-chan?- me pregunto

Abrí mis ojos y la mire –no lo sé Wendy, voy a ser sincera contigo una gran parte de mi quiere odiarlo pero otra muy pequeña me dice lo contario- le digo recordando la plática con Levi-chan

-Entonces Oni-chan tiene una oportunidad- me dice con una sonrisa

-No, no quiero tener esa clase relación con él, Wendy él y yo no nos casamos por amor-suspiro-no podemos hacer como si tuviéramos algo cuando no es así- cierro mis ojos _"además ya tiene alguien a quien ama"._

-es como papa y mama-susurro

Lo había olvidado que los padres de Wendy se habían separado hace ya un tiempo y estos cada vez que podían se disputaban el cariño de sus hijas a pesar de que Grandine-san volvió a poseer el apellido Dragneel tanto Wendy como Charle optaron por mantener en ellas el apellido Marvell de su padre.

-Lo siento – le dije

-No, Lucy-san no te preocupes por eso es solo que… a mi parecer oni-chan te quiero-me dijo apretándose más contra mi

-No Wendy eso es una locura, nunca realmente nunca Salamander y yo nos podremos llevar bien-le digo 100% ¿segura?

-yo no lo creo así, creo que Lucy-san no quiero ver lo amable y simpático que es Oni-chan-me dice inflando sus mejillas haciendo un puchero –yo quiero que ustedes se lleven bien-

-pero aun así no puedo hacer eso entiéndelo Wendy algo entre nosotros jamás se dará- le digo acariciando su cabello

-No Lucy-san ahora no te estoy pidiendo que le quieras como hombre sino quiero que veas sus puntos buenos- me sonríe –creo que si ustedes dejan de discutir y pelear cada vez que se ven podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos-

-si eso pasara no crees que sería raro que siendo amigos estemos casados-le digo

-hoy en día existen los divorcios- me dice con simpleza

-JAJAJAJA nunca creí que tú me dirías eso ya que cuando te conocí siempre me pedias que amara a Natsu- le dije entre risas

-¡Lucy-san! Acabas de llamar a Oni-chan por su nombre- me dice feliz

No me di cuenta cuando lo hice, diablos, solamente lo llamo por su nombre entre mis sueños no puedo permitir que Wendy se dé cuenta de que yo por Natsu…

-Bueno de vez en cuando no está de más llamarle por su nombre- digo tratando de escapar de mis pensamientos

-mmm, Lucy-san te puedo pedir un favor-

-¿cuál?- le pregunto

-Me podrías prometer que intentaras llevarte bien con oni-chan no me gusta verlos pelear- cierra sus ojos –me da malos recuerdos-

-lo pensare- le digo con una sonrisa maternal mientras acaricio su azulado cabello

-¿lo harás?-

-Si lo pensare-

Wendy me abrazo para pronto quedarse dormida, la mire unos momentos para así pensar en lo que me dijo ella… intentar llevarme bien con el olvidando todo el dolor que sentí alguna vez, ser su amiga no su enemiga y dejar ir de una vez por todas por completo mis sentimientos por él…

-divorcio…-susurre para liego dormirme

**LUCY P.O.V**

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba recostado en su cama pensando en algo que le dijo jellal…

**FLASH BACK**

-oye Natsu-le llamo el peli azul

-dime-dijo el

-siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué se casaron?- le dijo

-no te entiendo, nuestros padres nos dijeron eso y así lo hicimos- le respondió con simpleza

-no, a lo que me refiero Erza y yo estamos comprometidos pero casarnos no será hasta que nos graduemos de la universidad-tomo una pausa –ustedes en cambio les dijeron se van a casar y así fue, nunca tuvieron el tiempo de prometidos antes de casarse ese es un tiempo importante-

-no llego a comprender- le dijo con una mirada de confusión

-más simple, ¿Por qué vuestros padres estaban tan apurados en que se casaran? Sin mencionar que supuestamente ustedes no se conocían en pocas palabras se estaban casando en menos de una semana con un desconocido total-concluye

-ahora que lo dices mi padre nunca me dijo el porqué de casarme tan luego con ella-Natsu puso su mano en su barbilla para luego sonreír con picardía –aunque mí no me molesta en lo absoluto-

-Pervertido- le dice jellal

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Natsu miraba el techo de su cuarto cuando decide tomar su teléfono y marcar un número, Natsu escuchaba en marcado del teléfono hasta que por fin se escuchó un Hola desde el otro lado de la línea

-¡viejo!- dijo casi gritando Natsu

-_"¿Natsu?... OH Natsu y ese milagro que me llamas"_- se escuchó una voz grave proveniente del teléfono

-Tengo preguntas- le dice serio el pelirrosa

-_"Lanza"-_ le dice Igneel

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió casarme con la hija de los Heartfilia?-

-_"es que acaso ya no te gusta, cuando te lo dije estabas muy feliz"-_

-no es eso, sigo feliz por ello pero ¿por qué?- vuelve a preguntar

_-"eso fue cuando me encontré a Jude en un viaje de negocios el año pasado"-_

**FLASH BACK**

Un hombre alto el cual llevaba un traje y era poseedor de un curioso cabello color rojizo brillante con una que otra cana, miraba aburrido hacia todos lados mientras bebía una taza de café casi hirviendo en un elegante Café, soltó un suspiro y dijo

-Esto no puedes ser más aburrido-soltó al mismo tiempo que una persona sentada detrás de el

Curioso por el evento se voltea a mirar a la persona que había hablado al mismo tiempo que él, cuando lo hicieron sus ojos se abrieron como platos y casi se le cae la mandíbula igual que a la persona frente a él, hablando al mismo tiempo otra vez

-Ricitos de oro/ caperucita roja ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-no tu primero-volvieron a coincidir

-no insisto tu habla primero-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

Después de un rato ambos hombres se sentaron juntos en una mesa conversando sobre muchas cosas triviales, hasta que llegaron a un importante punto

-como ha crecido tu hija- dice igneel mirando una foto de Lucy

-Y el tuyo, Natsu ya es todo un hombre todavía recuerdo cuando era solo un crio de dos años y se la pasaba llorando-rio Jude para luego poner una mirada de nostalgia-cuando te fuiste a Inglaterra Natsu tenía tres años igual que Lucy, desde ese entonces que ya no hablamos-

-los siento-

-¿de qué te disculpas? Antorcha humana- dice con una sonrisa burlesca jude

-de no haber estado contigo cuando Layla murió soy un mal amigo-dice soltando una pequeña lagrima

-Vaya que con los años te has puesto sensible, no te preocupes por eso además Lucy me hizo feliz aunque no siempre supimos congeniar-suspiro –no entiendo a esa mujer-

-ni yo a mi hijo desde que "ella" lo dejo ya no es el mismo-dijo en un suspiro

-¿mal de amores?- pregunto Jude

-Sí, me gustaría algún día ver a mi hijo casado con una increíble mujer…no sé cómo tu hija se nota que es una buena chica- dice en son de broma Igneel

-entonces que así sea, que ellos se casen y punto- dice Jude totalmente serio

-¿hablas enserio? Tu eres posesivo nunca me podría imaginar que entregues a tu hija así como así- dijo incrédulo igneel

-No te preocupes además mirémoslo del punto profesional si ellos se casan nuestras empresas se volverían realmente potente- dijo tratando de evadir lo que Igneel le había dicho

-es cierto-concuerda

-¿trato hecho?- le estira la mano jude

-Sí y entre más rápido mejor…ya quiero ver a mis nietos-dice un sonriente Igneel

-Yo también-dice algo cabizbaja Jude

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Natsu tenía la boca bien abierta no podía creer lo que su padre le decía, en un jodido encuentro casual ellos decidieron en una broma que ellos se casaran…loco

_-"oye ¿sigues aquí?"-_

-S-si solo procesaba información- le contesta Natsu

_-"bien y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lucy-chan?"-_

-mmm, es una pesada y violenta mujer-dice Natsu

_-"JAJAJAJA es igual como tu madre entonces"- ríe igneel_

-ni que lo digas-

_-"ellas dos son tan malhumoradas"-_

-caprichosas-

_-"tercas"-_

-violentas-

_-"amables"-_

-generosas-

_-"hermosas"-_

-es por eso que no podemos evitar amarlas- dicen los dos Dragneel al mismo tiempo

-"JAJAJA así es muchacho"-ríe igneel

-bueno eso es todo viejo, saluda a mama de mi parte-se despide Natsu

_-" ¡OH! Diablos tenía que llamar a tu madre hace unos quince minutos atrás me va a matar, bueno adiós muchacho y no le hagas cosas raras a Lucy "-_ Igneel iba a cortar pero antes –_"se me olvidaba tus tíos me pidieron que te dijera que cuides bien de Wendy y Charle"-_

-Lo hare pero ¿la tia Grandine estaba de acuerdo con esto?- le pregunto a Igneel

-"no al principio, pero Wendy la convenció diciendo que quería vivir contigo a que con una niñera ya que como sabes tus tios siempre estaban viajando por negocios igual que yo y tu madre"-

-Ya veo, entonces adiós entones- se despide

-"adiós hijo"….tum..tum-se cortó la línea

Natsu suspiro para recostarse una vez más poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo cuando la imagen de Lucy apareció en su mente, sonrió para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos y pensar en lo divertido que será su nueva clase junto a Lucy.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bien aquí concluye el capítulo de esta semana espero que les haya gustado perdón mi falta ortográfica suelo tener problemas en la escuela sobre eso perdón realmente lo siento, sobre las canciones no sé si están bien traducidas pero da igual, ahora quiero decirles tres cositas:**

**1._ los capítulos del Fic los subiré entre viernes y domingos siempre y en cuando tenga internet**

**2._las parejas saldrán de a poco en el fic así que no desesperen**

**3._sobre los triángulos amorosas sucederán mas adelante cuando Lucy y Natsu comienzan a llevarse bien.**

**Bien eso es y ahora volviendo al capítulo de hoy creo que este capítulo deja unas cuantas preguntas**

**1._ ¿Quién es "ella"?**

**2._ ¿Por qué Jude quiso casar a Lucy?**

**3._ ¿Wendy ayudara o no a la relación Nalu?**

**4._ ¿Cuándo DIABLOS HABRA UN MOMENTO GRUVIA?**

**Esas para mí son las importantes…bueno lo de Gruvia no estoy muy segura cuando lo pondré pero ya se dará tengo pensado algo muy bueno para Gray y Juvia. No tengo nada más que decirles ya que si sigo hablando puede que escriba algún Spoiler comprometedor y eso no quiero hacer.**

**Bueno besitos y abrazos**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos a continuación:**

**Tsuki hinamori:** Gracias me da gusto que te guste sobre los espíritus estelares ya los pondré todos y si todos ellos tendrán que ver con Lucy, Wendy será no sé, como la ayuda de las ¿sombras? Esa que te dice cosas que te dejan pensando y sobre Lisanna todo a su debido tiempo, adiós besos.

**Alex Darklight:** Sobre el primer amor de Natsu será una sorpresa ya pondré algo sobre la pareja Laxus y Cana así que no desesperes, bueno gracias por leer besos y abrazos.

**TheHinata:** Tratare de no hacer el cliché de Lisanna y el sexy rubio ya vendrá y con él muchos problemas jijiji será bueno pero ates de eso debo arreglar las cosas con la pareja principal así que espéralo ya vendrá besos.

**SusanaHyuuga:** me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando el fin espero no decepcionarte adiós y besos.

**Yuu-chan yupi:** jijiji Natsu es tan lindo celoso espero que te haya gustado este capítulo besos.

**AkiraxKnight:** si yo también lo adoro espero que te esté gustando cómo va la historia besos.

**Zy system:** Sobre lo que paso ya pronto se sabrá y la llegada de las chicas supongo que será de ayuda pero de manera discreta e inocente bueno besos y abrazos.

**Shion230:** sé que da pena pero si no fuera así no habría historia pero te digo muy pronto hare que las cosas cambien entre ellos así que espera besos.

**Katitha-chan:** jijiji lo se tengo una horrible ortografía suelo tener problemas por eso pero gracias por tu corrección, tienes razón aún no se puede juzgar la situación sin conocer todos los puntos de vista ya que aún nos falta el de esa persona jejeje espero que te guste y si soy malvada BUAAJAJJAJAJ adiós besos.

**Alex:** No prometo nada sobre dañar corazones pero como algunos saben aun si el corazón es herido eso no evita que pueda ser sanado aunque para eso se necesite paciencia y esfuerzo, ten paciencia ya llegara lo romántico, besos.

**ADIOS MINNA NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE LOS QUIERO!**


	7. Una idea

**Capítulo 6: Una idea**

Desde que Wendy llego a Magnolia y los top 8 comenzaron a asistir a clases juntos ya había pasado una semana, para Lucy había sido la semana más larga y agobiante ya que para su mala suerte su querido maridito se sentaba detrás de ella. _"¿Por qué se tiene que sentar detrás de mío? Somos solo 8 alumnos ¡ocho! Carajo es que acaso ¿no hay otros puestos? Santo cielo estoy más que cabreada"_ se decía Lucy a si misma con un tic en una ceja y una venita sobresaliente mientras su querido Salamander la bombardeaba con papelitos, la insultaba "casi" disimuladamente pero eso llego a su fin cuando Lucy se irrito ya que este comenzó a jugar y jalarle su cabello, exploto… literalmente exploto.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO PARA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- grita colérica-¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS IRRITANTE QUE CONOSTO IDIOTA!-

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio al oír el grito colérico de Lucy, un rubio con una venita sobresaliente miraba irritado a Lucy mientras que con sus dedos destruía un pedazo de tiza, otro que ya estaba cabreado.

-Tienes algún problema con mi método de enseñanza, Señorita Dragneel- le dice el rubio malhumorado

-N-no y-yo solo, lo siento Laxus-sensei- dice apenada _"todo es tu culpa salamander, me las pagaras infeliz" _maldijo la rubia

-no me dejas de otra, no es la primera vez que te llamo la atención HOY-remarco la palabra molesto- me harías el favor de salir del salón- le indica la puesta

-Yo…bueno, estaba bi…- pero es detenida por una mano que la obliga a sentarse

-Fue mi culpa Laxus ya me largo- dijo Natsu despreocupadamente mientras se paraba en dirección de la salida pero antes de salir –oye ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta confundido

-Oh yo solo es que te vi ayer con cana dirigirte a un hotel creo que se llamaba ¿sweet candy?- le dice con una sonrisa picara

-NAT… ¡DRAGNEEL!- grita avergonzado y molesto el rubio

Lucy mira confusa la puerta del salón nunca pensó que Natsu la ayudaría a salir de un castigo... Raro. La clase termino y las chicas se encontraban en el patio que quedaba frente al edificio en el cual impartían las clases, ellas como de costumbre hablaban tranquilamente mientras los chicos jugaban a la pelota aunque de vez en cuando se salía de control.

-Lucy-san tienes tanta suerte- comenta Juvia

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendida para luego darle un sorbo a su jugo

-Juvia tiene razón, Lucy tienes realmente mucha suerte- dice ahora Erza

-creo que debo volver a preguntar ¿Porque?- dice levantando una ceja confundida

-Porque Natsu siempre te está protegiendo- dicen en unísono

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA imposible están locas-se burla Lucy causando el enojo de sus amigas

-No mentimos Lu-chan, Natsu realmente siempre te protege- le dice Levy ganándose una mirada fulmínate de la rubia –y-yo solo decía-

-Patrañas- murmura Lucy molesta

De momento a otro las chicas gritaron un ¡Cuidado Lucy!, Lucy sin entender bien a lo que se referían voltea y para su sorpresa el balón con el que estaban jugando los chicos se acercaba a toda velocidad para estamparse en su angelical rostro, Lucy cierras los ojos firmemente esperando lo peor pero nunca llego…poco a poco Lucy abre sus ojos para luego quedar sorprendida, Natsu estaba parado frente a ella sujetando con una mano la pelota mientras miraba molesto a los chico.

-¡IDIOTAS! tengan más cuidados, podrían a ver dañado a Lu.. ¡A las chicas!- les grita molesto

-Pero si es tu culpa por no atajar antes el balón estúpido descerebrado- le insulta Gray

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste exhibicionista afeminado?!- le grita molesto Natsu

Y así otra típica pelea de estos amigos/rivales di inicio causando que a los presentes les resbalara una GRAN gota por sus cabeza más aun cuando Erza los quiso detener y termino peleando con ellos. Levy se acerca a Lucy la cual miraba atentamente a los chicos o mejor dicho a cierto pelirosa y entonces le susurra en el oído con una sonrisa

-Te lo dije-

Lucy ante esto abre enormemente sus ojos quedándose sin palabras, cuando de pronto la conversación que tuvo con Wendy hace una semana resonó en su mente.

-Pensarlo ¿eh?-susurra

Tras esto durante una semana Lucy comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que Natsu hacía por ella, él lo hacía de manera disimulada como cuando ella tenía sed entonces Natsu le lanza una botella de agua diciendo que estaba muy fría o que se equivocó y esa le desagradaba como también la vez que se moría de frio y Natsu la envolvió con su bufanda diciendo que hacia calor, santo cielo estaba lloviendo ese día. Luego de pensarlo muy bien Lucy comenzó a reconsiderar muy bien lo que hablo con Wendy pero ¿Cómo olvidar su dolor? ¿Cómo olvidar que el solo pronunciar su nombre le hace daño? ¿Cómo olvidar que aun en lo más profundo de su corazón está el?, Lucy suspiro resignada además no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana su relación con él, pero tenía una pequeña duda si el aquel día la menosprecio ¿Por qué ahora se comporta si con ella?

Al día siguiente Lucy camina algo confundida por los pasillos mientras llevaba en sus brazos unos cuantos libros que iría a dejar a la dichosa biblioteca, pero en su camino algo llamo la atención de la rubia y eso fue ver como Natsu conversaba junto a Happy y un niño de unos trece años el cual había visto en unas ocasiones su nombre era Romeo Combolt el hijo del maestro de química Macao-sensei a pesar de que era hijo de ese profesor pervertido el chico era muy agradable solo que Natsu lo había contagiado con su estupidez, volviendo a la situación planteada Lucy se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar lo que los chicos hablaban _**(N/A: ¿Lucy no aprende que espiar está mal?).**_

-Oye Natsu-nii ¿Has tenido Novia?- le pregunta Romeo

-Claro- responde Natsu con simpleza

-y A Natsu le gussssstaba mucho- burlo Happy

-¿Cómo era ella?- le pregunto curioso Romeo

-Hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh Natsu cuéntanos más- le pidió Happy

-Bueno… no me gusta mucho hablar de ello- dijo rascándose la cabeza –en fin, tenía el pelo sedoso y suave, la piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos hermosos, cuando estaba con ella me sentía no se ¿feliz? – dice un poco ¿sonrojado?

-Oh Natsu-nii es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así de una chica- le dice con una sonrisa picara

-Nee Natsu ¿la amas?- le pregunta Happy

-Mucho- le respondió

Algo que no sabía Natsu en ese momento Lucy estaba escuchando todo y por segunda vez sintió como su corazón se destrozaba al escuchar esas palabras de amor del pelirosa una pequeña lagrima insistía en salir pero la retuvo y con todas sus fuerzas se marchó del lugar ya no importa si el pelirosa era atento con ella…ella jamás ocuparía ese lugar en el corazón del pelirosa, jamás sería algo del…nunca. Una vez en la biblioteca Lucy se sintió extraña muchas cosas rondaban en su mente pero la más importante era sobre el amor de Natsu por esa mujer que desconocida…

-Vega Lucy no te deprimas, además tú también pusiste la distancia- se dijo a si misma –pero…-

Lucy lo sabía pelear con él, decir lo mucho que lo odiaba era solo una vil mentira pero ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiarlo? Ni que intentara ser su amiga… ¿amiga? Esa sencilla palabra fue como si los ángeles le corearan aleluya de crujió el cerebro pero lo había olvidado que cuando converso con Wendy hablo sobre ello y… como se esperaba ella solo bufo ante la idea aunque ahora parecía llegada del cielo, Lucy se sentó en una silla y miro hacia la ventana preguntándose si intentaba volverse su amiga cambiaria algo en ellos aunque lo único que quería la rubia era transformar ese amor y dolor en otra cosa… amistad tal vez.

Mientras tanto Natsu, happy y Romeo seguían hablando

-Eres impresionante Natsu-nii – le dice romeo

-aunque la que tiene el corazón de Natsu ahora es…- dijo Happy

-LUCY/ LUCY-Nee- dijeron Happy y Romeo al mismo tiempo causando un fuerte sonrojo en Natsu

-C-cállense- le dijo apenado

-A Natsu le molesta que este cerca de Lucy, Romeo- le dice el peli celeste con falso llanto

-¿En serio? Pero si eres un niño de 6- mira a Natsu –que patético te peleas hasta con los niños-

-ESE MOCOSO LO HACE A PROPOCITO- dice muy ofendido Natsu-ES MAS LISTO DE LO QUE PARESE, ROMEO-

Los chicos comenzaron a reír cabreando un poco a Natsu pero al final este también rio con ellos, Natsu miro el cielo sonriente pensando en SU rubia esposa, realmente la amaba ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir de ese modo tan… completo ni siquiera "ella", sabía perfectamente que deseaba mucho a Lucy tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla, besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya pero sobre todo quería oír de esos labios con esa melodiosa voz un…te amo, el pelirosa suspiro sentía que ello era imposible ya que para rematar ignoraba en su totalidad que era lo que le hizo a la rubia para que ella lo odiase cuando él la ama tanto, Natsu movió su cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos que le producían dolor hasta que algo llego como iluminación divina a su mente _"¿Cómo fui tan idiota para no pensarlo antes?"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Lucy sonrió ante la idea que tenía, suspiro también por lo que haría no podía dejar las cosas igual para siempre apretó decidida sus puños, Natsu en ese mismo momento hizo lo mismo que Lucy y al mismo tiempo los dos lo decidieron aunque no sabían que los dos pensaran la misma cosa se dijeron a sí mismo, cada uno con una intención diferente soltaron

**-SERE SU AMIGO/ AMIGA-**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y aquí concluye el capítulo de esta semana espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decirles así que seré breve, he leído vuestros comentarios y quiero aclararles algo sobre ese personaje misterioso al que yo me refiero como "ella" déjenme decirles que si han pensado que puede ser Lisanna déjenme decirles que descarten inmediatamente la idea porque no es ella REPITO NO ES ELLA solo eso les puedo decir sobre el tema.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que les puedo decir y por ultimo próximo capítulo hay "GRUVIA" señores y señoras ese es mi pequeño adelanto les contare una hermosa en mi opinión historia sobre esta pareja.**

**Eso es todo nos vemos los quiero, Besos BYE-BYE**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A CONTINUACION:**

**Katitha-chan**: espero que no hayas pensado que "ella" era Lisanna porque como dije antes no lo es, espero que te guste este cap, nos vemos besos.

**Alex Darklight:** jejeje espero que te haya gustado además puse algo sobre la relación de cana y laxus aunque solo fue algo que vio nuestro querido Natsu, bueno nos vemos besos.

**Shion230:** Gracias sobre mi ortografía en fin me seguirá creo que hasta la muerte jejejeje, bueno espero que te guste besos.

**TheHinata: **me alegra que te guste como son los protagonistas con Lucy lo hice de esa manera para que nuestro querido Natsu no se sienta amenazado bueno hasta que llegue cierta personita, en fin espero que te siga gustando besos.

**Razhelle: **que bien que te guste mi Fic, espero no llegar a decepcionarte y déjame decirte que por mi parte yo (vergüenza) he leído casi todos tus fic y me encantan así que me siento no sé cómo explicarlo muy feliz Al saber que te gusta mi Fic, bueno nos vemos Besos.

**susanaHyuuga: **Oh no te piques jejejeje espero que te guste este cap nos vemos besos.

**NAlu: **jejejej bueno sobre eso de Wendy ella será como esa vocecita en Lucy cada vez que aparezca como ahora sobre eso de llevarse bien con el pelirosa, no digo más y nos vemos besos.

**Alex: **aquí el nuevo cap espero que te guste nos vemos la próxima semana. Besos.

**ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA SI DIOS QUIERE, LOS QUIRE MUCHO KIRA-CHAN.**

**BYE-BYE**


	8. Amor en la playa

**Capítulo 7: Amor en la playa**

Hoy es un lindo día para los alumnos de la academia Fairy tail, hoy era primero de Julio en pocas palabras muy pronto tendría aquellas aunque cortas semanas de vacaciones de verano _(en Japón en vez de vacaciones de invierno, ellos tienen vacaciones de verano en julio), _pero no todos estaban contentos con este suceso, en la biblioteca de la escuela cierta rubia se partía la cabeza pensando….

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?- se lamenta –tengo que entregar el escrito antes de las vacaciones, diablos-

A si es Lucy Hea… digo Lucy Dragneel esta acomplejada con la entrega de su novela, desde hace unos días la editorial le pedio que tenía que colocar algo de romance en su historia ¡ROMANCE MALDICION! En una historia de aventura, para Lucy esto se le estaba complicando aunque de por si ella ya tiene asignadas las parejas en su historia todavía no tenía pensado en crear un momento tan íntimo con ellos, sin mencionar que con su pareja protagonista eso todavía era imposible y la razón era que ellos son MUY lentos en especial el chico. Entre lamentos la puerta de la biblioteca se abre dejando ver a dos personas que curiosamente se acercaban a la rubia quien se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa tratando de pensar en algo

-L-lucy-san ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta una peli azul

-Oye Lucy, sabes que golpeándote la cabeza no lograras nada- le dice el chico de cabezo negro azulado

-Ah sí son solo Juvia y Gray- dice desanimada la rubia pero de pronto -¡JUVIA-SAMA GRAY-SAMA MI SALVACION!-

-Oye hace solo un segundo nos miraste como un estorbo- le dice frunciendo el ceño el peli negro azulado

-JAJA perdón, perdón pero me llegaron como caídos del cielo- les dice la rubia con una sonrisa

-Lucy-san ¿en qué te puede ayudar Juvia?-

-Recuerdan que hace un tiempo me contaron como fue que se conocieron- les dice y ellos asienten -¿me lo podrían contar de nuevo?- les suplica

-¡¿QUE?!- sueltan avergonzados la pareja

-Se los suplico, en la editorial me pidieron un momento romántico y ustedes se parecen a una de mis parejas, así que necesito inspiración- le suplica juntando sus manos Lucy

-Vale, a Juvia no le molesta- le sonríe la peli azul

-bueno si a Juvia no le molesta- dice en un suspiro Gray

-¡GRACIAS!- los abraza

-Bien… eso comenzó en las enero antes de comenzar con nuestro primer año de preparatoria- mira a juvia –en Hawái la conocí-

**HACE POCO MÁS DE UN AÑO, Hawái**

-¡MALDICION!- grita molesto Gray mientras sale caminado malhumorado del hotel –esa maldito de Lyon se la pasa jactándose que tiene novia y que yo me consiga una, incluso Ur, Urtear y Mereldy lo apoyaron, JA que familia-

Gray aun molesto por el diario altercado familiar el cual se repetía cada vez que la familia estaba reunida era lo suficientemente desagradable para arruinar su día. _"¿Por qué diablos me tengo que conseguir una novia? Es absurdo no lo necesito, incluso Ur me dijo que tuviera una según ella haría mi arte más hermosa, patrañas" _bufa el peli negro mentalmente. Luego de un rato de caminar para quitarse el mal gusto de la boca, Gray se dirige a la playa para ver si le llega algo de inspiración para hacer alguna nueva obra maestra, recostado en la arena Gray observa el hermoso quebrar de las olas asiéndolo sonreír no sabía porque pero cada vez que no tenía nada en su mente para crear una estatua mirar el agua siempre le daba una increíble paz y tranquilidad haciendo que las ideas fluyeran mágicamente.

Luego de unos minutos mirando el mar Gray se percata de cómo entre las olas una hermosa chica de cabello azulado, ojos azules y piel blanquecina salía de entre ellas elegantemente, embobado por la belleza de la joven Gray se le queda viendo hasta percatarse de que la joven se detiene a dos metros de él mirándolo sorprendida

-¿eh?- suelta Gray saliendo de su trance

-Etto… eres un ¿ladrón de ropa o un pervertido?- le dice desconfiada

Gray al escuchar esto la mira confundido para luego voltear al lado y darse cuenta de que a su lado había una mochila, una toalla de playa y que curiosamente dejado de su mano había un short ante esto Gray se disculpa sonrojado logrando que la joven le sonría divertida, una sonrisa que para Gray había sido la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida por esa razón a Gray se le ocurre una idea

-¿Quieres ser mi musa?- le pregunta

-¿Eh?- lo mira confundida mientras toma sus cosas

-no pienses en cosas raras, es solo que soy escultor y bueno me parece que eres linda…así que…yo bueno…me preguntaba si… ¿quieres?- balbuce Gray

-Lo siento pero Juvia no cree que sea muy linda para eso además Juvia no lo conoce- le dice la joven ya con su Short puesto y la mochila en su espalda

-Ah es cierto, no me he presentado me llamo Gray Fullbuster- le extiende la mano –te llamas Juvia ¿no?-le sonríe

-S-si ¿Cómo lo sabe?- le dice sonrojada al ver la sonrisa de Gray _"¿Por qué a Juvia le late el corazón? ¿Juvia está enferma? No me digas que es amor"_

-Pues cuando hablas, hablas en tercera persona así que lo asumí yo ¿Me equivoque?-

-No, me llamo Juvia Locker es un placer Gray-sama- le sonríe recibiendo el saludo del pelinegro

Gray y Juvia se miran con una sonrisa ninguno de los dos había sentido alguna vez algo así en su interior, a pesar que recién se estaban conociendo algo en ellos les decía que ahora eso mismo no era importante, tras esto Gray y Juvia comenzaron a verse todos los días para pasar el rato conociéndose mejor, no les importaba nada solo la compañía del otro les era suficiente para hacerlos sentir bien. Aquella amistad con el transcurso de los días fue creciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en amor algo nuevo para estos dos jóvenes inexpertos en el bello arte del romance.

-Juvia ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- le pregunta Gray mientras observa el mar

-S-si Juvia es una creyente de eso- le dice avergonzada "_Juvia se enamoró de Gray-sama a primera vista"_

-Sabes yo… hay alguien que me gusta- dice apenado Gray

-ah, ¿e-enserio?- le pregunta Juvia cabizbaja con un enorme dolor en su pecho

Gray mira a Juvia la cual tenía su mirada en la arena bastante triste, ante esto Gray suelta una pequeña risa al percatarse de que Juvia tal vez pensara que él estaba enamorado de alguien mas

-sí, la conocí en esta playa- toma la mano de Juvia haciendo que esta lo mire –incluso le pregunte si quería ser mi musa-

-G-Gray-sama…-susurra apenada Juvia

-Te amo, Juvia- le dice Gray mientras se acerca a besarla

-Y-yo también te amo Gray…- le dice con una pequeñas lagrimas mientras cierra sus ojos

Gray y Juvia se dan un pequeño y torpe primer beso, se separan tan solo a escasos centímetros para luego volverse a besar pero ahora de manera más deseosa y apasionada aquella tarde de verano fue la más hermosa que ambos tuvieron. Luego de unos días Gray se enteró que debía partir de vuelta a Magnolia al saber esto va a la playa y encuentra a Juvia sentada mirando el mar, Gray se acerca sentándose a su lado

-sabes…me tengo que volver a casa Juvia- le dice triste Gray causando que juvia le mire

-Juvia también quería hablar de eso, Juvia también vuelve a casa- le comunica la chica

Gray abraza a Juvia pegándola firmemente a su cuerpo sintiendo coma la peli azul comenzaba a sollozar murmurando que no se quería separar del, Gray se separa de Juvia limpiando las mejillas de esta

-Te prometo que te encontrare, espérame- le dice juntando su frente con la de ella

-Juvia va a esperar a Gray-sama…-

-Te amo- se dicen al mismo tiempo causándose un tierno sonrojo seguido de una risa

Al día siguiente ambos partieron a sus hogares….

**PRESENTE**

-Vaya así que de esa manera había sido- comenta la rubia –Hermoso, Juvia tienes suerte-

-Gracias, Juvia jamás pensó que Gray-sama asistiera a la misma academia a la cual me había inscrito- le dice sonrojada

-Luego de la ceremonia de apertura, le pedí a Juvia ser mi novia- dice con simpleza Gray

-Gracias, ahora tengo algunas ideas para mi novela-se levanta Lucy –adiós chicos-

-Adiós Lucy-

Lucy sale de la biblioteca feliz por el relato que le contaron sus amigo, una vez que la pareja se encuentra sola en la biblioteca esta se miran con un pequeño brillo en los ojos…amor

-Te amo, Juvia- le dice Gray mientras se acerca a la peli azul

-Juvia ya lo sabe, Gray-sama se lo dice todo el tiempo- se rie sonrojada

-Pero me gusta hacértelo saber- dice con un tono de falso enfado

-Ejeje, Juvia también ama mucho a Gray-sama-

Gray levanta el rostro de Juvia para así besar su mejilla, luego su frente y por ultimo sus labios dando inicio a un lindo beso lleno de amor.

Por otro lado Lucy camina feliz por los pasillos de la academia abrazando contra su pecho un cuaderno con anotación en el cual anoto cosas sobre Gray y Juvia, Lucy mira hacia la ventana percatándose de la presencia de Natsu jugando junto a Happy, Charle, Romeo, Wendy y Lily aunque mas bien las chicas le hacían barra a los chicos que trataban de robarle el balón a Natsu en pocas palabras era un tres contra uno pero ese uno del que hablamos es un maestro en deportes por lo cual a los niños les estaba costando un montón quitarle el dichoso balón

-LUCY- grita contento Happy al ver a la rubia

Lucy a ver que fue descubierta mirando solo atina a sonreír y saludarles lo cual los presentes también hacen.

-nee… Lucy ¿Juegas?- le pregunta Happy acercándose a la ventana

-No Happy tengo que ir a la editorial hoy- le sonríe mientras acaricia la cabeza del niño

-nee… ¿Nos harás de cenar Hoy?-

-Claro, es un hecho…bueno ahora me voy. Adiós- levanta su mirada-Adiós chicos-

Lucy antes de irse mira disimuladamente hacia los chicos percatándose que Natsu la miraba como queriendo decirle algo, Lucy lo mira confundida para luego irse…

-Amigos….- susurra la rubia

Natsu por otra parte pensaba en como lo haría para lograr volverse amigo de Lucy, sin caer en la tentación de querer probar más de ella que solo mera amistad. Ante el pensamiento en pelirrosa suspira y vuelve a jugar con los niños.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, no soy muy buena manejando el Gruvia así que no tengo idea de cómo me salió. No tengo mucho que contarles lo único es que en el próximo capítulo vendrá alguien a visitar a esta pareja logrando que esta comience a unirse un piquín solo eso.**

**Bueno adiós nos vemos**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos**

**Shion230:** Hay que ver cuánto les dura para ser sincera yo no pienso mucho el capítulo las cosas solo se dan mientras escribo así que no sé cuando les va a durar eso, en fin nos vemos besos.

**Alex darklight:** JAJAJA bueno sobre quien es "ella" eso se revelara después jijiji me encanta hacerlos pensar, bueno con lo de cana y Laxus pretendo ponerlos otra vez en alguna otra ocasión jijii asi que en un futuro o muy lejano los veras de nuevo, nos vemos besos.

**Razhelle:** que bien que te esté gustando me hace muy feliz, lo siento si es que soy cortos pero si los hago muy largos seria mucho relleno y me desviaría del tema principal jejeje bueno nos vemos, besos.

**Katitha-chan:** no hay de que me alegra saber que te alegro en algo, bueno sobre lo de Lisanna es por eso mismo que no quise ponerla a ella como "ella" mi personaje misterioso que hasta igneel conoce jejeje, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos besos.

**Nalu:** lo siento pero es que me gusta hacer sufrir a Natsu y muy pronto veras al Natsu celoso y posesivo no impacientes, nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zho:** jejeje gracias y sobre ella bueno solo lo sabrás cuando aparezca porque mientras tanto hacia esa persona me referiré como ella solamente, nos vemos besos.

**Holiwis-piwis:** jajajaja aquí el nuevo cap espero que te guste, si a mí también me hace feliz que ella lea mi Fic jijiji nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori:** jajajaja cuando eso pase quedara la grande ya que a esta pareja le esperan mucho digo muchos problemas. Nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LOS QUIERE KIRA RENGE BYE-BYE**


	9. Dragón rosa

**Capítulo 8: Dragón rosa**

Lucy iba tarareando alegremente una canción mientras se dirigía a la mansión Dragneel, la razón muy simple hoy había sido el último día de clases y desde mañana comenzaban las ansiadas vacaciones y no solo eso la editorial había aceptado la idea de romance que formulo con ayuda de Juvia y Gray, Lucy seguía tarareando mirando por la ventana de la limosina el hermoso paisaje veraniego mientras Wendy y Charle la miraban contagiándose con la sonrisa de esta. Natsu quien observaba atentamente a la rubia solo pudo suspirar no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que la relación de ambos cambiara sencillamente no se le ocurría nada de nada.

Una vez llegado a la mansión Lucy fue la primera como siempre en bajar y caminar alegremente, una vez dentro de la mansión Lucy camino unos 10 pasos cuando sintió como algo chocaba contra ella haciéndola caer _"Diablos que dolor, ¿siempre que llegue a casa alguien se me tirara encima?"_ pensó la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos para luego posarlos en una singular cabellera rosa alborotada aunque mucho más larga que la de Natsu la cual se podría decir que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros cortada con un corte escalonado Lucy parpadeo múltiples veces tratando de asimilar a quien pertenecía aquella cabellera, mientras Lucy trataba de pensar en eso ya que todavía no había sido capaz de ver el rostro, Natsu y las chicas entran a la mansión quedándose parados mirando la escena hasta que Natsu al darse cuenta de quién era….

-¿V-vieja?- dice Natsu para luego arrepentirse y comenzar a retroceder

La persona sobre Lucy comienza a enderezase rodeada de una horrible aura amenazante su flequillo cubría sus ojos pero alzo un poco más su mirada dejando ver uno de sus ojos el cual era color jade pero más claro que los de Natsu y con un ligero sin cómo no brillo asesino, nadie se dio cuenta en que minuto paso pero solo se oyó un fuerte sonido que hizo voltear a todos y allí estaba, Natsu estaba estampado en la muralla con una marca roja en la cara la cual claramente tenía la forma de un puño.

-¿a quién llamas vieja? Mocoso- le grito la mujer

-¡TIA CHIYO!- grito Wendy abrazando a la mujer cosa que también hiso Charle

-Hola chicas- dijo la mujer mientras embozaba una dulce sonrisa

Chiyo Dragneel la radiante esposa del empresaria Igneel Dragneel hacia su acto de presencia en la mansión dejando sorprendida a Lucy, Chiyo era una de las mujeres más bellas que la rubia haya visto en su vida, Chiyo tenía el cabello rosa cortado de manera escalonado y rebelde el cual caía con elegancia hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, tiene unos hermosos ojos color jade y como dije anteriormente más claros que los de Natsu, llevaba un jeans gris con unas botas negras, una pollera blanca que resaltaba a la perfección su bien dotado cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero, a pesar de su edad Chiyo no aparentaba más de 30 años y no es para menos después de todo la señora Dragneel era mundialmente conocida por su belleza ya en sus tiempos fue una prestigiosa modelo la cual hoy en día dirige una exitosa empresa de diseño de modas y una agencia de modelaje. La mujer se aleja de las niñas y dirige su mirada a Lucy al verla le regala una tierna sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy-chan-

-Hola señora Dragneel- le responde con la misma sonrisa

-Oh venga Lucy-chan no me digas señora que me hace sentir vi… digo mayor- le pide

-Claro como usted quiera Chiyo-san- le dice

Chiyo al ver la sonrisa de la rubia no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas su fuerza, después de todo la madre de Natsu quería mucho a Lucy desde que la conoció cuando era pequeña siempre la quiso la rubia era el vivo retrato de su querida amiga de infancia, nunca se perdonó el hecho de no haber estado con ella cuando murió Layla después como amiga de la madre de Lucy debió haber estado y no lo hizo… realmente jamás se lo perdonara pero dios le dio una oportunidad para redimirlo poniendo a la chica una vez más frente a ella, Chiyo estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lucy cuando….

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Podrías dejarla?- dice Natsu algo molesto…que digo muy molesto

-Oh venga mocoso, no te celes soy tu madre rosadito…además a Lucy-chan no le molesta- le dice con una sonrisa burlesca apretando más a Lucy -idiota-

-Vieja…- murmura

Chiyo se separa de Lucy mirando de mala manera a Natsu ya que después de todo escucho lo que el chico le dijo y una de las cosas que ella más odia es que le digan que esta vieja, lo sabe pero odia que se lo recuerden. La pelirrosa mira a Lucy y luego a Natsu fijándose en un pequeño detalle al parecer ellos todavía no han podido levarse bien y de lo que ella está segura es que su hijo tuvo la culpa pero no sabe lo que paso realmente , y ¿Cómo lo sabe? Muy sencillo su sexto sentido materno se lo dice, ella ama a sus mocosos y odia ver que estos no se lleven además si estos no se llevan su sueño de ver pequeños niños de cabellera rosada y rubia jamás se hará realidad asique…

-Mocoso, Wendy-chan, Charle-chan, Lucy-chan ¡Vamos a salir!- les comunica la mujer

-¿EH?- soltaron los chicos

-Que vamos a salir, así que vayan a cambiarse el uniforme- las chicas asintieron pero…

-Yo no quiero ir, quiero dormir- le dice el pelirrosa- salir con mujeres es un fastidio-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, así que alístate AHORA- le dice con un tono amenazador **(N/A: **JAJAJA esa es la frase que usa mi mamá cuando me ordena algo y yo no quiero… así que le hago caso T-T no es bueno verla enojada)

Natsu sudo frio al ver el aura amenazante de su madre pues si creían que Erza o Mira era aterradoras todavía no conocían al "Dragón rosa" el apodo que tenía Chiyo cuando iba en secundaria media era conocida por todos los pandilleros la cual la describían como una maquina asesina la cual no necesitaba armas para dejar a una persona casi pisando el patio de los callados, pero eso duro hasta que conocía a quien ahora es su esposo, Igneel, el cual la saco de ese mundo con ayuda de sus amigos Layla y Jude, a pesar que en ese entonces su relación con Layla ya no era buena con la ayuda de Igneel pudo reconstruir aquella amistad. Natsu miraba aterrado a la mujer que se la acercaba pero antes de que esta pudiera tocarlo el pelirrosa se alejó corriendo gritando que en menos de un minuto volvería listo para salir, Chiyo sonrió triunfante y comenzó a buscar en su cartera hasta sacar un juego de llaves, camino calmada hasta el enorme sótano donde se guardaban diversos tipos de autos, se acercó a un hermoso deportivo negro y comenzó a sacarlo de allí.

Luego de unos minutos todas las chicas se encontraban en el auto, las tres iban atrás y adelante iban Chiyo de piloto y Nastu de copiloto aunque el ultimo tenía una mirada de fastidio ya que realmente lo único que deseaba era descansar y pensar en un plan para poder llevarse bien con la rubia.

Después de un no tan largo trayecto, Chiyo estaciono el deportivo frente a un edificio el cual tenia en unas enorme letras que decían agencia de moda DR, los chicos miraron confundidos a la mujer la cual solo rio por lo bajo tenía un gran plan y lo llevaría a cabo todo por el bien de sus mini-Lucys y mini-Natsus.

Chiyo bajo primero ganándose la atención de tanto hombres como mujer, no es necesario repetir como estaba vestida o ¿sí?

Luego bajo Natsu el cual logro sacar corazones de las chicas presentes, Natsu vestía unos Jeans oscuros con una cadena al lado, unas deportivas, una sudadera blanca con verde que dejaba expuesto sus musculosos brazos y piel bronceada, su singular bufanda a pesar del calor y una visera, un estilo que lo hacía verse endemoniadamente SEXY.

Wendy y Charle fueron las siguientes en bajar todas la chicas gritaron KAWAII y los hombre se sintieron culpables ya que al ver a las niñas se sintieron como pedófilos después de todo las dos chicas llevaban un conjunto que las hacía ver realmente tiernas. Wendy llevaba su cabello en dos coletas bajas, un vestido de tirantes celeste con bolados blancos y unas sandalias estilo griego blancas adornadas con una flor lila. Charle tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza algo suelta amarrada con un listón rosa, un vestido rojo que con listones amarillos el cual le llagaba hasta las rodillas y una botas bajas a pesar de solo ser una niña pequeña de 6 años su gusto en la moda era muy exquisito.

Y por último fue Lucy la que bajo esta causo un sonrojo en todos los presentes incluso en mujeres que comenzaban a dudar sobo su… bueno ustedes entienden, Lucy llevaba unas botas cafés largas, una falda mezclilla que llegaba a medio muslo, un corsé rosa el cual resaltaba sus atributos y que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y una chaqueta mezclilla sin mangas, su cabello estaba tomado en una cola hacía el lado derecho y algo ondulada sin mencionar que llevaba algunos accesorios como brazaletes y un collar de corazón marca Heart Kruz, Natsu al percatarse de la mirada pervertida de los presentes tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlos pero se contuvo soltando un gruñido cosa que solo noto su madre la cual rio por lo bajo.

El grupo se adentró al edificio dejando a sus admiradores resientes desilusionados con ganas de seguir mirándolos, mientras caminaban las personas saludaban respetuosamente a la pelirrosa lo cual ella también hacia, después de unos minutos la mujer se detiene frente a una puerta

-Bien ¿saben qué hacemos aquí?- les pregunta volteando a míralos

-Claro después de todo nos contaste todo- dice sarcásticamente Natsu ganándose un codazo de parte de… Lucy, nunca cambian

-Salamander, no lo hables a si a tu madre- le dice mirándolo molesta

-Gracias Lucy-chan me ahorraste el golpearle yo- dice la mujer bajando su puño, los mira y prosigue- quiero que modelen para mí-

Lucy y Natsu miraron parpadeantes a la mujer como queriendo haber escuchado mal pero al percatarse de que era cierto sueltan un sonoro ¿QUE?

-quiero que modelen, no se preocupen solo serán unas fotos- les sonríe –o no quieres LU-CY-

Lucy trago duro cuando Chiyo le decía Lucy sin agregar el Chan significaba que tenía que hacer las cosas que la mujer quería si no quería que esas cosas fueran en mal camino…para ella, solo una vez se negó a algo y termino bañándose en un piscina con tiburones y ¿Qué paso esa vez? Será mejor que no lo contemos y lo dejemos a vuestra imaginación, Lucy asintió causando una sonrisa de triunfo en la pelirrosa que luego miro a su hijo de la misma forma le repitió lo que le dijo a Lucy causando el mismo efecto, aunque Lucy había vivido una mala experiencia con Chiyo no se comparaba a la de Natsu, el pobre chico cuando solo tenía 8 años se negó a una petición de su madre y como castigo lo dejo solo en un bosque en el cual termino corriendo por su vida ya que lo seguían unos feroces lobos y lo peor de todo es que fue de noche y él estaba…desnudo, ahora si lo piensan bien eso explicaría el talento del chico con los deporte ya que gracias a esas experiencia él ahora tiene una velocidad y agilidad más que increíble todo por el lema de chiyo _"Si los chicos te desobedecen hazles saber que las consecuencias pueden ser mil veces peor de lo que imaginan",_ esto lo tuvo y sigue aprendió Natsu incluso ahora porque de todos modos hay veces en las que se niega.

Wendy y Charle miraban curiosas las expresiones asustadas de Lucy y Natsu, para luego dirigirse a su tía y déjenme decirles que las niñas no tenían ganas de participar pero temían a oponerse a la pelirrosa ya que aunque ellas todavía no experimentaban eso habían rumores sobre ello que las aterraba por mucho que quisieran a Chiyo sabían lo aterradora que ella podía llegar a ser.

-etto… Tía chiyo…yo- decía tímida Wendy

-Ah, Wendy-chan, Charle-chan no se preocupen ustedes no tiene que participar- las miro para luego guiñarles un ojo – nosotras solo disfrutaremos de la diversión-

Las chicas la miraron confundida para luego darse cuenta sobre a que se refería su tía lo cual hizo que las tres sonrieran maliciosamente causando que a los involucrados les recorriera una sudor frio por las espalda mientras eran dirigidos a unas salas para cambiarse sus ropas para el modelaje.

Al poco tiempo Wendy y charle se encontraba sentadas en unas sillas mientras miraban a su tía hablar con la camarógrafa y una persona por lo que ellas entendieron se encargaba de la decoración del escenario, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy apuesto y sexy Natsu.

Natsu estaba descalzó vestido solo con un Blue jeans, su cabello estaba peinado hacia tras y el poco maquillaje que llevaba resaltaba sus encantos naturales, todas las chicas presentes se ruborizaron cuando el joven camino hacia el escenario parándose en el medio.

-Mamá ¿A qué hora empezamos?- le pregunto sin mucho interés el pelirrosa

-en un segundo rosadito, falta Lucy-chan-le dijo –Kinana ¿la cámara esta lista?-

-Sí, todo listo Chiyo-san- le dijo la peli morado

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver a una muy avergonzada Lucy que se cubría con una bata blanca.

-C-Chiyo-san ¿realmente debo usar esta ropa?- le pregunto avergonzada

-Sí, así que quítate la bata rapidito- le dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos

Lucy suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la bata, Lucy llevaba unos Jeans grises, con un cinturón grande café, un peto negro que tenía el número 777 en morado, tenía el pelo tomado de hacia un extremo ondulado con algunos mechones caídos, tenía maquillaje que la hacía ver un poco más mayor lo que más destacaba era los labios de la chica pintados con un brillo labial rojo pasión y a lo igual que Natsu Lucy estaba descalza.

-Perfecto, Lucy-chan acércate a Natsu- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Voy…- dijo la Chica sin ganas

-No crees que podrías fingir rubia- le comenta Natsu con un poco de burla al ver la cara de fastidio de la chica

Lucy se paró cerca de Natsu, se sentía nerviosa no por estar cerca del pelirrosa sino que era la primera vez que modelaba, Chiyo miro detenidamente a la chica y luego se dirigió a Kinana susurrándole algo en el oído lo que la chica solo asintió y se posiciono detrás de la cámara.

-Natsu toma a Lucy-chan por la cintura y acércala a tu cuerpo- le dijo

-Oye, ¿tú nos dirigirás?- le pregunto mientras hacia lo que le pedía su madre

-Sí, ahora Lucy-chan pon una mano en el torso de Natsu y con la otra sujeta su cabeza como si lo atrajeras a tus labios- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a las niñas que miraban algo sonrojadas la escena

-C-claro…- le dijo avergonzada

-_Esto se está poniendo bueno_- pensó el pelirrosa mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de la rubia

-Natsu con tu mano libre acaricia la mejilla de Lucy-chan- le volvió a indicar –quiero que ambos se miren directamente a los labios-

Los dos hicieron justamente eso, de pronto para los dos jóvenes pareció que nada más existía… Natsu al darse cuenta de esto comienza a acercarse más a los labios de la chica cuando…

-Listo, eso fue todo ahora vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en el salón 22 para otra sección de fotos-les comunica mientras sale junto a Kinana y las niñas.

Natsu y Lucy se separan rápidamente, el chico se llevó su mano a su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, miro disimuladamente a Lucy caminaba hacia la salida sin ni una gota de vergüenza cosa que molesto al pelirrosa pero prefirió no decir nada.

Y así se llevó la tarde las niñas disfrutaban cada vez que veían a Natsu y Lucy modelar con diversos temas como escolares, novios, traje de baño, tema rokero, tema campesino, etc. Lo que más sorprendió a las niñas no fue que todo el edificio era un estudio de modelaje sino que cada habitación estaba ambientada con diversos temas una parecía un parque en pleno otoño, otra una playa, un campo nevado, una iglesia, un concierto, etc. Solo quedaba una última sección de fotos a pesar de que con el pasar del tiempo Lucy y Natsu comenzaron a disfrutar la sección de fotos la última… para así decirlo ni a Wendy, ni a Charle se les permitió entrar cosa que las niñas solo rieron maliciosamente.

-Bien chicos quítense las ropa- dijo la pelirrosa

Natsu y Lucy abrieron enormemente sus ojos mirando a Chiyo y Kinana que eran las únicas que se encontraban en el cuarto, los ojos de los jóvenes voltearon hacia la enorme cama matrimonial que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Lucy estaba como piedra no le podía estar pidiendo eso, no a ella.

-¡Estás Loca! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a desnudar aquí?!- le dijo histérico el pelirrosa

-No es para tanto chico, ya te he visto en pelotas, además Kinana es profesional- sonríe- no me digas que Lucy-chan todavía no ha visto tus miserias-

-¡M-Mamá!- dice sonrojado _"Maldita vieja"_

-C-chiyo-san yo… no creo que pueda- le dice sonrojada la Rubia

-descuida Lucy, estarán en ropa interior- la mira –pero tendrás que quitarte el Brasier solo pueden estar con bragas y boxer-

-Vale- dice el pelirrosa quitándose la ropa quedando en Boxer

Lucy miro a Natsu sorprendida no esperaba que el chico realmente se desvistiera con esa facilidad _"Realmente le teme a su madre o es solo un pervertido"_ pensó la chica con mala gana, llevo su mano a su pollera quitándosela a lo igual que la falda quedando solo en ropa interior, miro su pecho y suspiro llevando sus manos a su espalda para quitar el broche del sostén pero sin resultado, al ver como Lucy luchaba con el brasier Natsu ríe por lo bajo acercándose a ella para ayudarla, Lucy al sentir los dedos del chico se voltea mirándolo de mala gana.

-¿Qué haces Salamander?- le dice

-Te ayudo, quiero acabar luego- sonríe maliciosamente –ya te dije una vez que no te tocare, además también te dije que te falta algo o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?-

-Tks…- suelta Lucy al recordar el suceso en la enfermería

Natsu quito el broche mientras Lucy se llevó las manos a su pecho ocultándolos mientras el brasier caía al suelo y Chiyo volvió a hablar…

-Natsu toma a Lucy-chan y llévala a la cama- suspiro –Lucy-chan abrázalo si quieres ocultar tu pecho-

Lucy asintió y abrazo a Natsu mientras este la cargaba estilo princesa depositándola delicadamente en la cama

-Finjan que son amantes si les resulta difícil- le sonríe

Natsu suspiro y se posiciono sobre Lucy acariciando su rostro, Lucy llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico atrayéndolo hacia ella para así ocultar su pecho con el cuerpo de Natsu, Natsu gruño de manera casi inaudible al sentir el contacto de su piel con el de la chica, Lucy se sonrojo por su mente pasaban cosas y sensaciones que hace mucho no había visto y sentido…. y eso era… el amor que una vez sintió por el pelirrosa, negó con la cabeza mientras de la nada la imagen de la biblioteca se posó por su mente… Natsu y esa chica besándose y lo peor de todo es que Lucy la conocía pero siempre prefiero pensar que no la conocía que era una persona con la que nunca tuvo alguna vez contacto, eso era mucho mejor. Natsu noto como el cuerpo de Lucy se tensaba y los ojos de la rubia se humedecían, sintió su corazón apretarse ante la escena sabía que esto era incómodo para la chica y no podía seguir con esto.

-Natsu besa a Lucy-chan, necesitamos una de esas para el final-

-¡No!- grito el pelirrosa parándose de la cama dejando sorprendido a Lucy

-¿Me estas desobedeciendo?- le dice con un tono duro Chiyo _"Mocoso no arruines este momento intimo que te doy con Lucy-chan"_

-Sí, no pienso hacerlo- toma su ropa –Que se vaya a la mierda la sesión-

Chiyo comienza a reír era la primera vez que su hijo se le oponía por el bien de otra persona, miro a Lucy la cual ya tenía la ropa puesta mirando sorprendida como Natsu retaba a Chiyo.

-Ese es mi hijo- le sonríe –todo un dragón protector-

-Soy hijo del dragón rosa- le sonríe –cuidamos lo que nos importa-

Ante esto Lucy se sorprendió acaso ¿le importaba a Natsu? No lo podía creer, ese chico no paraba de sorprenderla. Primero la insulta a su espalda, luego se hace el sínico con ella, después la cuida en la escuela y ahora detiene esa vergonzosa sesión de foto solo por… ¿ella?, realmente ilógico.

Lucy se dirigió hacia su camerino sorprendiéndose al ver a Wendy sentada mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hasta aquí se escuchó como Natsu-oni-chan se enfrentaba a la tía Chiyo-

-¿Enserio?- le dice incrédula

-Sí, Natsu-oni-chan realmente le gusta proteger a Lucy-san- se para camino a la salida

-Creo que tienes razón- sonríe –Wendy yo… creo… que quiero por lo menos ser su amiga-

Wendy no le dice nada solo le sonríe y sale del cuarto, una vez fuera comienza a saltar de alegría por las palabras de Lucy. Lucy se cambia de ropa y se mira al espejo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se lo diré?- se pregunta

Realmente quería intentarlo, sonrió ante la idea hasta que la imagen de la biblioteca volvió a pasar por su mente…

-No, no Lucy no pienses en ello- se golpea la cabeza –si quieres que resulte saca eso…pero-

Lucy miro sus manos cerrándolas volviéndolas un puño negando, no podía seguir pensando en eso por mucho que le doliera… pero no podía, no le dolía del todo lo que él dijo sino que se comportó como un sínoco cuando hablaron por primera vez y eso le molesto e hirió. Lucy respiro hondo realmente quería tratar de ser su amiga y si eso resultaba podría saber qué fue lo que realmente paso allí pero eso jamás podrá quitar su malestar al verlo besar a otra aunque podría alivianarlo ¿no?.

Lucy salió del camerino sorprendiéndose otra vez al saber que Chiyo se dirigiría al aeropuerto ya que tenía que volver a Inglaterra para coordinar el lanzamiento de su revista de modas en la que Lucy y Natsu estarían en las primeras planas como en la portada con las fotografías que se tomaron hoy.

Al llegar la noche Lucy se dirigió donde Natsu y Happy quien había llegado hace unos minutos para jugar con el pelirrosa, mientras Wendy y Charle les hacían barra.

-Nee chicos- los llamo Lucy

-¿Qué sucede Lucy-san?- pregunta Wendy

-Bueno, Erza me dijo que los Top 8 mañana iremos a un balneario o era ¿una piscina?- pauso -¿Quieren ir?-

Los ojos de Wendy, Charle y Happy brillaron al oír esto y comenzaron a festejar muy felices.

-salamander dile a Romeo también, Gajeel llevara a Lily- le dice la rubia

-Claro, como digas- dice mirando la pantalla

-Oye Natsu ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- le dijo molesto Happy

-Se me olvido- se encojo de hombros

-Vaya que novedad- dice sarcásticamente Charle

Lucy ríe por lo bajo para luego sonreír dulcemente, ahora debe intentarlo… este viaje tiene que servir para mejor la relación entre ellos, Wendy al ver la sonrisa de la chica sonríe y mira a Happy y Charle los cuales le desviaron la mirada ahora comenzaría el plan **"Paraje top 1 NaLu".**

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA A TODOS jajajaja no me pude resistir estaba tan inspirada y como tuve tiempo he aquí un nuevo capítulo y díganme ¿Qué les pareció el personaje de Chiyo? A mí me agrada, sobre la relación de los chicos déjenme decirles que por fin cambiara pero no les diré nada más. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por fin me estoy acercando al punto de clímax pero también les digo todavía no estamos ni a la mitad de la historia así que queda para rato, en fin eso es todo.**

**Mis Agradecimientos a continuación:**

**Katitha-chan:** Bueno asi es la vida XD, en fin me alegra que todavía sigas, si lo de Gray fue bueno tu sabes, en fin me alegro que te guste nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime**: Me alegra que te guste jijiji me encanta terminar los capítulos dejando metidos a quienes los leen, nos vemos besos.

**Natsuko:** Gracias no me tenía fe al Gruvia y si pronto se arreglaran los malentendidos pero no del todo, nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zho:** jejeje ya lo sabras no desesperes nos vemos besos.

**Shion230:** jejeje el mío también es el nalu ¿se nota? Si también pienso que Natsu debe sufrir BUAAJAJAJA y Lucy como vez ella quiere cambiar las cosas, en fin nos vemos besos.

**Alex:** lo se, eso fue relleno pero en fin parte de la serie también y sobre Lemon no lo se aun ya que mi idea no va para allá pero lo pensare seriamente, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA**


	10. extra: Amigos inseparables

**Capitulo extra: Amigos inseparables**

Chiyo miraba por la ventana del avión las blancas nueves con una sonrisa _"Lucy-chan y Natsu espero que ellos sean muy felices como nosotras, Layla"_ se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos recordando su juventud….

**MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS….**

Una pequeña niña de 5 años miraba las hojas bailar por el viento mientras estaba recostada en una rama del mismo árbol, la niña se disponía a tomar una siesta cuando….

-¿Qué haces allí arriba?- pregunta una pequeña rubia que aparentemente tenía la misma edad

-No te interesa- le responde con los ojos cerrados

-No te gusta hablar mucho, oye ¿Cómo subiste?- le vuelve a preguntar mirando aquel enorme árbol

-Escalando- responde con simpleza pero esta vez mirando a la rubia _"No se me hace conocida"_

-Oye puedes bajar me duele el cuello hablar mirando hacia arriba-se queja la niña

-Sube tú, no pienso bajar- le dice volviendo a cerrar los ojos _"espero que me deje tranquila ahora"_

La pequeña rubia inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero para luego suspirar y mirar el árbol, se armó de valor y comenzó a hacer inútiles intentos de subir el árbol, la niña arriba del árbol miraba con gracia los intentos fallidos de la rubia que caía una y otra vez entonces en impulsó se lanzó agarrándose como un koala al tronco para luego caer de espalda estrepitosamente levantándose la falda dejando ver sus braguitas con conejitos blancos…

-B-bragas de conejitos JAJAJAJAJ creo que me va a dar algo JAJAJAJA que cría- rio la niña en el árbol

-No te rías- dice haciendo un puchero avergonzada la rubia acomodándose la falda

-JAJAJA L-Lo siento jaja- dijo la pequeña saltando del árbol cayendo con elegancia en el suelo

-Cool, saltaste desde allí y caíste como si nada- dijo sorprendida la rubia señalando el árbol y el piso

-JAJAJA eres graciosa, me agradas ¿Cómo te llamas?- le extiende su manito

-Ah, me llamo Layla Vermilion, etto...mmm- le recibe el saludo **(N/A:** Aquí Layla será nieta de Mavis**)**

-Chiyo, Chiyo Gardenland, Nee Layla tu apellido es el mismo que el de la directora del orfanato- le dice Chiyo

-Ella es mi abuela- le sonríe

-Entonces eres una princesa- le dice, chiyo sabía que la familia Vermilion no solo era conocida por su gran orfanato sino que por ser una familia de buenos ingresos

-No soy una princesa- se queja la pequeña

Chiyo solo rio ante esto, desde ese día las pequeñas niñas se volvieron grandes amigas se podría decirse que eran inseparables, pero con el pasar de los años la notoria diferencia que las niñas tenían respecto a sus orígenes era cada vez más notoria, Chiyo una niña huérfana que a pesar de la calidez del orfanato nunca ha tenido la verdadera calidez que transmite una familia y Layla una heredera que ha vivido toda su vida bajo el ala de la familia protegiéndola de la barbarie del mundo, una niña que nunca se vio necesita en ningún sentido…lo tenía todo y eso lo noto Chiyo la cual el vacío en su interior comenzó a crecer más y más hasta el punto que se desvió del camino, cuando las niña tenían 12 años….

-¡Chiyo no puedes hacer eso!- le grito desesperada la rubia entrando al cuarto de la pelirrosa

-Oh vamos Layla, no te aflijas solo es una carrera de motocicletas- le dice mientras se coloca la chaqueta

-Pero tienes 12 años no tienes licencia, podrías morir además es de noche- le dice

-¿Y?, necesito el dinero del premio- se dispone a marchase pero es detenida

-Si es dinero yo te lo puedo dar, te lo suplico no te arriesgues- le sujeta con más fuerza el brazo

-No quero tu limosna princesa, Suéltame AHORA LAYLA- le dice con un tono frio

-¿Chiyo?- dice suavizando su agarre mirándola asombrada

-Layla no lo entiendes desde que te conozco vivo en tu sombra- pausa y continua –somos tan diferentes el reflejo de dos vidas totalmente diferente, nuestro destino fue decidido cuando nacimos…las calles son las únicas que me entienden-

-Y-yo pensé que te entendía ¿No somos amigas?- le dice casi a punto de llorar Layla

-JA, tu jamás me entenderás… tú tienes a tus padres y a tu abuela ellos te aman, no debes hacer nada y ya lo tienes todo en cambio yo…- aprieta su mandíbula –Tengo una mierda de vida-

-Yo no pedí esta vida- le dice algo molesta –Jamás quise ser Layla Vermilion la nieta de Mavis Vermilion-

-Ni yo pedí la mía pero no puedo cambiar eso o ¿Si?- mira a Layla –Te cuenta algo que jamás te he dicho para no arruinar tu fantasía del mundo perfecto, princesa-

Layla la mira dudosa y asiente

-Layla soy una bastarda- la mira para ver su mirada de asombro –Mi padre era un miserable borracho y mi madre una p**a ilusa, nunca te preguntaste que hago aquí ¿Cierto?-

-Chiyo detente- le pide al darse cuenta donde ella quería llegar

-Mis padres se amaban, pero ese idiota tenía una rara obsesión con mi madre y no soportaba que nadie se le acercara…cuando supo que mi madre estaba embarazada trato de hacer que abortara-

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendida Layla

-Mi padre sintió que yo podía quitarle el amor que mi madre sentía por él, era un enfermo obsesivo- miro el cielo nocturno–Yo nací en el mismo infierno-

-Detente- le pidió nuevamente Layla al ver la mirada jade de su amiga opaca

-No sabes lo que se siente vivir durante tus 3 años de infancia en el jodido infierno, se supone que esos son los primeros años más felices de un niño- se ríe –todos dicen que con los años olvidas, pero como hacer olvidar a un niño con memoria Eidética-

-¿memoria Eidética? ¿Tienes memoria fotográfica?- le pregunta casi en shock

-Sí, Layla no sabes lo que se siente ver y recordarlo por toda mi vida como todos los jodidos días tu madre es golpeada por quien dice ser tu padre y que la ama cuando solo es un mero borracho que al final la mata- la mira –después ver como el muy cretino se lamenta pegándose un tiro, luego de eso fue cuando Mavis me encontró en la calle y me trajo a este lugar… un lindo orfanato donde nadie por más de 6 años ha querido adoptar a esta pobre miserable- finaliza con un tono de ironía

-Chiyo…yo...no- desvía la mirada –lo siento-

-No te preocupes, dime algo ¿Por qué la princesa se tiene que enterar de la vida miserable de su muchedumbre?, eso solo trae problemas- dice zafándose del agarre y saltando por la ventana

Layla cae al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas recorren su rostro, ella siempre estuvo consciente de que Chiyo tenía una herida muy profunda en su corazón pero nunca quiso saber que la ocasiono…no a ella jamás le intereso eso, prefería seguir en su mundo de todo está bien, todos somos felices antes que adentrarse en ese mundo lleno de miseria que la aterraba fue su propio egoísmo, su propio bien lo que no le permitió ver el dolor de su amiga… nunca pensó en Chiyo siempre pensó solo en ella.. Lucky Layla la niña de la suerte con el corazón más bondadoso que alguien podía tener cuando en realidad… nunca le intereso nada, no podía negar que realmente era una niña amable, gentil, cariñosa y sobre todo suertuda pero aunque no le gustara ella sabía muy bien que en su corazón había egoísmo e hipocresía siendo eso lo que hizo que ella y su única amiga que la ha mirado solo como Layla sufriera y eso jamás se lo perdonara. Layla lloro desconsoladamente sintiendo plomo en su corazón.

Chiyo se preparaba para la corrida, sabía que lo que le dijo a Layla había sido mucho, mucho más de lo que su amiga si es que todavía la podía llamar así necesitaba saber pero si no lo hacia Layla también se vería arrastrada a este insípido mundo en el que ella había nacido al cual aunque no quisiera pertenecía y Layla no…

-Oye Dragón rosa y ¿tu amiguita?- dice un sujeto de cabello negro que al parecer tenía unos 17 años

-No sé de lo que me hablas- le dice mientras revisa la motocicleta

-No me mientas ayer te vi con una rubia bien buena- le dice relamiéndose los labios

-Es una cría de 12 años, maldito pedófilo- lo mira fríamente "_Maldito degenerado asqueroso"_

-¿Y?, tú también tienes 12 años y mírate donde estas- extiende sus brazos haciéndole entender en donde ella estaba metida

-La basura con la basura- se encoje de hombros –Lo digo por ambos, además no es mi amiga ni creo que la vuelva a ver-

-Y yo que pensé que podría tener una divertida noche con esa rubia- se coloca el casco

-JA, ¿Quién mierda se acostaría contigo maldito pedófilo?- se burla

-Muchas me adoran, Dragón rosa- le dice montándose en la moto

-Muchas Locas dirás- se sube a la moto _"Espero que este haciendo lo correcto"_

Chiyo se posiciona en el lugar de partida, aquel lugar donde ella se encontraba ahora una inmunda calle llena de males… aquellas personas con las que se relacionaba las cuales ni una pisca de bondad tenían en sus corazones, si esas basuras se enteraban de Layla querían divertirse con ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, Chiyo era fuerte podía defenderse como lo ha hecho hasta ahora de esos malditos depravados pero Layla… ella no lo era y que eso pasara… Chiyo no tenía planeado permitirlo, así que esa noche en aquella discusión lo planeo todo… todo para alejar lo único que le dio luz a su oscura vida… debía proteger a ese ángel aunque eso significara no verla más.

Después de eso Chiyo y Layla nunca más se dirigieron la palabra, el dragón rosa como era conocida Chiyo en las calles se volvió muy famosa cuando esta empezó a cursar secundaria media, todos le temían y razones tenían para ello solo oírla nombrar era suficiente para que el hombre mas rudo templara como gelatina aunque eso realmente no importaba aunque ahora lo tenía todo (materialmente hablando) pero solo por el lado oscuro (por apuestas… cosas de delincuente) de la vida eso no la hacía feliz, Chiyo ya con 17 años caminaba resignada por las calles cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien

-Fíjate por donde mierda caminas capullo- le dice molesta

-Una chica tan linda no debería usar ese lenguaje- dice la persona frente de ella

-Y es que no te han dicho que esas frases son pasadas de moda- dice con un eje de burla parándose

-Lo sé pero debía intentarlo- le sonríe mientras se para

Chiyo se petrifica ante la sonrisa de aquel sujeto, era un chico que parecía tener su edad, tenía el cabello rojo intenso que al parecer era 100% natural, unos ojos oscuro que hacían extrañamente flaquear a Chiyo, Chiyo sintió sus mejillas arder era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y se sintió algo abrumada

-L-Lindo cabello- dice desviando la mirada del chico

-El tuyo también, el rosa resalta tus bellos ojos-

-Eres extrañamente cursi- dice mirándolo con diversión

-JAJA pero creo que te gusta, me llamo Igneel Dragneel- le extiende la mano

Chiyo iba a aceptar el saludo de Igneel cuando divisa a dos rubios acercándose a ellos, Chiyo miro aquellos rubios y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando vio a la chica que no era nada más ni nada menos que Layla, Chiyo miro al pelirrojo se inclinó despidiéndose de él y marchándose rápidamente antes de que ella la viera.

-Oye Igneel ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta Layla

-Antorcha te comieron la lengua o te volviste estúpido – le dice burlesco el rubio ganándose un golpe del pelirrojo

-Cállate doradito, no es eso- le dice molesto

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta nuevamente Layla

-C-Creo que conocí a mi ángel- les sonríe con un eje de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Los rubios sonríen al oír esto, era la primera vez que oían a su amigo hablar de amor. Desde ese día Igneel comenzó a buscar a aquella chica pelirrosa y no iba a descansar hasta dar con ella y al fin la localizo todas las noches Igneel se escabullía a verla en las pistas, haciéndola enfadar como también reír, poco a poco entre ellos creció una gran amistad aunque de parte de Igneel era mucho más que amistad lo que sentía por la pelirrosa y por esa razón ante su preocupación en muchas ocasiones Igneel le pidió que dejara esa vida pero Chiyo solo lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos…ella no podía escapar de lo que era, bueno eso pensaba ella.

-Uno no tiene que ser lo que los padres fueron- le dice el pelirrojo

-Yo solo atraigo desgracias- dice ella

-A mi trajiste felicidad- acaricia el cabello de Chiyo –Y tú no me quieres aceptar-

-En mi vida no hay lugar para el amor- sonríe con tristeza –Solo te traeré dolor como a ella-

-¿Ella?- le pregunta

-Sí, mi única amiga de verdad yo… le dije cosas que nunca debí haber dicho y la lastime- mira sus manos –ella lloro-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- le pregunto algo le decía que el la conocía

-Tú la conoces, es Layla-

Igneel miro sorprendido a Chiyo jamás pensó que la Chiyo de la cual le hablaba siempre Layla sería la misma de la cual se enamoró a primera vista, ante esto Igneel tuvo una idea debía juntarlas. Un día Igneel invito a Chiyo a su escuela para darle un tour y cuando esta entro la encerró en un salón en el cual Layla se encontraba esperándola, se podían oír los insultos dirigidos a Igneel el cual sostenía la puerta junto a Jude para no dejar que la chica escapara, luego de un rato solo se oyeron sollozos, los jóvenes abrieron las puertas del salón topándose con una tierna escena Layla y Chiyo estaban en el suelo, Chiyo abrazaba a Layla apoyando su cabeza en su regazo llorando mientras Layla acariciaba sus cabellos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sonreía, Jude y Igneel se miraron…problema solucionado, aquello que ocurrió en ese salón solo lo saben Layla y Chiyo y eso fue algo que ellas prometieron guardar como un secreto.

Luego de eso Chiyo dejo las calles y comenzó a pesar de que en un principio se sentía incomoda una relación con Igneel, la cual con los años se volvió más seria hasta que se casaron al igual que Layla y Jude, los cuales con el tiempo fueron recompensados con el fruto de su amor.

-Natsu-kun es muy inquieto- dice Layla mirando al pequeño pelirrosa de 2 años correr detrás de un perro

-Lucy-chan no se queda atrásujm- sonríe Chiyo mirando a la pequeña rubia que también perseguía al perro

-Oye ¿Por qué lo llamaste Natsu? Siempre pensé que como te gustaban los dragones le pondrías Ryu o algo así- le comenta

-Porque tú y yo nos conocimos en verano, en verano siempre me pasan cosas buenas- dice Chiyo mirando el cielo

-Yo llame a Lucy por Lucky lo cual solo quite la K, era lo que siempre me decías ¿No? Lucky Layla -ríe –Ahora es Lucky Lucy -

-me gusta-se para –creo que es hora de que me valla-

-Tan pronto- hace un puchero –quiero que te quedes-

-Venga no seas cría, tengo que modelar después de todo soy famosa- le guiñe un ojo

Layla le sonríe y asiente, ahora estaba segura de algo pasara lo que pasara siempre contaría con esa valiosa amiga, esa amiga inseparable que aunque ella no lo sabía siempre la estuvo protegiendo desde las sombras. Layla miro a Chiyo acercarse a los niños pero antes de acercarse a los niños es sorprendida por Igneel que la abraza por la espalda sujetando su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Chiyo se voltea y sonríe dulcemente para besar a su esposo, Layla mira conmovida la escena embozando una sonrisa después de todo Chiyo si podía salir de esa oscuridad y ahora podía vivir su mayor sueño tener una cálida familia, Layla mira el cielo y susurro al viento…

-Espero que cuando me vaya, tú puedas cuidar de ella- cierra los ojos –te la confió, Chiyo-

**PRESENTE**

Chiyo abre los ojos lentamente llevándose una mano a su rostro para percatarse como las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, Chiyo se limpia las lágrimas con las manos para sonreír y luego tomar su bolsa ya que el avión había llegado a su destino.

Chiyo camina por el aeropuerto hasta salir y mirar el cielo estrellado, sonríe nuevamente y susurra…

-Gracias Layla-

**FIN.**

**HOLA Chicos aquí con un pequeño rellenito, un capítulo especial que nos relata la historia de la madre de Natsu más que nada era para aclarar la relación que tenía con la mamá de Lucy, estoy pensando en hacer más capítulos especiales colocándolos de vez en cuando… estoy pensando en hacer uno de Natsu y Lucy de antes de que se conocieran en el callejón, bueno en fin en la próxima actualización se viene el verdadero capitulo. El próximo capítulo tratara del viaje de verano que harán así que espérenlo pacientemente.**

**Hola tuve un pequeñito error al final del capítulo anterior he aquí la corrección del último párrafo:**

"Lucy ríe por lo bajo para luego sonreír dulcemente, ahora debe intentarlo… este viaje tiene que servir para mejor la relación entre ellos, Wendy al ver la sonrisa de la chica sonríe y mira a Happy y Charle los cuales le devolvieron la mirada ahora comenzaría el plan **"Paraje top 1 NaLu".**"

**Sé que era solo una palabra pero eso cambia mucho para mí en fin muy pronto les traigo el capitulo correspondiente.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Katitha-chan:** Gracias al principio no le tenía fe a Chiyo pero al final me divertí con ella, sobre el amor no desesperes ya abra pero no todavía quiero ver sufrir más a los personajes, nos vemos besos.

**Alex darklight:** Si en realidad me base en mi mamá aunque le agregue un poquitín de fantasía jejeje para hacerlo más divertido en fin en uno capítulos se viene lo que paso en la biblioteca espéralo nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori**: jajajaj no desperres que todo se ira solucionando paulatinamente nos vemos besos.

**Shion230:** Bueno Chiyo consiguió algo que su hijo la enfrentara XD ya verás cómo se ira desarrollando la cosa nos vemos besos.

**Andy olazaki:** te apoyo yo también quiero que Hiro-sensei nos dé un momento Nalu, en fin alegra que te güiste nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zho:** Gracias (sonrojo) realmente pensé mucho en ese capítulo la sesión de fotos en un principio no iba a ser tan atrevida pero al final así se dieron las cosas, nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime:** JAJAJA si tú te pusiste colorado al leerlo que me quedaba a mi cuando me lo imaginaba y escribía casi muero por hemorragia, jijiji realmente me alegra que te guste nos vemos besos.

**Alex:** Perdón pero gracias igualmente y sobre el Lemon está en veremos aun no lo decido, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO**


	11. Vamos de viaje

**Capítulo 9: Vamos de viaje**

La deliciosa brisa veraniega se hacía presente en todo el lugar, los turistas caminaban animados entre los miles de puestos instalados a donde quiere que ellos miraban en fin después de todo estaban en verano y como todos los veranos esas pirañas vendedoras te engatusan con sus mercancías supuestamente duraderas abajo costo pero al final resultan ser solo una mir… creo que me estoy desviando de la historia.

Una camioneta se estaciono dejando salir, no EXPULSAR de ella a un grupo de muchachos que gritaban ¡LIBERTAD!, una pelirroja se baja del asiento de copiloto y les habla dulcemente… si como no.

-OIGAN MALDITOS DEBILUCHOS, DESDE CUANDO SON TAN JODIDAMENTE DELICADOS- les grita con una venita en la sien

-Bueno tenemos razones, nosotros no nos fuimos sentados cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto- se queja Fullbuster

-Es cierto, Jellal debiste a verle pedido a tu padre una camioneta más grande- se queja Natsu con el peli azul que baja del asiento del piloto

-Tenia 2 corridas de asiento en la parte trasera- le dice levantando los hombros despreocupado.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ERAMOS 11 PERSONAS ATRAS! ¡POR UN DEMONIO 11!- se quejan Natsu y Gray

-No se quejen tanto fue divertido Jajaja- rio el peli azul –cuando los subimos fue como ensamblar piezas-

-Yo no le veo la gracia- dice un pelinegro

-Digo lo mismo casi muero en esa cosa- alega Levy apuntando la camioneta

-Todavía no entiendo como pudimos llegar con el sobre peso- dice Juvia

-Deberíamos agradecer que camino aquí no nos paró algún policía-dijo Lucy temblando al pensar en ella en un sucia celda

-Son unos mal agradecidos- dice Jellal –Y pensar que no van a pagar el alojamiento… les doy un lugar donde quedarse y se quejan de como los traigo, creo que voy a hablar con la recepcionista y decirle que ya no quiero las habitaciones-

Todos los presentes miraron a Jellal asustados, el cual se veía ligeramente molesto… se miran entre ellos y le sonríen al peli azul… esto no podía quedar así.

-Bueno no estuvo tan mal- dijo Natsu

-Si me fui cómoda- asiente Levy

-Podría irme toda la vida así-comenta Gajeel

-Era el paraíso ¿No Juvia?- dice Gray

-Si Juvia estaba en el paraíso- concuerda la peli azul

-Venga Jellal-nii no te enfades - le pide Lucy poniendo una carita de cachorro

-Oh Lucy-chan ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo?- la abraza Jellal cayendo en la trampa de Lucy

-Cierto Lucy ni Mamá ni Papá te dejaran sin este viaje- le dice Erza en modo materno acariciando el cabello de la rubia para unirse al abrazo

Lucy mira al grupo y levanta el pulgar, el resto solo sonríen maliciosamente… ni tontos se pierden este viaje totalmente gratis, los más jóvenes del grupo miraban la escena con una gotita en la nuca

-Vaya cambio de personalidades- comenta Romeo

-No sabía que Gajeel era tan cara dura- dice Lily

-Natsu-oni-chan y Lucy-san nunca dejan de sorprenderme- dice en un suspiro Wendy

-Pero lo más estúpido es que los más maduros ósea Erza y Jellal caigan en la trampa de Lucy- les dice Charle

-Es porque son unos idiotas, si no fueran así ellos no serían amigos- finaliza Happy haciendo que los demás jóvenes asientan

El grupo de amigos entra estrepitosamente a la recepción de hotel siendo recibidos por la recepcionista, una mujer de cabellos castaño con un aspecto muy singular los mira y sonríe

-Bienvenidos a "Torre del Paraíso", me llamo Millianna Nya- saluda la joven -¿En que los puedo ayudar?-

-Hola Millianna, soy Jellal Fernadez hice unas reservaciones hace unos días- le dice

-Oh ya lo recuerdo, etto… Jellal-san sobre las reservaciones ha habido ligeros problemas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunta Erza poniéndose al lado de Jellal

-Es sobre las habitaciones- les dice

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta algo nervioso el peli azul

-Verán ustedes pidieron dos habitaciones con varias camas… un grupo de 13 personas si no mal recuero-

-Si ¿qué tiene eso?- pregunta Erza alzando una ceja

-No tenemos habitaciones muy grandes es por eso que dividimos las habitaciones de esta manera- suspira y les sonríe –Son 5 habitaciones con dos camas y una con tres ¿Les molesta?-

-Para nada, gracias- le sonríe Erza

-Nya, aquí están las llaves - le pasa un manojo de llaves

El grupo mira interrogante a Erza y Jellal los cuales se susurran cosas y de vez en cuando los miran sonriendo maliciosamente, una vez en el piso donde están las habitaciones Erza los mira y les da a conocer la repartición de estas.

-En la habitación 13 estarán Wendy-chan y Charle-chan-

-HAI- responden las niñas recibiendo la llave del cuarto

-Habitación 15 Gay y Juvia-

-¿Q-QUE? Erza no bromes- le dice sonrojado Fullbuster

-Juvia y Gray-sama solos… en una cama…de noche-susurra la peli azul dejándose llevar por sus fantasías... la perdimos.

-Cállate, como decía en la habitación 16 estarán Gajeel y Levy-

-Por mi bien ¿No te molesta?- le pregunta Gajeel a Levy

-No…creo-le responde algo roja

-En la 17 estarán Happy, Romeo y Lily-

-AYE- responde Happy tomando su llave

-Y por último… esta es la que queda más lejos de las demás está en el piso de arriba- suspira Erza mirando a Natsu y Lucy los cuales tragan duro _"No estará pensando en…"_ piensan los dos jóvenes –En la 21 que se encuentra en el piso de arriba estarán Natsu Y Lucy-

-¡¿QUE?!- grita Lucy -¡NO QUIERO!-

-Erza, ¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Natsu

-Estaremos en la 14- mira a Lucy –Tanto te incomoda…hay dos camas en cada habitación-

-Pero…-

-Lucy-chan sé que es difícil que te tengas que quedar con esa bestia- Jellal apunta a Natsu –pero no puedo cambiarlo recuerda que estamos en vacaciones las demás habitaciones ya están reservadas-

-Bien…-suspira resignada Lucy

El grupo se despido para entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones para así ordenar sus cosas no sin antes quedar de acurdo que en una hora se verían en la recepción del hotel para ir a la playa o a la piscina de Akane Resort, Lucy camina con la mirada baja hasta subir al ascensor maldiciendo todo ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar con Natsu? Lucy pego un sonoro suspiro una vez que las puertas se abrieron la pareja camino hasta la habitación, miraron el número de la puerta verificando si era la correcta; Natsu coloca la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta una vez abierta los ojos de la pareja se abrieron como platos y sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo…esto tenía que ser una broma.

En otra habitación del mismo hotel para ser más específicos la habitación número 13 se escuchaban las inconfundibles risas de dos niñas

-Es increíble que Jellal y Erza nos dejaran cambiar las habitaciones JAJAJA- ríe Wendy

-Eso es cierto, hay que agradecer su actuación como también la de Milliana fue muy realista JEJE- rio Charle

-Incluso la repartición de las habitaciones fue como lo planeamos-Wendy deja de reír –Oí Charle ¿Le dijiste a Erza sobre la habitación de Natsu y Lucy?-

Charle la miro –Estas Loca Wendy- suspira –¿Tú crees que lo hubieran aceptado?-

-No, Erza estaría molesta… pero cuando se enteren se van a enojar con nosotras-traga duro –Estaremos en problemas-

-No te preocupes todo por el plan- dijo Charle tratando de ocultar su miedo

Lucy entro a la habitación aun sorprendida en un pequeño estado de shock, Natsu fue el siguiente en entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una sonrisa divertida que Lucy no alcanzo a ver

-Esto es una broma-susurro Lucy para luego-¡QUE SE JODAN! ¡VOY A HABLAR CON ERZA!-

-Venga rubia que no es para tanto, además escuchaste a Jellal no hay más habitaciones- dijo Natsu desempacando sus cosas

-P-Pero mira- dijo la rubia apuntando una dirección de la habitación

-¿Y?- respondió sin mirarla para que no viera su sonrisa

-Mierda salamander ¡SOLO HAY UNA CAMA!- Grito Lucy cambiando levemente de calor a rojizo

-Como si no hubiéramos estado en una cama antes los dos- dijo dando un suspiro

-Solo fue un momento y no estábamos solos- dijo molesta -ARRRggg-

-Vaya ahora tengo una bestia de compañera de cuarto-se burló el pelirrosa

Lucy miro de mala manera a Natsu para luego dar un ENORME suspiro resignada, camino hasta el ropero imitando a Natsu el cual en el ropero continuo estaba guardando su ropa. Luego de unos minutos Natsu termino de ordenar sus cosas alzo su mirada para dirigirse a la rubia pero quedo hecho piedra mientras su cara se pintaba de un tierno color escarlata

-¿Q-QUE E-ESTAS H-HACIENDO?-tartamudeo señalándola

Lucy lo miro parpadeante y luego bajo su mirada a sus manos que curiosamente sostenían su falda desabrochada que estaba a punto de caérsele, la chica sonrió malvadamente y miro al chico

-¿Qué?- pregunto burlona

-¿P-porque te desnudas?- le pregunto desviando su mirada sonrojado

-¿Te da pena? Oye que ya me has visto en ropa interior jajaja- rio Lucy

-Idiota-susurro bajito

-En fin solo me estoy cambiando, después de todo nos veremos en la recepcion con los demas para ir a la playa- dijo

Lucy quito sus manos que sostenían la falda, Natsu se sonrojo a mas no poder aunque tenía su mirada en otra dirección y solo escucho como la falda se deslizaba del cuerpo de la rubia eso le hiso que unas imágenes no muy sanas recorrieran su mentecilla miro por el radillo de su ojo a la rubia para abrir sus ojos enormemente la chica llevaba puesta la parte de abajo de un bikini verde con volados blancos, una franja blanca con unas marcas en forma de + verdes y unas cintas del mismo color a cada lado (**N/A:** Este traje de baño lo lleva Lucy en el Artbook fantasía en la cual sale con las demás chicas del gremio) Lucy reía a enormes carcajadas viendo al pelirrosa.

-JAJAJA me encantaría tener un espejo para que vieras tu cara JAJAJA- reía poniendo sus manos en su estomago

-¡ME ESTABAS TOMANDO EL PELO!- le grito molesto

Lucy dejo de reír y solo le sonrió, Natsu parpadeo sorprendido era la primera vez que la chica le sonreía de esa manera la cual no era ni burlona o maliciosa, una sonrisa sincera… una bella sonrisa, Natsu suspiro y se quitó las zapatillas para cambiarlas por una sandalias no necesitaba cambiarse el resto de la ropa ya que desde un principio en ya venía con su traje de baño puesto el cual consistía en un short rojo con llamas y una camiseta verde, su adorada bufanda la tenía amarrada en un costado de su cintura, Lucy quito su mirada del pelirrosa y se quitó su playera dejando ver la otra parte de su traje de baño el cual tenía el mismo diseño que la de abajo, el traje de baño pasaba por el cuello pero el nudo curiosamente estaba en el lugar de los pechos el cual solo era una cinta verde, Lucy recogió su cabello haciendo dos coletas bajas, se colocó un pareo y por ultimo un sombrero para el sol. Una vez lista la pareja bajo a la recepción del hotel en el cual los espera ya sus amigos.

Wendy vestía también un traje de baño de dos piezas amarillo con rayas negras, la parte inferior tenía la forma de una falda común y corriente, Wendy llevaba también el cabello suelto con una cinta al lado. Charle vestía un traje de baño de una pieza rosado con volados en la parte baja haciendo parecer que traía una falda y por ultimo llevaba su cabello albino recogido en una coleta.

Gray vestía una playera blanca con Short color azul cielo y una línea en el costado color negro. Juvia lleva un traje de baño azul, en la parte superior era parecida a la de Lucy solo que esta era blanca con puntos azules, la parte baja era una especie de degrade de colores azulados, tenía una cinta amarrada en su cuello y sus cabello como siempre que iba a la playa se lo amarro en dos coletas bajas.

Levy llevaba un bikini verde con amarillo, una muñequera en su mano derecha, la parte baja del bikini estaba cubierta por un pequeño short blanco el cual dijo que se sacaría en la playa lo más extraño era que Levy no llevaba puesta su cinta en el cabello al contrario lo llevaba suelto dándole una aire más maduro y sensual cosa que a Gajeel no le hacía gracia. Gajeel solo lleva puesto un short negro y las sandalias, no le hacía mucha gracia llevar playera si después se la tenía que quitar para entrar al mar.

Jellal vestía una playera azul cielo y un Short estilo militar a pesar del atuendo sensillo se veía realmente bien. Erza lleva un sexi bikini negro con bolados blancos y su cabello lo lleva suelto con un cintillo.

Romeo al igual que Gajeel solo llevaba puestas las sandalias y su Short morado, Lily llevaba puesta una camiseta marca Heart Kreuz y un Short azul marino que llevaba en un costado el número 13 y por ultimo Happy vestía una playera blanca, short amarillo y una gorra amarilla que tenía extrañamente forma de orejas de gato ¡Ah! Y un visor en el cuello.

Una vez reunidos en la recepción el grupo de amigos se organizaron en cuanto a donde irían y como a qué hora se volverían a reunir mientras el grupo hablaba eran constantemente mirados por las personas que pasaban por allí pero no es para menos no siempre eres capaz de ver a tan grupo llamativo y sexi platicando de lo más normal, muchos llegaron a pensar que aquel grupo eran modelos o actores incluso cantantes y si fuera así buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra un poster de ellos. Luego de la plática las parejas se dispersaron por Akane, yendo a puesto de recuerdos, a la piscina, al acuario, al parque y lo común a la playa adivinen quienes fueron a la playa… si pensaron en Natsu y Lucy déjenme decirles que le atinaron pero no fueron solos los más pequeños del grupo también iban con ellos.

Natsu miraba a la rubia reír como condenada por las gracias que hacían los niños jugando voleibol playero, Natsu se dirige a la rubia algo le venía rondando a en la cabeza desde esta mañana antes de partir…

**FLASH BACK**

-Oi Rubia ¿estas listas?- pregunto Natsu entrando a su cuarto

-¡OYE QUE ES MI CUARTO NO ENTRES COMO SE TE DE LA GANA!- le grito Lucy

-Como sea ¿Lista?- le volvió a preguntar

-Sí, si- respondió cerrando su maleta

-mmm… Oye ¿Estas enferma?- le pregunto mirándola

-¿Eh? No ¿Porque?- lo miro confundida

-Estas actuando jodidamente amable- se acerca un poco –Normalmente me golpeas e insultas sin importar la situación hasta correrme de tu cuarto-

-Oh…- desvió la mirada –Yo no le veo problema, no quiero estar enfadada antes de salir-

-Estas rara- rio Natsu sonriendo mostrando su típica sonrisa

-Mira que tenemos aquí Salamader me está sonriendo- rio Lucy

-Oye- dijo fingiendo molestia _"¿Qué le pasa?"_

-me pregunto si…-negó con la cabeza llamando la atención de pelirrosa

-¿Qué te preguntas?- le pregunto curioso

Lucy camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto pero antes de salir miro a Natsu-Si cambiar este bien- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Natsu se quedó parado mirando la salida ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Cambiar qué? ¿Qué Ellos cambiaran?...Natsu abrió sus ojos enormemente si era eso lo único que se le podía ocurrir era que Lucy quería llevarse bien con el ante esto sonrió enormemente Lucy le estaba haciendo más fácil el trabajo de volverse amigos…amigos esa palabra le daba mal sabor en la boca ya que claramente él no quería ser solo un amigo de la rubia él quería ser ese alguien especial para ella, Natsu suspiro y dijo…

-Espero no estar equivocándome-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Natsu camino hasta estar solo un metro de Lucy, se paró en seco ya que ¿Qué era lo que quería saber?, mientras Natsu se debatía mentalmente mientras Lucy se acercaba a él mirándolo confundida ya que las expresiones de Natsu cambiaban continuamente en un minuto estaba serio, después contento y luego molesto a ella le parecía un tanto gracioso, Lucy rio pensando cuando fue la última vez que vio esas expresiones en la cara de Natsu y… lo recordó fue hace un año cuando por primera vez había ido al edificio para los "Talentos" de Fairy Tail, Natsu jugaba en la cancha con Gray, Jellal y Gajeel…

**FLASH BACK**

-Oí Cabeza de cerrillo ¿Cómo es posibles que te hayas caído?- le pregunta Gray mirando a Natsu en el suelo

Lucy en ese momento había entrado al Gimnasio ya que Erza le había dicho que quería ver a su amado Jellal con ropa deportiva y termino arrastrándola junto con Juvia y Levy, Lucy estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que vería a los chicos del Top 4 exceptuando a Jellal que ya lo conocía gracias a Erza y a Gajeel pero solo de nombre Levy nunca se lo presento siempre le decía _"Cuando entres a Fairy Tail te lo presento_" y así fue déjenme decirles que la primera impresión de Lucy a con Gajeel fue de horror ¡¿Cómo es bestia podía ser el novio de su dulce Levy?! En fin lo que cuenta era que Lucy estaba nerviosa. Erza corrió la puerta del gimnasio los chicos miraron y así fue como cayo Natsu al suelo al ver a las chicas aunque Lucy no sabía que fue por verla a ella.

-¡CALLATE PRINCESA DEL HIELO!- le grito parándose

-Oye Natsu no sabía que ahora barrías los suelos ahora-le dijo Erza en tono burlón recibiendo una mirada de molestia del chico

-¿Le conoces?- pregunto tímidamente Lucy

-Claro es amigo de Jellal, además lo conocí en Inglaterra hace…7 años creo- dijo pensativa –se llama Natsu Dragneel ¿Te interesa?- le pregunto sonriendo de forma picara

-P-Para N-nada ¡Basta Erza!- tartamudeo y grito sonrojada Lucy

Erza a lo igual que las chicas que oyeron eso comenzaron a reír a enormes carcajes cosa que imito la rubia, miro disimuladamente la cancha y vio a Natsu poner diversas cara parecía feliz, deprimido, serio y fastidiado lo cual le hiso mucha gracia a Lucy.

-Natsu Dragneel…-susurro bajito

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Lucy se sorprendió ante ese recuerdo por alguna razón no lo había recordado hasta ahora ¿Por qué? Se cuestiona la rubia, miro el cielo tal vez era eso, si quería que las cosas entre Natsu y ella cambiaran tenía que empezar por recordar cosas agradables como esas y no cosas que la hicieran sentir mal como…aquella, Lucy negó con la cabeza y poso su mirada en el pelirrosa que hacia debate mental todavía sin dejar de poner graciosas expresiones. Lucy sonrió y se acercó _"Hay que dar el primer paso Lucy" _se animó a si misma

-Oye ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido

-JAJAJA pones caras graciosas- rio suavemente Lucy poniendo su mano en su boca al reír –eres raro-

-Mira quien vino a hablar- contrataco _"de nuevo esa actitud amable"_

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto mirándolo seriamente, el chico arruino la oportunidad

-Que TU también eres RARA- le dijo marcando el Tu y rara

A Lucy le sobresalió una venita y alzo su puño molesta

-¡NO SOY RARA!- grito

-Claro que lo eres, eres MUUUUY Rara- dijo burlón

-Ya verás lo que esta rara te puede hacer-

Ante esto Natsu comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por una molesta Lucy, Natsu reía mientras le decía lo rara que era y otras cosas haciéndola enfadar más _"¿Este tipo es idiota? Y yo que quería entablar una conversación civilizada con este sujeto… realmente es odiosa"_ se repetía Lucy mentalmente mientras perseguía a Natsu por la playa siendo observada por los niños con una gotita en la cabeza

-Nunca van a cambiar-dijo Lily

-Natsu-nii es un caso perdido-comento Romeo

-Pero esto no puede quedarse asi-dijo Charle

-Si, hay que poner en marcha el plan- dijo Wendy decidida

-Aye, hay que hacerlo pero será difícil- les dijo Happy las niñas llevándose la mirada de confusión de Romeo y Lily que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto con Lucy y Natsu, La rubia ya se estaba cansando de corretear al pelirrosa que Dios tenía una energía inagotable. Lucy tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y se dispuso a perseguirlo nuevamente, Natsu la miro y sonrió divertido amaba hacerla enojar ya que así sabía que lo estaba mirando, el chico se iba a voltear a decirle algo cuando vio como Lucy chocaba con un hombre que para que esta no callera la sujeto de la cintura Natsu miro irritado la escena y no era para menos Lucy estaba roja aunque de vergüenza por haber chocado, sin embargo, para Natsu no era sonrojo de vergüenza y se irrito más aun al ver como este le sonreía a Lucy pero ¿Qué podía hacer?...bueno muchas cosas como encararlo y decirle que suelte a SU esposa pero no podía la razón muy sencilla el conocía a ese hombre y Lucy también lo peor de todo era que Natsu sabía que Lucy sentía algo por ese sujeto, si aún no se han dado cuenta de quien es les digo que es….

-¡LOKI!- grito feliz Lucy abrazándolo

-¡LUCY! ¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Y Allí estaba Natsu mirando con ira la escena lo más divertido de todo era Natsu estaba celoso ya que todavía creía que Lucy sentía algo por el profesor de literatura y EX-guardaespaldas de la Ex-joven Heartfilia, Natsu chasqueo la lengua y susurro por lo bajo

-Maldito gato sarnoso-

Estas serán unas laaaargas vacaciones para la pareja y de eso estaban seguros 5 niños que miraban con diversión el supuesto triángulo amoroso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**HOLA aquí les traigo la continuación correspondiente de la historia, como ven ya estoy poniendo en práctica la reconciliación o más bien el tratar de llevarse mejor. En fin ¿Qué opinan? Si tiene ideas, dudas o algo háganmelo saber y yo veré si las puedo responder. Creo no estoy segura si ya lo mencione pero en unos cuantos capítulos más…com No estoy muy segura ya que a veces suelo cambiar de parecer y agrego más capítulos ya que si les soy sincera este FIC solo iba a tener 9 capítulos en fin más o menos en esa cantidad de capítulos se viene la verdad detrás de ese incidente y la persona que lo causo. Espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando la historia BESOS.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Yazmina Zho:** Gracias si sé que salió corto pero solo era un extra nada más, besos.

**Alex:** Gracias y lo siento si te hice recordar algo doloroso no era mi intención besitos.

**Akihiko Usami-Usagi:** Lo siento si es que querías ver Nalu en el capítulo anterior pero me llego la inspiración y contra eso no puedo hacer nada pero descuida te compensare con las cosas que pasaran en este viaje nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori:** SE-CRE-TO no te puedo decir lo que paso allí pero solo te diré que se dijeron cosas que las unió mucho mas se hablaron con el corazón, nos vemos besos.

**Andy okazaki:** Si cuando escribí la parte que igneel sorprende a Chiyo por la espalda se me salió un Uww que tierno jejeje, bien nos vemos besos.

**SusanaHyuuuga:** Y Aquí está el capítulo nuevo espero que te guste besos.

**Guest:** No me lo tomo a mal descuida toda crítica es aceptada es más te lo agradezco mucho, en fin si Nalu es lo que quieres Nalu tendrás Besos y Abrazos.

**Gonzanime:** Gracias he aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que te guste nos vemos besos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS PRONTO, ADIOS**


	12. Estorbos

**Capítulo 10: Estorbos**

Natsu fulminaba con la mirada a Loki el cual seguía abrazando a Lucy ante la mirada divertida de los pequeños que se aguantaban las de reír a carcajadas y sobre todo que tenían unas enormes ganas de molestar al pobre pelirrosa. Natsu dispuesto a decirle algo a Loki no alcanza a llevar acabo su cometido al escuchar ciertas voces que para Natsu eran las voces del mismo infierno…las cosas no podían estar peor.

-Oh que coincidencia- dijo una voz burlona femenina

-Y yo que quería descansar de sus payasadas-hablo una masculina

-Ara Ara no me lo esperaba-dijo una dulce voz

-Ni yo- concordó una voz masculina

-¿Dónde está Erza? Le mostrare que soy la mejor HADA-dijo una mujer

-¡ESO ES SER TODO UN HOMBRE!-grito otro

-QUE SOY MUJER- le grito la castaña

Natsu termino con un tic en uno de sus ojos podía reconocer esas jodidas voces donde quiera que vaya, si ya Loki era horrible los que estaban a sus espaldas lo estaban empeorando, ya era malo que 11 personas fueran al viaje en el cual él quería estar solo con la rubia para tratar de mejorar lazos pero NO~ todos se interponían en su camino… se preguntaran ¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLA NATSU? ¿NO HABIA SIDO IDEA DE ERZA EL VIAJE? Déjenme decirles que NO fue Natsu el que quería ir de viaje pero el pobre chico se le ocurrió la genial idea de comentarlo en la escuela y ahora se arrepiento como los mil demonios.

**FLASH BACK**

-Quiero mejorar mi relación con Lu-Lucy- dijo Natsu

-¿Eh?- lo miro Erza confundida junto con Gray

-Oye llamitas llamaste a Lucy ¿Lucy?- pregunto sorprendido Gray

-Bueno… si… es solo que… ¿Qué creen?- les pregunto

Desde hace unos años que ellos son buenos amigos de los mejores se podría decir a pesar de todo, Natsu se dejó caer en su banco mirando el techo mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban sorprendido ya que no se esperaban que Natsu fuera el primero en dar aquel paso tan decisivo

-No lo sé- le contesto Gray

-Vaya que ayudas- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrosa -¿Qué tal un viaje?-

-A mí me parece bien- dijo Erza –Sera divertido-

-Erza me refiero SOLO Lucy y yo- la miro el pelirrosa _"Espero que no esté pensando lo que creo que esta pensando"_

-Ah dijiste algo de solos- lo miro seriamente asiendo temblar al chico

-N-no si quieres podemos ir TODOS- y fue allí donde cabo su tumba

-Bien le avisare a Jellal, también a Levy y Gajeel, puede que también a Romeo y Lily ¡OH casi lo olvido! También deberían ir Happy, Wendy y Charle- sonrió la escarlata

Natsu golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa múltiples veces por su metida de patas, dejo de golpearse y pensó _"Y… ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer para llevarla? Si le decía que me lo pidió mi Padre era seguro que iría sin quejarse…tanto, MIERDA ¿Por qué hable con estos dos?",_ Natsu se lamentaba mientras Erza y Gray hacían los planes para las ansiadas vacaciones.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

ESTORBOS, ESTORBOS, ESTORBOS y MAS ESTORBOS solo eso pasaba por la mente del chico solo hace unos segundos tenía la atención de la rubia y de la nada ese "gato sarnoso" como él le decía a Loki se la rebato tan rápido _"¿Qué no tenía a Aries? ¿No se aburre de darle falsas esperanzad a Lucy? ¡¿Qué NO SE ABURRE DE QUITARMELA?!" _Natsu volteo a mirar a las personas a su espalda y les sonrió de manera amistosa la cual era más que falsa y eso lo notaron los presentes excepto Lucy y Loki que estaban metidos en su mundo.

-¡OH HOLA CHICOS!- sonríe fingidamente-No me esperaba verlos aquí- _"realmente NO deberían estar aquí, demás que Erza se fue de habladora"_

-Linda sonrisa Natsu- rio el mayor del grupo, un rubio

-Cállate Laxus o debería decir Laxus sensei- mira a su acompañante-¿No es ilegal que te estés cogiendo a una de tus alumnas?-

-No estoy en la escuela así que no te pases de listo-lo miro seriamente-te puedo golpear ¿sabes?, además el viejo lo sabe-

Natsu mira divertido a Laxus, cuando de repente decidió voltear su mirada a lo igual que el resto y la razón era que Cana agarro el cuello de Laxus para plantarle un apasionado y cuando digo apasionado me refiero a APASIONADO beso.

-Ejem, bueno Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?- le repunta Mira

-No te hagas la inocente tú lo sabes- la mira molesto

-Oye no le hables así a mi Novia, Natsu-dice Freed

-Sí, si… y ¿Evergreen y Elfman? Estoy seguro que escuche también sus voces- pregunto Natsu mirando hacia los lados

-Por allá-apunta Mirajane

Natsu miro hacia el lugar donde apuntaba Mira, y si allí estaban esos dos los cuales hablaban animadamente con Erza y Jellal… bueno solo Elfman ya que Ever solo discutía con Erza sobre ser un hada, maldijo internamente a Erza en el momento que la vio y volvió su mirada a Lucy y Loki que gracias a Dios ya se habían separado y se dirigían al grupo.

-Hola chico- saludo alegremente Loki y luego cambio su cara a una de fastidio dirigida a Natsu-Hola-

-Hola Loki- sonrió sínicamente cosa que notaron todos a excepción de Lucy

Loki miro a Lucy y le sonrió amablemente-Bueno, me tengo que ir nos vemos- se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Loki miro a Natsu con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara iracunda del pelirrosa, rio internamente y se marchó.

-¿Ese era Loki?- pregunto Erza parada al lado de Natsu causando casi un paro cardiaco al pelirrosa

-¡ERZA!- grito Natsu tratando de calmar su corazón _"¿Cómo diablos llego tan rápido? ¿Es mitad-ninja? Ni la sentí acercarse"_

-Oye Lucy-chan te llevas bien con Loki- comento Jellal apoyando su brazo en el hombre de la rubia causando el mismo que la pelirroja en Natsu

-KYA Jellal casi me matas de un ataque- chillo la rubia

El grupo solo rio ante las reacciones de ambos chicos realmente ellos dos son tan parecidos como diferentes, Erza paro de reír y se dirigió al grupo recién llegado

-¿Dónde se están quedando?- les pregunto

-Donde más, en Torre del paraíso después de todo los padres de Je…-decía Ever pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Erza que le dio una mirada _"Ni se te ocurra decir quien maneja el hotel" _Ever sudo frio y asintió

-Así que también se quedan en torre del paraíso-dijo Natsu posando su mirada en Erza-No sé porque pero no me sorprende-

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Erza de manera amenazadora

-Nada~-miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido

-Oigan ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos a "Jugar" un rato?-propuso Jellal

-Por mi bien-dijo Mira mirando a Freed, Elfman y Ever los cuales asintieron

-Alcohol, alcohol ¡Venga hagamos una fiesta!-grito Cana haciendo suspirar a Laxus, pero le sonrió después de todo así ama a esa mujer… toda una bebedora y parrandera.

-En nuestro cuarto a las 8 p.m- les comunico y ellos asintieron

-Yo no quiero- dijo Natsu _"Mierda Erza, sabes para que quiera venir solo con ella y tú sigues arruinándolo"_

-Vendrás y si no…-lo miro desafiante aunque en sus ojos había un pequeño tono de burla que decía _"Ni creas que te dejare estar en con mi hija solos en un cuarto, no confió en ti"_

-TSK-

…**..10 P.M….**

Después de horas de juegos largos y torturantes, los niños se fueron a dormir extremadamente agotados, Cana miro a los pequeños irse y sonrio mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde unas botellas de cerveza y un juego de cartas

-Nee, nee ¿Juguemos Strip poker?-propuso

-Por mi bien-dijo Laxus

-Yo me apunto ¿Que dices?- dijo Freed mirando a Mira la cual asintió

-¡JUGAR ES DE HOMBRES!-grito Elfman

-Yo juego y ¡PARA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ CON ESO DE HOMBRE MALDITO SIMIO!-grito Ever

-Juvia juega, Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama en paños menores-se sonrojo la Peli azul imaginándose a Gray

-¡JUVIA!- se sonrojo a lo Full

-Pero si Hielito siempre anda enseñando sus miserias-dijo Natsu

-Yo juego será interesante-Dijo Gajeel

-Si no hay remedio-suspiro Levy –Lu-chan ¿Juegas?-

-CLARO-

-Bien comencemos-dijo Erza

-Yo reparto-les dijo Jellal tomando las cartas

Y así comenzó el dichoso juego que a decir verdad no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los participantes que este se volviera algo subidito de tono cuando las chicas y chicos se les comenzaba a acabar las prendas y otros ya ni siquiera las tenían sin dejar de mensionar que estaban muy borrachos.

Gay y Gajeel eran los únicos que ya no les quedaba nada de ropa Jellal, Elfman yLaxus solo estaban en calzoncillos, Cana, Mira y Erza solo llevaban la parte inferior de su ropa interior, Juvia y Ever tenían la suerte de que todavía tenían puesta la superior, Natsu tenía puesta su ropa interior y unos jeans, Lucy solo tenía puesta su ropa interior y su falda y por ultimo Freed que estaba completamente vestido ya que hasta el momento no había perdido, Natsu miraba a Lucy que aun llevaba puesta algo de ropa cosa que le molesto ya que otros podían ver el magnífico cuerpo de SU rubia pero lo que más le molestaba era que Lucy al estar borracha era muy cariñoso y no con él.

**NATSU P.O.V**

¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Cómo se le ocurre andar tan acaramelada con esos idiotas? Y es mas ¿Por qué a las chicas no les molesta?, suspire y mire a Lucy que ahora estaba abrazada a Jellal fregando su pecho contra el del, una ira me invadió en ese momento, tome mi ropa y la de Lucy y se la lance a la cara

-Es hora de ir a dormir, vístete-le ordene

-Caray que eres Aburrido~-bufo ella mientras se vestía

Suspire aliviado al ver que por lo menos me hiso caso, se paró tambaleante y se lanzó abrazarme por un minuto no supe que hacer, trate de apartarla pero nada ella cada vez se apegaba más a mi cuerpo podía oír los silbidos de los chicos y sus estúpidos comentarios _"Aprovecha, Natsu" "Míralo como lo tiene" "Suertudo" "No toque a MI HIJA PELOTUDO" "Natsu si le haces algo indebido a Lucy te castro" "ANIMO LU-CHAN" "ADELANTE SALAMANDER" _entre otros estúpidos comentarios, mire a Lucy la cual alzo su mira… podía ver claramente un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto y me estaba volviendo loco, sabía que si no salía de allí y me daba una ducha fría algo malo iba a pasar, después de todo yo también bebí un poco pero menos que el resto de los estorbos. Como pude aleje a Lucy de mí y me miro sorprendida, tome su muñeca y Salí del cuarto hasta llegar al ascensor sin importarme los abucheos de los chicos y los gritos de muerte que me lanzaban Erza y Jellal, una vez en el ascensor mire a Lucy la cual solo sonreía estúpidamente realmente estaba muy borracha.

-Nee~- me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer -¿A dónde vamos?-

-A-A nuestro cuarto- le respondí tratando de controlarme

-CLARO-me volvió a susurrar- nee~-

-¿Q-Que?-

-Me cargas- me pidió estirando sus brazos

La mire y negué, me fascino ver como ponía un puchero se veía tan tierna que me dieron unas enormes ganas de besarla en ese momento pero NO, yo Natsu Dragneel JAMAS se aprovecharía de una chica (**N/A:** Por eso no la besabas mientras dormía). Llegamos al piso y abrí la puerta del cuarto, vi como Lucy se tambalea hasta tumbarse en la cama, camine hasta ella y le hable

-Oye ¿No tomar un baño?-

-NOoooo, tengo sueño- me respondió acomodándose en la cama

Sonreí, encontraba tan interesante verla comportarse como una niña, pero al diablo no podía verla como una niña ¡SANTO CIELO! Solo mirar ese cuerpo me estaba provocando algo que era mejor apagar de inmediato, me di media vuelta para ir a recostarme al sofá pero algo… mejor dicho alguien tiro de mí tumbándome en la cama. Sentí como mi cuerpo caía en la suave colcha, después como alguien se sentaba sobre mi… ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Qué DIABLOS?! Abrí mis ojos que se habían cerrado por el impacto para solo toparme con Lucy que me miraba sentada enzima mío, sentí como el calor subía a mi cabeza… después de todo la posición en la que nos encontrábamos era algo MUY comprometedor, trague duro y…

-R-Rubia B-bájate-le pedi

-Natsu~- me llamo de manera sensual… esperen me llamo ¿Natsu?

-Ru… ¿Lucy?-

-Natsu, Natsu, Natsu- dijo mi nombre una y otra vez mientras se acercaba más y más a mi rostro

-Lucy-susurre su nombre

Pude ver una sonrisa surcar su rostro y a los segundos después sus labios en los míos, MIERDA, MIERDA esto se sentía tan bien jodidamente bien, rodé su cintura con mis manos atrayéndola más a mi… mordí su labio provocando que Lucy soltara un pequeño gemido dejándome entrar en su boca, un sabor que tanto ansiaba en probar que no se comparaba al mero roce de labios que teníamos cuando le robaba un beso mientras dormía… si lo admito soy un pervertido pero… ¿Cuántas veces soñé con besarla de esta manera ? ¿Cuántas veces desee a hacerla mía?, sentí como sus manos se deslizaban levantando mi camiseta tocando mi piel con sus delicadas manos provocando una descarga en todo mi cuerpo, comencé a mover mis manos levantando la pollera de Lucy tocando suavemente su espalda provocando leves suspiros salir de su boca, me separe un poco de ella para intercambiar posiciones y verla con mayor esplendor. Sabía que estaba mal pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Vi cómo me sonría y ya no podía más deslice una de mis manos por su muslo hasta llegara a esa zona… sabía que si llegábamos más lejos mañana ella no se acordaría de nada y lo más probable era que me matara pero ya no podía resistir más este deseo de tenerla en mis brazos, con mi otra mano me dedique a acaricia uno de sus pechos, la contemplaba mientras soltaba gemidos debido a mis carisias…tan hermosa.

Sus manos navegaron por mi torso y pude ver como sonreía… una sonrisa que desde hace tanto quería ver una sonrisa solo para mí, volví a besarla sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo pero… se detuvo, sus manos dejaron de moverse, me separe de ella y pude contemplar que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-Me está jodiendo ¿No?-

Me incorpore de la cama, mire mis pantalones y maldije, entre al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha MUY fría. Cerré la puerta deslizándome en ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo soltando un suspiro…

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?-

Luego de mi baño, mire a Lucy que dormía plácidamente en la cama y yo solo me encamine hacia el sofá, me acosté y comencé a repasar todo lo que había pasado pensé en todo lo que últimamente había pasado con Lucy y sobre mis muy queridos estorbos, los cuales realmente son queridos después de todo si no hubiera sido por ellos en este momento lo que paso con Lucy jamás subiera pasado, mire una vez más a Lucy antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

-Buenas noches mi ángel- cerré mis ojos –Dulces sueños, amor-

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLA, he aquí un nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció?, mis disculpas si es que querían Lemon si soy sincera no tengo planeado ponerlo pero si es que se da la oportunidad puede que lo haga. En fin tengo que aclararles que en este viaje si es que han llegado a pensar que ellos comenzaran una relación de tipo amorosa tengo que darles la mala noticia de que no será así pero descuiden que momentos NaLu abra y muchos les cuento que en el próximo capítulo Wendy, Happy Y Charle nos darán a conocer más sobre su plan, también abra corazones palpitantes, celos y…. SE-CRE-TO.**

**BESOS**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darklight:** No pasa nada y sobre que Lucy y Natsu jugaran cuando niños y no lo recuerden eso tiene una explicación y es que eran muy pequeños a diferencia de Chiyo ellos no tiene memoria fotográfica, además solo tenían 2 años y cuando Natsu se fue a Inglaterra tenía 3 años es solo por eso y nada más, bien allí tienes a las otras parejas nos vemos besos.

**Andy Okazaki:** Gracias espero que te haya gustado este capítulo besos.

**Gonzanime:** Gracias déjeme decirte que a mí también me dieron ganas de pegarle pero que se la va a hacer, en fin nos vemos y besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Gracias si soy sincera cuando describo la ropa siento que no lo hago muy bien pero veo que no lo hago tan mal, besos y suerte en la escuela

**NAtsuko:** SI Nalu quieres Nalu tendrás, besos espero que te guste.

**Yazmina Zho:** Te doy una pista sobre la persona de la biblioteca ella pertenece a los 4 miembros del top 8 que vendrán, ya verás una escena de celos de Natsu y si Lucy se da cuenta será el fin del mundo jijiji Gracias por leer besos

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERO!**


	13. Ai no melody

**Capitulo 11: Ai no melody**

"_-TE amo- dijo una dulce voz mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro_

_-Yo también te amo- la besa –no sabes cuánto-_

_La joven sonríe y se aferra al uniforme gakuen de su novio mientras le susurra lo mucho que lo ama, el chico sonríe y pasa sus manos por los cortos cabellos de su novia, la chica lo mira y susurra una vez más…_

_-Te amo…-se acerca a sus labios –Natsu…-"_

-…nder…-se oía una voz a la lejanía -…mander…-se seguía oyendo -¡JODER DESPIERTA!-se oye un grito colérico

El pelirrosa abre sus ojos asustado mirando hacia todos lados para posar su mirada en una rubia que tenía ambas manos a los lados de su cintura mirándolo algo enojada.

-Vamos párate de una vez, tengo que hacer la cama-le dijo

Natsu alzo una ceja confudido ya que si el no mal recuerda se había quedó dormido en el sofá, bajo su mirada sorprendiéndose de que en realidad se encontraba en la cama pero ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? ¿Sonámbulo?…

-¿Cuando?-murmuro

-Yo te traje en la noche, desperté con un dolor de cabeza atroz-se llevó una mano a la cabeza-te vi en el sillón parecías tener una pesadilla y mucho frio, así que te arrastre hasta la cama –

-¿En serio?- le pregunto

-Sí y pesas mucho, salamander- respondió poniendo su mano en su hombro haciéndole entender que le dolía la espalda

-Gracias Lu…-pero se detuvo de pronto, una ola de calor lo invadió al recordar lo que sucedió en la noche-n-nee, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?-

-¿Hay algo que debería recordar?-le respondió con otra pregunta encaminándose a la salía –sabes que más has tú la cama, me voy a desayunar-

Natsu la miro salir del cuarto mientras su rostro reflejaba una clara expresión de triste y ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué recordara como casi se aprovechaba de ella borracha? Se volvió a recostar en la cama pero esta vez boca abajo respirando el dulce aroma de Lucy que se había quedado impregnado en las sabanas, cerró lentamente sus ojos…

"_-Te amo, Natsu-"_

Abrió sus ojos levantándose de la cama como si esta le estuviera quemando, su corazón latía a mil por hora, llevo su mano a su cabeza tirando de su cabello hacia atrás… frunció en seño levemente…

-Mierda, ¿Por qué vuelvo a pensar en ella?-

Se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y de esta manera relajarse un poco… tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría hoy.

Lucy corría por los pasillos del hotel tenia levemente sus mejillas sonrojadas _"Diablos ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? No, definitivamente no vuelvo a tomar… Yo casi con salamander ¡MOOO MALDICION!"_ se reñía la rubia internamente, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con el de alguien

-Lucy, tienes que tener más cuidado-le regaño Jellal que pasaba por allí

-Lo siento-se disculpó -¿Y los demás?-

-Desayunado, yo iba para haya- le extiende una mano –¿Vamos?- la chica asiente feliz colgándose del brazo del peli azul como una niña pequeña cosa que al peli azul no le molestaba para nada, pero se detiene bruscamente causando confusión en la rubia-Oye Lucy-chan ¿Tu y Natsu anoche…?-

-NO- lo corta rápidamente Lucy mirando horrorizada al peli azul

-Ya veo- dijo algo aliviado _"Por lo menos todavía no lo hacen… espero que cuando sucede no estén borrachos… NO definitivamente NO el jamás va a tocar a mi adorada pequeña"_

Lucy miraba a Jellal caminar delante de ella su mirada cambio a una de tristeza, no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos pero no… jamás podría decir lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con el pelirrosa… eso jamás.

-Aunque no me hubiera molestado pero… yo no soy ella-

El grupo se reunió en el comedor del hotel para tomar un delicioso desayuno, Lucy y Jellal se sentaron en la mesa con el grupo y al poco tiempo Natsu llego sentándose frente a la rubia, las miradas de ambos chocaron y rápidamente las desviaron cosa que nadie noto, para suerte de estos

-Escuche que hoy hay un show en la playa-comento Wendy

-¿Un show?-pregunto Juvia

-AYE un Show de música-miro a Wendy y Charle las cuales levantaron el pulgar en señal de OK –Nee ¿Podemos ir?-

-CLARO-respondió erza –Sera divertido-

-Me encanta la idea-se estiro Jellal en la silla

-Kyaa espero que hayan chicos guapos-comento Levy

-¡enana!-le llamo la atención un celoso Gajeel

-Es broma-rio ella

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunto Gray –yo ayer no vi nada que anunciara tal cosa-

-Pues….-murmuraron al mismo tiempo Wendy, Charle y Happy

**FLASH BACK**

-"_¡CLARO QUE SI!"-_se oyó una voz en el teléfono

-Tía Chiyo entonces ¿nos ayudaras?-pregunto Wendy

-_"claro, tengo algunos contactos en Akane así que… ¿Qué les parece un show?"-_

-¿Un show?-pregunto Charle

-_"si sería interesante, imagínense a Lucy-chan y al tonto de mi hijo cantando juntos"-_

Las chicas imaginaron la escena y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la idea

-Me gusta-dijo Charle

-_"Bien para mañana, tendré todo listo ustedes procúrense de que ellos vayan"-_

-pero ¿Cómo los haremos subir?-pregunto Wendy

_-"jeje les mandare una foto de esos dos y les diré que los escojan para el concurso y asunto arreglado"-_

-Tía eres la mejor-

_-"Claro que lo soy, bueno eso es todo tengo cosas que hacer, Buenas noches niñas"-_ se despido Chiyo

Las niñas se miraron sonrientes para después acostarse en sus respectivas camas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Lo oímos de unos turistas-les dijo Charle

-Ya veo- dijeron en unísono los mayores del grupo

Las horas pasaron y para la sorpresa de todos el dichoso Show realmente era cierto, aunque no lo digieran tenían sus dudas sobre ellos ya que les parecía bastante sospechoso de que para la noche a la mañana de la nada apareciera un show. Lucy camina detrás del grupo mirando de reojo al pelirrosa que discutía con Gajeel y Gray, recordaba a cada rato lo sucedido esa noche se sentía tan mal… lastimada y sucia a pesar de que al final no pasó nada se sentía así. Di un suspiro cambiando su actitud radicalmente la cual la llevo a maldecir como le era de costumbre cada vez que el pelirrosa hacia algo en lo que la involucraba _"Maldición ¿Por qué no me di amnesia Post borrachera? DIABLOS" _se lamentaba la rubia jalándose el cabello cosa que el grupo vio y saltaron fuertes carcajadas haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza a la rubia_._

Los niños se daban miradas cómplices cada vez que se acercaban a el escenario se podía decir que sonreían como el gato de Alicia del país de las maravillas, los chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas puestas para las personas que venían a presenciar el Show en eso una joven se acercó con una sonrisa a ellos ofreciéndoles algún aperitivo o bebida cosa que ellos agradecieron. El show no tardo en comenzar y una joven de cabellos verdes se paró en medio del escenario junto a un joven de cabellos oscuros, la pareja tenía un sonrisa evidente en sus rostros se notaba que estaban disfrutando esto, miraron a las personas que esperaban ansiosas y curiosas por el Show, como si buscaran algo en la cantidad de ojos que los miraban desde abajo del escenario y lo hallaron, miraron al enorme grupo con una sonrisa y de esta manera comenzaron…

-_"HOLA A TODOS"-_grito la mujer –_"ME LLAMO VISKA Y EL ES MI ESPOSO ALZACK… ¡ESCUCHARONJ BIEN ES MI ESPOSO ASI QUE NI LO MIREN!"-_les comunico los presentes causando que un gotita se formara en la cabeza del publico

-Viska-susurro sonrojado su marido

-tenía que decirlo-le dijo ella alejando el micrófono

_-"BIEN COMO MI ES-PO-SA DIJO, HOLA A TODOS"-_ saludo ahora el pelinegro posicionando el micrófono cerca de su boca-_"BIEN EL SHOW DE HOY ES UN ESPECTACULO MUSICAL Y TAMBIEN ESCOGEREMOS AL AZAR A UN VALIENTE QUE SE SUBIRA Y NOS CANTERA"-_

-_"Y NO SOLO ESO DESPUES ESCOGEREMOS A UN CHICA PARA QUE HAGA UN DUETO CON EL"-_agrego la peliverde

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar y también la cantidad de espectadores aumente rápidamente, el primer grupo en salir a cantar fue un grupo bastante popular conocido como **FUNKIST **cantando su popular canción la cual también aparece en uno de los animes más populares esta canción se conoce por el nombre de **Snow Fairy**, los gritos de emoción eran más que evidentes y sobre todo cuando el público coreaba la canción y así una tras otra las bandas subieron al escenario muchas de las cuales eran bastantes famosas como…**Shiho Nanba** con **Gomene watashi**, **Daisy×Daisy** con **towa no kizuna**, **Milky Bunny** con **I WISH**, etc. Aunque de todos los que subieron al escenario el más popular fue **Tetsuya Kakihara** con **Eternal Fellows**, las chicas gritaban mientras corazones se formaban en sus ojos hasta Lucy, Erza, Levy, Charle y Wendy babeaban al oír la melodiosa voz del castaño cosa que molesto mucho a los chicos que mataban con la mirada al cantante.

_-"BIEN ESAS SON TODAS LAS BANDAS QUE HOY PARTICIPARAN_"- Sonrió –_"AHORA A ELEGIR A NUESTRO AFICIONADO, MIREN LA PANTALLA"- _apunto Viska a la enorme pantalla en su espalda _–"CUANDO ALGUNO DE USTEDES APARESCA TENDRA QUE SUBIR A EL ESCENARIO_"-

Todo el público miraba la pantalla emocionado para rápidamente colocar cara de WTF? Y no era para menos ya que en esa enorme pantalla se podía presenciar como cierto pelirrosa devoraba una hamburguesa de manera bestial sacando una gota en las cabezas de todos, tanto Lucy como el resto se alejaron dos pasos hacia a tras mientras decían un muy audible _"NO LO CONOCEMOS", _Viska y Alzack miraban la pantalla mientras reían ante la singular escena _"S-SE parece tanto a ella"_ se decían con la mirada la pareja de esposos.

-_"VENGA CHICO SUBE"-_grito Alzack tratando de no reír mas por lo sucedido

-¿Y-Yo?-hablo el pelirrosa tratando de no atorarse haciendo que todos rieran

El grupo miraba con lastima la escena, se podría decir que sentían una muy fuerte vergüenza ajena. Natsu se paró y camino al escenario con sus manos en los bolsillos de su Short de baño, una vez allí la mirada de las chicas se centraron en los muy marcados bíceps del pelirrosa cosa que el no noto pero si cierta rubia que desvió la mirada molesta.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto el chico rascándose la cabeza

-_"CANTA"-_le dijo Viska entregándole el micrófono

-No se cantar-les dijo con cara de preocupación

-Esto es de aficionados_-_le dijo Alzack –No te preocupes, en la pantalla de allí saldrá la letra-le indico una pequeña pantalla frente de ellos –Escoge la canción-

El pelirrosa miro dudoso pero decidió acercarse a la dichosa pantalla, miro las letras y sus ojos se abrieron para luego poner una dulce sonrisa mientras presionaba Play _"Perfecta"_ se dijo a sí mismo, la melodía comenzó a sonar y las chicas gritaron de emoción al ver como el pelirrosa cambiaba de fase para mostrarles una mira de confianza y endemoniadamente sexi que expresaba como si cantar frente a muchos fuera algo común para él cosa que no era cierto pero aquella canción lo identificaba tanto que no podía evitar poner una cara como esa, puso el micrófono cerca de su boca y comenzó el espectáculo….

**ME PUEDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA BY MARCONI**

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea_

_Que robe un segundo de una luna llena,_

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea_

_Que huyamos sin rumbo, que nadie nos vea,_

_Puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia_

_Y mojarte con ellos,_

_Pídeme llenarte el mundo..._

_De amor verdadero._

Sus ojos se posaron en Lucy que lo miraba asombrada igual que el resto de los chicos que para ser sinceros nunca habían escuchado al pelirrosa cantar de esa manera además que lo hacía realmente bien.

_Pero nunca me pidas dejarte_

_Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,_

_Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,_

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea..._

_Pero que se juntó a ti._

Natsu cerró sus ojos recordando la hermosa sonrisa que Lucy últimamente le ha estado regalando, sacándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a las chicas que lo miraban cantar.

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea_

_Que el brillo en mis ojos sea tu carretera,_

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea_

_Que mienta contigo aunque nadie nos crea,_

_Puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia_

_Y mojarte con ellos,_

_Pídeme llenarte el mundo... de amor verdadero._

Natsu abrió los ojos y miro nuevamente a Lucy que sonreía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la canción cosa que hizo muy feliz al chico.

_Pero nunca me pidas dejarte,_

_Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,_

_Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,_

_Puedes pedir lo que sea..._

_Pero que sea junto a ti._

Natsu camino por el escenario hasta posarse en el borde llevo una de sus manos a su pecho justo en su corazón se podía ver una expresión en el rostro del pelirrosa que reflejaba dolor como amor… un bello amor.

_Pero nunca me pidas dejarte_

_Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,_

_Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,_

_Nada que pueda perderte_

_Que no vuelva a verte o no estar aquí,_

_Me puedes pedir lo que sea... pero que sea junto a ti._

_Pero que sea junto a ti..._

El público comenzó a gritar de emoción cuando el pelirrosa alejo el micrófono de su boca dando a entender que la canción había finalizado, Natsu miro a sus amigos que le sonreían pero lo que más quería ver era la expresión de Lucy ya que esa canción iba dedicada especialmente a ella, su corazón se aceleró cuando la mirada de Lucy se cruzó con la suya pudo ver cómo le sonreía dulcemente y de pronto ella comenzó a mover sus labios haciendo que la felicidad del pelirrosa aumentaría… _"Estuviste genial" _le dijo Lucy con el solo movimiento de sus labios, Natsu se disponía a bajar pero es retenido por Alazack.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa para luego acercar el micrófono –_"BIEN AHORA ESCOJEREMOS A LA CHICA QUE CANTARA UN DUETO CON ESTE CHICO"-_

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, todas ellas tenían ganas de subir al escenario y poder cantar con el pelirrosa sexi, pero se decepcionaron al ver que en la pantalla apareció el rostro de una muy sorprendida y avergonzada Lucy. Lucy negó con todo su cuerpo pero es lanzada al escenario de manera amorosa, si claro, por sus amigos. Lucy se queja sobándose la cabeza para soprenderse al ver una mano extendida frente a ella.

-Venga rubia párate-le dijo Natsu, Lucy asintió y toma su mano

-_"BIEN AHORA NOSOTROS ESCOJEREMOS LA CANCION"-_les comunico Viska, La peliverde se acercó a la pantalla y presiono play.

-En la pantalla del frente saldrá la letra- le dijo Alzack a Lucy la cual asintió recibiendo el micrófono algo nerviosa.

-No te pongas nerviosa-sujeta su mano –estoy contigo-

-Gracias-susurro bajito pero lo sufrientemente fuerte para que el pelirrosa la oyera

La música comenzó a sonar y ambos respiraron profundamente preparándose para cantar…

**AMOR PROHIBIDO BY Romeo y Julieta**

_**(LUCY)**__ Dame una razón_

_Para no estar en tus brazos_

_O dame una poción_

_Para olvidar tus besos_

_Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti_

_Recorrer caricias por tu piel_

_Y q tu amor y el mío_

_Sean un solo latido_

Lucy miro a Natsu el cual miraba al frente, sintió como Natsu apretaba su mano y volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa

_**(AMBOS)**__ Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir_

_Esto no es un capricho desde que te vi_

_Que tu corazón necesito hoy_

_Con cada gota de amor_

_Aliviando este dolor..._

Natsu aparta su mano de la de Lucy cosa que hizo que la joven se sintiera algo… triste pero rápidamente el chico la toma de nuevo y la apoya en su pecho mirándola directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate.

_**(NATSU)**__ Dime por favor_

_Quien me mando quererte_

_Desde q tu estas_

_Vivo este amor sagrado_

_Yo quiero mirarme siempre en ti_

_Recorrer caricias por tu piel_

_Y que tu amor y el mío_

Se sonríen de manera bastante estúpida…como enamorados causando que el público soltara un suspiro conmovidos ante la linda escena.

_**(Ambos)**__ sean un solo latido_

_**(Ambos)**__ Y con ese amor prohibido no pudo sentir_

_Esto no es un capricho desde q te vi_

_Que tu corazón necesito hoy_

_Con cada gota de amor_

_Aliviando este dolor..._

Lucy se alejó de Natsu y camino por el escenario llevando su mano a su pecho cerrando los ojos, Natsu sonrió de lado y la imito colocándose a su lado

_**(Lucy)**__Y no puedo imaginar esta __**(Natsu)**__ vida sin tu amor_

_**(Lucy)**__ dame solo una razón_

_**(Natsu)**__ para no estar a tu lado_

La mirada de ambos choco en ese momento, mil de emociones reprimidas en su interior se hicieron presentes y de momento a otro solo ellos dos existían en el universo, poco a poco se comenzaron a acercar de nuevo.

_**(Ambos)**__ Esto no es un capricho desde que te vi_

_De tu corazón necesito hoy_

_Con cada gota de amor_

_Aliviando este dolor_

_Y con ese amor prohibido no puedo sentir_

_Esto no es un capricho desde que te vi_

_De tu corazón necesito hoy_

_Con cada gota de amor_

_Aliviando este dolor..._

Natsu comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Lucy mientras seguía cantando, Lucy no se sonrojo pero se sentía hipnotizada por aquella mirada jade puesta en ella se sintió como… la primera vez, aquella vez que cruzaron su mirada en la ceremonia de apertura hace un poco más de un año.

_**(Lucy)**__ Dime por favor_

_**(Natsu)**__ Quien me mando quererte..._

Los dos se miraron sin apartarse ni un centímetro del otro, Viska y Alazack quienes observaban la escena tras bambalinas sonreirán triunfantes mientras sacaban una foto que rápidamente mandaron a su querida amiga. Natsu miraba a Lucy cuando su rostro comenzó a acercarse más al de ella para darle un dulce beso pero su plan es arruinado por los aplausos del público que hicieron reaccionar a la rubia que se alejó rápidamente del pelirrosa bajando a toda velocidad del escenario perdiéndose en la multitud dejando al pelirrosa con una mirada triste.

Lucy corría apretando con fuerza sus ojos _"Mierda Lucy, no eches a perder todo no ahora… te dijiste a ti misma muchas veces que no caerías otras vez… te propusiste ser su amiga ¡MALDICION! Con los amigos no pasan estas cosas_" se decía Lucy en una batalla mental con su corazón y razón. Lucy sin prestarle atención hacia donde corría y en donde estaba solo oyó una voz que la hizo detenerse

-¡LUCY CUIDADO!-grito un peli anaranjado acercándose preocupado a la rubia que lo miraba perpleja -¡ESTAS LOCA TE PUDISTE MATAR!-

Lucy alzo una ceja confundida para luego mirar al frente quedándose pálida del miedo, frente a ella había un gran barranco, la rubia agradeció a dios que Loki hubiera aparecido frente a ella ya que si no hubiera sido así se hubiera caído.

Mientras tanto en el sector donde se llevó acabo el show, Natsu bajaba del escenario dispuesto a ir tras Lucy cuando…

-¿Natsu-san?-

-¡ARIES-SENSEI!-Grito sorprendido

-Hola Natsu-san, no me llames sensei que no estoy en la escuela… perdón-le sonrió tímidamente

-Está bien-

-Etto…Natsu-san… ¿Has visto a Leo?-le pregunto

-¿Loki?-frunció el ceño _"Ese gato sarnoso"_

-Si, dijo que daría una vuelta y… bueno no sé dónde está- le dijo

Natsu apretó su mandíbula y miro hacia donde Lucy se había ido y algo le decía que Lucy y Loki estaban juntos y eso le molestaba, miro a Aries y le sonrió diciéndole que le ayudaría a buscar ya que había perdido también a Lucy, La pelirrosa asintió y se fue con Natsu.

Lucy miro a Loki y de repente miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente empañando sus ojos, tenía en sus interior tantos sentimientos encontrados que la estaban torturando, miro a Loki lanzándose a sus brazos en busca de refugio pero en el intento, Lucy tropieza cayendo encima del peli anaranjado. Lucy se sorprende un poco al no sentir tanto dolor por la caída pero abre rápidamente sus ojos al sentir una presión en sus labios, al abrir los ojos los de ellas se toparon con los de Loki que la miraban sorprendió y no era para menos ya que los dos al caer se habían besado accidentalmente, Lucy se disponía a retirase y disculparse con Loki cuando…

-¡RUBIA!-grito un iracundo pelirrosa

Lucy se paró rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder –Na… Salamander-susurro

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?-le pregunto furioso señalando a Loki todavía en el suelo

-Yo…-las palabras no salían de su boca _"¿Qué diablos Lucy? Di algo"_ se ordenaba a sí misma, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de una pelirrosa detrás de Natsu –Aries….-

-Lucy-san NO te preo…-pero es interrumpida

-¡LO SIENTO! No fue mi intención-dijo desesperada la rubia al ver que Aries podrá haber malinterpretarlo que acababa de suceder –Yo…-Lucy comenzó a retroceder mas

-Lucy no te muevas-reacciono por fin Loki mirando aterrado a Lucy que se acercaba cada vez más al barranco

-Yo... yo…-tartamudea

Natsu se percató del peligro y comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy pero eso solo causo la reacción contraria haciendo que ella retrocediera mas, Loki alarmado se para de inmediato rogando a dios que la chica no siga retrocediendo, Aries se acerca a Loki preocupada ella había visto lo sucedido pero no le preocupaba además también se fijó en el tropezón que ocasiono esa comprometedora escena cosa que no vio el pelirrosa que estaba segado por los celos. Lucy aterrada por el hecho que posiblemente haya roto una relación, retrocede más tratando de pensar alguna forma de solucionar el embrollo cuando….

-¡LUCY!-

**CONTINUARA…..**

**HOLA he aquí el nuevo capítulo, poco a poco nos estamos acercando a la mitad de la historia si leyeron bien a la mitad así que queda para rato y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo ame escribir las escenas del show fue tierno a su manera, vuelvo a decir que en este viaje no habrá inicio amoroso pero eso no quita que habrá nalu. En fin eso es todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Draklinght:** bueno como pudiste ver Lucy recuerda a la perfección lo sucedido y quedo algo confundida por ello, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, besos nos vemos.

**Shion230:** Bueno no hubo momentos como los del anterior pero tuvieron, gracias besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Si, el capítulo anterior del manga me dejo pensando jijii, espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, besos y mucha suerte para el resto.

**Yazmina Zho:** si adoro hacer sufrir al pelirrosa soy tan mala, y sobre los cuatro pronto los conocerás vienen en camino, besos y nos vemos.

**Gonzanime**: jijiji ¿Qué ideas te dejo? (sonrisa pícara) jajajaja que divertido eres jijiji, espero que te guste este capítulo besos y abrazos.

**Alex:** jejej no quiero Lemon pero es tan tentador escribir ese tipo de escenas que bueno no puedo evitarlo jejejeje, besos y nos vemos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA**


	14. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Amigos?**

El aroma a agua salada era muy fuerte ¿Estaré cerca del mar?, abrí mis ojos y una molesta luz me dejo ciega por unos segundos, ya cuando mi vista se acostumbró me fije que aquella luz era una fogata, ni idea de donde llego, mire el cielo el cual estaba salpicado por estrellas dándome a entender que era de noche pero… ¿Por qué no tengo frio? Si no mal recuerdo llevaba puesto mi traje de baño y un Short nada más, baje mi mirada sonrojándome levemente al ver que llevaba una sudadera que claramente no era mía ya que me quedaba algo que digo bastante grande y una bufanda… esperen ¿Una bufanda? Lleve mi mano a la extraña pendra sintiendo su extraña textura… Natsu, alce mi mirada buscándolo sentía un poco de dolor en mi cabeza como cuando chocas contra un mueble y te queda un chichón bueno eso sentía.

-Despertaste-escuche una cálida voz

-Salamander-susurre -¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué paso?-

-Te caíste de un acantilado y bueno no tengo idea donde estamos, cuando desperté ya estábamos aquí-me dijo sentándose frente a la fogata

Lo mire llevaba su pecho descubierto evidentemente era porque yo llevaba su playera y bufanda pero algo me estaba matando de curiosidad ¿caí de un acantilado? Y… ¿Natsu me salvo?, después de analizar un momento recordé todo totalmente todo y mire con el ceño fruncido a salamander.

-¡SERAS IDIOTA!-le grite

-¿Q-Que?-dijo perplejo

-Caí de un acantilado ¿no?-asintió -¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALTAR TAMBIEN? PODRIAS A VER MUERTO-le grite histeria solo de pensar en ello me ponía… furiosa

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué te dejara caer? No señor-se paró frente mío furioso

Yo todavía tenía el ceño frunció pero relaje mi mirada suspirando, no tiene caso pelear con el –Gracias y lo siento-le dije

-de nada y ¿Por qué te disculpas?-me pregunto volviendo a sentarse

-Por lo sucedido antes-baje mi mirada-creo que he metido la pata en la relación de Loki y Aries aunque no era mi intención, lo juro-

-A ti… ¿No te gusta Loki?-casi me atore con mi propia saliva ¿Qué locura con la que salió?

-¿Q-que? NO de ¿Dónde sacaste esa locura?-le pregunto soqueada

-Tú lo dijiste-me respondió volteando la mirada

Lleve mis dedos a mi cabeza frotando mi cien pensando, no podía recordar bien en que momento lo dije si es que lo dije pero de lo que tenía en claro es que si una vez me gusto pero eso había sido hace muchos años cuando recién lo conocí ¡POR DIOS ERA UNA CRIA ENTONCES!

-Fisgón-le dije

-Perdóname por saber que MI esposa está enamorada de otro-dijo enojado –Lo siento-

-Y ahora eres tú el que se disculpa-suspire-lo que sucedió allí fue un malentendido tropecé y bueno caí encima de Loki besándolo, no lo hice a propósito-

-Entonces… ¿No te gusta?-su voz sonó algo feliz

-Creo que ya lo dijo pero no puedo decirte que nunca lo ame-lo mire el desvió su mirada –Cuando lo conocí me enamore perdidamente del hacia muchas locuras solo para llamar su atención -comencé a jugar con mis dedos –Al final descubrí que solo lo veía un hermano, a decir verdad cada chico que conozco termina teniendo conmigo esa clase de relación-

-Yo no-me dijo

-Eres mi marido-pude sentir su mirada en mi –aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferente-

-¿Cómo?-me pregunto _"¿Qué le pasa hoy? el no suele hablar mucho"_

-Que todo esto fuera diferente tú y yo… siendo amigos tal vez-le dijo lo que hace tiempo quería decirle

Me miro dispuesto a decirme algo cuando los gritos desesperados de los chicos escuchamos, me levante pero caí rápidamente al suelo sintiendo como Levy y Aries lloraban abrazándome, escucha como Erza y Jellal me regañaban mire sobre mi hombre y vi a Juvia llorar abrazada a Gray, por otro lado Loki hablaba con Natsu y este solo sonreía.

-¡ESTAS ARDIENDO!-oí el grito de Loki y rápidamente me pare acercándome

-No es para tanto-dijo Natsu con un hilo de voz

-¿Desde cuándo?-le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su frente

El solo sonrió hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, me invadió una angustia rápidamente volvimos al hotel me temblaban las manos cuando intentaba abrir la puerta y una vez abierta Gajeel y Gray fueron los primeros en entrar ya que cargaban a Natsu yo solo los seguí hasta que lo depositaron en la cama

-¿Por qué hay solo una cama?-pregunto Erza mirando a las niñas que desviaron la mirada

-Erza ese no es el problema ahora-Jellal miro a las niñas y a Happy –después nos dirán-

-A-Aye- respondieron nerviosos

Me dirigí al lado de Natsu sudaba mucho y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojada, Erza y los demás discutían sobre la situación, de pronto sentí que tiraban de mi mano, mire y vi mi mano bajo las sabanas y los ojos de Natsu puestos en mi alza una ceja confundida mientras unos roces sobre mi mano sentía, lo mire sorprendida y luego asentí.

-Yo le cuido-

Todos voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos, yo estaba seria frente a la cama recibiendo la mirada perpleja de mis amigos pude notar como las niñas junto con Happy sonreían ¿Por qué?…

-Lucy no puedes-me dice Erza –Tu también estas herida-apunto a mi cabeza que teia un pequeño parche que coloco Wendy cuando me encontró.

-No tengo nada malo, solo es un golpe Erza-le digo-Déjame cuidarle esta así por mí-

-Si es lo que la coneja quiere-escucho la voz de Gajeel mientras sale por la puerta

-P-pero-erza tarto de negar lo sucedido

-Cariño, dejémoslos-vi a Jellal rodear por la cintura a Erza-estarán bien Lucy-chan es casi una adulta-

-Si tú lo dices-suspiro Erza aliviándome-pero no quiero saber que Natsu se propaso contigo-miro a Natsu Molesta

-Erza esta enfermo-le dijo Levy mientras a todos nos resbalo una gotita por la cabeza

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, suspire cuando se marcharon. Camine hacia el baño encontrando un botiquín de emergencia con lo necesario, me senté al borde de la cama con el botiquín en mi regazo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-le pregunte

-…-no dijo nada solo me miro

-Escribiste en mi mano que querías hablar conmigo por eso les dije a los chicos que me dejaran contigo-le dije mientras buscaba algo en el botiquín

-También me gustaría-lo oí decir

-¿Qué cosa?-lo mire confundida

-Ser tu amigo-me sonrió-Lucy-

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al oírlo llamarme por mi nombre, saque un compresa para la fiebre del botiquín y se la acomode en la frente, lo mire a los ojos con mis mejillas levemente sonrojada, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, sonreí. Me aleje un poco mientras veía su mirada expectante deseando la aprobatoria de mi parte, la cual claro que tendrá desde hace mucho que yo quería ser su amiga, quería dejar salir este dolor de una vez por todas, sé muy bien que en algún lado de mi corazón yo le sigo amando pero tal vez ese amor se vuelva amistad como sucedió con Loki.

-Me encantaría-acaricie su mejilla-Natsu-

Lo vi sonreír como un crio, le acerque un vaso de agua y una pastilla que se tomó para luego quedarse profundamente dormido, reí por lo bajo jugando con sus cabellos era muy mono en cierto moda, me retracte en el mismo momento que eso cruzo por mi mente él no era mono sino guapo jodidamente guapo, apoye mi cabeza en el borde de la cama cerrando mis ojos mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en mi rostro. Me dormí.

**FIN POV LUCY**

* * *

_Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio peinado como un tomate y un bello vestido que la hacía verse como una princesa caminaba por los pasillos de una mansión apresurada, de golpe abrió una de las puertas de la mansión horrorizándose al ver la cocina totalmente sucia y desordenada_

_-¡LUCY ¿QUÉ HISTE?!-grito la mujer_

_-¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!-sonrió alegremente una niña con una bandeja en las manos_

_La niña tenía un vestido anaranjado cubierto de harina como su cabello y una de sus mejillas pero la bella sonrisa en su rostro hacía difícil que la mujer se enojara con la pequeña, miro la bandeja en las manos de la niña eran una galletas algo deformes, que digo muy deformes, la mujer sonrió cuando las unas manos la rodearon por la cintura._

_-Feliz día, cariño-sonrió un hombre rubio_

_La mujer amplio su sonrisa besando a su marido dándole las gracias, la pequeña niña hizo un puchero al ver esto._

_-Yo salude primero a mamá, papá no es justo-la niña se enojó –Lucy también quiere un beso-_

_La mujer se agacho a la altura de su hija dándole un beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír, las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Layla, la pequeña Lucy alarmada deja a un lado la bandeja y con sus pequeñas manos limpia las lágrimas de su madre._

_-Mamá es más bonita cuando sonríe-le dijo la pequeña_

_-Gracias-murmura la mujer abrazando a la niña_

* * *

Natsu abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se enderezo un poco sintiendo como algo caía en su regazo, miro la compresa con confusión cuando los recuerdos lo invadieron, miro a su lado fijándose en una hermosa rubia que dormía a su lado, sonrió. Estiro su mano para tocar el cabello de la joven pero se alarmo cuando un sollozo emitió esta.

-mamá- murmuro Lucy dormida con un eje de tristeza

Natsu la mire sintiendo dolor al verla así, él no podía ayudarla ya que él tenía la fortuna de que sus padres estuvieran vivos no los veía mucho pero allí estaban. Jalo con mucho cuidado a Lucy y sin despertarla la recostó en la cama, abrazándola. Lucy al sentir la calidez se refugió en el abrazándolo con más fuerza buscando calor y cariño, Natsu sonrió y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación, Lucy abrió sus ojos fritando su mano en uno de ellos, se sorprendió al verse recostada en la cama junto a Natsu, miro al pelirrosa recordando que ayer se habían propuesto ser… amigos. Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta pero decidió ignorarlo.

Natsu se estremeció en la cama hasta que se despertó miro a la joven que tenía su mirada puesto en el, se sonrojo ante esto más aun cuando la chica puso su mano en la frente de él.

-Veo que ya no tienes fiebre, Natsu-le dijo Lucy para así pararse de la cama

-Ya veo-dijo el poniendo también su mano en su frente verificándolo hasta que-¿M-me llamaste Natsu?-pregunto perplejo

-Si ¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto la chica, agarrando el pomo de la puerta del baño

-N-no nada… L-Lucy-respondió el algo sonrojado

Lucy sonrió y se encerró en el baño, Natsu se tiro a la cama mirando el techo con una evidente sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se movió entre las sabanas feliz inhalando el aroma de la rubia.

-Luce…-susurro

Lucy salió del baño mientras que con una toalla se secaba el cabello, alzo una ceja al ver a Natsu enredado en las sabanas, camino hacia el ropero sin prestarle mucha atención a lo sucedido, pero la curiosidad fue mayor que otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto confundida

-¡LUCE!-grito alarmado se sintió descubierto

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de que había salido del baño ya-por la cara del chico ella adivino que no, y por alguna razón sentía que no debía preguntar sobre ello otra vez-¿Qué fue eso de Luce?-

-Un Mote-sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura Natsu quitándose las sabanas-Lindo ¿No?-

-Eres raro, solo ayer decidimos llevarnos como amigos y ya me pones un mote-rio Lucy

Natsu rio con ella, para luego mirarla con determinación, ahora las cosas serían mejores.

-Te das un baño-le dijo Lucy saliendo de la habitación

-claro-respondió el pelirrosa parándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño

El desayuno fue relativamente normal para el grupo se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu mejor y tan rápido, Lucy miro preocupada a Wendy, Charle y Happy que tenían un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Erza, cuando Lucy les pregunto los niños solo se limitaron a negar rápidamente la razón dada a la mirada amenazante de Erza. Luego Lucy vio a Loki y Aries caminar por la recepción del Hotel, Lucy se disculpó por lo sucedido pero Aries solo le sonrió diciendo que no tomara importancia al asunto que solo fue un accidente haciendo sonreír aliviada a Lucy.

Lucy miro a sus amigos sentada en la playa bajo la sombrilla con un libro en sus manos, rio al ver como Evergreed golpeaba con abanico a Elfman cuando este empezó a predicar lo de ser un hombre arriba de una ropa, Mira era abrazada por la cintura por su novio, Freed, cuando los hombres se quedaban parados como idiotas mirándola, ni Erza ni Jellal se encontraban en la playa Lucy decidió no preguntar por ellos respetando su intimidad en pareja, Gajeel, Levy, Gray y Juvia jugaban voleibol playero animadamente, sonrió con dulzura al ver a su mejor amiga siendo besado de improviso por Gajeel.

Siguió inspeccionando con su mirada el terreno y de pronto los colores se le subieron al ver a Cana y Laxus muy, pero muy acaramelados, Lucy desvió su mirada poniéndola esta vez en Happy, Wendy, Romeo, Charle y Natsu que jugaban en la arena creando, no un castillo, la cosa ya parecía un pueblo de antaño solo le faltaba el dragón destruyendo la aldea que hasta personas tenia hechas cono cosas que se encontraban regadas en la playa, a Lucy se le resbalo una gotita cuando vi a Natsu hacer un dragón de arena, allí el dragón.

-¡LUCE! ¡VEN A JUGAR!-la llamo el pelirrosa

-¡YA VOY NATSU!-grito de vuelta dejando el libro a un lado

Lucy camino hacia el pelirrosa pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió miradas sobre ella, trago duro y se giró lentamente. Todos sonreían de manera picara a la chica, Lucy en ese momento tenía un unas ganas atroces de escapar ¡HASTA ERZA Y JELLAL HABIAN APARECIDO! La rubia trato de huir en ese momento no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones pero en ese preciso momento fue arrastrada por los chicas y Natsu por los chicos.

**CON LAS CHICAS  
**

-LU-CHAN ¿Qué paso anoche con Natsu?-pregunto Levy con corazones en los ojos

-N-Nada-dijo nerviosa

-Ara ara Lucy-chan no nos mientas-le dijo Mira con una sonrisa pero una aura aterradora

-¡LO JURO!-grito alarmada

-Lucy…-la voz de Erza sonaba de ultratumba –No me digas que tú y Natsu…-

-¡NO!-negó rápidamente

-Lucy-san vamos dinos-le rogo Juvia

-Venga chica, que estamos intrigadas-le dice Ever con una sonrisa

-Te lo pedimos Lucy-san-Wendy la miro con ojitos de cachorro

-Vamos Lucy-le pidió Charle

-P-pero…-

-Venga Lucy, HABLA así podremos beber-comenta Cana rodeándola con su brazo por el hombro

-Está bien-suspiro resignada haciendo a sus amigas felices

**CON LOS CHICOS**

-Así que las cosas mejoraron, Bien hecho cerebro de lava -sonrió Gray dándole un golpe en la espalda a Natsu

-¡JODER QUE DOLIO IDIOTA!-sé que Natsu

-Que bien Natsu-nii y Lucy-nee hacen muy buena pareja-comento Romeo

-Opino igual-concordó Lily

-Se Gussssstan-rodo la lengua Happy

-¡QUE NO ES LO QUE CREEN!-grito el pelirrosa algo desilusionado por dentro

-Explícate -exigió Jellal

-Venga Salamander dinos que paso-lo miro Gajeel serio

-¡ES DE HOMBRE TENER UNA NOVIA!-grito Elfman

-Lucy ¿Te tiene cortado?-pregunto Laxus

-pobre-se compadeció Freed

-Es que no entienden que no es eso-una venita sobresalió de la frente de Natsu

-Y yo te vuelvo a decir EXPLICATE-exigió nuevamente Jellal

Natsu miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa triste y comenzó a explicar la situación, mientras tanto Lucy así lo mismo con sus amigas, cuando ambos finalizaron la historia al mismo tiempo dijeron

-Solo somos amigos-dijeron al unísono

La decepción lleno a los dos grupos, que rápidamente volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo no sin antes darle una mirada compareciente a Natsu que por lo que ellos sabían estaba más que colado por la rubia y hay que decirlo ser amigo de la chica que te gusta no es nada fácil.

Natsu siguió jugando con los niños tratando de no reflejar su malestar al ser solo el amigo de la rubia, en ese momento Gray cae encima del Dragón que Natsu estaba construyendo causando una pelea en la cual casi todos los chicos al final terminaron involucrados. Sentada bajo la sombrilla Lucy miraba con una sonrisa a los chicos volvió su vista al libro en sus manos, miro con el radillo del ojo a Natsu y….

-¿Amigos?-susurro

**AREOPUERTO:**

Una multitud de personas salían de una de las alas, una joven de buena figura salía con una radiante sonrisa tirando de una maleta. La chica se para frente a la ventana del que daba hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Estoy de vuelta-miro el cielo-Natsu-

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLA perdón la tardanza pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer (pruebas) y no alcance a subirlo el viernes pasado, en fin espero que les guste este capítulo y… ¡PASAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE SOY SE LOS AGRADESCO TANTO! Aunque no lo sepan cada comentario en mi motivo de seguir con la historia estoy tan feliz (lloro cataratas como Juvia). Como podrán darse cuenta Lucy y Natsu ya empezaron con el plan de "siendo amigos somos felices" y sobretodo ha llegado alguien que tendrá influencia en la relación de estos dos, no puedo decirles si es para bien o para mal eso lo tendrán que descubrir más adelante, puede que tarde con las actualizaciones ya que comienzo este mes con los exámenes finales para cerrar el semestre pero tratare de hacer lo posible.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darklight:** jejeje muy pronto sabrás de quien Natsu estuvo enamorado así que espera paciente, gracias a mí también me encanto escribir el Show tenía ganas de hacer algo romántico. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Gonzanime:** jajajaj a quien no, pero a Natsu ese beso no le hizo nada de gracia espero que te guste este Cap, nos vemos besos.

**Razhelle:** Sobre Lisanna tengo que decirte que si pero no te preocupes que no hará nada relativamente malo (creo), me alegra que te haya gustado la creación de la madre de Natsu y sobre lo casi noche de pasión de Natsu y Lucy cuando termine esa escena también pensé lo mismo pero no podía hacer que pasara ya que eso no está en los planes todavía, nos vemos besos.

**Ireth1324:** Me alegra saber que te gusta y no me digas Kira-san solo Kira no creo ser muy vieja para que me digas asi jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo besos abrazos.

**Alex:** tienes toda la razón los celos matan las relaciones pero también en ocasiones traen algo bueno, en fin espero que te guste el cap nos besos besos.

**Shion230:** Era obvio que tenía que salvarla, estoy segura que moriría si no fuera así (persignándose) jejeje espero que te guste, desde el próximo cap empieza el drama nos vemos besos.

**Yazmina Zho:** es que es tan tentador ver sufrir al pelirrosa que es imposible evitarlo, me alegra saber que te gustaron las canciones, nos vemos besos.

**Zora:** No te preocupes que pronto se aclararan pero terminaran con mas, nos vemos besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Fue emocionante el final el capítulo anterior ¿no? Es solo que quería dejar intriga y nada más, jejeje, ya somos dos yo también tengo que estudiar, nos vemos besos.

**Tori:** No Lucy no la podía matar y sobre porque no la deje con amnesia es que realmente no encajaba con lo que tengo programado para la historia, además en lo lógico perder la memoria es difícil, me alegra saber que te gusta nos vemos pronto besos.

**Kotomi:** WOOUU tengo una fan más ¡que feliz soy!, sobre esa persona te quedaras con la duda hasta que parezca BUAJAJAJA (risa malvada), nos vemos besos.

**IvvyLG14:** por lo que veo un usuario nuevo comentando mi Fic…. ¡BIENVENIDA!, me alegra saber que te gusta no sabes cuánto jejeje, sobre Sting si aparecerá pero más adelante creo que lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero recién nos acercamos a la mitad del Fic así que paciencia, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, BESOS LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	15. Llegada inesperada

**Capítulo 13: Llegada inesperada**

Los tibios rayos del sol acariciaban con suma delicadeza el rostro de una joven rubia que despertaba lentamente, Lucy miro algo adormilada todo a su alrededor percatándose que se encontraba en su dormitorio… en la mansión Dragneel. La joven rubia se paró con pesadez de la cama, mirando con el radillo de su ojo una fotografía enmarcada sobre su escritorio, sonrió. Lucy camino hacia la fotografía tomándola con sumo cuidado mirando cada detalle de esta.

En la fotografía salían todos sus amigos, en el centro de la foto estaba ella abrazando a Charle y Happy, Natsu a su lado izquierdo tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y el otro en los de Romeo, Erza y Jellal estaban detrás de ellos sonriendo, al lado derecho de Lucy se encontraba Juvia muy sonrojada sujetada de la cintura por Gray y unos muy cariñosos Gajeel y Levy. Lucy rio por lo bajo y siguió mirando la fotografía al lado de Erza estaban Mira, Freed, Elfaman y Ever posando de manera atrevida aunque solo las chicas y del lado de Jellal estaban Laxus el cual abrazaba a Cana y estaba a Wendy. En fin la fotografía era muy hermosa pero…. Había algo que inquietaba a la joven rubia y eso era la repentina ida de Mirajane y Elfman.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué sucede Mira-san?-le pregunto Lucy al ver que salía del hotel con una maleta y a su lado iba Elfaman

-S-sucedieron algunas cosas, Lucy-chan-le respondió algo nerviosa

-Nee-chan el taxi nos dejara-le comento Elfamn-Lo siento Lucy-

-Descuida, espero que no sea nada grave-la miro algo preocupada

-¡No!-bajo su mirada-No es nada malo, al contrario es muy bueno pero…-

-¿Mira-san?-Lucy tomo el mentón de Mira obligándola a que la mirara

-Lucy-chan ya lo entenderás-tomo sus manos-espero que no te lo tomes mal-

Lucy asintió confundida ante esto, no podía entender la preocupación de Mirajena pero sentía que era mejor dejar las cosas así. La rubia se despidió de los Strauss con una sonrisa preocupada.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué será?-soltó al aire dejando la fotografía en el escritorio

Lucy estiro sus brazos y con pesadez se dirigió a su baño, Lucy tiene un baño en su cuarto. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y una adorable sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tenía que ser sincera estas vacaciones junto a Natsu fueron las más divertidas y cómodas que ha detenido, se la paso extremadamente bien con el cosa que jamás creyó que pasaría. El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo dándole una agradable sensación, cerro la llave y con prisa se enrosco en la toalla.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver su cama hecha y su uniforme escolar encima de su cama ¡hasta la ropa interior estaba allí!. Una de las cosas que la rubia odiaba era que las empleadas de la mansión entraran en su cuarto cuando ella salía o se metía a bañar, joder eran rápidas. Se acercó a la cama tomando su ropa interior y…

-¡LUCE!-grito Natsu abriendo la puerta-El desay….-

Una oleada de calor envolvió a Natsu causando un sonrojo inmediato en sus mejillas teñidas con un adorable tono rojizo, Natsu miraba asombrada a la mujer semidesnuda frente de él. Lucy sonrojada a tome miro su manos las cuales se quedaron trabadas a mitad de camino, camino que era que se estaba subiendo las bragas las cuales quedaron a la altura de su muslo, aunque su cuerpo todavía estaba cubierto por la toalla no pudo evitar avergonzarse completamente. La mira de la rubia paso de vergüenza a furia total tomando lo primero que tenía al alcance lo cual curiosamente era un enorme libro de historia que le lanzo a Natsu en plena cara sacándolo del cuarto, se subió bien las bragas y de un portazo cerro las puertas no sin antes decirle unas cosas a Natsu…

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¡NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI CUARTO SIN MI PERMISO!-y cerró la puerta

Natsu se enderezo sobándose su cara que tenía una enorme marca rojo, miro molesto la puerta de la habitación de la chica pero se sonrojo al recordar el incidente. Pensó un poco en lo sucedido y o que la chica le dijo y sonrió.

-No me arrepiento-murmuro para sí mismo

Lucy gruñía molesta sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados, Wendy y Charle reían nerviosas y Natsu miraba por la ventana evitando por todos los medios ver el rostro de la chica. El vehículo se detuvo y rápidamente Wendy y Charle salieron corriendo a sus respectivos sectores. Lucy bajo con elegancia ganándose unos cuantos suspiros de los alumnos varones, cabe decir que Lucy es una de las chicas más populares de la academia y el único problema es, no es un novio, sino el marido Natsu Dragneel el celoso, de esa manera era conocido el pelirrosa por los hombres de la academia.

Natsu fulmino a los chicos que miraban a SU Lucy de manera pervertida-el más santo juzgando-cosa que lo cabreaba un montón, paso su brazo por el hombro de la rubia soprendiendo a todos ya que hasta donde ello saben la parejita de casados no se llevaban nada bien, la joven lo miro algo molesta pero desistió de su enfado al ver como el pelirrosa le sonreía de manera amistosa.

-Venga Luce, no te enfades fue un accidente-le dijo sonriente

-Natsu, no es la primera vez-la chica llevo uno de sus dedos a su entrecejo tratando de no molestarse

-Jejeje-rio con inocencia fingida

-Idiota-le dijo sonriendo

El chico feliz agarro la mano de la chica corriendo con ella hacia el edificio que tenían designados, saludo con gran entusiasmo a sus amigos los cuales le devolvieron el saludo. Lucy se sentó en su banco apoyando su cabeza en la mesa soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede, Lu-chan?-le pregunto Levy sentándose a su lado

-No lo sé, Levy-chan-la miro-siento que hoy va a ser un largo día-

Levy la miro sin comprender en ese momento la campana sonó y con ello entro un muy agotado Laxus, como todas las mañanas Natsu se burló ¡Oh! Hacía falta decir que el rubio era nada más ni nada menos el profesor titular de la clase S, para suerte de algunos y desgracia para él y Natsu los cuales estaban obligados a verse todos las mañanas, aunque no es que se odien sino que los carácter de ambos chocaban de tal magnitud que no podían evitar crear una pequeña guerra.

Drayer miro a los ocho alumnos que están sentados ya en sus puestos, dejo los documentos a un lado y les hablo…

-Bien pedazos de idiotas, hoy tengo cosas que hacer así que tiene la hora libre-los chicos vitorearon pero Laxus los callo rápidamente-No me han dejado terminar-

-Habla de una vez LA-XUS-SEN-SEI-le molesto el pelirrosa

-Cállate Dragneel, en fin recuerdan que hace un tiempo se habló que al Top 8 se le agregaran cuatro alumnos nuevos-ellos asintieron-Bien no han llegado todos pero si uno o una de ellos-

Los chicos le miraron impacientes, tenían unas enormes ganas de saber quiénes eran los nuevos en el grupo.

-Pasa-dijo LAxus mirando la puerta del salón

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una silueta femenina bien dotada, los chicos sonrieron al ver quien era la persona, las chicas se sorprendieron pero igual sonrieron ya que la conocían y Lucy… se paralizo.

Unos bellos ojos azules a juego con su corta melena albina miraban con una sonrisa al reducido grupo, la joven chica les dedico una dulce mirada a los chicos y de manera animada se presentó…

-¡HOLA MINNA!-la joven saludo-¡LISANNA STRAUSS PRECENTRANDOSE A USTEDES!-

Los chicos se pararon al mismo tiempo que Laxus se retiraba del salón, Lisanna miro con nostalgia a sus amigos. Jellal alboroto los cabellos de la albina cosa que imito Gray, Gajeel sonreía y Natsu… bueno el está mucho más que feliz su querida amiga de infancia volvía.

-¡LISANNA! Volviste-exclamo feliz-¿Cómo te fue en Francia?-

-Muy bien-afirmo la chica-los extrañe tanto chicos-

Los hombres sonrieron con ternura a la chica, la cual se abalanzo a ellos asiéndoles caer al piso.

Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal los cuatro se conocieron desde pequeños en el jardín de infantes para ser mas expecificos. Lisanna se paró y miro a las chicas.

-Hola chicas-saludo amistosa-Wahhh están tan lindas-

-Y tú no cambias Lisanna-rio Erza dedicándole un abrazo

-Juvia está feliz de ver a Lisanna-san-sonrió la peli azul

-Kawai Lisanna estas hermosa-alago Levy

La peli blanca rio tímidamente ante los halagos, su mirada viajo a la joven rubia que miraba todavía asombrada a la peli blanca, la albina trago duro sintiendo un pequeño malestar en su pecho, sabía perfectamente bien a que se debía la mirada de la chica.

-Hola Lucy-chan-la saludo

-Ah, H-Hola Lisanna-saludo algo nerviosa

-Lu-chan?-La pequeña peli azul la miro preocupada, su amiga se veía algo pálida

-No pasa nada Levy-chan-trato de actuar normal-etto, me duele la cabeza un poco, voy a la enfermería a pedirle algo a Aries-sensei-

Natsu se fijó en el estado de la rubia y antes de que esta saliera estaba a punto de sujetarla pero en ese preciso momento Lisanna se le lanzo al cuello, Lucy los miro antes de salir sintiendo plomo en su pecho… ya sabe a lo que se refería Mira.

Lucy cierra la puerta y sale corriendo, su mirada oculta en su flequillo _"Lisanna… ella, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver…bueno no tan pronto, mi corazón no está preparado"._ Ese día yo aún ni lo olvido y como olvidarlo ese día donde todo comenzó….

**FLASH BACK**

Aquel día cuando nuestra joven rubia se había quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela y… escucho lo que jamás pensó que el diría, que Natsu diría aquellas palabras que la destrozaron.

-Venga Natsu- decía una delicada voz

-Ya te lo dije no puedo, hoy tengo que ir a conocer a mi prometida-

_"Natsu está halando de mi"_ se dijo a mí misma, Lucy moría de ganas de entablar una conversación con el pelirrosa antes del compromiso pero…

-Vamos Natsu que tiene que faltes además sabes que yo…-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, pero no puedo defraudar a mi padre- le dijo algo triste –aunque no tenga ganas de ir debo hacerlo es por su bien-

-Entiendo pero no me cabe, tienes que casarte con alguien que no amas solo para formar un vínculo entre empresas eso es injusto- le dijo molesta –Natsu estás perdiendo tu libertad por dinero-

-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada aunque velé el lado positivo si las empresas Dragneel se unen a las Hearthfilia se volverán las más poderosas del país- le sonríe –Tu y yo sabemos que el dinero mueve al mundo y de vez en cuando hay que hacer sacrificios-

-Tienes razón esa rubia es tan tonta no está a tu nivel- lo abraza –pero que se le va hacer todo por tener parte de las industrias hearfilia ¿no?-

-S-si esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones solo es una rubia tonta mira que aceptar casarse a si como así… debe estar desesperada-

-Te amo, Natsu- le dice

-Yo también te amo-

Le dolía tanto el pecho sentía como su corazón se quebraba y sus esperanzas de que le llegara a amar se desvanecían, miro una vez más antes de salir de la biblioteca a la pareja que se… besaba y Salo corriendo sin rumbo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"_Lisanna"_ pensó la rubia, ¿Cómo podía olvidarla?, aquel día cuando la vio besar a Natsu en la biblioteca y tratarla de tonta. Rio con sarcasmo la hipocresía del mundo no tiene límites, mira que venir a hablarle de Lucy-chan. La Ex-Heartflia mordió su labio y PLAP cayó al suelo.

-L-Lo siento-se disculpó la chica

-¿Lucy?-se escuchó una voz femenina

-Chica cosplay ¿Qué haces fuera de clases?-

-¡Cana! ¡Bixlow!-exclamo sorprendida

Bixlow ayudo a la chica a pararse, a pesar de que no hablan mucho con la muy conocida chica cosplay la mirada triste de ella le llamaba la atención y preocupaba, después de todo, todos en Fairy Tail son una familia y si un miembro se siente mal todos se sienten mal.

-¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto

-No me pasa nada-le dijo con falsa sonrisa

-Lucy-Cana le hablo con un ligero tono de regaño-¿Qué pasa?-

-T-te juro que no es nada-

Cana la miro ceñuda y luego negó, ya que sabía que aunque lo intentara jamás le sacaría algo de información a Lucy. La miro regalándole una sonrisa y se marchó con su compañero sin indagar más en ello.

Lucy suspiro aliviada de que la castaña no le exigiera nada más, camino decaída hasta la enfermería de la academia. Miro hacia todos lados y vio que la pelirrosa no se encontraba, se recostó en una de las camas y miro hacia la ventana fijándose en el hermoso cielo azula, la imagen de Lisanna paso por su mente causándole un mayor malestar.

-Si solo ellos estuvieran, me dirían que hacer-apretó sus ojos con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas-mis mejores amigos-

La rubia sonrió cuando la imagen de dos niños pasó por su mente los cuales eran bastante peculiares y carismáticos, la ex-heartflia, saco su teléfono buscando una fotografía. La miro detalladamente y luego guardo su celular para así dormirse.

En el salón de clases todos hablaban animadamente, Levy observaba inquieta la puerta del salón, Lucy estaba tardando mucho. Erza se fijó en esto pero una pregunta de Juvia la interrumpió.

-Nee, Lisanna-san-la aludida la miro-¿Por qué no estaban en año pasado en el Top? Si no mal recuerdo te fuiste a Francia a mitad de año-

-Bueno, renuncie al Top cuando ingrese a la preparatoria-le contesto-el Top consume tiempo asi que para poder presentarme a esa oportunidad lo deje-

-Ya veo ¿Qué talento tienes?-le pregunto

-Actuación-le dijo –soy el As de la actuación, un Pro-

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a la albina que comenzó a recrear una breve presentación de la historia llamada "la cantante calva", la presentación saco una risa del grupo. En ese momento Levy se para dirigiéndose a la salida.

-enana ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Gajeel

-Voy a ver porque tarda tanto Lu-chan-le contesto

-Ya veo-

Levy miro a sus amigos antes de salir percatándose de dos cosas muy peculiares y esas eran, en primer lugar un Natsu algo triste y una Lisanna algo alterada, no era la primera vez que notaba esa mirada en la albina, es más cada vez que se nombraba a la rubia la chica ponía esa mirada.

La peli azul camino por los pasillo hasta que llego a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta fijándose que en una de las camas sobresalía una brillante cabellera rubia, sonrió traviesa lanzándose encima de ella.

-¡LEVY-CHAN!-grito asustada-¿Qué haces?-

-jejeje, Lu-chan te demoraste mucho-hizo un puchero-¿Qué sucede?-

-N-Nada-desvió la mirada

-Lu-chan no me mientas-la regaño-ya dime-

-recuerdas que te conté que hace mucho vi a Natsu besarse con alguien-dijo bajito

-Si-afirmó Levy cambiando se semblante a uno preocupado –L-Lu-chan no me digas que…-

-Era Lisanna-sonrió con forzadamente-Gracioso ¿No?-se recostó-Levy-chan no sé qué hacer, me propuse ser su amiga solo eso, pero verlo con Lisanna me duele ¿Qué hago?-

La peli azul no supo que decir solo la abrazo cuando vio una lagrima caer de la mejilla de su amiga, nuevamente la coraza de hierro que poseía se había desvanecido y allí solo quedaba una frágil criatura. Lucy se aferró a su amigo ocultando su rostro, ya no quería nada… se sentía tonta, no podía seguir con ella hasta poder tener amnesia se le hacía muy pero muy tentativa. Y así solo lloro mientras su peli azul amiga acariciaba su cabello en un intento de consolarla.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta Lisanna oía cada palabra que la chica decía, suspiro y en su mirada se reflejara una clara culpa, apretó sus puños y mordió su labio saliendo de allí, miro la puerta de la enfermería y seguir con su andar.

-Lo siento, Lucy san-

En otro lugar, Italia para especificar:

-¡Ya quiero verla!-grito al viendo un animado chico de ojos azules

-Oh cállate que quiero dormir-le lanzo una almohada un chico de ojos rojizos.

-pero, en la academia de las haditas esta ella-sonrió animado-Lucy esta allí-

-lo sé, pero no seas más ruidoso en unas semanas iremos-se tapó con la almohada- duérmete ahora-

El oji azul resoplo molesto pero volvió a sonreír cuando se encamino a el balcón de su cuarto, sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón.

-¿No duermes?-le pregunto al niño que estaba a su lado

-Y dejarte solo-lo miro, el niño no aparentaba tener más de 6 años y un lindo cabello rojizo-me contaras quien es Lucy?-

-Claro-

El chico tomo al niño en brazos sentándolo en el barandal del balcón y de esta manera comenzándole a relatar, el chico de ojos rojizos sonrió al ver a su amigo hablar con tanto entusiasmo sobre aquella rubia, miro al pequeño niño peli verde acurrucado a su lado, rio al ver que llevaba aquel traje para luego quedarse dormido.

-Lucy ¿Cómo está?-

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como vieron Lisanna ya entro a escena y sus intenciones son algo confusas, creo. Pero no se preocupen que no hará nada tan malo.**

**¿Quiénes serán los dos chicos y los niños? Jejejej creo que es probable que lo sepan ya, muy pronto ellos también entraran a escena.**

**Si es que no se fijaron cambie la portada de ¡Rubia! ¡Salamander! Y la hice yo misma, es la primera vez que hago un Fan art y espero que les guste, quiero hacer uno para mis otros Fic. Bueno eso es todo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Sharik21:** Gracias, realmente espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Galdoria Graints:** jejeje bueno resulto ser Lisanna, pero no te preocupes que no planeo hacer mucho con ella. Besos y abrazos.

**IvvyLG14:** eso espero, no es que sean lentos sino torpes muy pero muy torpes para expresarlos, si a mí también me dio tristeza la escena de layla pero quería hacer algo de ella ya que para Lucy su madre fue muy importante, en fin nos vemos Besos.

**Gonzanime:** espero que te guste este capítulo, besos y abrazos

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** etto… te molesta si te digo Sakura-chan? Me es más corto jejeje, espero que te guste este capítulo y si yo también odio un poco a Lisanna pero solo en los FIc en el manga no tengo problemas con ella después de todo sale muy poco. Nos vemos Besos y abrazos.

**Katitha-chan:** jejej si duele, ya somos dos mañana tengo dos pruebas matemáticas y lenguaje, y el manga también me atormenta. Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por tus ánimos las tomare además la próxima semana empezamos con los repasos para los exámenes finales y me siento agobiada. En fin nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Kaze:** Los malentendidos se solucionaran y los celos…. Volverán ya que ciertos personajes llegaran para atormentar a nuestro pelirrosa, espero que te guste el cap. besos y abrazos.

**Shion230:** si sé que va lento pero al fin estoy llegando a lo que tenía en mente desde un principio, Lisanna puede ser el veneno o el remedio dependiendo por donde lo mires, besos nos vemos.

**Tsuki Hinamori:** Lo siento pero tenía que volver, descuida no soy de las que le gusta meter personajes para ódialos más bien solo para enojarse, espero que te guste nos vemos besos.

**ToRima:** me encanta dejar con la intriga jejejej, espero que te guste este capítulos nos vemos muy pronto besos.

**Alex:** que malo eres (puchero) jejeje además ya lo había dicho el romance no se dará todavía y sobre el lemon te dije que no planeaba hacerlo pero si se daba se daba jejeje espero que no me mates o sino no poder escribir mis Fic, besos amigo nos vemos pronto.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	16. Lo que paso en verdad

**Capítulo 14: Lo que paso en verdad**

Lisanna caminaba detrás del grupo con una sonrisa fingida, a pesar que en menos de una semana ya se había acoplado bien a su clase, sentía sentimientos muy dolorosos en su pecho entre ellos mucha culpa. Miro a la Lucy que conversaba con una sonrisa con Levy. No podía creer que por razones egoístas le había causado tano daño a tan amable chica, que a pesar de lo que sentía hacia ella la trataba con la mayor naturalidad posible aunque eso era lo que más le dolía a la albina, que la rubia la tratara con simpatía sabiendo perfectamente bien que por dentro se estaba destrozando.

Llegaron a un parque cercano a una de las heladerías más populares de Magnolia, las chicas se sentaron en el césped y los chicos fueron por un helado, la oji-azul se sorprendió cuando Lucy pidió un helado de cuatro sabores diferentes, miro a las chicas las cuales solo rieron, Natsu por su parte se burló de la chica diciéndole que se pondría gorda cosa objeto. La albina solo miraba, ella no era tonta a pesar de que Natsu y Lucy, porque había oído de su hermana comenzaron hace bastante poco a llevarse bien y le rogo que no interviniera cosa que la ofendió, ellos tenían mirada de sufriendo. Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y cerro sus ojos.

**LISANNA POV**

Lucy es muy amable, siempre sonríe sin importar que y Natsu otro sujeto amable. El muy tonto me creyó aquel día e hizo justo lo que yo quería sin saber por lo que veo hasta el día de hoy que hizo sufrir a Lucy. Por mi egoísmo y estúpidos celos, arruine el matrimonio que podría ser el más hermoso y feliz de todo el universo...

**FLASH BACK**

Aquel día me sentía triste, Natsu se casaría con la chica rubia que había entrado recientemente al Top y yo me iría a Francia por no sé cuánto tiempo. Apreté mis puños con impotencia todo acabaría sin que le pudiera decir mis sentimientos como paso cuando el comenzó a salir con…ella, otra vez me quedaría con eso en mi interior. No, no quiero.

Camine por los pasillo que vería por última vez, entre a la biblioteca y la vi…. Lucy leía un libro tranquilamente sentada en la ventana, muchos sentimientos se acumularon en mí y un sentimiento desconocido para mí se apodero de mi razón. Salí de la biblioteca y para mi suerte vi a Natsu pasar por allí y comencé mi plan…

-¡Natsu!-le llame

-Lisanna, hoy te marchas ¿No?-me dijo con una mirada triste, es tan tierno.

-Si-bajo mi mirada-Podemos hablar un momento-

-Claro-me respondió con una sonrisa

Natsu es inocente nunca se dará cuenta de mis verdadera intenciones, jale de su brazo y lo hice entrar a la biblioteca. Nos metimos en una de las sesiones cercana a la que Lucy estaba y comencé con mi plan.

-Natsu podrías acompañarme esta noche a cenar-le pedí

-No puedo Lisanna, ya lo sabes-me miro triste

-Venga Natsu- le dije con voz caprichosa, mire hacia un lado y la vi, a pesar que se escondió la vi. Nos estaba escuchando… a darle un lindo espectáculo.

-Ya te lo dije no puedo, hoy tengo que ir a conocer a mi prometida-me dijo, chasque la lengua al oír lo de prometida

-Vamos Natsu que tiene que faltes además sabes que yo…-me interrumpió

-Lo sé, pero no puedo no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, pero no puedo defraudar a mi padre- me dijo algo triste –aunque no tenga ganas de ir debo hacerlo, es por su bien-

-Entiendo pero no me cabe, tienes que casarte con alguien que no amas solo para formar un vínculo entre empresas eso es injusto- le dije molesta –Natsu estás perdiendo tu libertad por dinero-lo mire pude notar el desconcierto en su mirada, sabía lo que sentía el por ella y también sabía que si decía estas cosas me seguiría el juego… Natsu es predecible.

-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada aunque velé el lado positivo si las empresas Dragneel se unen a las Hearthfilia se volverán las más poderosas del país- me sonríe fingidamente, se nota que no me quiere decir que le gusta la rubia –Tu y yo sabemos que el dinero mueve al mundo y de vez en cuando hay que hacer sacrificios-vaya mentira con la que salió

-Tienes razón esa rubia es tan tonta no está a tu nivel- lo abrazo y me corresponde –pero que se le va hacer todo por tener parte de las industrias hearfilia ¿no?-

-S-si esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones solo es una rubia tonta mira que aceptar casarse a si como así… debe estar desesperada- hasta habla nerviosa al insultarla, todo para complacerme.

-Te amo, Natsu- le digo con sinceridad

-Yo también te amo-pero sé que él no me lo dice con el mismo sentimiento

Me acerco a sus labios y el al pecarse se queda en Shock, antes de unir mis labios con los del, veo a la rubia cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos cristalizados me rompieron el corazón, pero yo también amo a Natsu… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, le bese y la mire a ella, la vi llorar y salió del lugar dejándome con un amargo dolor en mi pecho.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Veo como los chicos se acercan a nosotras con nuestros helados, miro a Lucy a la cual le brillaron los ojos al ver el enorme helado que le entrego jellal, note que Natsu lo miro con celos genuinos, rio por lo bajo y recibo mi helado de chocolate de parte de Natsu.

-Lo siento-dije bajito

-¿Dijiste algo Lisanna?-me pregunto

Niego con mi cabeza y lamo el helado-Delicioso, ya había olvídalo lo buenos que eran los helados de esa heladería-

-Aunque lo que vendían en Inglaterra también eran deliciosas-dice Gray-recuerdo que de pequeños entre los 5 juntábamos dinero para comprarlos-

-Sí y a ti hielito siempre se te olvidaba colocar tu parte-le dice Natsu con molestia

-Natsu a ti también se te olvidaba-le dice Jellal

-Es cierto al final los que más dinero ponían eran Jellal y Lisanna-veo como las chicas miran a Gajeel y este desvía la mirada-Esta bien a mí también se me olvidaba el dinero-

Todos sueltan sonoras carcajadas, yo por mi parte observo a Lucy y Natsu los cuales eran mi centro de atención. A ella la veo sonreír con algo de dolor sé muy bien que para ella pensar en mí y Natsu juntos desde hace tanto le es doloroso, yo también sufrí cuando Natsu salió con esa mujer en la escuela media… sufrí mucho cuando salió con "ella", miro esta vez a Natsu me reí al verlo bailar de manera graciosa junto a Gray, no logro concebir su extraño comportamiento siempre me sorprende, en ocasiones es tan maduro pero después vuelve a comportase con inmadurez. Si lo pienso ahora me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos por el no pasan más allá del gusto, un gusto pasajero y eso lo entendí aquel día.

**FLASH BACK**

Pase mis brazos por el cuello de Natsu atrayéndolo más a mí, me sentí frustrada ya que no me correspondía en lo absoluto pero al mismo tiempo algo extraña como si ese beso no fuera lo que siempre había estado soñando era muy diferente a lo que imagine que me provocaría. Me separo de él no por la falta de oxígeno sino por que seguir no tiene sentido.

-Lisan…-pero le cayó colocando mi dedo en su labio y niego

-no digas nada, fue un error-le miro con una sonrisa-lo siento, pero déjame decirte que si te amé-

-Hablas en pasado-me dice

-Lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora mismo-estiro mis brazos-no puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo mis sentimientos no fueran tan grandes como creí-

-¿Qué te hizo notarlo?-

-Que no me correspondieras y que me sintiera rara-le digo mirándolo y veo el desconcierto en su mirada

-Yo…-

-No digas nada-le cayó nuevamente-sabes siempre te enamoras de otra antes que mirarme ¿Por qué será?-

-Te refieres a ella ¿no?-lo miro y veo que frunce el ceño

-No solo a ella-me alejo de el-También a Lucy Heartfilia, te enamoraste de ella-no tengo que mirarlo para saber qué cara está poniendo-Natsu no soy ciega, desde la ceremonia de apertura no le has quitado la mirada-

-Y-yo…etto… v-veras-me da gracia oírlo balbucear así

-te deja sin palabras-rio-Natsu, si no fuera asi hubieras rechazado el compromiso-

Me acerco a la puerta y antes de salir le digo…

-Feliz matrimonio-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Observo como Natsu se burla de Lucy que al comer tanto helado le dio el muy famoso cerebro congelado insulta que en ocasiones el infantil pelirrosa usa contra Gray. Miro a mis otros amigos y no puedo creer que en casi un año las cosas hayan cambiado tanto hasta el punto que todos tengan una pareja, si les digiera que yo también tengo ¿se sorprendieran? Sonrió. Antes de eso lo primero es aclarar las cosas aquí, no puedo ser feliz en mi totalidad si una persona que estimo no lo es.

"Amigos" están locos en qué momento se les ocurrió tratar de intentar esa locura. No son niños santo cielo, sin mencionar que son esposos, ser amigos es raro pero supongo que yo tengo la culpa. Tengo que hablar con Lucy sobre ese día, no espero que me perdone pero espero que me entienda.

Luego de una divertida tarde, nos despedidos. Camine en silencio pensando más de mil maneras de como poder aclarar ese malentendido. Una vez en mi hogar noto que Elf-nii-chan no ha llegado, dejo mi mochila en el sillón y veo a Mira-nee en la cocina preparándola cena.

-Mira-nee Tadaima-

-Okairi Lisanna-me sonríe

-Mira-nee dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar lo que hice?-le pregunto sentándome en la mesa de la cocina

-No lo sé-me responde-pero has lo que tu corazón te diga-

-¿Lo que mi corazón me diga?-resoplo-La última vez que le escuche provoco lo que trato de arreglar-

-Aquella vez hablaron tus celos-me corrigió-tu corazón te dijo que no lo hicieras por eso sentiste amargura pero no le prestaste atención-

-Supongo que tienes razón-le digo cansada

-la tengo-sonrió con orgullo-Lucy-chan es una buena chica no te odiara ni nada-

-¿Y Natsu?-le pregunto-Él podría odiarme-

-Lisanna- oigo en su voz un tono de regaño-Tú conoces mejor que yo a Natsu y dudo que el puedo llegar a odiarte, se enfadara pero odiarte. Lisanna que poco le conoces entonces-

No digo nada y solo la abrazo, mi hermana siempre sabe que decir y cómo hacer que me sienta mejor. Mañana le diré, mañana aclarare todo…. Mañana espero hacer una nueva amiga.

-Lucy Dragneel… realmente suena fenomenal-

-Yo también lo creo- concuerda mi hermana

Reímos luego de eso, platicamos un montón me conto tantas cosas sobre la carismática rubia, en realidad en un principio pensé que Natsu se había enamorado de Lucy porque tenía un toque parecido a ella pero por lo que veo son totalmente opuestas… realmente deseo poder llevarme con Lucy. Presiento que mañana será un gran día.

**CONTINUARA**

**HOLA aquí kira con el nuevo capítulo, corto si me dejan decirlo pero eso era lo que quería colocar nada más en ese episodio ya que quería aclarar que era lo que pensaba Lisanna sobre lo sucedido, ahora que todo está casi aclarado solo falta hablarlo. Como ven Lisanna aquí no será tan mala pero aún nos falta la llega de los otros top 3 que acusaran estragos. Nos les spoilero nada más así que hasta aquí les digo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex darklight**: jajjaaj bueno así es la vida ellos avanzan como retroceden, sobre Lisanna ya ves no tengo intenciones de desaparecerla ya que va hacer muy útil ahora y en como dos o tres capítulos Sting y Rogue entran de lleno, espero que te guste besos.

**SakuraHaruno-624:** Si ya viene los buenotes de los gatitos jejeje así que espera sobre Stinlu no sé si será propiamente tal eso pero que causa su enredo lo hará, espero que te guste besos.

**IvvyLG14:** si lo se Lisanna es el personaje perfecto para rival de amor pero ya no más desde ahora no lo será es más con la tormenta que se le acerca al matrimonio Dragneel lo sucedido con Lisanna parecerá tan solo un pequeño chapuzón en piscina infantil, en fin espero que te guste nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Shion230:** a todos les molesta la presencia de la albina, por cierto me leí tu Fic la bailarina y me saco una lagrima muy buena historia, me encanto realmente besos y abrazos.

**Sharik21:** cómo pudiste ver lo que vio Lucy si fue correcto pero no en la totalidad, Lisanna y sus dotes hicieron que Natsu cayera en su trampa y el inocente dijo justo lo que ella quería oír. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Adriana. **: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusto la historia y el fan art me haces feliz, espero que te guste cómo va la historia besos.

**Nalu4ever**: No te exaltes que todavía no llegan pero entraran pronto a escena pero lo primero es conseguir que Lisanna arregle las cosas con Lucy y después los dos sexis llegran. Nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime**: Creo que tus suposiciones son acertadas, además Lucy cuando los vea está más que feliz pero cierto personaje no tanto pero con lo que hare no podrá quejarse. Nos vemos besos.

**Christine00:** vez llego a arreglar las cosas no a estropearlas pero si soy sincera aunque ella las arregle lo que viene dejara eso solo como un pequeño incidente sin importancia basta de adelantos, nos vemos besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Gracias por tu apoyo ya que lo necesitare mucho en las próximas dos semanas, no llores que voy a llorar también T-T se nos murió Urtear y ni siquiera sabe que salvo a muchos T-T, y si tienes curiosidad pregunte nada más aquí le respondo, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Galdoria Graints:** sip son Sting y Rogue si soy sincera no era tan grande el misterio casi los describí al completo sobre todo cuando hable de los niños que por cierto tiene la edad de Happy y Charle. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** jajajaj bueno odiar a Lisanna en un fic no es difícil pero trato de no odiarla mucho ya que en manga no me cae TAN mal pero cuando se le acerca a Natsu la miro como si pudiera matarla jejeje espero que te guste este cap y no la odies tanto ahora nos vemos besos.

**Nozami Miu:** jejejej tienes que dormir hace mal no hacerlo, espero que te guste mi Fic, jejeje besos y abrazos.

**ToRiMa:** Claro que me encanta la intriga pero creo que en este capítulo no deje mucha, además si tienes preguntas házmelas saber y yo veré si te las puedo responder. Ahora sabes mucho más sobre lo sucedido y espero que no la odies estaba cegada la pobre y los sexis están en camino así que espéralos, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	17. Una disculpa y una nueva amiga

**Capítulo 15: Una disculpa y una nueva amiga**

Una joven albina corría por los pasillos de la academia de hadas, Fairy Tail, a toda prisa. La hora de entrada era a las 8 en punto, pero su despertador… el muy desgraciado no sonó y ahora estaba retrasada por 15 minutos. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta que tenía una S en un costado, trato de relajarse y pensar en una disculpa adecuada para su atraso.

Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando se acercaban a la manilla, no era como si el profesor fuera de esos estrictos, pero ella jamás había llegado tarde antes a clases así que no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante esto. Abrió con lentitud la puerta y asomo de apoco su cabeza, la abrió por completo y se sorprendió al no ver al profesor en el salón, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y entro.

-Y Loki-sensei?-les pregunto a sus compañeros

-Tiene el día libre, al parecer tiene asuntos que atender con su prometida-le contesto Levy-Aries-sensei es muy afortunada-

La menor de las Strauss se asombró ante la nueva información, conocía a Aries pero no sabía que ella estaba comprometida con el profesor de literatura. Enarco una ceja confundida, si él estaba comprometido ¿Por qué Natsu se ponía celoso de que este hablara con Lucy? Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda, era mejor no intentar meterse dentro de la cabeza del pelirrosa por seguridad mental. Miro a la rubia que escuchaba música en su IPhone mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno, bueno debía haber estado escribiendo algo ya que ahora golpeaba el cuaderno con el lápiz siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Lisanna reflejo tristeza en su mirada, ya había pasada otra semana y todavía no se animaba a aclarar los malentendidos con sus compañeros. Natsu era un buen chico algo revoltoso, pero bueno y Lucy era una chica de carácter extraño, que el pelirrosa de vez en cuando la molestara llamándola bicho raro no le extrañaba ya que ella era muy rara a su parecer. Dejo escapar otro suspiro y comenzó a buscar a su amigo de infancia sin éxito.

-¿Natsu no vino?-

Tras decir esto la rubia solo subió el volumen del aparato no tenia deseos de escuchar a la albina hablar de Natsu, no se sentía cómoda con ello. Lisanna ignorando este hecho se sentó en su lugar.

-Está en casa-respondió Jellal

-¿Por qué? ¿Esta enfermo? Yo que pensaba que los tontos no se enfermaban -sonrió divertida

-Pues es un idiota y de todos modos se enferma, pero no, no es por eso-se rio Gray

-Entonces…-

-Es solo que vino Chito-san-aclaro Erza

-¿Enserio? Hace mucho que no la veo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-seguía confundida

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros-Lucy nos dijo que Chiyo-san quería pasar tiempo de caridad con el-se rio la escarlata

-Oh vaya…-murmuro

-Esa mujer está loca-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gajeel- Todavía tengo pesadillas con lo que me hizo-se abrazó a sí mismo-Tengo que decirlo, Salamander tiene mi respeto al soportar a esa mujer toda su vida-

-Gajeel-kun-lo regaño Juvia-Chiyo-san es una buena persona, no digas eso de ella-

-Lo sabemos pero eso no quita que Natsu gritara un NOo cuando se quedó-rio Jellal-Debieron haberlo visto, por primera vez que Erza y Yo los vamos a recoger y eso paso, debí haber llevado mi cámara-

-Lu-chan se salvó por poco- '

Lisanna soltó una risita, conocía muy bien a Chiyo por lo cual sintió un poco de lastima por el pelirrosa. Ahora mismo debía estar haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad. Miro a la rubia, hoy si, hoy tenía que hablar con ella, pase lo que pase lo haría sin falta.

Levy con el radillo del ojo vio la sonrisa de determinación de la albina y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, solo esperaba que resultara bien. Hace 4 días Mirajane le conto sobre la situación de Lisanna y con la pareja Dragneel, por su parte Levy también le hablo sobre el tema en perspectiva de la rubia. Conversaron un montón sobre aquel tema y terminaron en la conclusión de que no harían absolutamente nada, que esperarían a que ellos solos arreglaran el casi malentendida, casi ya que la intención estaba.

-Solo espero que todo vaya bien-sonrió la peli azul

* * *

Lucy escuchaba pensativa la música, pero para ser honesta ella escucha la melodía a distancia como si estuviera muy lejos. La mente de la rubia estaba sumergida en pensamientos que muchas veces ha tratado de deshacerse inútilmente, los cuales eran sobre la biblioteca, Natsu y Lisanna. A pesar de que luego del incidente en las vacaciones ellos comenzaron a llevarse realmente bien, la llegada de la albina había causado que nuevamente una muralla se posare frente a ellos, ha intentado ignorar eso y sonreir como de costumbre, pero le duele, durante mucho tiempo trato de deshacer lo que sentía y al final era como si se volviera cada vez más fuerte.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo menos hoy el sentimiento no era tan fuerte ya que solo se encontraba una parte de su dolor en la misma habitación. Una risita se le escapo la cual sus amigos oyeron, pero no le prestaron atención ya que pensaron que se debía a lo que ella oía por su IPhone. Esta mañana había sido bastante normal hasta que Chiyo interrumpió de manera estrepitosa en la mansión.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Lucy ayudaba a Wendy a acomodarse el listón de la escuela, en la sala Erza, Charle y Jellal los esperaban. Una vez listas las chicas entraron a la sala seguidas por el pelirrosa se miraron sonrientes. El peli azul se paró del sofá y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

-¡NASTU ESTOY DE VUELTA!-las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a una cabellera rosa

-¡Vieja!-grito sorprendido Natsu

Y como era de costumbre tras decirle vieja el pelirrosa quedo estampado en la pared debido al puñetazo que la mujer le dio, todavía molesta, sonrió con malicia.

-Te necesito AHORA-recalco el ahora mientras lo obligaba a pararse

El pelirrosa refunfuño, alzo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Su esposa, sus primas y sus amigos dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunto parándose en su totalidad

-A clases obviamente - respondió la rubia enarcando una ceja

-van a dejarme con ESO?- apunto de manera despectiva a su madre

-Mocoso no seas insolente-lo miro de manera amenazante dándole un golpe en la cabeza-¿Vienes Lucy-chan?-

-Pues…-miro al pelirrosa que suplicaba con su mirada que no lo dejara solo-Tengo cosas muy urgentes que hacer hoy con Levy-chan-sonrió

El grupito salió de la mansión y mientras se subían oyeron el grito de un furioso pelirrosa.

-¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Fue gracioso. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y le subió otro poco a la música. Su canción favorita comenzó a sonar **A THOUSAND YEARS **de **Christina Perri** amaba esa canción, le encantaba la letra era hermosa. El pensar en aquellas palabras le daban ganas de tener también un amor como aquel, se sentía tocada en su corazón al mismo tiempo y así los recuerdos se acoplaron a la música.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_Lucy se encontraba sentada cerca de una ventana en la biblioteca que daba al campo de futbol, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sus ojos localizaron a una cabellera rosa que vitoreaba un gol. Sus amigos se abalanzaron contra el celebrando, el As del deporto, Natsu Dragneel. La Heartfilia sonrió y de sus labios un susurro se escapó: "Si solo me notaras"_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_Levy discutía con Gajeel mientras la rubia trataba de calmarlos, pero sus intentos quedaron en la nada cuando el chico de sus sueños pasa corriendo junto a un pequeño de cabello azul que lo acusaba de comerse su almuerzo, su risa, ocasiono que la chica se sonrojara y no dejara de mirarlo._

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything Take away**_

_**But standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_Lloraba a mares recordando lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca, su sirvienta y buena amiga, Virgo, trataba de consolarla sin éxito. Se levanta de su cama observando su demacrado rostro en el espejo de su cómoda, intenta embozar una sonrisa para no verse tan patética pero solo consigue que derrame más lágrimas. No entendía porque él había dicho esas horribles cosas pero de algo estaba segura eso no se quedaría así._

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, el vestido blanco como la nieve resaltaba su piel. Estaba hermosa, sonrió con tristeza. Camino por su cuarto por última vez. Miro la mesita de noche. Abrió su diario en el cual había escrito tantas cosas sobre aquel chico de cabello rosa... "Perder su libertad a amar" si, ella lo estaba haciendo, pero no cualquier libertad. No se refería a casarse. Si no engañar a su corazón que ella no amaba más a ese chico mientras su corazón lo gritaba, era su corazón el que perdía su libertad, libertad que ella misma le había quitada negándoselo._

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_Discutía de manera abierta con él en el patio de la escuela, sus amigos los miraban y suspiraban. EL se burló de ella ocasionando que esta le golpeara la quijada. Un alarido de dolor salió de la boca del chico, los ojos de ella se abrieron estaba a punto de disculparse pero las imágenes la invadieron y otra vez dijo lo que su corazón no deseaba decir: "Realmente eres patético, Salamander" y se giró, su rostro demostraba dolor… ella quería decirle otra cosa._

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras lo veía dormir, acomodo la compresa en la frente del chico. Apoyo sus manos en la cama y lo observo dormir. Era la primera vez que estaban tan juntos y sin discutir, apoyo su cabeza en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo y el sueño la venció._

_**All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

La chica abrió sus ojos con lentitud en muchas ocasiones pensó que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberse venido a vivir a magnolia. Tenía una vida espectacular en Italia, una vida que no la hacía sufrir. Erza, Juvia y Levy eran y son sus mejores amigas, dos de las cuales conoció por casualidades del destino cuando cursaba primero de escuela media. Juvia había venido desde Hawái a participar en un concurso de natación contra su escuela y Erza había venido desde Inglaterra para participar en el concurso de Aikido, fue algo peculiar el encuentro, pero desde ese día se habían hecho grandes amigas. Levy que era su amiga desde la primaria, pero solo por Chat y cuando entro en la secundaria media se conocieron volviéndose inseparables.

Negó con leves movimientos, aunque ella sufría no podía arrepentirse de haber venido a Magnolia, quizás todo estaba escrito desde un principio por eso que llaman destino. Fueron las chicas quienes la convencieron de ir, insinuándole que había un cupo especial en la academia para gente con talento abrazador y ella lo poseía. Luego conoció a Natsu, volvió a negar cuando nuevamente la imagen de la albina apareció en su mente.

Lucy miro hacia un costado sorprendiéndose con la mirada afligida de su amiga peli azul, Juvia. La Ex Heartfilia se levanta de su puesto dirigiéndose hacia su amiga, la oji azul se veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre.

-Juvia ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto apoyando sus manos en el rostro de esta

-L-Lucy-san…. Juvia….-la chica se para de golpe y agarra la mano de su amiga saliendo del salón

Gray observo la salida preocupado, desde hace una semana la Locker lo estaba ignorando y cada que le preguntaba ella cambiaba el tema, le dolía y tenía que saberlo cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Lucy se dejó guiar por la peli azul, miro de reojo a Juvia que mantenía un semblante serio, no tenía idea de que pasaba, aunque lo más seguro era que pronto lo supiera. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la azotea del edificio, la Locker respiro profundamente, Lucy la observa, apretó los puños y se giró quedando frente a frete con la rubia.

-Juvia ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto muy preocupada

-Juvia no sabe por dónde empezar-bajo su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-J-Juvia tiene miedo, Juvia quiere pedir ayuda a alguien-alzo un poco su mirada-Juvia cree que Lucy-san es la adecuada para escucharla-

-¿Qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas

La peli azul trago duro y con voz temblorosa le contesto-J-Juvia…. Está embarazada-

* * *

Gruño con molestia cada vez que los flashes daban de lleno en sus ojos. La peli morado de nombre Kinana se disculpaba por ello mientras le seguía sacando fotos. El modelo que habían contratado se había enfermado por lo cual a Chiyo se le ocurrió usar un plan B, usar a su hijo. Natsu estaba aburrido, cuando sus amigos lo abandonaron se negó una y mil veces a ir con su madre, pero como siempre termino por ir y con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

Resoplo, movió su cuerpo cuando Kinana le pidió cambiar la pose, puso su cabeza de medio lado con una mirada seria y seductora. Las chicas que ayudaban allí se quedaban mirándolo embobadas mientras cuchicheaban. Al pelirrosa le sobresalió una venita.

-Vie… Mamá ¿Cuánto tiempo más hare esto?-

-Tu calla y solo posa-le respondió mientras hablaba con una personas sobre nuevos diseños, dejo los papeles y miro a su hijo-¿Cómo van las cosas con Lucy-chan?-

-Mejor supongo-se encogió de hombros mientras giraba un poco

-Solo ten cuidado de no lastimarla-le dijo con una sonrisa-Kinana saca una foto del perfil de mi hijo… ¡COBRA PUEDES BAJAR LA INTENCIDAD DE LAS LUCES!-

Un pelirrojo de piel morena asintió dirigiéndose a los focos, bajo el grado de luminosidad y luego acomodo los reflectores apuntando el cuerpo del muchacho. Una vez terminado camino con calma hacia la fotógrafa, la rodeo de la cintura para que lo mirase y le planto un apasionado beso. Chiyo los molesto con que se consiguieran un cuarto y Natsu solo suspiro. La pareja se separó, el moreno sonrió y la chica se sonrojo fervientemente. Se alejó y miro al Dragneel con burla.

-Maldito Cobra-gruño

Ambos jóvenes tenían una relación algo complicada. El pelirrojo adoraba molestar al oji-jade, sabía muy bien que la relación con su esposa no era la que cualquier enamorado desearía, por lo cual cada vez que podía le gustaba ponerse cariñoso con su prometida frente del para burlase. Natsu lo miro con molestia y este solo rio.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Luce ahora?-se preguntó a si mismo embozando una sonrisa

-¡Natsu! ¡No te distraigas y no pongas esa cara rara que asusta!-le grito fingiendo miedo la Dragón rosa

-Aye Sir-

* * *

**POV LUCY**

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Juvia mi inocente y algo extraña amiga estaba… ¿Embarazada? Pero eso no era lo sorprendente y yo que pensaba que ella era virgen, me pregunto si Erza y Levy… No, no Lucy concéntrate. La mire tratando de comprender mejor la situación, mi querida amiga llorando y confesándome algo sumamente delicado del cual tenía miedo. Después de todo es normal solo tenemos 17 cortos años y tener un hijo es un gran compromiso muy grande como el matrimonio… bueno no tan grande como el matrimonio, pues mírenme a mi tengo 17 años y estoy casada.

-¿Juvia estas segura?-le pregunte

-Juvia tiene un retraso-me respondió

-Entonces… No te has hecho la prueba-ante lo dicho ella solo asintió y yo sonreí-Vamos a corroborarlo entonces-

-L-Lucy-san… Tu… Juvia-comenzó a balbucear

-No te dejare sola, si acudiste a mi es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿Vamos?-

-Gracias-me sonrió al fin y limpio sus lagrimas

-Juvia no se lo has dicho algo a Gray ¿verdad?- y ella asintió-Tienes que decirle-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si Gray-sama odia a Juvia?-me pregunto con temor

-¿Que locura estas diciendo?-

Me sobresalte y gire mi cuerpo, Juvia se aferró a mi brazo y se ocultó un poco. Allí estaba Gray parado en la puerta claramente molesto, se acercó a nosotras y me dio una mirada la cual yo entendí con qué me apartara. Cuando lo hice Juvia me miro con reproche, no me fui solo me aleje de ellos un poco, parándome cerca de la puerta. Sabía que para Juvia era difícil así que me quede.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le reprocho

-Juvia no quería preocupar a Gray-sama-le respondió bajando su mirada

-No me mientas, Juvia, le dijiste a Lucy que yo podía odiarte-le tomo la mano-Nunca lo haría, te amo demasiado-

Juvia se aferró a Gray con fuerza, sonreí, desvié mi mirada apenada cuando los dos comenzaron a besarse. Me gire y abrí la puerta de la azotea, pero en ese momento una muchedumbre de personas… más especifica la clase S entera cayó al suelo.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-les pregunte

-Bueno las vimos salir y nos preocupamos-me respondió Levy

-Luego las salió persiguiendo Gray-agrego Jellal, aunque lo último hizo ver a Gray como un acosador

-Y sospechamos que se armaría la gorda-Lisanna hizo un gesto con las manos

-Pero al final solo era que al parecer hielito no conoce los anticonceptivos, _Gee-hee_-se rio Gajeel

-Gajeel no te burles, además tú también deberías tener cuidado-le reprocho Erza

-Son unos metiches-les regañe

Ellos solo rieron, mire de reojo a mi pareja inspiradora que sonrieran felices. Y yo también lo hice.

* * *

Las clases pasaron extrañamente rápido, todos los acompañamos al hospital para ver a un ginecólogo, Gray quería estar bien seguro y no confiaba en los test de embarazo. La espera se nos hiso más eternas que las clases de Laxus-sensei. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, nos abalanzamos a ellos

-¿Y?-pregunte ansiosa

-Juvia… no está embarazada-me respondió algo decepcionada y yo la abrase

-Es un atraso normal, es por la edad-nos comentó Gray con el mismo tono de voz

-Oh venga Gray, no suenes tan decepcionado siempre hay un algún día-trato de animarlo Jellal

-Pero por ahora deberían cuidarse, son muy jóvenes aun. Estudien, trabajen y cuando llegue el momento tengan un hijo pudiendo asegurarle su futuro-les sonrió Erza

Ellos nos sonrieron ante esto, todo a su debido tiempo. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos en un karaoke, reímos un montón. Solo nos faltaba Natsu para complementar la diversión, pero si lo pienso mejor si él hubiera venido ahora nos abrían expulsado del recinto por destrozos.

* * *

Cuando nos decidimos a marcharnos, llegamos a un parque y nos despedimos. Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino cuando Lisanna me retiene.

-Lucy-chan tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo seria

Traje duro- está bien-

Lisanna me miro y apunto a un banco del parque, nos dirigimos a él y sentamos. Era incomodo ninguna hablaba, está apunto de hablar cuando Lisanna comenzó.

-Sabes Lucy-chan yo quiero mucho a Natsu -sentí mi corazón estrujarse

-Oh que bien-le sonrió forzosamente-Si quieres te lo doy yo no lo quiero-

-Lucy no mientas-me miro seria-Lo amas-

-¿Qué dices?-me pare-Yo… No le amo-

-El día que Natsu y tú se iban a ver por el compromiso tu escuchaste mi confesión-me dijo y yo me tense

-N-No sé de qué hablas-desvié mi mirada

-Yo te vi-me miro-Déjame explicártelo todo, y espero que no me odies-

¿Odiarla? Jamás paso eso por mi mente, ahora que lo pienso siempre trate de apuntar mi odio hacia Natsu en vez de Lisanna ¿Porque? No lo es.

La vi morderse el labio inferir y comenzó a relatarme muchas cosas, me conto lo que paso ese día. Escuche cada palabra salir de sus boca, no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿ella lo obligo a decir eso? No lo podía creer, una vez que termino de relatarme todo bajo su mirada.

-Lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón pero realmente lo amaba en ese entonces estaba celosa -apretó sus puños

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?-le pregunte

-Porque ahora sé que están hecho el uno para el otro-me sonrió

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo discutimos-la cuestione

-Por cómo se miran-se paró-Esos ojos demuestran amor-

Me sonroje-estas mintiendo, además yo no le gusto-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-me miro confundida-Él te ama-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

Se encogió de hombros-Tengo mis razones-bajo la mirada-Lucy yo…-

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-Y gracias por decirme la verdad-

-Lucy-chan-me abrazo y lloro en mis brazos-A-Ahora tengo que decirle a Natsu-

-No-ella se alejó y me miro

-No es necesario, él no sabía que yo estaba allí ¿no?-asintió, sé que para ella seria difícil decírselo, son amigos es obvio que teme perder su amistad por eso -Dejémoslo así-

-Pero…-

-Ah, Lisanna no pasa nada-le doy un golpecito en la espalda-El pasado es pasado no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo-

-Entonces…-

-Perdonada-le sonrió

Lloro aún más fuerte-E-entonces de-déjame empezar de nuevo-

-¿empezar de nuevo?-la mire confundida cuando extendió su mano hacia mi

-Me llamo Lisanna Strauss, es un placer conocerte. Espero que seamos grandes amigas-me sonrió de manera bello aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-En placer es todo mío, me llamo Lucy Hear… Dragneel, también espero que seamos amigas-

Lisanna se me abalanzo llorando. Estuvimos juntas mucho tiempo luego de eso, Lisanna me conto muchas cosas sobre ella y yo le conté sobre mí. Me di cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes, aún tengo dudas ya que por lo que me conto Lisanna ella no era la antigua novia de Natsu me pregunto quién será. El sol comenzó a ponerse y me despedí de ella. Saque mi teléfono y me coloque los auriculares para escuchar una canción mientras me iba a casa y recordé buenos momentos con Natsu. Siento como si algo se desvaneciera en mí, como si las cadenas que me había autoimpuesto comenzaran a quitarse una por una… Me sentí libre.

**MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU BY Kelly Clarkson**

_**Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back what you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back but here you are again**_

_Recordó la sesión de fotos con Chiyo y lo considerado que había sido el pelirrosa con ella, la sensación de su cuerpo cerca del suyo fue exquisita, ahora sentía que podía ser honesta consigo misma… amo aquel día._

_**Cause we belong together now**_

_**Forever united here somehow**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly my life would suck without you**_

_La dolorosa imagen de la biblioteca era remplazada por el día de las vacaciones. Natsu y ella frente a la fogata luego de haber caído por el acantilado._

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**_

_**I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too**_

_**Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you**_

_Se sintió como estúpida, todo este tiempo… Natsu estuvo tratando de estar junto a ella y ella solo lo estuvo evadiendo… solo esperaba que aún no sea tarde._

_**Cause we belong together now**_

_**Forever united here somehow**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly my life would suck without you**_

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah**_

_**Cause we belong together now**_

_**Forever united here somehow**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**my life would suck without you**_

No me dio cuenta de cuando llegue a la mansión, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Dejo mis cosas en el sofá del cuarto y me metí al baño.

Me puse mi pijama y me metió en mi cama, mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí un bulto en mi cama, me pare de golpe y levante las sabanas.

-¡¿NATSU?!-grite sorprendida al verlo dormir

Se removió en la cama y se despertó, tallando sus ojos-Hola Luce-

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-le pregunte

-Te esperaba-bostezo-Lucy tengo hambre-

Puse mis manos en mi cadera y deje salir un suspiro-Moo, no tienes remedio-y el sonrió

Se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, yo solo lo miraba. Me fije de pronto en que solo llevaba puesto los pantalones y me sonrojo desviando mi mirada.

-Luce ¿vienes?-me pregunto

-n-No Gracias-me negué sin mirarlo

-Como quieras-abrió la puesta y se volvió de pronto a mirarme-Oye Lucy, sabes tu cama huele muy rico como a vainilla… es exactamente tu aroma-y salió pero alcance a escuchar otra cosa-mi aroma preferido-

Cerró la puerta. Me tire a mi cama y cerré mis ojos, el aroma de Natsu está en las sabanas. Era un aroma a menta y a algo que desconocía. Sonreí, me sentía a gusto. Me gire y mire el techo. Podía entender muy bien los sentimientos de Lisanna ya que yo también los sentía e irónicamente dirigidos a ella. Busque entre mis cosas y saque una fotografía.

Allí estaba yo en mi vestido de novia y Natsu me abrazada desde la cintura. Me sorprendí al ver mi sonrisa, ya que si no mal recuerdo estaba molesta y triste, pero allí estaba sonríe de manera feliz, mire a Natsu el cual también sonreía. Acaricie la imagen, al final era una hermosa fotografía. Saque del cajón un porta retratos y la puse allí, me pare de la cama y la deposite en mi escritorio. Me volví a mi cama y me quede dormida con una sonrisa…. Todo cambiara ahora.

**FIN POV LUCY**

* * *

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE ITALIA:**

-Sting-kun ¿cuándo nos iremos a Magnolia?-pregunto un niño de cabello rojizo

-Pronto Lector, en dos semanas hay un festival llamado Fantasía en la academia, iremos pare ese-le respondió con una sonrisa

-Lucy-san pronto la conoceré -sonrió animado

-Claro y te aseguró que le agradaras-desordeno el cabello del niño

EL rubio miro el paisaje desde su alcoba, muy pronto podría ver a su amiga. Está muy emocionado, desde hace 6 años que no la ha visto y estaba muy ansioso por ello. Se estiro y entro al cuarto.

-Ya nos veremos Lucy-

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Hola y perdón por la tardanza, aquí un capitulo nuevo. Déjenme decirle que muy pronto llegan los dragones que muchas quieren ver y también llega "ella". El próximo capítulo tendrá algunos momentos Nalu y después si no mal recuerdo-ya que lo tengo anotado en un cuaderno- se viene el festival y pasaran algunas cosillas.**

**Bueno solo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si no es mucha la molestia pero ustedes creer que yo… ¿merezco REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**IvvyLG14:** me hace feliz que te gustara, ahora se viene mucho drama para la pareja espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos y abrazos.

**Nalu4ever:** Pues no te desesperes que Sting ya se viene y cuando pase Natsu no tendrá derecho a voto, luego sabrás porque. Nos vemos, besos.

**Sharik21:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, la relación tiene sus altos y bajos pero te pido tranquilidad ya que antes de ver un felices por siempre se viene muchas cosas más, nos vemos besos.

**Alex Draklight:** En el próximo capítulo habrá momentos NaLu y sobre quien es la pareja de Lisanna pues no es Sting, ya que si lo fuera no podría poner celoso a Natsu. Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Galdoria Graints:** Ahora está todo listo, lo que falta son los avances, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime:** Natsu no es tonto sino ingenuo muy ingenuo, solo el confía en el lobo. Ejeje Lisanna hice lo que pude para que no la odiarán tanto pero todavía hay rencores, Lucy la perdono y le pidió que no le diga nada a Natsu, sabe lo difícil que será para Lisanna decirle. Bien espero que te guste, besos.

**Adriana. :** Uhh te morirás entonces con lo que va a pasar cuando lleguen ya que si pensabas que todo iba viento en popa te digo que cuando lleguen el barco se va a hundir peor que el titanic. Nos vemos, besos.

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **Sabes yo también odio a ella, pero en ocasiones dudo si colocarla como la mala, pero en fin pasara. No es Michelle, ni siquiera he pensado en nombrar a Michelle en el Fic. Solo espero que cuando ELLA aparezca no te de rabia, en fin nos vemos besos.

**Nozomi Miu:** Me alegra que te guste, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos besos.

**Sakura-chan:** Bueno no le puede caer bien a todos, las cosas mejoraran… algo pero recuerda que se vienen otros personajes que dejaran algo que desear. Espero que te guste nos vemos. Besos y abrazos.

**Alex: **Si el relleno tampoco me gusta pero lo hayo necesario para esta historia al menos, a mí me sirve para aclarar las cosas. Espero que te guste el capítulo y pronto habrá NaLu. Nos vemos besos.

**Shion230:** Todavía faltan cosas que revelar como sobre ELLA, espero que te haya gustado la conti, nos vemos besos.

**Alexa: **Lo siento siempre tuve pensado en que solo hablara con Lucy y no con Natsu, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Ed-chan121:** aquí la conti espero que te guste, besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori:** jajaja se nota que no te agrada Lisanna, espero que te guste cuando ellos lleguen abra celos, por ambos lados y drama del tipo doloroso. En fin nos vemos besos.

**ToRiMa:** no pasa nada, si soy sincera a mí también me pasa, pero me encantan los fic donde es la mala jejeje aunque me cuesta ponerla ese ámbito lo hago igual jejeje espero que te guste lo que se viene, nos vemos besos.

**Katitha-chan:** yo también lo leí y dije ¡SI EL NALU MANDA! Jajaja lo leí en el colegio y me miraron con cara de WTF? Ajajaja cuando lo recuero me da risa, en fin aquí el capítulo espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Lucyheartfilif: **enserio? Me hace muy feliz que te guste, espero que te agrade la continuación, nos vemos besos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO, LOS QUIERE KIRA-CHAN**


	18. Otoño, Amor y ¿Destino?

**Capítulo 16: Otoño, Amor y ¿Destino?**

_En silencio inundo la habitación, no sabían cómo habían llegado a la situación actual. Solo hace unos minutos estaban conversando animadamente, disfrutando de aquella nueva relación que comenzaron a forjar, recordó haberla hecho enfadar y de un movimiento brusco ambos cayeron a la cama… el encima de ella._

_La cara de ella estaba completamente sonroja a lo igual que la de él. La miro detalladamente, desde que se enamoró de ella, todo le parecía perfecto. Desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Trago duro. Sus manos algo tambaleantes se movieron para acariciar los finos cabellos que adornaban el rostro de la chica. Ella era suya. Lo sabía, pero todavía no completamente suya._

_Acerco su rostro al de su chica, se detuvo a centímetros esperando que lo empujara, cosa que no paso. Sello la distancia depositando un cálido beso, los finos dedos de su amante se enredaron en su cabellera rosa atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, gruño en aquel beso al sentir los prominentes atributos de su mujer chocar con su pecho. Acaricio el cuerpo de ella pasando sus manos de tal manera que parecía que en realidad no la tocaba, pero eso se quedaba en un error al oír los suspiros y jadeos de la chica. Sus manos viajaron a las piernas de ella deslizándose por los muslos y…_

* * *

**KIKIRIKI KIKIRIKI KIKIRIKI KIKIRIKI KIKIRIKI**

* * *

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, los cerro automáticamente al sentir la luz encandilarlo. Se encontraba recostado en su cama boca abajo, hundió su rostro en la almohada lanzando una maldición, metió su mano debajo de esta sacando el estúpido móvil ¿En qué minuto se le ocurrió colocar el sonido de un gallo en la alarma del despertador? Apago el dichoso sonido aventando quien sabe dónde el teléfono. Y volvió a intentar dormir con su amada esposa.

Estaba cansado desde hace dos semanas que el Festival de Fantasía comenzó. La primera semana se encargaron de los preparativos y la que siguió pusieron en marcha los puestos. Agradeció que el popular baile que se hace al término de esto lo dejaran para la siguiente semana, por fin estaba tranquilo, era domingo después de todo. Mañana tendría que comprar un traje de gala y un antifaz, ya que el culmino de la celebración era el Lunes en la noche.

Pero eso no era lo realmente importante aquí, si no que él estaba soñando con su amada rubia algo tan… tan agradable. Desde el día que fue a ayudar-obligado- a su madre con el asunto del modelaje, la rubia se había comportado totalmente diferente con él. Bueno, ellos se comenzaron a llevar bien desde las vacaciones, pero ahora había algo más, algo que no lograba comprender y que lo hacía muy feliz. Era como si aquella barrera que los seguía distanciando se hubiera roto por completo. Sonrió bobamente cuando el sueño lo volvió a atrapar.

Nuevamente sentía como todo volvía, pero otra vez se despierta al sentir un peso sobre él, no le tomo mayor importancia hasta que el peso comenzó a saltar en su espalda irritándola. A la mierda el sueño. Se incorpora bruscamente botando el maldito peso en su espalda. Un quejido de dolor fue lo que escucho luego de que algo impactara en el suelo.

-¿Happy?-pregunto el pelirrosa al ver una cabellera celeste tirada en el suelo

-A-Aye, Natsu ahora me duele el trasero-se levantó el niño del suelo

-Eso te pasa por sentarte en mi espalda además ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-interrogo

-Lucy me lo pidió, dijo que aunque pusieras la alarma no te levantarías-le respondió

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué rayos puse una alarma en domingo?-llevo un debo a su frente pensando

-¡Cierto! Lucy también dijo que lo más probable era que olvidaras que hoy todos nos reuniremos en el parque a…-respiro ya que estaba hablando muy rápido y se quedó sin aliento-a divertirnos-

-Ya veo-se volvió a acostar-no me quiero levantar-

Happy suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, recordó una cosa más y sonrió-Por cierto Natsu, Hoy Lucy hizo el desayuno y muchos bocadillos para el día de campo-y salió del cuarto

Salamander se levantó de la cama rápidamente al oír que Lucy había preparado comida. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, hoy iba a ser un buen día, no solo tuvo un buen sueño sino que ¡LUCY LE PREPARO ALGO PARA COMER! Corrió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. A los diez minutos ya estaba casi listo, tenía su cabello mojado y todavía no se había colocado la camiseta. Pero no le importo y se dirigí al comedor, en el camino se pondría la camiseta.

* * *

Entro al comedor y vio ya sentadas a sus dos primas que platicaban entre ellas muy divertidas.

-Natsu-oni-chan siéntate, Lucy-san dijo que faltaba poco-sonrió la peli azul

El pelirrosa asintió y se sentó. Al poco tiempo entro Lucy junto a Marl y Happy trayendo las cosas para el desayuno. Los ojos de Natsu brillaron al ver la cantidad de comida que la rubia había preparado. Panqueques, tostadas, jugos naturales, Queques, té, café con leche, huevos revueltos, tocino, pasta de pollo, etc. Marl miro al pelirrosa con una sonrisa divertida, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Lucy y Happy se sentaron en la mesa. La ex Heartfilia miro a su marido dejando escapar una risita al verlo babear por el desayuno. Así sin más todos comenzaron a deleitarse con el exquisito manjar que la rubia les había preparado.

-Natsu ¿Tienes todo listo?-le pregunto la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de su te

-¿Ah?-la miro confundido

-Lucy te pregunta si ya tienes todo para salir-le aclaro Charle

-Natsu-oni-chan es tan olvidadizo-se rio Wendy

-Aye, Natsu es bastante… Tonto-se burló Happy

-¡Oigan!-les llamo la atención

-Pero si es cierto-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-En fin Natsu ¿Tienes todo listo?-

-Bueno… yo-se rasco la cabeza, no tenía nada listo.

-Lo suponía, por eso le pedí a Marl-san que me ayudara con tus cosas, ya lo tengo todo listo-le sonrió la rubia-Solo termina de desayunar y abrígate-

Natsu sonrió ampliamente, otra vez Lucy le estaba dando ese trato tan especial que lo volvía loco. Ahora si parecían un matrimonio, lo único que faltaba era… Natsu le dio una miradita al cuerpo de su rubia, trago duro y desvió la mirada. No era bueno pensar en esas cosas, no todavía, tenía que enamorarla primero. Los ojos del Dragneel se abrieron enormemente al pensar en ello, una sonrisa algo retorcida apareció en su rostro.

-Natsu está sonriendo como un maniático, da miedo-Happy lo miro con miedo

-A-Aye-contestaron las chicas con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza

No se demoraron tanto en terminar el desayuno. Natsu y Happy parecían embarazadas de 9 meses apunto de parir cosa que les causo mucha gracias a las chicas que no dudaron en reírse de ellos. El pelirrosa se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su alcoba a buscar las últimas cosas que necesitaría.

* * *

**POV NATSU**

Cerré las puerta tras de mí, no sé por qué no lo había pensado antes ¡¿Amigos?! ¿Cuándo diablos se me ocurrió eso? Debí siempre ir hacia donde quería y ahora no voy a retroceder. Enamorare a Lucy, voy a conseguir que de sus labios salga un "Te amo" dirigido solo a mí. Camine por mi cuarto y tome un abrigo. Me lo coloque sintiendo que algo faltaba, mire mi cuello y si, no me había colocado mi bufanda. Rápidamente comencé a buscarla y no la encontré ¿Dónde estará?

-Natsu ¿Puedo pasar?-escuche la delicada voz de mi Lucy

-Claro-respondí

Fue como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Las puertas se abrieron dejándome ver a mi amada. Lucy lucía un pollera rosa de mangas largas, una chaqueta café que iba a juego con la gorra que llevaba, una falda de mezclilla, medias negras y botas cortas cafés. Se veía hermosa jodidamente hermosa.

-Ten-me sonrió

-¿Eh?-solté bastante embobado

-Tu bufanda-me dejo caso como si me regañara

Mire sus manos y allí estaba mi bufanda. La tome y rápidamente me la coloque. Puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro en ese momento.

-Esa prenda es muy preciada para ti ¿No?-

-Sí, es un regalo que me dieron mis padres cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra-le sonreí con nostalgia-me dijeron que era para que recordara algo, pero no lo recuerdo realmente. Tenía 3 años cuando me mude-

-Como mi Michelle-me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Michelle?-pregunte

-Mi muñeca, también fue un regalo de mis padres cuando era pequeña. Ahora que lo pienso también me la regalaron por un motivo como ese cuando tenía tres años. Me dijeron que era porque lloraba mucho y extrañaba a alguien-la vi llevar una mano a su mentón-¿Qué será?-

Ríe un poco por ello. Lucy y yo tenemos más cosas en común, pero al mismo tiempo somas bastante diferentes. Cuando estamos juntos me siento completo. Me sonrojo cuando ella tomo mi mano para que me apresurara en salir. La sonrisa en su rostro me cautiva.

-Te amo-susurre

-¿dijiste algo?-me pregunto girándose hacia mí

-No nada. Vamos Luce se nos hace tarde-solté su mano y corrí por los pasillos

-Moo Natsu espérame-me grito

**FIN POV NATSU**

* * *

La llegada al parque Rave-llamado así por su fundadora Resha Valentine-fue más rápido de lo normal, todo el trayecto el grupo se la llevo conversando. Una vez allí pudieron visualizar a Erza junto a Jellal que les hacían señas. Lucy observaba los árboles del parque los cuales lucían hermosos colores, amarillo, rojo, marrón, anaranjado y si, también habían algunos verdes.

-Por fin llegaron-sonrió la escarlata

-Perdón por el atraso-le devolvió el gesto la rubia-Y los demás?-

-HOLA-se escuchó un grito

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a los restantes acercarse a ellos. Romeo y Pantherlily iban platicando sobre el próximo torneo de Básquet en el que jugara Fairy Tail contra Blue Pegasus. Cosa que a Erza la incomodaba por cierta persona que se encontraba en el equipo de Blue pegasus que le ponía la piel de gallina. Levy venia conversando con Juvia sobre algunas cosas de biología marina Y Gajeel junto a Gray se aproximaron a Natsu para molestarlo o saludarlo, como deseen. Lucy saludo a sus amigos percatándose de la ausencia de uno de ellos.

-Y Lisanna?-pregunto

-¡AQUÍ LUCY-CHAN!-

La rubia no alcanzo a preparase cuando una cabellera albina invistió contra ella abrazándola, cosa que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Lucy soltó una carcajada. Lisanna abrazaba del cuello a la chica apoyando su cabeza en los pechos de esta.

-Lucy-chan es muuuy suavecita-le dijo restregando su cara en los pechos de la rubia

-L-Lisa-chan N-No Kyaa-

La oji azul miro a Natsu y le saco la lengua antes de volver a hundir su rostro en el pecho de su amiga. Una venita sobresalió en ese mismo instante, primero tenía que tratar con Happy que siempre se le lanzaba al pecho a la rubia y ahora con su amiga de infancia. Otra cosa que era raro desde ese día y eso era la reciente amistad en ellas, normalmente siempre sentía tensión cuando ambas estaban juntas y ahora parecían amigas de toda la vida. Más de una vez se preguntó el porqué, mas no siguió indagando, le gustaban a si las cosas, pero no podía soportar como otros manoseaban lo que era suyo por derecho.

Se acercó a las chicas y de un solo jalón quito a Lisanna de encima de la rubia, la tenía agarrada desde atrás por el cuello de la playera, la albina forcejaba para que la bajase ya que la levantó un poco del suelo.

-No la toques pervertida-

-Yo sabré lo que toco-frunció el ceño la oji azul-Además los pechos de Lucy-chan son suaves y cálidos, me dan ganas de dormir entre ellos-

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la albina, ella estaba diciendo todo aquello solo para irritar al pelirrosa cosa que estaba consiguiendo. Happy le había comentado que a Natsu no le gustaba cuando las personas tocaban a SU Lucy y menos en los pechos. Natsu estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando.

-Lucy-chan-sollozo fingidamente la oji azul-Natsu me quiere golpear-

-¡Natsu! Baja a Lisanna en este mismo instante-le ordeno

El oji jade a regañadientes le hiso caso a la rubia, bajo a su amiga de infancia que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa cosa que no paso de ser percibido para él y el resto. Una suspiro colectivo salió de la boca de todos los amigas, si bien ellos ya no tenían "problemas", los celos del pelirrosa eran un **GRAN** problema y tanto Lisanna como Happy lo utilizaban en si beneficio para cabrearlo. Sabían perfectamente que el chico se molestaba con que solo miraran por 3 segundos a la rubia para que explotara-Literalmente- y golpeara a todo quien pensara que podría ser un posible enemigo ¡Hasta una mosca lo irritaba! Vaya par (-_-U)

* * *

Dejando de lado los celos enfermizos del pelirrosa, la tarde entre amigos fue fabulosa. Platicaron de un montón de cosas como si desde hace mucho que no se veían. Wendy era acosada por las miradas picaras de la chicas que le decían _"Vamos Wendy-chan, dile a Romeo que te gusta"_ la peli azul solo pedía que la tierra la tragase, no sabe en qué minuto se le ocurrió decirles a las chicas que encontraba al peli negro guapo. Happy le ofrecía chocolate a Charle la cual lo rechazaba aunque sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Lily era abrazada hasta la asfixia por Levy recibiendo miradas celosas de Gajeel que Romeo intentaba calmar sin éxito, y el chico lo único que pensaba _"M-Me ahogo Levy-san me va a matar, no soy un gato. No hasta un gato tiene mas suerte AYUDENME"_ y cayo inconsciente.

Una muy sonrojada Erza hablaba con una soñadora Juvia sobre algunas novelas… picantes. Mientras a Jellal le corría un escalofrió imaginándose lo que Erza planeaba hacerle, no es que tengan una relación S&M pero Erza era bastante exigente en ese campo, y Gray solo esperaba que Erza no corrompiera más a su Juvia.

Lucy conversaba animadamente con Lisanna sobre su novela "Fairy Tail" que pronto será adaptada en una teleserie y en la que actuara nada más ni nada menos que la albina Strauss. La rubia estaba emocionada nunca había pensado que su historia seria adaptada en una serial y menos que una de sus amigas protagonizaría a la chica principal, lo único malo era que Lisanna debía ponerse una peluca rubia porque la prota era rubia.

Natsu desconectado de la conversación se fijó en un interesante detalle.

-No hay más refrescos-se paró el chico-Voy a comprar. Chicos ¿Quieren alguna bebida?-

De una todos dispararon una serie de refrescos que el pobre chico no pudo memorizar y la confusión se hizo presente en su rostro. Lucy suspiro y se levantó.

-Yo los recuerdo-se sacudió la ropa-Natsu yo te acompaño-

-V-Vale-

Erza sonrió al verlos marcharse, estaba tan feliz de que sus queridos amigos sonrieran de esa manera. Lucy siempre había sido una chica alegre pero había estado algo desanimada luego de volver de las vacaciones, pero ahora volvía a sonreír con más ganas y más ahora sonreía con Natsu; Natsu el desde hace tanto que no lo veía tan feliz, el chico no sospecha las ganas que la escarlata tenia de patear a la mujer que rompió su corazón en la secundaria ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sencillo se lo saco a duros golpes al mismo. Jellal noto la sonrisa maternal de su chica y la abrazo desde la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Te ves feliz-

-Lo soy, contigo y mis amigos felices soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra-le sonrió con cariño

-Te amo-

-Yo más-

Y la pareja de dio un gran beso mientras sus amigos les rogaban que se consiguieran un cuarto. Erza sin separarse de Jellal alzo su mano y le levantó el dedo del medio a sus amigo los cuales se echaron a reír.

* * *

Natsu estaba nervioso, la ex Heartfilia caminaba frente a él contoneando de manera provocativa e inconsciente sus caderas. No era bueno. El chico no podía soportar más, amaba a esa chica y quería decírselo, pero no podía… no aun por lo menos. Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la chica se había detenido y termino chocando con ella.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto

-Espérame aquí-apunto a la tienda-Esta muy llena, no hace falta que entremos los dos-

-Bien-respondió metiendo sus manos a sus bolcillos

-No tardo-y se alejo

El pelirrosa la observo entrar en la tienda con una sonrisa. Tenía que idear una forma de ganarse el corazón de la rubia como ella hizo con el suyo pero ¿Cómo? No lo sabía además él no es de los que usa normalmente la cabeza ¿Cómo ganarse el corazón de una chica? ¿Cómo lo hizo la primera vez? Natsu frunció el ceño a tal pensamiento, no, le no podía comparar a Su Lucy con ella. No, esa fue única y únicamente dolorosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Nunca antes se había sentido tan utilizado y pensar que sufrió por ella bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? La lagartija rosada-una voz burlona se acercó al Dragneel

Antes que Natsu pudiera ver la cara de su agresor este lo golpea en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo. Un gruñido de molestia escapa de los labios del chico y mira con odio a su atacante. Alza una ceja confundido al ver a tres sujetos frente a él pero principalmente al pelirrojo que le sonaba de algo.

-¿Te conozco?-pregunto tratando de pararse pero el sujeto le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-Así que no me recuerdas Dragneel-lo agarro de la camisa-Hace casi dos años que te estoy buscando para terminar lo que empecé-

Natsu lo miro con desconfianza hasta que algo hizo CLICK en su cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Eres el imbécil que me golpeo porque dijo que le levante a su novia-

-El mismo ¡Y NO ME LLAMES INBENCIL HIJO DE P***!-

-Si mi vieja te oyera, te sacaría los dientes-se rio el chico para luego recibir otro puñetazo

El pelirrosa ni se inmutaba con los golpes solo los recibía. No tenía sentido resistirse además se divertía al ver la cara irritada del pelirrojo al ver que él no hacía nada. No le gustaba usar la violencia, al final estos se cansarían tarde o temprano, pero…

-Halo, Policía? están golpeando a mi amigo en el parque Rave-se escuchó la voz de la rubia tras ellos

Natsu empalideció en ese momento al ver como ellos se acercaban a su esposa. El sujeto estaba irritado, no permitirá que otra vez algo lo detuviera de vengarse.

-Maldita zorra, no te metas-el sujeto levantó su mano para golpearla

Lucy cerró sus ojos al instante, pero nada. Abrió sus ojos y vía a Natsu parado frente a ella y al pelirrojo en el suelo noqueado. Miro el rostro del pelirrosa asustándose de la cara de enfado que tenía.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA LEVANTARLE LA MANO A MI ESPOSA, CAPULLO!-le grito con rabia-Los deje divertirse un rato, pero ahora si no desaparecen de mi vista en tres segundo desearan no haber nacido nunca-

En ese momento el Dragneel mostro aquella personalidad violenta que heredó de su madre, como odiaba comportarse de esa manera, no le gustaban los pleitos, pero no iba a dejar que ese capullo le levantara la mano a su chica. Él sabía que desde un principio podría haberlo noqueado después de todo el pobre chico se ha criado con dos terroríficas mujeres a su lado Chiyo y Erza, tenía que aprender a defenderse ¿no?

Natsu cayó al suelo soltando un pequeño quejido mientras se sujetaba su estómago. Lucy al verlo se agacho a su altura sacando un pañuelo de su bolcillo y limpiando el corte en el labio del chico.

-Auch- se quejó el pelirrosa

-L-lo siento- retiro la presión del labio

-no pasa nada Luce, es solo que presionaste donde me dolía- le sonrió

-¿Por qué te estaban golpeado, Natsu?- le pregunto mientras volvía a limpiar el rostro del chico

-Deudas del pasado-se encogió de hombros-Un loco que se pasaba rollos-

-Sabes algo esto me recuerda a algo que paso hace mucho-se rio la chica-Una vez cuando vine a dar el examen para entrar en Fairy Tail paso algo así, el chico me dijo algo extraño que la pelea se debía a que una chica se había…-

-Obsesionado con su cabello-completo el

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto sorprendida

El oji jade solo le sonrió ampliamente. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles. No podía ser una coincidencia o ¿sí? Mira las cosas que trae el destino.

-Eras tú-

-Si-afirmo sin quitar su sonrisa pero le dolía por el corte

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-reprocho ella-No sabes las ganas que tenia de saber si ese chico estaba bien, me sentí muy mal al dejarlo allí-

-Pues está muy bien y está felizmente casado con su salvado-se rio-El destino es algo gracioso-

-Bastante-

Se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Lucy no podía creer que estaba frente al mismo chico que ayudo antes de entrar a la preparatoria ahora entendía el sentimiento de _Déjà vu _que Natsu le transmitía. La mano del oji jade acaricio la mejilla de la rubia poniéndola nerviosa desde que hablo con Lisanna cada que ve a Natsu su corazón se acelera como loco y sus mejillas ardían. Sabe bien que es lo que pasa, aquel sentimiento que le había negado a su corazón volvía a salir a flote y con más fuerza que antes.

El pelirrosa la miraba con cariño mientras acariciaba su mejilla, nunca antes había pensado que algún día ambos podrían tener esa cercanía y no morir en el intento. Lucy es hermosa tan hermosa que todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera casada con él, aunque sus padres los comprometieron no se arrepentía para nada. Poco apoco ambos comenzaron a cercarse perdiendo en cada segundo la distancia que los separaba. La rubia no podía negar que deseaba esos labios luego del incidente con el alcohol en el viaje, desde ese día se sentía atraída a esos irresistibles labios con un delicioso toque a menta fresca. Natsu también deseaba esos adictivos labios con sabor a fresas los quería y los quería ya.

Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando.

-¡NATSU! ¡LUCY!-llego Happy al lado de estos provocando que se alejaran automáticamente. El niño estaba a punto de hacer su típico Se Gusstan cuando vio la cara de Natsu-¡¿Qué te paso?!-

-Me ataco un gorila-respondo parándose-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Uno muy malo, ha Levy se estaba preocupando porque tardaban mucho-lo miro detenidamente-Oh casi lo olvido-sonrió-Se Gussstan, creen que no los vi-

El joven matrimonio se sonrojo en el acto. Happy satisfecho se adelantó corriendo hacia donde sus amigos los esperaban. Natsu se rasco la cabeza avergonzado, puede que al final conseguir el amor de la chica que ama no será tan difícil hay que agradecer a esa cosita llamada destino.

Lucy comenzó a caminar por la misma dirección de Happy, se detiene y se gira dedicándole una sonrisa al pelirrosa.

-Vamos Natsu-

"_Vamos Nashu"_

El pelirrosa la miro asombrado por un minuto creyó escuchar la voz de una niña en su cabeza diciéndole lo mismo que la rubia solo que la pequeña no decía bien su nombre. Sonrió para sus adentros y la siguió. No importa.

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE DE MUNDO ITALIA, Roma:**

Un hombre de cabello rubio miraba por la ventana de una gran ofician hacia el exterior, en sus manos sujetaba una hermosa fotografía de dos familias. En ella parecía el detrás de su esposa y su hija cuando esta tenía dos años que era cargada por ella, y a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello rojizo que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros sonriendo y frete a él estaba una mujer de cabello rosa cargando a un niño de dos años con el mismo cabello.

-Éramos muy felices en ese entonces, Layla- sonrió con tristeza-Han pasado 10 años desde que te fuiste de nuestro lado, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido ser el padre y madre de Lucy, pero es una gran chica-

Dejo la fotografía en el escritorio y saco de un cajón una cajita de terciopelo rojizo. La abrió y saco un broche con una rosa.

-Lucy se ha vuelto una chica hermosa, se casó también, aunque fue porque yo le dije que tenía que hacerlo, es tan obediente-una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del hombre-la extraño pero no quiero que sufra a mi lado por eso la comprometí, Layla cuídala no dejes que nada le pase-

El hombre beso el brocho y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón. Camino a la salida de la oficina y antes de salir embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**EN INGLATERRA:**

-¡IGNEEL MALDITO IDIOTA VEN A CENAR!-entro de golpe una molesta pelirrosa

-Ya voy Chiyo, no te enojes-le sonrió el hombre

-¿Qué miras?-la mujer se acercó por detrás mirando el papel en las manos de su esposo-esa es la foto que nos tómanos con lo Heartfilia- sonrió -Waa Lucy-chan y Natsu son tan pequeños-

-Jude está sufriendo mucho-sonrió con tristeza-Y es terco, no me quiso decir que es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado-

Chiyo sonrió con dulzura y beso la mejilla de su esposo-Algún día nos dirá, no le presiones tú lo conoces mejor que nadie si lo presionas se cerrara más- se alejó un poco-Vamos a comer?-

-A mí me gustaría comer otra cosa-le sonrió seductoramente

-¿Otra cosa? Pensé que te gustaba la carne asada así que eso hay ¿Qué quieres?-lo miro con inocencia y confusión

Igneel se rio mientras se levantaba de la silla. Amaba a esa mujer que no captaba las indirectas, era interesante que ella no pudiera captar insinuaciones como esas cuando tiene una mente tan perversa y malévola. Pero allí estaba esa mujer para frente a él no lo había captado, ahora sabia de donde su hijo saco algo de su inocencia, agarra la cintura de la pelirrosa atrayéndola hacia él, antes de besarla fue directo.

-Quiero devorarte-

La oji jade se sonrojo al instante cosa que le causo gracia al pelirrojo que no demoro en apoderarse de esos labios, a pesar de los años que ambos llevaban juntos esa mujer lo seguía encendiendo y con cada año mucho más. Se separaron con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, Chiyo-

-Yo te amo más Igneel-y lo volvió a besar

* * *

**EN EL AEROPUERTO DE MAGNOLIA:**

Una gran multitud de personas descendía de una de las alas, mas especifica del ala norte.

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ MAGNOLIA!-grito un rubio causando que muchos murmuraran sobre el

-Sting-kun no llames tanto la atención, me avergüenzas-un pequeño pelirrojo se giró desviando su mirada avergonzado

-Lector tiene razón, tienes que calmarte-le dijo un pelinegro

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-concordó un niño de cabello verde y traje de rana

-Pero, Rogue estamos en Magnolia, ella está aquí ¡LUCY ESTA AQUI!-se emocionó y comenzó a correr

-Quieto allí, ni siquiera sabes donde vive-lo detuvo el pelinegro agarrándolo de la chaqueta-Mañana sabremos, la veremos para Fantasía así que cálmate-

Sting se cruzó de brazos molestos haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Por cierto, había una chica que también llegaría hoy-hablo Lector

-Cierto, el director de Fairy Tail nos dijo que una chica llegaría hoy de… new York-dijo Rogue

-¿En serio? Ni lo recordaba-lo miro el rubio-Y… ¿Cómo se llama?-

Rogue lo miro unos segundos intentando recordar el nombre, cuando por fin lo recordó…

-Veras su nombre es…

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**¡QUE MALA SOY! Ajajaja los dejo con la intriga (sonrisa malvada). Se viene el baile y con ello la entrada de estos irresistibles muchachos. Por fin sabrán quien es "Ella" y también sabrán que le hiso a Natsu para destrozar el corazón del pobre. Estoy algo triste ya que me quedan alrededor d capítulos para terminar este Fic TT-TT pero no, todavía quedan muchas cosas para concluir. Kya soy tan feliz desde hace mucho que quería llegar a esta parte de la historia ya que a mi parecer es la que tendrá más drama. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alex Darklight**: si, aquí el Eucliffe no será como normalmente lo ponen aquí el hará del niño infantil y cariñoso ya que el manga me ha dejado ver ese lado del chico aunque también en ocasiones se mostrara serio. Espero que te guste, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:** lo siento por no poner que conversaran con Natsu, pero si lo hacía se armaría un dramón y no llegaría nunca a lo que quiero. Los gatitos llegaron y ya entraran en escena por fin ¡YUPI! Espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Yami-neechan:** Bienvenida abordo jejeje aquí el NaLu se da de apoco como en este capítulo, pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente pondré un momentito para ellos en el baile. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**GlowMist12:** Claro que la seguiré no parare hasta terminarla no importa que, Sting ya llego y hay algo que no he puesto y que Sting no sabe que lo pondré en el próximo capítulo. En fin nos vemos besos.

**Alex:** Aquí vivita y coleando ajajaja lo sé, sobre cómo había estado escribiendo. Es solo que los últimos capítulos desde que apareció Lisanna no me motivaban y lo único que quería era terminarlos y empezar con lo que quería. Gracias me alegra tu apoyo. Aquí Kira-chan te manda un beso, nos vemos.

**IvvyLG14:** Ya sabras quien es ella, pero dejo el suspenso por ahora. Los celos se vienen y en este captulo revele que a Natsu le dan celos hasta que la miren por dos segundos no querras saber lo que pasara cuando se tope con Sting jejeej. Nos vemos besos.

**adriana 8a morales :** Me hace feliz que te guste, me encantan esas canciones y pensé que quedaban perfectas para la situación. Aquí tienes un capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos besos.

**Guest:** Bienvenida, me alegra que te guste. Lo se TT-TT el nalu demora. Pero así lo plante en esta historia, sin embargo, siempre hago alguna cosita para ellos. Espero que te guste nos vemos besos.

**Queteimporta:** No te preocupes por la expresión, ya sabrás quien es "ella" y déjame decirte que "ella" meterá sus manos en la relación. Espero que no odies mucho a Lisanna que aquí no es tan mala, en fin nos vemos besos.

**YazminaZho0e:** Ha Natsu le va a hervir la sangre cuando lo vea, ya que pondré un pequeño vinculo que lo pondrá celoso. Lucy es una chica de gran corazón y eso se notó creo que en este capítulo, ella sabe perdonar y recompensa también. Sobre el Gruvia al final me dio pena que no sea cierto, pero ellos se las traen. Espero que te guste, besos y abrazos.

**edward121:** Sting se viene y de manera inocente se meterá hasta el cuello en la relación, solo quedan pocos capítulos pero les sacare el jugo lo que más pueda. Nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**ale093:** No Natsu-sama es mío así que no te lo puedes robar Ò.Ó espero que te guste el capítulo besos.

**ToRiMa: **Sting causara sus estragos y con lo que hare será un pilar importante para Lucy. Ella ya va a parecer y supongo que este capítulo te dejo picada en el final. Jejeej. Nos vemos besos.

**LOS QUIRE KIRA-CHAN BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**


	19. Fantasía

**Capítulo 17: Fantasía**

Lunes, un nuevo día en Magnolia. Un día muy especial para la famosa academia de hadas Fairy Tail que celebra su anual baile llamado Fantasía, el cual consiste en una fiesta temática en la cual participan todos los alumnos. Este año ha tocado "Fiesta de gala con antifaz" como tema principal, como todos los años cada alumno se esfuerza al máximo para llevará acabo este gran festival. En el centro de la ciudad una chica de cabellos escarlata corría apresurada mientras cargaba unas cuantas bolsas.

"_Maldición, me las van a pagar ¿Cómo se les pudieron olvidar las guirnaldas? Esos idiotas ¡Los mato! Están muertos Natsu, Gray"_ alegaba mentalmente la chica cuando al doblar en una esquina accidentalmente chica con una chica.

-L-Lo siento no me fije donde iba-se disculpó la Scarlet

-No pasa nada-le sonrió la chica-Ten se te cayo, adiós-

-Gracias, Adiós- se despido para seguir su andar

La chica con la que había chocado Erza se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa. _"Ese es el uniforme de Fairy Tail" _sonrió más, estiro sus brazos dirigiéndolos hacia cielo respirando el agradable aroma de los árboles en otoño.

-Ya quiero volver a verte, Natsu- y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Una joven rubia miraba desde la ventana de la biblioteca como todos se movían de aquí para allá preparando con mucho entusiasmo el baile. Sonrió al ver como un pequeño peli azul, Happy, perseguía molesto a un estúpido y sensual pelirrosa por todo el patio de la escuela mientras le reclamaba el haberse comido su almuerzo.

-Vaya par-rio

-Y tu deberías estar ayudando-escucho una voz tras ella

-Kyaa-grito asustada girándose-Moo me has asustado, Jellal-

-Lo siento, pero deberías estar trabajando -le dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero… ¿No deberías estar trabajando también?-lo miro con ojos entrecerrados

-bueno…-desvió su mirada-solo aprovecho que Erza no está aquí-

-Que haría si te escuchara-rio

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa antes de soltar unas grandes carcajadas.

-¡NATSU DEVUELBEME MI ALMUERZO!-

El peli azul y la rubia se giraron a mirar la ventana viendo como discutían Natsu y Happy. Lucy sonrió dulcemente al ver la amplia sonrisa del pelirrosa, Jellal la miro contagiándose de aquella sonrisa. Le encantaba ver a la rubia de esa manera, la quería mucho y la felicidad de ella era muy importante para él y para todos, se acercó a ella desordenando juguetonamente el cabello de está sacándole un adorable puchero de molestia que solo lo hizo reír.

-Venga vamos-le extendió una mano

-Gracias, Oni-chan-tomo su mano

-Me encanta que me digas hermano-rio-Pero que tal ¿Oto-san?-

-No tientes a tu suerte-rio levemente-Vamos-

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio. Happy trataba de asesinar al Dragneel con una raqueta de tenis mientras Gajeel y Gray se burlaban de este. Romeo conversaba con una muy sonrojada Wendy que era mirada por Juvia y Levy las cuales tenían maliciosas sonrisas en sus caras. Lucy dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

-Erza ya volviste-

-Si-miro amenazante a Gray y Natsu-Ustedes dos están muertos-

-A-Aye-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila cariño-la abrazo por detrás el peli azul.

-Lo que digas, Jellal-se giró a abrazarlo

Lucy sonreía alegremente al ver la linda relación de sus amigos, miro disimuladamente al pelirrosa que era reñido por Happy. Camino hacia ellos, pero choco contra una persona cayendo sobre su trasero.

-Fija te por…-pero la voz que reñía a la rubia se detuvo -¿Lucy?-

La rubia alzo su mirada topándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban con asombro y felicidad, bajo su mirada viendo a dos niños que la miraban curiosos y a un pelinegro que sonreía. Algo hiso Clic en su mente y se paró de golpe abrazando al rubio.

-¡STING!-grito con entusiasmo

El Eucliffe correspondió el abrazo de la rubia, llevaba varios años queriendo verla otra vez. Los amigos de la rubia veían el hecho con asombro, nunca la habían visto actuar tan cariñosa con otras personas, automáticamente sus miradas fueron a dar hacia el pelirrosa y BINGO, estaba molesto, muy molesto se le notaba mucho y más en esa venita que sobresalía notablemente.

* * *

**POV NATSU**

¿Quién cojones es ese rubio? ¿Por qué esta abrazando a MI Lucy de esa forma? Me da exactamente lo mismo, pero nadie, digo, nadie puede tocar algo que me pertenece con tanta familiaridad. Me acerque a ellos y de un solo jalón aparte a MI Lucy de ese sujeto que me miro molesto y yo le devolví la mirada mientras abrazaba a MI rubia desde la cintura.

-¿Quién eres?-me pregunto con voz molesta

-Yo debería hacer esa pregunta ¿Qué haces con MI Luce?-le gruñí molesto

-Tu Lu… ¿Luce?-me miro confundido-¿Quién es Luce, Lucy?-

-Yo…-le respondió avergonzada, demonios, no te sonrojes frente a él.

-Sí, es MIA es MI esposa-la abrace con más fuerza

Pude notar como su mandíbula se desencajaba a lo igual que el pelinegro que no había dicho nada por el momento, los niños me miraban con asombro como si digieran _"Que jóvenes y están casados"_ si y estoy felizmente casado. Mire a Lucy la cual tenía su mirada en el suelo.

-E-estas…-articulo el rubio

-Casada, si-le respondió ella

-Vaya, que cambian las cosas en unos años-rio el pelinegro-Pudiste habernos dicho eso, Lucy-

-Lo siento, Rogue-se disculpó-pero muchas cosas pasaron y…-me miro-bueno paso-

-Bueno, bueno-seguía riendo el pelinegro que Lucy llamo Rogue-Hola señor esposo, me llamo Rogue Cheney soy amigo de infancia de Lucy-indico al pequeño de cabello verde-Él es Frosh mi hermano pequeño-

-Hola-me sonrió el niño vestido de rana… tiene cara de niña…. Un Bishuen futuro.

-Yo soy Sting Eucliffe también amigo de infancia de Lucy-me… ¿gruño? Oh, ese tipo se está buscando un golpe-él es mi hermano, Lector-

-Hola Esposo-san-me saludo el pelirrojo

-Hola, me llamo Natsu Dragneel-respondí aun mirándolos con desconfianza y sin soltar a MI Luce

-Natsu Dragneel… ¿Natsu-san? ¡¿ERES NATSU-SAN EL GRAN DEPORTISTA DE FT?!-me grito con entusiasmo el rubio, ahora me asustaba parece Fangirls

-Sting-gruño Lucy-Ni se te ocurra-

-Oh vamos Lucy, no te lo voy a quitar soy Hetero después de todo-rio y me dedico una sonrisa-no pensé que alguien tan genial se casaría con ese pretexto de chica-

-BAKA-le grito mi rubia dándole una patada, Auch, esas duelen mucho.

No sé en qué minuto Luce se alejó de mi agarre, pero ahora estaba ahorcando al rubio fangirls con mucho enfado. El chico Cheney se reía mientras repetía _"no cambian_" una y otra vez, me dio algo de pena ese chico Eucliffe se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de oxígeno. Pero era demasiado divertido, es divertido cuando no es a ti a quien le pasan esas cosas.

**FIN POV NATSU**

* * *

Mientras Lucy seguía tratando de quitarle la vida al Eucliffe, el resto del grupo se presentaba. Se sorprendieron al enterarse de que eran amigos de Lucy desde hace varios años, pero cuando se fueron al internado de SaberTooth no se vieron más, aunque seguían mandándose cartas y esas cosas. El Dragneel se volvía a molestar por la poca atención que la rubia le ponía, el rubio nitrogenado lo ponía de nervios, se sentía como cuando Loki le decía que alejaría a Lucy de él y le hacía escenas para darles celos, pero en ese entonces podía decir que el chico león tenia novia, pero este no y no quería que se acercara mucho a SU rubia.

-Demonios-mascullo la rubia soltando a su víctima-Debes aprender a cerrar la boca abeja estúpida-

-C-cállate Rubia tonta-le dijo con molestia tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad-Monstruo horrenda-

-¿Cómo me llamaste, estúpido teñido?-pregunto con molestia

-Como oíste, Blondiiii sin cerebro-se burlo

-no me retes abejita-pego su frente contra la del rubio con ira

-Así? ¿Qué harás?-la reto mirándola molesto-Me sorprende que haya alguien capaz de soportarte, me hubiese gustado darle el pésame a Natsu-san cuando se casó con una bestia como t…-

Lucy le dio un gancho en plena quijada haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Natsu se sujetó el estómago riendo muy audiblemente ¿Cuántas veces Lucy le había pegado así? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero era increíble verlo en otros. Sting rodaba por el suelo graciosamente mientras les decía que no le dolía para nada… Siiii para nada (**N/A:** Nótese el sarcasmo XD). Rogue dirigió su mirada hacia una chica que se acercaba curiosa a la escena y…

-¡LISANNA!-grito el pelinegro corriendo hacia ella abrazándola y… ¡¿Besándola?!

¿Cuántas veces se habían sorprendido en solo una mañana? No tenían ni idea, pero solo sabían que seguirían con sorpresas el resto del día. La pareja se besaba fogosamente causando el sonrojo en los presentes. Al separase se volvieron a abrazar con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con dulce voz

-Sting, Lector, Frosh y yo hemos recibido una beca en Fairy Tail además estamos en esa famosa clase-le respondió acariciando sus cabellos

-¿En la clase S?-el asintió-¡SOMOS COMPAÑEROS!-

-¿Tienes talento, mujer de las nieves?-le pregunto el rubio apoyándose en Rogue que lo miro molesto

-Veo que tu sentido del humor no cambia, estrella torcida-lo miro con una sonrisa

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron el grupo que había quedado algo desconectado.

Lisanna sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Les conto que conoció a Rogue cuando fue a grabar un corto metraje en Italia, se había perdido, estuvo horas tratando de encontrar el hotel cuando el pelinegro apareció y la ayudo…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Estas perdida?-le hablo preocupado Rogue

Lisanna se encontraba sentada en una banca de algún parque, se sorprendió al oír su idioma, japonés, en una persona italiana, no pensó encontrar alguien que supiera hablar su idioma. Le daba vergüenza admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar italiano solo sabía japonés, inglés, algo de español y francés, pero italiano… nada de nada, fue una gran sorpresa que su primer trabajo fuera en Italia.

-Si…-admitió apenada-No se hablar italiano así que no he podido preguntar dónde queda el hotel-

Rogue soltó una pequeña risita para luego aceptar ayudarla. Conversó un montón en el trayecto hasta el hotel, se sentía realmente bien hablar con él, le contó lo sucedido con su amigo de infancia omitiendo los nombres dado que las personas involucradas tenían apellidos conocidos y no los quería meter en problemas, él era realmente cálido a pesar de esa extraña apariencia Emo, al llegar la manager de la Strauss miraba hacia todos lados muy preocupada.

-¡LISANNA!-grito la pelirrosa acercándose a ella

-Lo siento Mereldy, me perdí-miro con una tímida sonrisa al pelinegro-Pero él me ayudo-

-¿Cheney-san? Oh dios, Es usted, gracias pos traer a Lisanna-hiso una reverencia la pelirosa

-¿le conoces?-pregunto confundida la albina

-¡CLARO!-sonrió ampliamente-es tu co-estrella, es uno de los actores y bailarines juveniles más prometedores junto a Sting Eucliffe, se les conoce como Twin Dragons aunque también cantan-miro a la chica con cara de asombro-Si no mal recuerdo ya se habían visto cuando se escogiron los personajes, lo saludaste… tienes una memoria envidiable-rio ante lo ultimo

Lisanna no lo podía creer su mandíbula casi roso el suelo. Miro con el ceño fruncido a Rogue que intentaba aguantar la risa, la albina se veía demasiado chistosa haciendo un puchero avergonzada. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le susurro en el oído.

-Es un placer trabajar contigo, señorita despistada-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Y desde ese día comenzamos una gran rivalidad-tomo su mano con cariño-hasta que nos enamoramos-

-Ahora rivalizamos quien ama más-dijo cursimente imitando la voz de la albina el rubio

-¡MALDICION STING DEJA DE MOLESTAR!-le gritaron apenados

Se cubrió los oído-Pero… ¿acoso mentí?-

La pareja miro en diferentes direcciones sonrojada ando a entender que el hecho era totalmente real. Natsu tenía el ceño fruncido, Lucy estaba muy cerca de los mocosos y el rubio fangirl. Gruño con molestia, si ya le costaba estar a solas con ella ahora se le hacía imposible. Hasta que algo paso por su mente, miro el reloj y sonrió.

-LUCEeee-la llamo con tono infantil

-¿Qué sucede?-lo miro

-Recuerda que dijiste que querías arreglarte para fantasía con tiempo-le mostro su teléfono-son las 5 de la tarde y fantasía empieza a las 9 y todavía no has escogido algún vestido, dijiste que ibas a ir con Kinana para que te ayudara en la industria de mi vieja a ver algo-sonrió ampliamente **(N/A:** Recordando, la mamá de Natsu trabaja en la industria de modas ;)** )**

-¡cierto!-se levantó de golpe-Me tengo que ir-miro a sus amigos de infancia que pusieron una carita triste-no pongan esa cara, idiotas, nos veremos esta noche-se agacho a la altura de los niños-ustedes pueden venirme a ver cuándo deseen, sois los hermanitos de mis queridísimos amigos-

La rubia se despidió animadamente de sus amigos y salió del recinto. Natsu sonreía y se levantó para irse también. Sting lo miro, sabía que lo había hecho apropósito para que no le robaran la atención de la rubia… Marido celoso. Se rio por su reciente descubrimiento, tal vez podrían ser grandes amigos, pero no podía dejar de lado que le daban algo de celos que el pelirrosa sea el hombre junto a la rubia, siempre había soñado con ser su novio, pero al parecer eso solo era un sueño.

-Perdí mi oportunidad-murmuro para si mismo

* * *

La horas pasaron rápidamente, el chico Dragneel estaba apoyado en la limusina esperando a que su esposa saliera ya que iban con algo… mucho retraso, ya iban a ser las 10 de la noche, pero conociendo a Fairy tail la fiesta realmente estaba iniciando ahora.

Miro su ropa, llevaba traje negro, camisa color vino con el primer botón desabrochado y sin corbata ya que llevaba su clásica bufanda, suspiro, jugo muy aburrido con el antifaz negro con rojo que utilizaría esa noche, odiaba desde pequeño los bailes de salón, estuvo muy agradecido no haber asistido en año pasado por lo del compromiso, pero ahora debía ir, además Lucy quería ir y estaba realmente entusiasmada con ello, sonrió levemente… valía la pena.

-Natsu, estoy lista-dijo la melodiosa voz de la rubia

El Dragneel levantó su mirada maravillándose de lo que sus ojos veían, Lucy estaba hermosa. Llevaba el pelo amarrado en un tomate con algunas mechas sueltas, maquillaje sencillo, un collar con una piedrita rosada, el vestido largo y abultado como el de una princesa, blanco y rojo casi rosado con los hombros descubiertos, con una rosa en medio. Se veía realmente hermosa, sintió su pecho oprimido, no deseaba que nadie más la mirara, con el dolor de su alma forzó una sonrisa.

-Te ves bien-la alago

-G-Gracias-respondió tímida y sonrojada que no paso de ser percibido para el

-Vamos-tomo su mano-Ponte el antifaz, la noche empieza ahora-

La chica asintió emocionada colocándose el antifaz rosado con bordes plateados. Se subieron a la limusina. Todo el trayecto fue realmente silencioso, pero era un silencio cómodo. Lucy estaba roja ya que desde que Natsu tomo su mano para subir al coche no se la había soltado, más aun recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior en el parque ese casi beso. El pelirrosa la miro con cariño para luego quitar un mechón de la cara de la chica y colocarlo tras su oreja.

-Me encantaría tener una fiesta primaba… solos nosotros-dijo avergonzado

-¿Qué?-Lucy lo miro sorprendida, Natsu… el… ¿Quería estar a solas con ella?

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el coche se detuvo en la academia. Y los dos bajaron dejando un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

* * *

Al entrar al gran salón preparado para el evento fue aluciante, era como trasportarse a un mundo de magia, todo brillaba, no se veía tan precioso cunaod lo estaba armando, pero ahora dejaba con la boca abierta a cualquiera. Lucy maravillada observaba cada rincón visualizando a alguno de sus amigos, como Jellal, erza, Levy y Gajeel que vailaban en la piesta , Juvia se encontraba en medio de la siputa de Gray y su hermano Lyon que vino de visita para participar en fantasia junto con una chica de pelorosa que fulminaba a Juvia con su mirada, celos, por otro lado pudo ver a cana en las sombritas besándose con el profesor Laxus jurando que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero entealidad el resto solo ignoraba ese hecho, vio a Sting rodeado de chicas que le pedían bailar y el algo cohibido no sabia que hacer, busco a Lisanna y Rogue, pero no los hayo. Suspiro, se encaminaba en dirección de su amigo rubio para ayudarlo cuando es retenida por la cálida mano de su acompañante. (**N/A:** Todos lleban antifaz por si las dudas)

-Luce, no vayas-le pidió serio

-Natsu…-susurro su sombre

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rojizo-Yo… lo que paso ayer-

Lucy se sonrojo sabia a donde quería llegar, tenía ganas de huir en ese momento, pero hacia dónde. Cerró sus ojos nerviosa cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar y muchos comenzaron a moverse.

-Esa canción es…-murmuro sorprendida

-Tiempo de vals de Chayanne- sonrió el pelirrosa-La canción que pusieron en la fiesta de bodas… la que bailamos como marido y mujer-

-¿Te acuerdas?-lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que se acordara de ello

-Claro-tomo su mano-nunca podría olvidar algo tan importante como nuestro vals de novios-

Lucy se sonrojo, no podía hablar enserio, siempre pensó que el odio todo desde el día que se casaron, sonrió tímidamente.

-Estas raro-

-¿tú crees?-rio cuando la letra comenzó a escucharse

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Es el tiempo hacia atrás**_

_**Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**_

_**Cuando el mundo se para**_

_**Y te observa girar**_

_**Es tiempo para amar**_

Natsu sujeto a Lucy de la cintura mientras comenzaban aquel rítmico baile, una mano junto con la contraria y la otra en su hombro, ambos se miraban a los ojos con un brillo peculiar que parecía iluminar sus miradas a cada segundo… la barrare se comenzaba a romper sin dejar rastro.

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir**_

_**Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír**_

_**Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**_

_**Es tiempo de vivir**_

Tal cual como la canción decía, sin palabras podían oír miles de cosas que se transmitían con sus miradas y tacto. Aquel sentimiento reprimido en sus corazones salía a flote con aquella canción y su contagiosa danza, Lucy apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico disfrutando… transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

_**Un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**Sin parar de bailar**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals**_

_**Un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**No termine jamás**_

Natsu sentía una calidez increíble en su pecho, la cercanía que tenía con Lucy era absoluta. No quería que se detuviera… le encantaba.

-me encantas-le dijo en un susurro que ella oyó

-Natsu…-sonrió

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar**_

_**Por encima del sol por debajo del mar**_

_**Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar**_

_**es tiempo de verdad**_

Lucy sonreía no sabía muy bien a lo que el oji jade se refería con eso, no sabía si era por amistad o amor, pero le hacía feliz… inmensamente feliz.

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar**_

_**La pasión que prefieres hacerla girar**_

_**y elevarse violenta como un huracán**_

_**Es tiempo en espiral**_

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

_**Un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**Sin parar de bailar**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals**_

_**Un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**No termine jamás**_

El solo de violines llego y ninguno de los dos noto el momento en que se encontraron en medio del salón bailando con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Natsu hiso girar a Lucy para luego estrecharla contra su cuerpo firmemente sin dejar de bailar.

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

_**un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**sin parar de bailar**_

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals**_

_**un dos tres un dos tres**_

_**no termine jamás...**_

-Te quiero-le dijo sorprendiéndola

La rubia no podía creer lo que oía, la danza seguía, el mundo ya no existía solo ellos dos… nada podía ser más perfecto ahora.

_**Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos**_

_**dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón**_

_**con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor**_

_**es tiempo y es en fin**_

_**mi tiempo para ti.**_

El pelirosa se acercó a su rostro rosando los feminos labios, disfrutando la dulce sensación que tanto había anhelado. Lucy no se lo impidió cerro sus ojos para sentir aquel magnifica roce… que luego se transformó en un cálido beso, ya no bailaban aunque la canción seguía sonado, estaba acabando ya que se escuchaban los bellos violines, el pelirrosa la sujeto firmemente de la cintura y ella lo rodeo por el cuello sujetando sus rebeldes cabellos. Un magnifico beso de cuento de hadas.

La música acabo y sonó otra, se separaron sonrojados y con unas lindas sonrisas. No había que decir más… con aquel beso se había dicho todo, absolutamente todo. Lucy se alejó de Natsu cosa que a él no le gusto, pero ella lo calmo.

-Voy por un jugo a la barra… estoy algo acalorada-le dijo

-Oh, te… ¿Enciendo?-rio pícaramente

-Natsu-su voz sonó de reproche-¿Quieres uno?-

-Claro-la beso en la mejilla-te espero aquí, quiero oír tu respuesta-

Ella asintió, sabía que él quería la respuesta de ese te quiero y esa era _"Yo también"_ por fin se lo podría decir no hallaba la hora de hacerlo, pero primero iría por algo de beber.

Natsu la observaba perderse entre la multitud, se sentía completamente pleno. Se giró para ir a sentarse cuando un jalón en su chaqueta lo hiso girarse. Una chica de vestido verde le sujetaba la chaqueta, sonrió al ver el cabello albino, Lisanna.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto

Ella asintió con leves movimientos sin decir palabra o mirarlo, el pelirrosa se encogió de hombros antes de agarrarla cintura de la albina y una mano para comenzar el baile.

* * *

Lucy estaba en la barra esperando a que le trajeran su pedido cuando es abrazada por la espalda, se giró y sonrió cálidamente.

-Me asustaste-

* * *

Natsu y la albina bailaban tranquilamente, por alguna razón el pelirrosa se sentía incómodo, no sabía porque se sentía asi, pero asi era. Desde el momento que la toco sintió una extraña y nostálgica sensación que pensaba a ver olvidado, pero no podía ser… era imposible.

-te extrañe mucho-susurro la chica

Los ojos de chico se abrieron como platos al oír aquella vos, con vos temblorosa hablo –T-tu eres…-

* * *

-¡Lisanna!-grito Lucy abrazándola-Déjame que te cuente algo increíble-

-¿Qué?-le pregunto con entusiasmo

La rubia sonrojada le contó lo sucedido hace unos minutos con el pelirrosa, Lisanna no lo podía creer, estaba realmente feliz por su amiga, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-E-espera la bebida-le dijo sonrojada

-Demonios, yo quiero felicitarlo-la miro-Vamos Lucy-chan ve rápido por el refresco-

* * *

Natsu la miraba incrédulo, era ella… la mujer que había amado tanto. La chica lo miro a los ojos, aquella mirada lo desarmaba como antes, inconscientemente acaricio la mejilla de ella percatándose que era real y no una ilusión.

-Estas aquí-

-Si-apoyo su mano en la del-te he echado de menos, Natsu-

-Pero… tu… yo…-quito su mano alejándose, recordando lo que le hiso-me traicionaste-

-No fue mi intención-lo miro con tristeza-No quería que las cosas fuera así-

Lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando. Aun lo amaba, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño. El chico estaba de piedra, quería apartarla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía, sentimientos encontrados sentía en su corazón. La abrazo y ella sonrió levemente. Levanto su rostro mirándolo, se acercó lentamente a él y lo beso.

El Dragneel estaba consternado, no sabía qué hacer, pero el sabor a manzana que desprendía la boca de la albina, lo confundió, cerro sus ojos y la sujeto de la cintura profundizando el beso, besándola como antes, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, disfrutando de esa caricia en su boca. Ni por un segundo la cara de su bella esposa rubia apareció, se separaron y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, se sorprendió… estaba realmente confundido.

-¿Aguria?-

Ambos se separaron en el acto. Lisanna miraba la escena atónita, pero luego cambio su mirada a una de furia, asecinado a la otra albina con una sola mirada. Natsu estaba soprendido, por fin volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miro con terror como detrás de la Strauss Lucy los miraba, lo vio todo, su corazón se rompió, esta vez no fue un error, ahora si había sido real y nadie lo obligo a nada.

-Lu…-pero ella salio corriendo botando el vaso con refresco

El pelirrosa pudo ver lagrimas en las mejillas de la rubia, trato de ir por ella pero la Strauss se lo impidió.

-No la sigas, No hay nada que puedas explicar-lo miro con decepcion-Eres un idiota-

-yo…-

-Largo tiempo sin verte Aguria-la miro con desprecio-Debiste haverte quefdado en New York-

Y se marcho. Yukino Aguria la antigua novia y gran amor de Natsu Dragneel. La chica miro al pelirrosa que parecía completamente en shock. Bajo su mirada, parece que cometio un error.

* * *

Lucy corria por los pacillos tratando de olvidar todo lo que había visto. _"Se estaba besando con otra, deminos, ¿Dónde quedo ese te quiero y el beso? Incluso se sonrieron al separarse, esto no fue un malentendido"_ la chica trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas, choco contra alguien, pero antes de caer es sujeta.

-¿Lucy?-

La chica alzo su mirada-Sting…-

El rubio vio con preocupación la expresión dolorosa en el rostro de su amiga. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y lo abrazo llorando con fuerza, él la abrazo sin comprender tratando de consolarla.

-¿Por qué el amor es así?-sollozo-¿Por qué duelo tanto?-

-Lucy…-

* * *

En otra parte una pareja de esposos leía una carta sorprendidos, las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la mujer que abrazo a su esposo con fuerza. El correspondió el abrazos también llorando con voz entrecortada dijo.

-Jude…-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¡POR FIN! Ahora ya saben quién es "Ella", los que pensaron en Yukino le atinaron jejeje se vienen muchas cosas en el próximo capítulo, tendrá mucho drama y darán ganas de ahorcar a Natsu mas que ahora. También sabremos qué fue lo que hiso yukino para lastimar a Natsu, y que paso con Jude… solo les dejo un adelanto que es el nombre del próximo capítulo y es "Llueve sobre mojado" desde ahora Sting será un pilar importante para la rubia, pero les digo NO es un StinLu así que no se hagan ilusiones, aun así habrán cosas entre ellos.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**NekoNalu29:** Me alegra que te guste aquí la conti, besos y abrazos.

**Sakura-chan:** Parece que al final son separado por el pasado XD Le atinaste si era Yukino, desde un principio había planeado que fuera ella, pero si colocaba en los recuerdos cosas como el cabello u ojos lo hubieran notado muy rápido, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**Alex Darklight: **sobre Jude tendrás que saber en el próximo capítulo y desde ahora Sting es el pilar de Lucy tras esto, se viene mucho drama, Un pequeño y camuflado Laxana en este capítulo ;) nos vemos besos.

**YazminaZho0e: **Sobre Frosh lo puse como chico porque no tenía ni idea si era hombre o mujer, ya que cuando busqye la ficha no salía, en fin es hombre aquí, pues Sting dará celos pero Natsu no podrá quejarse por obvias razones ahora, nos vemos besos.

**Gonzanime: **No hay problema me hace feliz que todavía la leas, los sexi de sabertooht ya están aquí pero uno tiene dueña y el otro tiene a alguien en su corazón, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**IvvyLG14:** pues Sting es un chico juguetón aquí, pero de vez en cuando será maduro. Ahora sabes quién es ella y se viene grandes problemas, nos vemos besos.

**reieva-maid:** Si queda poco, aunque siendo sincera este Fic solo iba a contar de 9 capítulos, pero como al parecer gusto tanto la hice más larga XD tengo pensado hacer 24 capítulos así que quedan 7 capítulos + epilogo, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos besos.

**Angie:** Pues ella es Yukino, espero que te guste, nos leemos, besos.

**Adriana 8a :** Las cosas se encienden cada vez más, estoy en la parte más dramática de todo el Fic, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**GlowMist12:** Happy es un Troll siempre arruina cosa, pero al final si se lo dieron XD nos leemos besos.

**Guest: **No creo que sea para tanto (sonrojo) me alagas, lo siento por tardar tanto, pero no se me ocurría como seguir la parte antes de Fantasía, espero que te guste, besos.

**Katitha-chan:** si encontraste cruel lo del capítulo anterior este fue totalmente despiadado XD ellos se conocieron antes, más bien crecieron juntos hasta los tres años cuando este se fue con sus padres a Inglaterra donde conoció al resto de los personajes, todo lo bueno llega al final, pero tratare de hacer cosas emocionantes en los que quedan, Un gran beso y muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre.

**ToRiMa:** Un Sting travieso es realmente sexi ¿no? XD me encanta dejar picada como en este capítulo jejeje un beso y abrazo, nos leemos.

**Celina-neko:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo me hace feliz, no creí nunca que a tantas personas les gustaría este Fic no lo encontraba muy bueno cuando empecé, pero gracias a sus comentarios me dieron muchos ánimos, lo siento por lo poco que queda, pero en mi mente solo llega hasta allí hare lo posible para hacer buenos los que quedan, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS, SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN!**


	20. Llueve sobre mojado

**Capítulo 18: Llueve sobre mojado**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que regreso a su casa y no le importaba. Sting fue muy amable de no preguntar nada y traerla a casa, dio gracias a dios no haberse topado con el estúpido pelirosa al llegar a la mansión. Se había despedido con una forzosa sonrisa de su amigo el cual la miro con preocupación, luego se fue al baño y una vez lista se recostó en la cama para pensar y llorar.

Había tenido tan buenos momentos este último tiempo y hoy aquel beso de cuentos de hadas había sido la guinda del pastel, fue realmente hermoso, pero todo cayo a la ruina cuando lo vio besar a esa albina y lo que era peor es que la conocía, sabía perfectamente bien quien era y no esperaba que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para que se encontraran en ese tipo de situación ¿Cómo la conocía? Sencillo, la albina de nombre Yukino Aguria, cantante famosa de New york era también parte del elenco que participaría en el rodaje de la serie de su libro la cual protagonizaría a la amiga de infancia del protagonista y rival de amor de la chica principal obviamente. Sonrió, el mundo al parecer no deseaba que fuera feliz.

-Maldición-sollozo- ¿Por qué me enamore del? Todo sería más sencillo si nunca lo hubiese amado-

Miro desde su cama la ventana, la noche era como se sentía… oscura, ni una sola estrella se veía por las nubes. Se acurruco en la cama deseando que nada fuera cierto.

* * *

Natsu se encontraba en su cama mirando el techo, miro su lado izquierdo donde se supone que el cuarto de la rubia se encontraba, gruño con molestia. No tenía ni el menor derecho de decir que aquello era un malentendido… no lo fue, el correspondió el beso sin pensarlo y jamás pensó en ella cuando lo hiso.

-Yukino…-murmuro con algo de melancolía

No era un error murmurar ese nombre. La albina fue la mujer más importante en su vida y no podía negar que verla había hecho que algo en él se estremeciera, pero no comprendía que era, no era Lucy… el sentimiento que la rubia le daba era cálido, re confortable y lo hacía sentir completo, pero la albina le transmitía emoción, adrenalina y nostalgia. Suspiro confundido. Cerró sus ojos recordando su pasado.

* * *

**5 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Un pelirosa de 12 años caminaba molesto por el patio de la academia de hadas, se encontraba en sexto grado de primaria y muy molesto, sus padres lo habían obligado a asistir a la academia. No tenía ni un solo amigo, sus amigos se encontraban en Inglaterra aunque le dijeron que para la escuela media se transferirían también, pero por el momento estaba solo.

Un ruido lo alerto y vio como unos chicos molestaban a una niña de cabello blanco, le recordó mucho a su amiga de infancia, Lisanna, la cual se encontraba en Inglaterra. Frunció el ceño al ver como los niños comenzaban a tirar de las coletas de la chica haciéndola llorar, fue contra ellos sin importarle nada y la defendió. Los niños se fueron llorando por los golpes del chico, el Dragneel se giró y le sonrió a la chica.

-Estas bien?-

-S-si-sollozo parándose-Gracias… etto…-

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y tú eres…-la miro con una sonrisa

-Yukino, Yukino Aguria-le dedico una tímida sonrisa

Así fue como el chico conoció a la Aguria. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos, no se separaban por nada, misma clase, los dos con un talento, gustos similares… era perfecto. Natsu lo notaba, cada vez que veía a la chica algo se estremecía en él, sentia sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar, se había enamorado, pero no lo dijo, prefirió guardar silencio y no arruinar su amistad con la chica y entonces el día de la graduación de los estudiantes de primaria llego.

-¡BIEN DESDE HOY SOMOS ALUMNOS DE ESCUELA MEDIA!-grito emocionado el pelirrosa

-Vale Natsu, cálmate-rio la albina a su lado-Oye… hay algo que quiero decirte…-

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto curioso acercándose a ella

-Te quiero-dijo sonrojada y en un pequeño susurro audible

-¿Eh?-la miro confundido-Yo también -respondió no muy seguro

Yukino negó y luego suspiro, sabía que el Dragneel no lo había entendido y sabía que con palabras el chico jamás lo entendería. Se armó de valor y acerco tímidamente sus labios a los masculinos depositando un suave beso. Natsu se sonrojo al sentir el cálido tacto y sabor a manzana sobre sus labios, sus manos se movieron sujetando el rostro de la chica presionando más sus labios… correspondiendo. Yukino sonrió y se sujetó del… desde ese día se volvieron novios.

El tiempo paso y la relación de Natsu y Yukino se fortalecía día a día, experimentando las primeras veces de cada uno, amándose y conociendo… siempre con aquella adrenalina a lo desconocido que aparecía cuando estaban juntos, esa sensación de querer saber y hacer cosas nuevas. Aguria se volvió bastante cercana a los amigos de Natsu-_a excepción de Erza que todavía estaba en Inglaterra_- y sobretodo de Lisanna a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que la Strauss sentía algo por su novio pelirrosa, pero también sabía que por no perder su amistad con el no haría ningún movimientos.

Aun así, a pesar de que tenían una linda relación en el segundo años de escuela media, la albina se comenzó a comportar extraña con el Dragneel, cada vez que salían parecía que deseaba que no la vieran con él, el muy enamorado no tomo importancia de ese detalle hasta que paso un años y en su tercer año de escuela media, recibió un mensaje que lo haría arrepentirse de haber ido.

"_Hola Natsu. Ya me he instalado en mi nuevo departamento, así que no iré más a las habitaciones de la academia. ¿Quieres venir a chequear? Te espero, te amo… Yukino"_

Natsu de solo 15 años estaba emocionado, ahora podría estar a solas con su amada albina sin el temor de que algún profesor o alumna los pillara con las manos en la masa.

Llego al departamento de la chica. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto que tenía 377 en la puerta. No la toco, siempre era de los que interrumpía en casa ajena sin avisar. Entro fijándose que todo estaba muy silenciosa o eso pensó hasta que oyó unos quejidos, no, no eran quejidos él sabía lo que eran solo no lo quería creer. Con algo de temor camino hasta la puerta del cuarto que estaba entre abierta y lo vio.

Yukino gemía recostada de espalda en la cama mientras un hombre de cabello rubio la envestía. Natsu estaba en shock su novia estaba teniendo sexo con otro. Los bellos ojos café de la chica se abrieron chocando con los jades que la miraban con incredibilidad, rabia pero sobretodo dolor mucho dolor, la chica parecía consternada en un minutos más cerro los ojos y al abrir le sonrió al pelirrosa gimiendo aún más fuerte.

El Dragneel salió de allí corriendo, no podía seguir más allí. Corrió como si se le fuera el alma en ello. No se dio cuenta en que minuto llego a su cuarto, pero solo se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y frías lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas ¿Era broma no? ¿Yukino no podía hacerle eso o sí? Se rio mientras se deslizaba por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo llorando. Lo traicionaron y le rompieron el corazón.

Al día siguiente supo que Yukino se había transferido a New York y solo le dejo una nota que decía _"Lo siento por todo. Pase gratos momentos contigo, lamento causarte todo este daño. Adiós Yukino "._ Algo en el cambio ese día, desde ese día se volvió una clase de Playboy que aceptaba a toda la que quisiera algo con él, lo mantuvo oculto por mucho tiempo, le mentía a sus amigos cuando llegaba a la escuela golpeado por los novios de las chicas que se tiraba. Rechazaba a muchas como también admitía a varias, pero tenía una regla nunca a una de la academia odiaría verla siempre y volverse a encariñar… y entonces un día, conoció a Lucy. Pensó que todo se arreglaría, pero al final como dicen… el pasado te condena.

* * *

**PRESENTE**

Natsu tenía su mirada oculta por su flequillo. No tenía ni la menor idea de que sentir, estaba muy confundido. Le encanto besar a Lucy desde hace mucho que lo deseaba, pero la aparición de Yukino volcó sus sentimientos confundiéndolos. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué hacer cuando viera a cualquiera de las dos, se sentía inútil. Recordó las gotas salinas que rodaron por las mejillas de la rubia haciendo que su corazón se apretujase de dolor. Maldijo su estupidez, pero no podía decirle o prometerle nada a la rubia, no podía predecir que podía pasar si Yukino volvía a aparecer frente de él.

-Mierda…-

* * *

El nuevo día siguió, pero no era necesario levantarse temprano ya que les habían dado el martes libre por la fiesta aun así el miércoles debían ir a la academia ya que seguían con clases normales. El Dragneel se levantó de la cama solo eran las nueve de la mañana, pero aquí entre nosotros ¿Quién demonios puede dormir bien con lo sucedido la noche pasada? Pues yo no. EL pelirrosa salió del cuarto y rápidamente sus ojos se desvariaron al cuarto que se encontraba a su lado, camino con algo de temor y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta desistió, ¿Qué le podía decir? Bajo su mirada triste estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

-Joven amo, Lucy-san salió esta mañana temprano junto a Lisanna-san y unos jóvenes-le comunico Marl apareciendo tras el

-¡MARL!-grito dando un brinco-Me asustaste-

-Lo siento, pero reitero Lucy-san no se encuentra-le sonrió cálidamente la mujer

-Ya veo… así que salió con Lisanna y…-frunció el ceño claramente molesto-¿Cómo eran los otros dos?-

-¿dos? ¿Cómo sabe que eran dos?-lo miro con ojos entrecerrados-Bueno… Uno era pelinegro e iba tomado de la mano de Lisanna-san y el otro era rubio, muy animado si me deja decirlo-

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió al primer piso y salir de la casa en busca de su esposa. Odia el solo hecho de pensar que podía estar con el rubio oxigenado alias Fangirl. Se detuvo justo antes de abrir las enormes puestas de la mansión ¿Qué planea? ¿Hacerle una escena de celos? ¿Por qué? no tenía ni el menor derecho de exigirle nada. Suspiro y tomo una chaqueta junto con su bufanda.

-¿Adónde va joven amo?-le pregunto Marl bajando con la ropa sucia

-… A dar un paseo, vuelvo para la cena-y sin más salió

La mujer de cabello celeste lo miro algo triste. Sabía que algo había pasado entre Lucy y el, lo sabía dado que pudo ver la expresión de la rubia esta mañana y esa expresión no era la de una chica que tuvo la mejor noche de todas. Suspiro, recordó que Lisanna había nombrada a una tal "Gata blanca" solo esperaba que no fuera la misma que ella tenía en mente.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y con ello el regreso del pelirrosa a la mansión, se vea completamente frustrado de cierta manera. Al parecer se llevó todo el día vagando por la ciudad en busca de alguna respuesta a su confusión, pero no la hayo. Al cerrar la puerta vio como Wendy bajaba cabizbaja por las escaleras.

-¿estás bien, Wendy?-le pregunto preocupado

-… Si-dijo sin mirarlo-Nee… Natsu-oni-chan ¿Qué ha sucedido entre Lucy-san y tú?-

Natsu se tensó ante la pregunta-¿P-Por qué?-

La chica se encogió de hombros-Solo que la vi muy triste esta mañana y cercana a ese chico… ¿Sting-san? Y cuando volvió estaba sonriendo, pero otra vez se puso triste cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué?-le pregunto aún más preocupado

-Cuando hablo por teléfono con una chica-lo miro con ojos triste-Vengo de hablar con ella, me dijo que te han dejado un recado y ese es "Quiero hablar contigo"-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella?- la peli azul negó sin saber-¿sabes quién dejo el mensaje?-

La Marvell comenzó a caminar y se detuvo antes de seguir-_your first love_-

Natsu se quedó estático en ese momento ¿Lucy hablo con Yukino? Gruño por lo bajo, no quería que ellas hablaran ¿será solo eso lo que le dijo? ¿Lucy esta triste por él? ¿Lo querrá? Ante esa posibilidad una sonrisa involuntaria apareció sin que lo notara. Camino por los pasillos, mañana tendría que hablar con Aguria para dejar las cosas en claro. Él tenía una esposa y ella era del pasado, lindo y triste pasado, pero pasado al fin de cuentas. Con esa decisión se fue a dormir.

* * *

Lucy se levantó temprano esa mañana, no quería toparse con el pelirrosa, bueno no tan temprano al menos luego lo vería en clases. Tomo un rápido desayuno, miro su ropa fijándose que el uniforme estuviera en orden y se marchó a pie, hoy no se iría en la limusina, no sabía porque pero cada vez que tenía ganas de pensar se iba a la escuela caminando, saco su reproductor de música y se colocó los audífonos.

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS by Taylo Swift (Version piano)**

_**Once upon a time**_

_**I believe it was a Tuesday**_

_**When I caught your eye**_

_**We caught on to something**_

_Lucy comenzó a cantar sin importarle en lo más mínimo si alguien la oía, amaba esa canción en sus dos versiones pero esta vez la versión en piano encajaba con su estado de ánimo. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan tocada con la letra._

_**I hold on to the night**_

_**You looked me in eye**_

_**And told me you loved me**_

_**Were you just kidding?**_

_Recordó la fiesta de fantasía. Todo era perfecto, todo fue perfecto. Haber bailado con el aquella canción que significaba tanto para ella no tenía precioso y más cuando de los labios de él se escapó un dulce te quiero, pero ahora eso parecía una broma de mal gusto._

_**Cuz it seems to me**_

_**This thing is breaking down**_

_**We almost never speak**_

_**I don't feel welcome anymore**_

_**Baby what happened please tell me**_

_**Cuz one second it was perfect**_

_**Now you're half way out the door**_

_No lo entendía, como algo tan lindo y perfecto se podía arruinar tan rápido. Apretó sus puños odiando haber visto aquel beso, aquel beso que no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto… beso que correspondió sin dudarlo. LO sabía ella no era tan importante para el como el para ella._

_**And I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**He said forever and always**_

_-"Eres la esposa de Natsu ¿no?"-dijo una suave voz del otro lado de la línea_

_-S-Si-confirmo la rubia sabiendo con quien hablaba-N-Natsu no está-_

_-"Lo amo, sé que lo de ustedes es matrimonio arreglado"-la oyó llorar-"Yo aún lo amo"-_

_-No te entiendo-La rubia cerró sus ojos sabia a donde iba_

_-"Devuélvemelo"-suplico_

_-Yo…-_

_-"No lo digas, dile que quiero hablar con él. Adiós"-colgó_

_La hermosa tarde en que sus amigos trataron de animarla cayó en picada rápidamente._

_**Ohhh and**_

_**It rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_¿Era una broma? Ella le pedía que se lo devolviera ¿Cuándo se lo quito para empezar? Recordó los ojos cafés de la albina los mismos que ella. Sonrió con tristeza, si no fuera por el pelo diría que Natsu la utilizaba como remplazo de su Ex, pero… ¿Se estará equivocando? ¿Qué tal si ella solo era eso… un reemplazo?_

_**Was I out of mind?**_

_**Did I say something way too honest?**_

_**Made you run and hide**_

_**Like a scared little boy**_

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**But I knew you for a minute**_

_**Now I'm not so sure**_

_Recordar su Mirada en shock cuando la vio tras Lisanna fue lo que más le dolió, fue algo que no pudo resistir y salió corriendo… tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas sin éxito._

_**So here's to everything**_

_**Coming down to nothing**_

_**Here's to silence**_

_**That cuts me to the core**_

_**Where is this going?**_

_**Thought I knew for a minute**_

_**But I don't anymore.**_

_**And I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**He said forever and always**_

¿Que tenía que hacer ahora? No lo sabía, pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomara sufriría con ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales limpio antes de que se desbordaran, no podía llorar por algo que ni siquiera había empezado aun. Sonrió tratando de solo concentrarse en la letra.

_**Ohhh and**_

_**It rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**Didn't mean it baby**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

_**Oh back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_**Back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_No, no podía concertarse en la letra por mucho tiempo. Miro al frente ya estaba frente a las puertas de la academia, sus piernas flaqueaban, tenía miedo, no quería verlos… si, verlos ya que sabía muy bien que la albina comenzaría las clases con ellos._

_**Cuz it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_Camino por el patio para llegar al edificio, no pudo evitar recordar los Buenos momentos junto al pelirrosa incluso aquellos momentos en que solo eran insultos entre ellos y miradas de odio, a pesar de eso era feliz… muy feliz._

_**Oh I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**We said forever and always**_

_Llego al salón y dejo su mochila encima de su pupitre, suspiro y llevo sus manos a sus oídos escuchando la melodía y volver a cantar. Cada vez que cantaba sentía algo en ella, pero esta vez sentía que en cada palabra su corazón se rompía… ¿Por qué duele tanto amar?_

_**And it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it baby**_

_**You said forever and always**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

La música acabo y el timbre sonó… sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar al salón.

* * *

**NATSU POV**

Maldije con todas mis fuerzas lo lento que pasaban las clases. Mire a Lucy que observaba perdida por la ventana escuchando música junto a… Sting. Como me molesta que este tan cerca de ella, baje mi mirada hacia el pupitre de Yukino que al parecer se sentía incomoda con lo sucedido, pude notar como la miraban los chicos. Suspire. Tenía que hacer algo, ella es nuestra compañera ahora, se lo que me hizo y aun me duelo, no tengo idea por cuanto tiempo fue el estúpido que engaño, pero ahora eso es pasado y los chicos deberían tratar de llevarse con ella. Ellos no yo. Volví mi vista a mi rubia… si es que aun puedo decirle mí rubia, y vi cómo le dio una suave sonrisa a ese rubia que le dijo algo en el ido. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTUPIDOS CELOS! ¡ESTUPIDO RUBIO! ¡ESTUPIDO YO! ¡ESTUPIDO PRIMER AMOR! ¡ESTUPIDO TODO!

No he podido hablar con Lucy desde la fiesta, no importa cuántas veces trate de acercarme a ella siempre hay alguien que se interpone y me lo fastidia todo. Escuche como el timbre sonó, al final ya acabo el día y no he podido hablar con ella.

-N-Natsu-escuche como me llamaban, alce mi vista y la vi

-¿Qué?-baje mi rostro fastidiado

-Necesitamos hablar-me dijo con un hilo de voz, que hacía sentir raro mi corazón

-No tenemos nada que hablar-me acerque a su oído-Sé que te gusto mucho follar con otro mientras eras mi novia-

Ella negó y tomo mi mano arrastrándome de allí. No puse resistencia era como si quisiera que ella me llevara consigo, mire por encima de mi rostro y note que Lucy había ocultado sus ojos con su flequillo, quería decirle algo pero no salieron palabras de mi boca y me calle.

* * *

Caminamos un montón y… bingo… la biblioteca ¿Por qué las personas la usas siempre para hablar cosas importantes? Una vez allí ella se paró frete a mí.

-EL sujeto con el que me viste era Zancrow… mi prometido-bajo su mirada mordiéndose el labio

-Tu…¿Qué?-no lo podía creer eso no era cierto

-Me entere cuando iniciamos el segundo año de escuela media. Desde ese día cada vez que nos veíamos era un infierno-apretó sus puños-siempre… quería mi cuerpo, agradezco que mi primera vez haya sido contigo Natsu, pero el abuso por mucho tiempo de mi-

La mire sorprendido… no, eso no podía ser cierto… Y-Yukino ella había sido ¿Abusada? Me sentí extraño, no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a mover hasta abrazarla, tenía una extraña necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos y protegerla. Mi sangre hirvió, no podía creer que alguien le haya hecho tales cosas a alguien que era tan importante para mí. La abrase con más fuerza, si eso era cierto yo… no la cuide.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes-me abrazo- Pero no podía, la familia de Zancrow era de suma importancia para la mía, por un año lo soporte hasta que ya no pude más-se alejó de mis brazos-El día anterior había terminado con él y con todo lo relacionado con los estúpidos compromisos, claro que mis padres estaban molestos. Sorano, mi hermana, no me dijo nada ella me entendió sabía que yo amaba a otro-

La miro a los ojos y quede prendado, pero hable-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió ese día?-

-Ese día, el llego a mi cuarto molesto. Me arrastro a la cama y me dijo que si no le daba lo que quería jamás me dejaría en paz-se abrazó a si misma-Lo acepte, me deje. Sabía que si lo dejaba terminaría más pronto, pero no esperaba verte allí quería ocultártelo. Así que cuando te vi…-

-Fingiste-salió de mis labios

-Sí, sabía que te había lastimado, pero si te decía la verdad en ese momento podría perjudicarte-se acercó otra vez a mí llorando-Y no podía permitirlo, luego me marche… nunca creí volver hasta que me dieron un papel en una serie-

ME abrazo nuevamente con fuerza. Mis brazos la envolvieron de manera protectora. Sentía que debía protegerla, acaricie sus cabellos los cueles ahora tenía cortos, cuando éramos novios los usaba largos un poco más debajo de los hombros resaltando sus ojos. Se alejó sin dejar de abrazarme para mirarme.

-Yo… aun te amo, Natsu. Jamás he dejado de hacer-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Dime… alguna vez has dejado de quererme-

Fue allí cuando algo se quebró en mí. Los recuerdos de nuestra relación aparecieron rápidamente y la abrace, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello oliendo su aroma a flores. La extrañaba, nuestra relación no termino como una normal, pero había algo diferente, no sentía lo mismo, pero debía contestar.

-Yo…-

**FIN POV NATSU**

* * *

Lucy entro a la biblioteca topándose con aquella escena, escucho todas y cada una de las palabras de la albina. Hasta que algo se rompió en ella.

-Yo… jamás he dejado de quererte Yukino… nunca lo he hecho-le sonrió con cariño a la chica

-Nat…-

-Así que esa es tu decisión-dijo Lucy saliendo de entre los estantes

La "pareja" la miro con asombro. La rubia tenía una mirada sin brillo en sus ojos, no necesitaba oír ni una sola palabra más sabía que tenía que hacer… no podía retenerlo a su lado. Bajo su rostro y luego lo levantó sonriendo alegremente, aunque era más que fingida.

-No te preocupes por mí-se acercó golpeando su espalda-Adelante puedes volver con tu novia, después de todo ustedes no terminaron del todo-

-Lu…-

-¿Qué sucede, Salamander?-le sonrió

Natsu la miro con sorpresa ¿Lo llamo salamander? No, eso no podía ser. Ellos había acordado hace mucho dejar de llamarse de esa manera. Natsu trato de tocar a la rubia, pero esta se movió rápido apartándose haciendo que un enorme cuchillo atravesara el corazón del chico. No podía perderla, no a Lucy. Yukino estaba sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer, ella jamás había sido de las chicas que le quitaba el novio a otras, pero amaba a Natsu y lo quería con ella.

-Oye Salamander, me voy a casa-se giró-… Creo que no hay nada más que decir, solo Que sean felices-

* * *

Al salir Lucy sentía sus ojos nublados, le dolía mucho, se limpió con el brazo unas rebeldes lágrimas cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a un muy agitado pelirrosa que la agarro por los hombros.

-¿P-Por qué?-la miro en shock todavía

-… No tengo nada que decirte, salamander-trato de soltarse-déjame-

-No me llames salamander, dime Natsu… DILO-exigió

-Solo llamo por los nombres a mis amigos… como solo eres el chico con el que estoy casada, te llamo por tu apodo-sonrió forzosamente-No era de esa forma como nos tratábamos antes-

-No quiero volver atrás-la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Lastima-se soltó-Porque ya no hay vuelta que darle a esto-

Y sin esperar que el chico digiera algo salió corriendo con todas sus fuerza. Reteniendo las lágrimas.

* * *

Al llegar a casa se sorprendió cuando Marl le dijo que los señores Dragneel la esperaban en el despacho. A pesar de no sentirse con ánimos fue de todos modos. Toco la puerta y entro.

-¿Díganme?-los miro curiosa fingiendo que no pasaba nada

-Lu…-Chiyo la miro con ojos llorosos-Dile tu-

-Bien…-Igneel miro a la rubia y le extendió una carta-Léela… y lo siento-

Algo confundida la chica tomo la carta. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver de quien se trataba, pero no esperaba lo que tendría el contenido.

**PARA MI HIJA:**

_Lucy, siento mucho decirte esto, sé que tienes tus propios problemas ahora, por eso nunca te lo dije. La verdadera razón por la que quise casarte tan repentinamente era porque necesitaba de alguien que pudiera cuidarte cuando yo no esté a tu lado. Cuando fue Igneel el que apareció todo fue perfecto, estabas tan hermosa en vertido de novia… te parecías a tu madre. Sabes algo, quien iba a imaginar que yo estaba enfermo, si Lucy, estoy enfermo, digo, estaba enfermo ya que sé que cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos yo no estaré a tu lado. Lo siento por dejarte, siento haber sido un tanto frio contigo, de no haber pensado mucho en lo que querías, me hiciste muy feliz… eres mi tesoro hija, quiero que seas feliz. Yo siempre te estaré cuidando aunque ya no puedas verme, Tu madre y yo estaremos a tu lado. Quiero que vivas tu vida al máximo, Te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo único que más me ha hecho feliz. Con todo el amor del mundo._

_Se despide, Papá… algún día nos volveremos a ver tesoro._

**ATTE. JUDE H.**

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la carta… estaba sola, ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Chiyo abrazo a Igneel llorando a mares. Algo consternada Lucy alzo su rostro y camino hacia la salida.

-Lu…-pero el pelirrojo la detiene

-Déjala… necesita tiempo-

* * *

LA joven esposa Dragneel caminaba por los pasillos aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y apretando la carta. Salió de la mansión hasta llegar a un parque donde las personas corrían dado que estaba comenzando a llover. La lluvia no tardo en caer con más fuerza, la chica sonrió débilmente y soltó una dolorosa risa apretándose su estómago con lágrimas en los ojos.

-JAJAJA esto es una mala broma JAJAJAJA-lloraba y reía bajo la lluvia-Parece que no es mi día JAJAJAJA-

La risa de la chica se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que se cayó. Su corazón se destrozó en ese momento. Se abrazó a si misma llorando con fuerza, llanto que era ocultado por la fuerte lluvia.

* * *

Un rubio corría bajo la lluvia cuando se percató de algo o más bien de alguien. EN menos de un segundo noto que se trataba de su adorada amiga de infancia. Cuando se acercó a ella no pudo evitar sentir su corazón romperse al verla tan destrozada, no entendía como lo hacía para que cada vez que la encontraba sola pasara ello. Se acercó y solo la abrazo.

-Siempre me encuentras en los peores momentos-escondió su rostro en el

-Como de niños, siempre que querías llorar siempre era yo el que te encontraba-la abrazo con fuerza

-Estoy tan sola-se aferró a el-No tengo nada y a nadie-

-No digas eso-se alejó de ella-todavía estoy aquí, nunca te dejare-

La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico-Quiero ir a casa… quiero volver a Italia-

-Lo que quieras-respondió el a su súplica

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

_**DRAMAAAAAA! ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas se ponen cada vez más emocionantes aquí ¿No?. Lucy parece traer consigo la mala suerte. Ahora ¿Qué hará Natsu? ¿Sting aprovechara que Lucy está débil para enamorarla? ¿Yukino y Natsu estarán juntos? ¿Alguien cometerá homicidio contra el sensual pelirrosa? *Levanten manos* Eso y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo. No les daré ni una sola gota de Spoiler BUAAJAJAJA sufran por la intriga. SI TIENEN CRITICAS O ALGO DEJELAS EN UN COMENTARIO QUE SERA RESPONDIDO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XD. Los quiero, muchos besos.**_

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Celina-neko:** Lucy no para de sufrir, pero eso lo hace emocionante. Muy lindo tus monitos con hachas jejeje, espero que te guste el capítulo, besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**Guest:** Me alegra que te guste, ¿enserio te paso algo similar al beso? Tienes mi apoyo, eso duelo y duele como demonios. Espero que te guste el capítulo, besos.

**Alex Darklight:** jajaj Aquí hay muchos estúpidos al parecer y Natsu también lo noto XD las cosas se ponen cada vez más dramáticas se viene muchas decisiones que tomara nuestra amada rubia. Espero que te guste, besos.

**ToRiMa:** Si, a mí también me dieron ganas de ahorcar a Natsu y que te digo ahora estoy que lo mato, pero no puedo o me quedo sin personaje XD espero que te guste. Besos.

**YazminaZho0e:** si tienes sentimientos confusos, solo escribe lo que pienses no importa me gusta leer reviews largos me hace darme cuenta que quienes leen mi Fic interactúan con lo que pasa, espero que te guste. Besos.

**Erza Uchiha:** Natsu es un Baka y Jude… bueno sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Adriana 8a: **cómo puedes ver Lucy no está para nada bien, ahora Sting es su pilar y ella lo necesitara más que nada en esta vida o historia, la dudas de jude fueron respondidas en este capítulo. Espero que te guste, besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Yo también sufro con los Fic en ingles pero hay algunos muy buenos XD Me alegra que sientas tantas cosas por el capítulo y no me imagino como te hizo sentir este. Gracias por la corrección no me había fijado de tremendo error, cuando escribo lo hago rápido así que no me percate. Creo que tus dudas sobre algunas cosas son respondidas y para el Nalu… creo que faltara un poco, no creo que coloque NaLu directo el próximo capítulo. Me encantan los comentarios largos así que no importa en lo absoluto y si, se notó que te gustan los PD. Nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Sayuri . theurel:** Me alegra que te guste, y lo siento por tardar tanto antes es que no tenía inspiración. No pudo matar a Yukino-no ahora por lo menos- tengo todavía cosas que hacer con ella, espero que te guste el capítulo besos.

**Queteimporta:** Pues como dicen por allí "La curiosidad mato al gato" y puede que no sea malo colocar StniLu hay que hacer sufrir al chico un poco ¿No? Aunque no me gusta la combinación rubioxrubio nos leemos besos.

**Nanny: **Si es por el capítulo 4 donde sale Lucy Heartfilia es por los Flash Back de antes de casarse con Natsu, pero ahora es Dragneel, aunque de vez en cuando coloco Ex Heartfilia. Nos leemos, besos.

**Andrea:** No eres la única, parece que muchos quieren lo mismo XD. Nos leemos besos.

**Edward121-kun:** Bueno… Más que hacer algo el estúpido y sensual pelirrosa metió más aun la pata XD espero que te guste besos y abrazos.

**IvvyLG14:** ¿Te gusta Sting? Pues, lo veras mucho desde ahora le tengo trabajos desde ahora al rubio, en este fic parece que la pareja principal está destinada a sufrir XD jejeje nos leemos besos.

**GlowMist12:** Sabes algo Erza aún no sabe nada de esto, solo los chicos, Lisanna, Sting y Rogue. Cuando se enteren las chicas –próximo capitulo- Natsu tendrá que cuidar su aparato reproductor con todas sus fuerzas si es que quiere tener descendencia. Y no te preocupes él se arrastrara (sonrisa malévola) le esperan muchas cosas al pelirrosa. Nos vemos, besos.

**SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO CARIÑO, KIRA-CHAN!**


	21. No estás confundido, solo eres un idiota

**Capítulo 19: No estás confundido, solo eres un idiota.**

Sting miraba a la rubia dormida en su cama, la de él, sentía una ligera punzada de dolor al ver las marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y unas cuantas murmuraciones las cuales eran _"Mamá, Papá y Natsu"._ Unas enormes ganas de golpear al dichoso pelirrosa lo invadieron, si, el sentía gran admiración por el Dragneel, el cual era mundialmente conocido por sus hazañas juveniles en diversos deportes y tan bien por ser el único heredero de la fortuna Dragneel, cosa que de por si al chico no le importaba, no podía entender que con semejante mujer estuviera viendo "a la del vecino". Que importaba si la otra era su ex que volvía a él sin dejar de amarlo y que nunca ha podido olvidar ¡Que importaba! Él era el esposo de Lucy, la cual ahora tenía certeza que volvería a llamar Lucy Heartfilia y no Señora Dragneel, sabía que la rubia no se quedaría por mucho tiempo tranquila y sabia porque lo decía. Recordó la petición de la chica de un minuto a otro. Saco su celular y comenzó a tipiar un número.

-¿Si? ¿Hablo con el aeropuerto de Magnolia?-el chico sonrió y comenzó-Quiero pedir dos boletos hacia Italia… Roma para ser más específicos. ¿Qué para cuando los quiero? Pues…-

-Los más pronto posible, espero que hoy-escucho una vos desde la cama

-Lu… espero un segundo señorita-tras decir eso tapo con su mano el auricular para que la muchacha no escuchara-¿Segura? No crees que sea precipitado hoy mismo-

-Solo quiero volver a casa-se escondió entre las sabanas

-Bien…-quito su mano-Para hoy… ¿21:00 hrs? Me parece bien-asintió-Muchas gracias, adiós-

Sting dejo el celular a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Quito las sabanas esperando ver nuevamente un rostro lleno de lágrimas, más solo la vio con una mirada decidida y triste al mismo tiempo. Acerco con cuidado su mano y acaricio con cariño las hebras doradas de su amiga… como le dolía eso.

-El vuelo sale en tres horas-la miro con cariño-¿Iras por algunas cosas?-

-Y ver la cara de ese idiota? No, Gracias-gruño molesta y dolida-Me voy con lo puesto… gracias a dios que antes me cambie de ropa antes de hablar con los señores Dragneel-

-Pero tu ropa esta mojada-se sonrojo levemente-Ahora estas usando una de mis playeras-

-ya se secara-lo miro-Gracias Sting, lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-la miro con confusión

-Porque solo llevas como tres días en Magnolia y volverás a Italia-trato de esconderse sin éxito ya que el rubio la abrazo cariñosamente

-No te preocupes, además solo vine para verte-le susurro-Donde vayas, si puedo ser de ayuda iré contigo-

-Y Lector?-

-Hable con Rogue, dijo que no le importaba para nada cuidarlo… Lector es un chico obediente-l

-Gracias-sollozo abrazándolo con fuerza-Te quiero mucho… eres mi mejor amigo-

-Yo también te quiero, Lu-

En Eucliffe sonrió con algo de tristeza, si solo la chica supiera que el **"Te quiero"** de ambos era tan diferente, pero no importaba ahora, se concentraría en ella, solo ella. EL seria su fuerza, no la dejaría nunca sola… si era posible trataría de hacer que olvidara al estúpido Natsu y fijarse… ante aquel pensamiento se sonrojo levemente, no, él no era de los que se aprovechaba de una chica con el corazón roto, pero estamos hablando de Lucy, la Lucy que ha amado por tantos años. Suspiro y se alejó solo para percatarse de que la chica está dormida en sus brazos. La miro con cariño y la recostó en la cama depositando un dulce beso en la frente de su querida chica.

-Descansa, te despierto en unas dos horas-y diciendo eso se retiró del cuarto

LA rubia se removió en la cama y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, un murmuro salió de sus labios que se pudo entenderse con gran claridad, el cual al decirlo denotaba tanto amor y anhelo.

-Natsu…-

* * *

El Dragneel se encontraba en la escuela aun, no se atrevía a irse a su casa, temía ver el rostro de la rubia. Sabía que la había lastimado… ¡Dios! Tanto que había deseado besarla y ver una sonrisa solo dedicada a él y entonces va y la CAGA en grande. Cuando salió de la biblioteca tras Lucy ni siquiera reparo en mirar a la albina, sinceramente lo le intereso en lo más mínimo lo que ella pudiera sentir y ni volvió para hablar con ella, Lucy invadía su mente y solo ella. Miro la ventana la ventana fijándose como la lluvia caía sin parar, eran las 6 de la tarde y él no tenía las fuerzas para irse. Se sentía confundido, enfermo ¡Enfermo de sí mismo! Está completamente asqueado… no podía comprender sus sentimientos ¿Dónde quedo el supuesto amor verdadero que le profesaba a la rubia? Se rio ante eso, era un completo inepto… su suerte en el amor es tan buena como su expediente escolar.

-Maldita sea-

No sabía que hacer, necesitaba urgentemente un consejo. No podía ir con alguna de las chicas ya que el solo hecho de hablar sobre eso con ellas era firmar su testamente de muerte, agradecía realmente a Lisanna de no haber abierto la boca con las demás, pudo notar que los que estaban al tanto del asunto era la implicadas-_Lucy y Yukino_-, los amiguitos de infancia-_Rogue y Sting_- y por supuesto ellos –_Natsu y Lisanna_- aunque tenía el presentimiento que los chicos sospechaban algo, pues eso podría explicar la manera en que casi mataban con la mirada a la Aguria.

-¿Con quién puedo hablar?-

Tras pensarlo unos largos minutos se decidió por el cual no lo molería-_tanto_-a golpes al enterarse. Enarco una ceja algo indeciso ante su decisión, no estaba del todo seguro, pero era hora de hablar con alguien.

* * *

Toco con insistencia el timbre del departamento hasta que por fin oyó como un _"Ya voy por un demonio_" dentro de la morada. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy malhumorado pelinegro sin camiseta que miraba a su "querido invitado" con unas tremendas ganas de matarlo, lo había despertado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres idiota?-gruño con gran molestia

-Hablar-respondió con simpleza el intruso metiéndose a la casa

-¡Oye!... demonios, siempre eres igual-lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se sentó en un sofá del departamento-eres peor que un grano en el culo, salamander-

-Pues tú no eres una bendición -contrataco pero con increíble seriedad

Gajeel lo miro bastante confundido, si no le estuviera pasado nada al pelirosa estaba seguro que se hubiese levantado y golpeado por haberle insultado, pero no lo hiso solo se quedó sentado, respondiéndole con calma y jugueteando-_como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo_-con su flequillo. Camino hacia él y se sentó frente del, el Dragneel ni siquiera se inmuto al tener una penetrante mirada sobre el aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Bien… ¿a qué se debe que vengas? Normalmente no lo haces-se cruzó de brazos tenía el ligero presentimiento que se acercaba una tormenta

-Tienes razón-dejo de juguetear y lo miro-tengo que… no, quiero pedirte un consejo-

-¿De qué?-se inclinó hacia delante curioso

-Yukino-

Al oír ese nombre se inclinó hacia atrás lanzando blasfemias hacia la persona en cuestión, no tenía ganas de oír hablar de esa persona, cada vez que se le nombraba algo malo pasaba.

-No tengo ganas de sab…-

-No empieces-lo corto-Lucy… ella me vio besar a Yukino y…-

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo lanzo hacia atrás. Abrió sus ojos solo para toparse con un iracundo oji sangre que lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la piel y desfigurarle todo lo que se llamaba cara. Suspiro, era imposible no zafarse de un golpe. Se levantó e intento por todos los medios que el Redfox no lo golpeara de nuevo. Luego de intentarlo procedió a contarle todas las cosas que habían pasado desde la fiesta, se notaba que en cada palabra la paciencia del pelinegro caía, pero era de admirar como podía aguantar no romperle la cara al canalla frente él. Al terminar el chico bajo su mirada triste.

-No entiendo mis sentimientos, estoy muy confundido-

El silencio en el cuarto se hizo eminente. Esperando una respuesta el pelirosa alzo su mirada solo para toparse de que Gajeel ya no estaba frente a él, miro hacia todos lados buscando sin éxito. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón cuando la puerta de uno de los cuartos se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro que volvió a sentarse frente a él.

-No tenías que irte-lo miro con molestia-No había terminado-

-Lo hiciste, solo que te quedaste cayado mucho tempo-

-¿Qué tienes allí?-miro un papel… no, una foto en la mano del Redfox

-La solución a tus problemas-le sonrió-Ahora antes de mostrártela te diré… No estas confundido, solo eres un tremendo idiota-

-¿Perdón?-dijo indignado

-Perdonado-se burló del-pero bueno… lo que te mostrare algo que le prometí a Chiyo-san que no te enseñaría o diría, yo lo escuche por accidente-

-¿a mi madre?-

-Sí, no es que fuera importante, pero dijo que no era necesario que lo supieras-miro con cariño la foto-porque no quería que eso no dejara que tus verdaderos sentimientos aparecieran, que los confundieras-se la acerco-como recordatorio me dio una de las fotografías que tenía, es una copia de la original que ella tiene-

Natsu un tanto confundido recibió la fotografía, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al verla. En ella aparecían sus padres y… los de Lucy. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver en los brazos de cada mujer a sus respectivos hijos y detrás de estas a sus maridos. Nunca antes había visto esa foto, no sabía que había conocido antes a Lucy, su madre había mencionado que desde hace muchos años que no había visto a los Heartfilia por ello jamás pensó que en su vida él y la rubia se hubiesen conocido.

-Sabes el significado de esa bufanda?-le pregunto

-¿Eh? Claro fue un regalo de mis padres cuando tenía tres años-lo miro con desconcierto

El Redfox negó-estas completamente equivocado, si la recibiste cuando tenías 3 años pero fue por parte de la coneja, fue ella quien te la regalo y tu… creo que si no mal recuerdo le regalaste una muñeca-

-¿Michelle? ¿Yo le regale a Michelle?-eso no lo podía creer

-Sí, fue un recuerdo antes de que te marcharas a Inglaterra… ¿No lo sabias?-

Claro que el chico no lo sabía, jamás se lo habían dicho, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su problema? Decir que no le hacía feliz saber que conocía desde antes a la rubia y que fue ella quien le regalo la bufanda sería una vil mentira aun así había cosas que no conseguía entender.

-Sabes un pequeño detalle… Chiyo-san me conto que Aguria se parece mucho a la coneja-miro hacia otro lado

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, que se parecen. Tímidas, amables, gustos, se parecen un montón… solo que la coneja es más…-llevo su mano a su mentón-¿Real? No, no es eso… es… como explicarlo-lo miro-Lo que realmente necesitas, eso es a ella-

El Dragneel parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar la información que le daban y no encontrarla completamente ridícula. Estaba muy confundido ahora ¿Qué quería decir que eran parecidas? El Redfox al ver la cara de confusión del pelirosa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, se le hacía realmente divertido verlo así. No quería decirle nada, pues quería que se diera cuenta por sí mismo que Yukino solo había sido algo un reemplazo inconsciente de la niña que conoció de crio.

-No entiendo-

-Pues reafirmo mi teoría de que eres un gran idiota-suspiro con cansancio-Trata de pensarlo un poco, si querías reemplazar en algún minuto a Aguria ¿Por qué no escogiste a Lisanna? Ellas son físicamente casi idénticas ¿Por qué la coneja?-

-Yo…- pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca

-Otra cosa ¿Qué harías si ella te dice que tiene novio?-lo miro esperando ver algún cambio en su semblante

Se quedó completamente callado. Por alguna razón al pensarlo no le molestaba incluso se sentía feliz por ella. Pensaba que le gustaba, que aun la amaba, pero no se molestaba, no se ponía celoso en lo más mínimo.

-Y ¿Qué harías si esa fuera Lucy con un novio?-y por fin encontró el cambio

El pelirosa apretó sus puños y su mandíbula se tensó ante eso. Lanzo un gruñido de molestia ante la sola idea de que la rubia estuviera con alguien más, que otra persona la abrazara y besara… que otro fuera el que recibiera aquellas palabras que el tanto anhelaba.

-Si con esto aún no tienes tu respuesta, no sé qué hacer contigo-se levantó-Me voy a dormir, puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes si quieres-

El Dragneel vio como el Redfox entraba a su cuarto, se rasco la cabeza con frustración y luego miro el reloj en su muñeca eran 10 para las 8 de la noche, suspiro y fue al cuarto de huéspedes.

* * *

La habitación está completamente ordena y las sabanas estaban limpias "_Levy" _pensó el Dragneel ya que se le hacía imposible que el pelinegro fuera tan meticuloso en ese aspecto. Se dejó caer en la cama poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza mirando el techo. Tenía tantas cosas para pensar, pero no hallaba por dónde empezar.

-Lucy…-susurro y un recuerdo lo golpeo

* * *

_-Demonios ¿Dónde está la biblioteca?-se quejó un bella rubia caminando inquieta por los pasillos_

_-Está en el otro lado de la escuela-le dijo una voz tras ella_

_-Gracias-se giró sorprendiéndose de quien era-¿Dra-Dragneel-san?-_

_-Tu eres Luigi Hentafilia- sonrió diciendo muy seguro el nombre_

_-Sí, pero mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia no ese que dijiste-se rio algo sonrojada "El apellido sonó como hentai…"_

_-Lo siento –se disculpó-Nos vemos-_

_-¡Suerte en el juego!-le grito la rubia antes de irse por el camino que él le indico_

_Natsu se paró de golpe y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, había sido la primera vez que hablaba con la rubia desde que ella comenzó a asistir a Fairy Tail. Alzo su puño victorioso y corrió a la cancha de básquet donde tendría un partido contra Blue Pegasus, daría su mayor esfuerzo después de todo Lucy le había deseado suerte._

_-Ganare por ti Lucy-_

* * *

-Y al final gane-sonrió sonrojado-estaba totalmente encendido ese día y más cuando te vi observar el juego-

Si, desde que había comenzado a tener aquellos sentimientos por Lucy cada vez que veía que ella lo observaba jugar se lucia hasta el punto que sus amigos se burlaban y más cuando fallaba, también todos y cada una de sus victorias él se las dedicaba a ella _"Porque la amo"_ sonrió.

-Yo…-rio divertido-Jamás me esforcé en impresionar a Yukino, ni una sola vez-

Era realmente estúpido pensar en eso. Parecía que su nombre debería cambiar a "Estúpido Dragneel" ya que realmente era un estúpido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su corazón le decía tantas cosas y su mente con recuerdos distorsionaban lo que supuestamente sentía, bien, Yukino había sido su primer amor, su primera novia, su primera chica… sus primeras veces, pero Lucy era diferente, jamás rogo por un beso de la albina ni siquiera había pasado por su mente robárselos ni una sola vez, sin embargo, si hablábamos de la rubia el si lo hacía, rio entre dientes al recordar la primera vez que le robo un beso cuando dormía y no fue cuando se casaron, el comenzó a robárselos mucho antes… ella era tan única.

* * *

"_Demonio, estúpida Erza ¿Cómo quiere que busque el jodido balón sí parece que lo lanzo al otro lado del mundo?" alegaba mentalmente el chico pelirosa caminando por la academia. Miro hacia todos lados y no podía hallar el estúpido balón. Derrotado se le ocurrió revisar por el jardín en donde se encontraban los hermosos arboles de sakura de la academia, era temporada así que estaban a flor todos ellos._

_Camino a paso lento, le encantaban aquellos árboles, lo hacían sentir realmente bien. Sus ojos viajaron al enorme árbol de sakura de Fairy tail que se encontraba en una pequeña colina, sonrió al ver el balón justo a su lado. Corrió hasta llegar donde estaba, pero se quedó estático al ver un… "ángel"_

_La joven Heartfilia dormía apoyada en el tronco con una ligera sonrisa y un disimilado sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los pétalos de las flores estaban esparcidos sobre ella dando un toque inocente y tierno. Miro las manos de la chica las cuales las tenía en su regazo y bajo de estas un cuaderno y un lápiz "se quedó dormida pensando en cosas para su novela" rio el chico. Sin poder evitarlo acerco su mano colocando un mechón del cabello de la chica tras su oreja, la chica se removió murmurando cosas inentendibles que le saco una sonrisa y sus sonrojo aumento._

_-Tan bella-susurro_

_Apoyo su mano en el tronco del árbol y se acercó al rostro de la chica lentamente, se acercaba sin dejar de mirarla, disfrutando de lo cerca que veía su rostro. A pocos centímetros se detuvo dudoso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad? Y con eso en mente se apodero de los labios de la chica, un sencillo beso, un mero roso que causo tantas emociones que el jamás había sentido. Se alejó de ella y la miro mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, rio al ver lo que había ello, beso la mejilla de la chica percibiendo un delicioso aroma a vainilla, tomo el balón y se largó de allí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción_.

* * *

-Soy un pervertido-sonto una sonora carcajada-Lucy… ella es mi mundo, que idiota soy al lastimarla-

Su sonrisa desapareció transformándose en una mueca de tristeza, no podía reprocharle a la rubia si esta deja de hablarle… no, no podía permitir eso, no podía perderla, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para volver a tenerla a su lado. Se incorporó de la cama decidido… tenía que solucionar todo de una vez por todas, tenía que cortar definitivamente con su pasado y pensar en su futuro en lo que realmente deseaba y amaba… tenía que terminar definitivamente con Yukino. Miro su celular viendo la hora 20:45 de la noche, chasqueo la lengua y saco unos audífonos para escuchar alguna de sus canciones para ver si se le subía el ánimo, mas solo encontró una canción que lo toco hasta el fondo de su corazón… una canción que le decía lo que sentía por su amada rubia. _"Lisanna estuviste _metida_ en mi teléfono"_ pensó algo molesto, pero sonría

**UN SIGLO SIN TI by CHAYANNE**

_**Mil y una historia me inventado**_

_**Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado**_

_**Y no te das cuenta que**_

_**Ya no encuentro ya que hacer**_

_Si solo la rubia supiera por todo el martirio mental que él estaba pasando en este momento lo más seguro era que se preocuparía y también reiría del, después de todo pensar y Natsu no es una combinación muy… compatible que digamos._

_**Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero**_

_**Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio**_

_**Pero quien me iba a decir que**_

_**Que Sin ti no se vivir**_

_**Y ahora que no estás aquí**_

_**Me doy cuentas cuanta falta me haces**_

_Era cierto, lo más probable era que la su adorada esposa estuviera pensado tantas cosas del, se le partía el corazón del solo hecho de pensar que ella podría estar llorando por su culpa. Era un imbécil. Pero realmente sin Lucy a su lado… era algo impensable._

_**Si te he fallado te pido perdón **_

_**De la única forma que se**_

_**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**_

_**Para cuando decidas volver**_

_Le gustaba esa parte de la canción, pero no estaba tan seguro de que ella podría volver… él tendría que jugárselas por ella y no al revés, si la quería devuelta tendría que hacer algo pronto._

_**Porque nunca abra nadie **_

_**Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí**_

_**Has cambiado mi vida**_

_**Me has hecho crecer**_

_**Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**_

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

_Jamás podría haber alguien capaz de remplazarla y eso tenía que dejárselo claro no solo a su amada sino a su ex también, si, su relación fue bonita y emociónate, pero era una relación más de niños que empezaban a conocer lo que era ser una pareja, en cambio con Lucy era diferente, las emociones que sentía por Lucy no solo lo emocionaban sino también le daban calma, sentía que con ella podía tener algo más que una relación de novios, con Lucy podía proyectarse… podía pensar en formar una familia… Lucy lo hacia crecer._

_**Mil y una historias me he inventado**_

_**Para demostrarte que he cambiado**_

_**Ya lo que paso, paso**_

_**Rescatemos lo que nos unió**_

Como decía la canción, aunque él no había hecho nada, él tendría que hacerle ver que había cambiado, que ella era la única para él. Yukino es el pasado un agradable pasado, pero pasado al fin de cuentas y ella… era su presente y futuro. Tenía que demostrarle también los buenos momentos juntos.

_**Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores**_

_**Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones**_

_**Pero quien me iba a decir **_

_**Qué difícil es vivir**_

_**Y ahora que no estás aquí**_

_**Me doy cuentas cuanta falta me haces**_

_Sonrió, realmente las personas no aprender hasta que cometen errores tan doloroso y su error fue no haber escuchado bien a su corazón el cual no latía y le decía que debía acercarse a la albina, le decía que tuviera precaución que no era amor lo que sentía sino cariño y que sobre todo que podría lastimar a alguien que si amaba, sabía que pedir perdón no era una de sus opciones más favorables ya que ella no podría escuchar o no le creería al final ¿perdón de qué? Si ellos no habían empezado una relación… aun. Pero no podía estar sin ella la necesitaba._

_**Si te he fallado te pido perdón **_

_**De la única forma que se**_

_**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**_

_**Para cuando decidas volver**_

_**Porque nunca abra nadie **_

_**Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí**_

_**Has cambiado mi vida**_

_**Me has hecho crecer**_

_**Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**_

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

_Tenía que demostrarle que había reflexionado, que había notado su error que la amaba. Él lo daría todo por ella… ella era su vida al fin de cuentas._

_**WOooo**_

_**Porque nunca abra nadie **_

_**Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí**_

_**Has cambiado mi vida**_

_**Me has hecho crecer**_

_**Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**_

_Lucy… sin ella el mundo no tenía sentido, a su lado era feliz, siempre era feliz a pesar de que solían discutir, él era inmensamente feliz… sin ella todo estaba perdido._

_**Cuanta falta me haces…**_

_**Si te he fallado te pido perdón **_

_**De la única forma que se**_

_**Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón**_

_**Para cuando decidas volver**_

_**Porque nunca abra nadie **_

_**Que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí**_

_**Has cambiado mi vida**_

_**Me has hecho crecer**_

_**Es que no soy el mismo de ayer**_

_**Un día es un siglo sin ti**_

-Te entre a mi lado Lucy-sonrió decidido

Se acercó a la ventana mirando las estrellas, no iba a dejar ir a la rubia tan fácilmente. Ella no, a ella jamás la perdería. Con eso en mente se giró sobre sus talones y se recostó en la cama, hablaría con ella mañana y también con Yukino. Era el momento de cambiar las cosas antes de que se complicaran… tenía que hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero lo que no sabía el joven Dragneel era que hacer que todo fuera como antes, esta vez no se solucionaría con un simple lo siento, esta vez las cosas no serían tan simples como para solucionarse con una simple platica… hay errores que al final se pagan caros.

* * *

**En el aeropuerto de Magnolia.**

"_Seños y señoras pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Italia partirá en breve, por favor abrochen sus cinturones. Cualquier duda por favor díganme, absténganse de levantarse cuando el avión comience a moverse"_ decía la azafata por medio de un micrófono a los pasajeros

Lucy se abrocho el cinturón y apoyo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro. No le dijo a nadie sobre su decisión, se sentía mal por eso, pero si lo mencionaba no la dejarían irse y… no quería verlo, además quería ver a su padre… bueno la tumba de su padre.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto el rubio sentándose a su lado

-Si…-respondió abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo-¿le entregaste mi carta y el sobre a Loki?-

-Sí y… está furioso-hizo una mueca-dijo que iría en dos días a Roma para estar contigo-

-Ya veo-sonrió-pero no importa si no viene, contigo me basta-

Ante eso el chico no pudo evitar no sonrojarse, sonrió y acaricio el cabello de su rubia amiga. Era ahora o nunca… tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a Lucy.

-Lucy yo…-pero fue interrumpido ya que el avión comenzó a moverse

La rubia sin prestarle atención se giró en dirección de la ventana, la miro con tristeza y de sus labios un pequeño susurro salió.

-Adiós Natsu-una silenciosa lagrima callo sin que nadie lo notara-Adiós para siempre-

* * *

LA día siguiente el Dragneel se encamino a su mansión con una radiante sonrisa. Hoy era el dia que arreglaría todas las cosas. Al llegar le pregunto a Marl donde está la rubia, pero la mujer solo negó diciéndole que no sabía, que anoche no había llegado a dormir. Sorprendido, el chico bajo su mirada con tristeza pensado que la chica debió haber pasado la noche con alguna de las chicas.

-Natsu-oni-chan, Tía Chiyo y Tío Igneel te esperan en su oficina-le dijo Wendy bajando junto a Charle

-Dicen que es urgente-agrego la albina

-vale-asintió

* * *

Al entrar a la oficina se sorprendió al ver a su padre sentado serio en la silla y a su madre sentada en la mesa junto a él igual de seria, ambos adultos posaron su mira sobre el chico. Igneel se recargo en la silla lanzándole a su hijo unos papeles y una carta.

-Eres un tremendo idiota-lo miro molesto

-Igneel, no le digas así-la pelirosa se bajó de la mesa y tomo los papeles del suelo entregándole primero la carta a su hijo-No sabíamos lo que había pasado, si lo hubiéramos sabido no se lo habríamos dicho-

-¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Debió haberse quedado lejos-gruño con molestia-Y ahora pasa esto-

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto confundido el chico

Chiyo lo miro con ojos fríos que lo hicieron estremecer-Jude está muerto-

-¿Qué?-abrió sus ojos sorprendido-E-eso no es posible, L-Luce ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo sabe?-

-Bien que lo sabe-Le dijo Igneel todavía molesto-Lo único malo, es que le dijimos cuando ustedes dos… ¡Mierda!-

-Ustedes lo sa…-

-Loki nos lo dijo-le informó su madre-esta mañana nos lo dijo, también nos dio esto, es de Lucy-chan para ti-

-¿Loki?-miro los papeles

-Sí y está molesto-frunció el ceño ligeramente-Me dijo que se lo conto un chico… ¿Sting? Creo, el amigo de Lucy-chan-suspiro-Si lo hubiéramos sabio, no, si lo hubiéremos notado no habríamos dicho nada aun… su corazón no estaba listo-

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto con temor-¿Dónde está Lucy?-

-Natsu…-

El pelirrosa miro los papales y la carta, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que ponía uno de los papeles y más lo que decía la nota adherida a este, negó varias veces, eso no podía ser cierto, Lucy no podría hacer eso, Lucy jamás haría esto. Chiyo negó y miro con tristeza el papel que sostenía su hijo con manos temblorosas.

-Natsu…-bajo su mirada-Lucy se ha ido… del país-

-No-retrocedió-es una broma, ella no se puede ir, ella no me entregaría esta basura-le extendió el papel en el rostro a su madre-¡Ella me prometió que esto no sería así, hicimos u pacto!-

-¡Natsu!-golpeo las manos de su hijo haciendo que botara los papeles-¡ASÚMELO CARAJO! Esto es lo que pasa, Lucy-chan ya lo decidió, crees que no sabía que los habíamos obligado a esto-lo agarro de la bufanda-No sabes la ilusión que me daba que todo en lo vuestro fuera sobre ruedas… pero no, no se le puede forzar al amor-

-P-Pero fue una promesa… ella dijo que esto sería hasta el final-sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas-Yo la amo, no puedo hacerlo… tengo que decírselo-

-Idiota-lo soltó-Ya es tarde-miro los papeles y los tomo-Ya perdiste tu oportunidad-le puso en el pecho los papeles -Natsu este es el final-

-No-

-Hijo por favor-la voz de la pelirosa tembló -Hazlo-

-NO-

-QUE LO HAGAS-

-NO QUIERO-

-POR DIOS, MADURA-

-NO, NO, NO-

-FIRMA LOS ESTUPIDOS PAPELES DE DIVORCIO-grito estallando en lágrimas

EL chico cayó al suelo mirando los papeles con lágrimas en los ojos… miro la nota adhesiva en los papeles de divorcio y por fin las lágrimas rodaron.

"_Este es el fin del camino, es hora de empezar de nuevo, se feliz, fírmalos… eres Libre. LUCY __Dra…__ Heartfilia"_

Realmente esto era ¿El final?...

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**MAS DRAMAAAAAaaaa ¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez me enfoque más en Natsu que en Lucy ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Todo termino entre ellos? ¿No hay nuevas oportunidades? ¿Sting se quedara con Lucy o será Natsu? ¿El Dragneel firmara los papeles? ¿Qué dirá la carta? ¿Qué harán todos cuando se enteren de esto? ¿Qué sentía Yukino cuando sepa que no tiene oportunidad con él? JoJoJo muchas preguntas y yo sin querer darles spoilers BUAJAJAJA mueran de intriga por saber que más va a pasar Jijiji.**

**SOY TAN FELIZ, el capítulo pasado fue el más comentado. Si supieran lo emocionada que estaba, a cada rato les decía a mis amigas lo feliz que estaba con ello jejeje MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LINDOS Y LINDAS, LOS AMOOOOOOOOOO.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Mis agradecimientos:**

**Sharik21:** como ves Lucy si se ha ido y Natsu está completamente destrozado por ello, sufrirá y sufrirá mucho de eso me voy a encargar yo BUAJAjajaa pero no será eterno XD espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**sakuraHaruno-624:** No creo que seas la única que quiera aniquilar en este minuto a la albina, sabes algo yo he estado pensando que las albinas realmente son personajes que se adaptan a los malos de la serie XD ejjejeje espero que te guste, besos y abrazos.

**Camila lucy:** Lucy sigue atrayendo desgracias y Natsu… no tengo palabras para explicarlo, es un idiota. Jejeje nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Queteimporta:** Alguien la querrá no hay que por qué ser tan malo con la pobre chica XD si como no, se te nota el odio hacia ella y espero que no la odies tanto, no se merece tan trato… espero que te guste el capítulo, besos y abrazos.

**Andrea:** si Natsu NO es virgen, ya tuvo su primera vez con Yukino, pero no desesperes que eso no influye en lo que pasa… es solo una "experiencia" nada más, no me mates por favor! Nos vemos, besos.

**Luce Heartfilia:** Bueno yo soy de las que les gusta centrarse solo en los personajes principales y el resto son extras, pero como tu bien dijiste me enfoque más en Lucy por lo cual este capítulo fue más para Natsu que para ella, no me importa si no habías dejado antes un comentaría, me alegra que la hayas estado siguiendo desde el principio, nos leemos, besos.

**Sakuri . theurel:** Lo siento sí parece que me adelanto, pero lo que pasa es que el Fic está por terminar… le quedan alrededor de 5 capítulos para el final, Natsu va a sufrir, no, corrijo ya está sufriendo y mucho, no dejes de querer a Natsu el necesita apoyo ahora, nos vemos, besos.

**Mina-chan:** Si Todos son unos Putos, ahora el pelirosa está pagando su error bien caro, nos vemos, besos.

**Alex Darklight:** realmente no importaba si interrumpía antes o después, Natsu metería la pata igual. Ahora no creo que Natsu pueda dejar algo en claro o ¿sí? Sting ahora podrá tener su oportunidad con Lucy si es que ella se la da… jujuju muchas cosas pasaran ahora, nos vemos besos.

**Nata: **lastima, Lucy si se ha ido y Natsu está destrozado por ellos. Como dicen por allí, cosechas lo que siembras. Nos leemos besos.

**Acharya-chan**: eso era lo que quería conseguir, que sintieran muchas cosas con solo leerla. Natsu es un estúpido y ahora está sufriendo, lastima. Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Guest:** Muchas Gracias por seguir mis otros fic que sinceramente tardare en subir, Lucy sufre porque yo soy mala BUajajaja XD nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Yes: **Si ahora es tiempo que Natsu sufra por Lucy, Sting será lo que Lucy necesita "un amigo", pero no creo que él se conforme con ello, nos vemos besos.

**ToRiMa: **Solo le pongo mi malvada pisca de Drama jujuju, no lo matemos, no hasta que termine el Fic que será muy pronto. ¿Tienes una Death note? Si la tienes me la prestas me serviría para eliminar a algunas personas (sonrisa malvada) Ok no, hay que decir que Erza aún no sabe de esto… la que se le viene enésima, espero que te guste, nos vemos besos.

**IvvyG14:** Natsu es un idiota, un idiota sexi y yukino… es una tremenda P**** pero es necesaria, no pasa nada es normal odiarla en este minuto XD nos leemos, besos.

**sweerbloodyNight: **jejeje como lo pedias aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste, besos.

**GlowMist12: **;) Yukino se está robando todo, lo malo es que Yukino no quiere hacer mal, pero no quiere dejar a Natsu. Yo te ayudo a matarlo ¡arriba poder femenino! Espero que hayas podido dormir, nos vemos besos.

**II:** tanto así que no se pudo explicar con palabras?, nos vemos, besos.

**Adriana 8a: **Si que se la gano, pero esta vez parece no haber retorno justo cuando se da cuenta de lo que siente, no te preocupes que la reconciliación no será muy pronto, en el próximo capítulo veras más cosas sobre eso. Nos vemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori: **LO SE SOY CRUEL Y ME ENCANTA, además se sincera a ti también te gusta que escriba así XD Natsu sufre y Lucy se nos va sin tiempo definido… para siempre tal vez. Realmente me alegra haber conseguido esa reacción era lo que buscaba, siempre quise que sintieran lo que ellos sintieran me hace feliz, no me ofendiste me gusta que sean sinceros y se expresen, nos vemos besos.

**Razhelle: **Tanto tiempo! Me alegra que todavía la leas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos y abrazos. PD: espero leer pronto alguno de tus Fic que me encantan.

**Edward121-kun:** como vez Natsu siempre mete la pata y ahora paga los platos rotos, espero que te guste, nos leemos, besos.

**YazminaZho0e:** Si opino igual respecto a la antigua relación de Natsu, falto confianza y lealtad de por Yukino. Parece que se demoró en darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran genuinos al final y cuando se da cuenta la pierde y resulta que al final el reemplazo era Yukino y no al revés mira que el corazón es sabio. Lucy estará bien mientras el rubio le dé su apoyo, no te preocupes supe desde un principio que esas podrían ser las reacciones, nos vemos besos.

**Luchy10:** Aquí está la continuación, nos leemos, besos.

**Keviin Dragneel:** Lo siento pero las cosas no se solucionaran tan rápido y es más ahora el drama sigue y sigue. Espero que no te moleste, pero el drama seguirá y… bueno, esta historia es un drama al fin de cuentas, nos leemos, besos.

**Katitha-chan:** ¡Que ruda! Cuando algo me da pena solo lloro no sirvo para aguantarme XP realmente el StinLu en este momento no es mala idea y pienso usarlo un poco aunque me desagrada de gran manera esa clase de parejes (LoLu, GraLu, RoLu, LaLu, JeLu RomLu, StiLu) las odio ya que para mí Lucy es de Natsu y viceversa aunque me agrada el JeLu (JellalxLucy) es una de las que paso, pero igual NO. En fin, espero que te guste, besos y abrazos.

**Alejandra:** me alegra que te guste, Ohh escuchaste la canción yo la escuchaba cuando lo escribí y me dio penita, No te preocupes que Lucy no estará con Sting pero mi perversa mente dará a entender muchas cosas malvadas desde ahora, tengo que hacer estos últimos capítulos los mejores. Nos vemos, besos.

**TheHinata:** ¿Tantas veces? Jejeje no eres masoquista a mí también me pasa que cuando algo me gusta lo leo muchas besos. Ahora todas las cosas se ponen dramáticas, así que te unes a la lista anti-yukino XD jejeje que emocionante, nos leemos, besos.

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! LOS ADORA KIRA-CHAN**


	22. Decisiones y divorcio

**Capítulo 20: Decisiones y divorcio.**

El Dragneel estaba en shock, aun no podía asimilar que la rubia le estaba pidiendo divorcio y eso que ya habían pasado 5 dias,5 días sin hablar con nadie, 5 días sin salir de su cuarto, 5 días de pensar en sus errores. El mismo día que se había enterado, no paso mucho a que los demás también lo hicieran, Erza se había encargado de casi matar al pobre pelirrosa luego de eso, pero toda la furia que sentían contra el comenzó a desaparecer cuando el chico no salía de su cuarto dejándolos claramente preocupados por lo que él podría llegar a hacer.

Marl quien había sido la única que pudo entrar al cuarto consiguió relajar algo a los amigos del Dragneel diciéndoles que aún seguía comiendo aunque no mucho y también se bañaba. Aun con eso no podían estar completamente tranquilos.

Cuando intentaron comunicarse con la rubia esta no les contesto sino que fue Sting quien atendió la llamada y les aseguro que la chica estaba bien que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar lo de su padre y lo del divorcio, resignados desistieron de seguir insistiendo. Wendy miraba preocupada la puerta del cuarto de su primo, se sentía culpable, pues hace un tiempo el tema del divorcio se lo había comentado a la rubia y que ahora sucediera eso la hacía sentir mal.

-No es tu culpa, Wendy-su hermana le tomo la mano con cariño

-Charle, pero yo…-bajo su mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Wendy…. Natsu no se rendirá, Él ira por Lucy-Le sonrió el niño de cabello azul dándole ánimos

-Gracias-les sonrió

Ambos niños se miraron, pues no estaban muy seguros de que realmente fueran así las cosas, pero era mejor que nada… solo esperaban que las cosas no terminaran así.

* * *

Natsu tenía la mirada perdida, sus bellos ojos jade oscuro ahora estaban opacos y se podían apreciar unas evidentes ojeras como también rastro de lágrimas. La habitación estaba a oscuras aunque era de día debido a que el chico no habría las cortinas. Su mirada viajo al papel en sus manos… una carta y nuevamente sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su corazón se rompía y reconstruía para volver a romperse… un círculo vicioso. Levanto la carta y como verdadera tortura comenzó a leerla.

_**PARA NASTU**_

_Sé que te preguntas ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sé, solo sé que el tiempo se agotó… solo eso. Sé que te había prometido el día de nuestra boda "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" pero seamos sinceros esa frase es para enamorados reales y nosotros somos un falso matrimonio que se unió para la felicidad de nuestros padres, solo eso y nada más. Aun así juramos que nuestra falsa relación seria hasta el final, pero no pudo, me disculpo por eso ante ti y ante tus padres, algún día volveré y les daré la cara, pero ahora no. Natsu siempre has sido mi modelo, aunque no lo creas, cuando entre en la academia todos los días te observaba desde lejos admirándote… amándote, si, amándote. Ese es mi gran secreto Natsu Dragneel, mi secreto es que siempre te he amado en secreto. Estoy segura de que te estarás preguntando ¿Es una broma? Déjame decirte que no lo es, te amo, Natsu. Pero decidí callar, no quise decírtelo… miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo sentía, aunque no te diré porque sentía eso, ya no importa, ya que aprendí a conocerte. Me divertía mucho discutir contigo, puedo decir que en un principio si te odie y mucho, pero al final mi amor por ti fue mucho más grande. Muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros y nuestra relación mejoro drásticamente luego del viaje a Akane. Soy una persona egoísta de eso estoy más que segura, por eso me molestaba la presencia de Lisanna, pero bueno… luego aprendí muchas cosas de ella y al final se volvió una gran amigo. No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando en Fantasía bailaste conmigo y me besaste. Tu confesión… quería respondértela ese mismo día, aun ahora no puedo creer que fuese solo un mero reemplazo. Lo siento si no fui lo que esperabas, ahora que ella… Yukino está a tu lado, solo te pido que la hagas feliz y espero que ella pueda darte lo que tanto has deseado. Siempre serás alguien importante para mí, por eso me voy para que seas libre y no te sientas atado a mí. La muerte de mi padre realmente fue un gran shock, pero lo superare… tengo el consuelo de que el me amo y siempre pensó en mí, en mi futuro. Te lo suplico, firma los papeles, no quiero que te sientas culpable, no es tu culpa uno no puede hacer lo que el corazón no quiere que haga, se bien que amas a Yukino, es una buena chica y sé que ella te corresponderá, solo no te tardes mucho con ella… no la dejes esperar mucho, las mujeres no nos gusta esperar mucho, apresúrate o si no alguien te la quitara, ella está esperando que vayas por ella, que vayas y que nunca más la dejes irse de tu lado yo… lo siento nuevamente, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver cuándo todo esto haya pasado y los vientos cambien de dirección… gracias por todo hasta ahora, me gustaría ser tu amiga, si es que lo deseas. Adiós…_

**ATTE. LUCY HEARTFILIA**

**PD:** _Sobre tu confesión mi respuesta es "Lo siento"_

Las lágrimas caían nuevamente, nunca pensó que Lucy realmente lo amaba y ahora la perdía para siempre. Las fuerzas de su cuerpo cada vez lo abandonaban más y más. Si Lucy no estaba a su lado… nada valía la pena en su vida. Cerró sus ojos tratando de adentrarse en algún sueño que le diera paz, mas solo tenía pesadillas… pesadillas de la realidad… insomnio. Suspiro, no podía conseguir dormir bien desde ese día. Su corazón se oprimía sintiendo miles de cuchillas atravesarlo y luego una ira que ardía como el fuego al recordar que la mujer de su vida en estos mismos momentos estaría junto aquel rubio fangirls, siendo el quien la consolara de la muerte de su padre, siendo el quien le limpiara las lágrimas, siendo el quien le digiera dulces palabras… siendo el quien recibiera el cariño de ella. Un gruñido escapo de su garganta casi involuntario. No quería nada de nada… que todo el mundo se pudriera, no le importaba nada.

-¡Natsu!-tocaban la puerta-Voy a pasar-

Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron y los opacos ojos del chico fueron a dar con la reciente intrusa que lo miraba molesta. Desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño, queriendo que la persona frente el desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. La joven de albinos cabellos negó y suspiro cansada. El chico era su amigo, pero era un tremendo idiota. Camino hacia las cortinas abriéndolas de golpe dejando entrar la clara luz del día iluminando todo a su paso, los ojos del chico se cerrar por instinto y su mirada al acostumbrarse a la molesta luz miro el cielo despejado de otoño, era curioso que a pesar de ser otoño el día estuviera despejado aunque el frio era perceptible de todos modos. La oji azul camino hacia él y sin nada de delicadeza lo obligo a pararse.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-…-no contesto su mirada esta dirigida algún punto inexplicable.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, me avergüenzas-lo soltó y este cayó al suelo-me alegro de que Lucy te haya dejado, quien querría a un miserable cobarde como tú-escupió las palabras con desprecio-Sting es mejor partido, después de todo a él siempre le ha gustado-

La chica pudo notar como el cuerpo del muchacho reaccionó ante eso. Se notaba a leguas su molestia. Sus manos empuñadas en firmes puños, su mirada oculta por el flequillo, su cuello se notaba la tensión y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada era el claro reflejo de los celos del joven chico. Lisanna sonrió disimuladamente, lo tenía justo donde quería, no le importaba actuar de la cruel villana esta vez y mucho menos que la odiara ya que era por su bien, además un poco de actuación no les hacía nada de mal.

-Sabes, se de muy buena mano que Lucy tiene un fan club en la academia-sonrió perversamente-también que todos los días más de un valiente se le confiesa, regala algo o la invita a salir, Lucy es una mujer envidiable-

Natsu lo sabía, no era para nada tonto. Ese asunto lo había escuchado antes… incluso antes de casarse con ella sabía que muchos se le confesaban de diferentes grados a la rubia, también los regalos que aparecían mágicamente en su casillero como también las flores. Si Lisanna quería molestarlo, demonios, lo estaba consiguiendo

-calla…-susurro bastante bajo como para que ella lo escuchase

-Una vez vi como un chico la abrazaba con fuerza y ella le sonreía-la albina puso una cara de soñadora-oh, y esa vez que salimos antes de fantasía, miles de hombres se le quedaban viendo-

-calla-le dijo pero aún muy bajo

-Sting es un buen partido, si fuera Lucy-chan y no estuviera con Rogue en este momento, Sting será mi elección definitiva-miro con maldad al chico-después de todo el sí sabe tratar a una mujer-el Dragneel trataba de reprimirse el hecho de querer gritarle, pero lo último fue la gota que rebalso el vaso-Sting fue el primer amor de Lucy, es más que probable que si él se esfuerza como me dijo que lo haría, en solo unos días Lucy pasara a ser la "Señora Eucliffe"-

-¡QUE TE CALLES, JOCER!-le grito arto, eso ya no le gusto-Eso es lo que querías ¿enojarme y verme llorar lamentándome de todo? Bien, lo conseguiste, pero no llorare-la miro con molestia-Lucy… ella no es esa clase de mujer, ella no iría por otro tan rápido-

-No era eso, solo quiero que te des cuenta de algo-lo miro sin intimidarse de la mirada amenazante-Que si no peleas no ganas, no creas que conoces bien a Lucy, pues bien ella no ira por otro rápidamente, ella no se lamentara de por vida-le dio un golpe en la cabeza-Algún día alguien querrá estar a su lado y cuando eso suceda… tu no podrás detenerlo-

-Eso no pasara-le dijo con seguridad

-¿Estás seguro? Porque lo que es yo, Lucy te ha pedido el divorcio y eso me deja dos cosas en claro-levanto su mano mostrándole dos dedos-Uno, ella ya no desea tener nada que ver con los Dragneel por lo cual ya no quiere estar aquí y Dos, Lucy-chan planea iniciar desde cero y eso incluye enamorarse nuevamente-

Las palabras no salieron cuando el intento contradecir a la chica, no tenía argumentos que lo respaldaran esta vez. Sabia mejor que nadie que la rubia no estaría sola por siempre y ahora que se encontraba débil era el momento perfecto si es que alguien deseaba tenerla hacerlo, pero eso no podía pasar aun así el ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podría marcar la diferencia? ¿Cómo traería a Lucy a su lado otra vez? Se levantó del suelo y su mirada era ocultada por su flequillo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Él era Natsu Dragneel, él nunca se rendía, la palabra derrota no existía en su diccionario-_que jamás ha tocado_-privado y sobretodo él era Salamander el jugador que siempre tiene una estrategia en la cancha sin importar la situación. Los ojos azules de su amiga se iluminaron al ver la mirada de su amigo.

-Gracias-le sonrió agradecido-te prometo que hare algo, pero ahora quiero pensar-

-Mientras no se te funda el cerebro, está bien-le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir.

El chico se dirigió al baño y se dio un baño. Al terminar se arregló y salió a su destino.. o algún lugar para aclarar la forma en que debía actuar desde ahora. Ya no tenía más que pesar.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban en el cuarto olor rosa pastel con algunas tonalidades amarillas. Los orbes chocolate se abrían lentamente acostumbrándose a los cálidos rayos. Se removió con pereza en la cama, estos últimos días habían sido muy agitados con el funeral y las industrias Korenz Heartfilia, estaba cansada. Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron dejando pasarle el agradable aroma a té y pan tostado, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica que comenzó a incorporarse solo para toparse a su amigo de ojos azules que le sonreía y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con un delicioso desayuno.

-buongiorno, principessa-saludo en italiano el joven rubio

-Podrías no hablar en italiano-le sonrió-buenos días, Sting-miro la bandeja-¿Lo hiciste tú?-

-No… pero lo intente-sonrió apenado-Virgo termino haciéndolo todo al final-

La rubia no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios. Imaginarse el desastre en la cocina se le hacía muy gracioso además podía apreciar que en el cabello del chico aún quedaban restos de harina.

-Eres grandioso-y mordió una rebanada de las tostadas con mermelada

Sting solo la contemplaba en silencio. Estaba inmensamente feliz, le había costado, pero en estos últimos cinco días había conseguido que la chica volviera a sonreír, con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba. Acaricio las hebras doradas y le dio un beso en la frente para salir.

-Esta tarde vamos a salir, hay un festival de música-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-HAIIiii-contesto ella antes de que el cerrase la puerta.

* * *

La Heartfilia porque ella ya no creía oportuno o adecuado llamarse Dragneel. Miro el desayuno con algo de pena ¿Qué haría ahora? Se sentía sola y desanimada… ¿Natsu abra firmado los paneles? Suspiro, lo más probable era que ya los hubiera firmado, después de todo él amaba a Yukino ¿No? Ella no era nadie, sonrió un poco al recordar su carta la cual esperaba que no hiciera cambiar de decisión al Dragneel aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón el hecho de que el supiera sus sentimientos hiciera que el chico fuera tras ella y correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero eso era absolutamente imposible, él no la amaba y aunque ella si a él, debía rendirse y enterrar nuevamente sus sentimientos por él, pero estaba vez debía ser completamente definitivo.

-Este es el fin-susurro mientras limpiaba una silenciosa lágrima

* * *

Sting miraba a su amiga que a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios ella no parecía muy feliz. Bajo su mirada, no le gustaba para nada verla así. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sabía que el estado de su amiga no era por su padre sino por el estúpido pelirrosa. Llegaron a una plaza repleta de personas y bandas. La música se sentía por todos lados, sus ojos azules viajaron a el rostro de su amiga que se ilumino al ver todo el festival, sonrió, como la amaba.

Lucy observaba con emoción todo el festival. Sus pies se detuvieron y su corazón se oprimió al escuchar una canción tan nostálgica… la canción que había cantado su amado Dragneel.

_**ME PUEDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA BY MARCONI**_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**_

_**Que robe un segundo de una luna llena,**_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**_

_**Que huyamos sin rumbo, que nadie nos vea,**_

_**Puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia**_

_**Y mojarte con ellos,**_

_**Pídeme llenarte el mundo...**_

_**De amor verdadero.**_

_Recordó la mirada del pelirrosa al cantar esa canción, era hermosa como si se la dedicara en cada palabra sentía que su mundo se movía. Se sintió amada. Aunque también estaba asombrada ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar._

_**Pero nunca me pidas dejarte**_

_**Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,**_

_**Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,**_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea...**_

_**Pero que se juntó a ti.**_

_Recordó como lo miraba, estaba embobada disfrutando la maravillosa canción, estaba tan embelesada y más cuando al cantar el coro cerro sus ojos sonriendo que la hiso sonrojar_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**_

_**Que el brillo en mis ojos sea tu carretera,**_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea**_

_**Que mienta contigo aunque nadie nos crea,**_

_**Puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia**_

_**Y mojarte con ellos,**_

_**Pídeme llenarte el mundo... de amor verdadero.**_

_Cuando los ojos de ambos chocaron no pudo evitar sonreír, como le encantaba todo eso, pero la felicidad no pudo durar tanto como ella hubiese deseado._

_**Pero nunca me pidas dejarte,**_

_**Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,**_

_**Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,**_

_**Puedes pedir lo que sea...**_

_**Pero que sea junto a ti.**_

_En esa parte el chico había caminado por el escenario y poso su mano en su pecho mientras su rostro reflejaba tanto amor como el mismo dolor que sentía por ello. Sonrió, ahora tenía sentido esa canción se le dedicaba a su amada… se la dedicaba a Yukino._

_**Pero nunca me pidas dejarte**_

_**Que deje de amarte o alejarte de mí,**_

_**Nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote así,**_

_**Nada que pueda perderte**_

_**Que no vuelva a verte o no estar aquí,**_

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea... pero que sea junto a ti.**_

_**Pero que sea junto a ti...**_

Al terminar la canción mucho aplaudieron entusiasmados incluyendo a la rubia que nuevamente se limpiaba una lágrima silenciosa. Sting miro con una sonrisa a su acompañante solo para ver una mirada que acelero su corazón. La rubia sonreía con tanto cariño, a pesar de haberle dolido escuchar la canción no pudo evitar sonreír por ella. El Eucliffe abrió su boca para decirle o mejor dicho volver a intentar confesarse, pero el animador del festival lo interrumpió.

-_"Queridos invitados, ahora escogeremos a una persona al azar para que nos deleite con una canción_"- hablaba por el micrófono una chica de cabello violeta-"_Mi nombre en Laki y ahora a escoger_"- (**N/A:** Laki habla en italiano, no quise buscar como se decia era muy largo y queria terminarlo pronto)

Una luz se movía sin parar apuntando a diferentes lugares del público hasta que paro. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemetne y muchas chicas comenzaron a gritar o mejor dicho a chicar cuando por fin notaron a una persona inusual en el publico. La luz estaba sobre el Eucliffe que estaba tan soprendido como su amiga, pero no le importaba realmente después de todo el era cantante y lo malo era la mirada que las chicas le estaban dando a el que parecían querer devorarlo. Suspiro y camino al escenario.

-Oh, eres Sting Eucliffe-le sonrió Laki-¿Con que canción nos deleitaras?-

-… ya veré-se acercó a la pantalla a escoger una melodía

Las canciones de el no eran canciones para solistas ya que las cantaba con Rogue, al final no tenia idea que escoger, luego de dos minutos noto una canción perfecta para la situación actual. Tomo el micrófono y miro al publico en especial a la rubia.

-"Esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi"-sonrio con cariño-"Espero que con esto me veas"-

_**QUIEN TE QUIERE COMO YO by CARLOS BAUTE**_

_**Quien te llena de alegrías? como yo**_

_**Quien te besa y quien te mina? Solo yo**_

_**Quien te da tanto cariño? como yo**_

_**Quien te da lo que pides? Solo yo**_

_**Te juro amor **_

_**Que por ti daría todo en la vida**_

_**Seguro estoy **_

_**Que jamás nadie te ha querido como yo**_

_El Eucliffe miraba a la rubia que le devolvía la mirada incrédula ¿se la estaba cantando a ella? No, eso no era posible, ellos eran amigos, amigos… ¿No?_

_**Quien te quiere y te cuida? como yo**_

_**Quien te alegra los días? como yo**_

_**Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?**_

_**Quien te admira? como yo**_

_**Quien te piensa y te ama? Como yo**_

_**Quien te lleva conciertos más viajes en barcos a cruzar nuevos mares? **_

_**Quien respeta tu espacio**_

_**Quien te entiende en tus días de cambios**_

_**Quien saca lo bueno te ti**_

_**Por favor no te olvides de mí…**_

_Lucy no podía no asentir a esas cosas. Sting era eso y más para ella, pero ¿Qué la amara? Se le hacía increíble, sabía bien que el rubio siempre ha estado a su lado sin importar que y cuando se separaron fue dolorosa para ambos, pero allí a sentir más que amistad por él era algo fantástico, sabía que no sentía eso por él, sin embargo, la posibilidad de sanar su corazón se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata._

_**Quien te besa en las mañanas? Como yo**_

_**Quien te cuida cuando enfermas? Solo yo**_

_**Quien te escucha las penas? Como yo**_

_**Quien te ama y te anela? Solo yo**_

_**Te juro amor**_

_**Que por ti daría todo en la vida**_

_**Seguro estoy**_

_**Que jamás nadie te ha querido como yo**_

_El rubio no podía parar de mirar a su rubia amiga, sonreía al ver como las mejillas poco a poco se le teñían de un bello tono rosado, estaba consiguiendo hacerla sonrojar, como le encantaba eso, lo estaba bien… lo estaba comprendiendo al fin, todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos._

_**Quien te quiere y te cuida? como yo**_

_**Quien te alegra los días? como yo**_

_**Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?**_

_**Quien te admira? como yo**_

_**Quien te piensa y te ama? Como yo**_

_**Quien te lleva conciertos más viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?**_

_**Quien respeta tu espacio**_

_**Quien te entiende en tus días de cambios**_

_**Quien saca lo bueno te ti**_

_**Por favor no te olvides de mí…**_

_Los ojos de ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, la rubia no sabía qué hacer, era raro, no podía ver más allá de un amiga al rubio, pero la oportunidad de ser amada era muy tentadora además era lo que necesitaba. Por su lado el eucliffe deseaba con toda su alma ser visto por ella, ser más que su simple amigo... ¿era posible soñar con ello?_

_**Quien te quiere y te cuida? como yo**_

_**Quien te alegra los días? como yo**_

_**Quien te da desayuno en la cama y te hace sentir una dama?**_

_**Quien te admira? como yo**_

_**Quien te piensa y te ama? Como yo**_

_**Quien te lleva conciertos más viajes en barco a cruzar nuevos mares?**_

_**Quien respeta tu espacio**_

_**Quien te entiende en tus días de cambios**_

_**Quien saca lo bueno te ti**_

_**Por favor no te olvides de mí…**_

_**Por favor no te olvides de mí…**_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero el rubio no le interesaba en lo más minino eso, bajo rápidamente del escenario y tomo la mano de la chica para salir corriendo. Todos miraron lo ocurrido perplejos, mas Laki rio nerviosa y siguió con el show.

* * *

Pararon jadeantes lejos de todos, el chico trago duro y se giró a mirarla. Tembló. La mirada chocolate estaba completamente clavada en él. Se puso nervioso y el sonrojo ataco sus mejillas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto la rubia-Tu…-

-Te amo-dijo rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarse-siempre… te he amado-

-Sting, yo…-

-¡No lo digas!-puso sus manos frente a ella agitándolas nervioso-Sé que no me ves de esa manera, pero dame una oportunidad-bajo las manos y la miro apenado-Solo te pido una, sé que no te arrepentirás-

-No puedo hacerte esto-bajo su mirada-No quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacer lo mismo que el…-

-¡USAME!-la sujeto de los hombros

-¿Que estás diciendo?-lo miro perpleja

-Que me uses, eso marcaria la diferencia-relajo su agarre-Tu no lo sabias, pero yo lo sé y no me importa, úsame todo lo que quieras… mientras este a tu lado, me asegurare que esa mentira se haga verdadera-

-Pero…-

-TE lo suplico-la abrazo escondiendo su cara en su cuello-Dame una oportunidad, te amo, Lucy-

LA chica estaba en shock, ya se lo imaginaba, pero oírlo era tan abrumador y más al ver que a él no le importaba que a pesar de no sentir lo mismo ella lo usara. Eso no la hacía sentir bien, pero ¿Qué otra cosa quedaba? Correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como el rubia se sobresaltó para luego relajarse, se alejó un poco para mirarla y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a ella y…

-Te amo, Lucy-

* * *

Natsu caminaba pensativo por las calles de Magnolia, era la primera vez que salía desde hace 5 días. Suspiro, era un día de lo más normal si no fuera por lo que tenía en su mente y corazón que no hacían tan normal ese día. Saco su teléfono y se colocó loa auriculares, le vendría bien escuchar y cantar algo.

_**UN DIA NORMAL by JUANES**_

_**Hoy es un día normal**_

_**Pero yo voy a hacerlo intenso**_

_**Hoy puede apagarse el sol**_

_**Pero no la luz de mi alma**_

_Si, nada en este día era normal, no importaba que pasara el no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran tal cual estaban. Nunca más dudaría, el Dragneel cobarde ya no podía existir, por Lucy… el seria lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre que la amara solo a ella y le sea sincero._

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Caminare más despacio**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Defenderé mi verdad**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Te amarrare con mis brazos**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

Como la canción decía, comenzó a caminar más lento para pensar, estaba decidido ya nadie se interpondría en lo que quería. Ni Yukino, ni Sting, ni el mismo. Esta vez cuando viera a la rubia no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, esta vez era enserio.

_**Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes**_

_**Hasta que lo pierdes**_

_**Lamentablemente**_

_**Nunca vuelve**_

Es tan cierto, ahora que la perdía notaba lo importante e irremplazable que era para el. Palmo el bolsillo de su chaqueta haciendo sonar un papel y sus labios formaron una sincera sonrisa, sonrisa que ni siquiera Lisanna había conseguido sacarle ante. Todo está bien.

_**No importa en donde este**_

_**Yo desde aquí te besare en mis sueños**_

_**Mi sangre ardera por ti**_

_**Hasta que me pierda por tu cuerpo**_

Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al pesar en ella. Los deseos que desde hace tiempo sentía hacia ella, volvían como mucha más fuerza que antes, no se conformaría con solo verla de lejos. El deseo de tenerla era más fuerte del que él se pudo imaginar.

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Caminare más despacio**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Defenderé mi verdad**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Te amarrare con mis brazos**_

_**En un día como hoy**_

_**Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes**_

_**Hasta que lo pierdes**_

_**Lamentablemente**_

_**Nunca vuelve**_

_Miro las puertas de la mansión, respiro profundamente y entro. Lo primero que haría sería lo más difícil y doloroso que haría, pero era necesario para continuar. Para hacer las cosas bien era lo mejor._

_**Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes**_

_**Hasta que lo pierdes**_

_**Lamentablemente**_

_**Nunca vuelve**_

* * *

Entro a su cuarto y saco de su bolsillo su teléfono, desconecto los auriculares y comenzó a escribir un número. Mientras esperaba camino hacia su escritorio y tomo un lápiz. Dudoso observo los papeles de divorcio ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto? No tenía idea, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Acerco el lápiz justo en el momento que contestaron el celular.

_-"Diga"-_se escuchó una voz femenina

-Yukino-

_-"¿Natsu? ¿Qué sucede?"-_la voz de la chica sonó feliz al oírlo

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar-miro los papeles-Es importante-

_-"CLARO"-_la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea de hablar con el

-Bien, nos juntaremos en una hora en el café de Era-decía mientras escribía rellenado algunos espacios en el papel

_-"Bien, nos vemos"-_

-Adiós-

LA mirada jade bajo a los papeles de divorcio y levantó el lápiz, sonrió algo triste y lo dejo a un lado. Era la hora de comenzar… de partir de nuevo. Se giró sobre sus talones, pero giro un poco su rostro para ver sobre el escritorio junto a los papeles de divorcio la carta y una fotografía, la misma que Lucy tenia del matrimonio. Sonrió.

-Adiós, Lucy Dragneel-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Y EL DRAMA SIGUE! Realmente me está encantando escribir este Fic, me emociona mucho cada capítulo, pero al mismo tiempo me pone muy triste saber lo poco que queda aún así me esforzare para que los últimos capítulos sean los mejores. Realmente me alegra el apoyo que me han dado todo este tiempo, son los mejores. Estaré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que se viene con muchas emociones también. UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO aunque no sucederá todavía, sino en unos capítulos más es que HABRA LEMON, sip pondré un toque de Lemon para… SE-CRE-TO XD**

**OTRA COSITA, sobre mis otros Fic me tardare un poco, ya que estoy algo seca con ellos además me quiero concentrar en los que les quedan pocos capítulos para terminar como obviamente este, Secretos del pasado y Vampiro de hielo. Así que les pido paciencia, pero si es que me animo puede que suba un capítulo de alguno pronto. LOS AMO MUCHO.**

**PD: A LOS CHILENOS/AS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC ¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS COMPATRIOTAS MIOS!**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Luce Heartfilia:** Me alegra que te guste, en un minuto dude de que me salieran bien algunas emociones, pero allí estaba XD gracias, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Queteimporta:** si Natsu sufre ¡Por cinco días enteros! Pero ahora es el momento que se ponga los pantalones, gracias por leer, nos vemos.

**sharik21: **Así que sospechaste que en realidad era Yukino el reemplazo XD como vez Natsu ha estado llorando 5 días por ella, ahora se viene todo lo decisivo ya que cada paso que den será una decisión muy grande. Nos leemos, besos y abrazos.

**sakuraHaruno-624:** si terminaran juntos o no, eso es algo que ya se verá, pero déjame decirte que como Natsu decía la palabra derrota no existe en su diccionario así que se vienen cosas buenas y emocionantes. Nos leemos, besos.

**Alex Darklight: **Tú… ¿Me lees la mente? Es que realmente estaba pensando en poner Un dia normal de juanes en este capítulo y luego leo tu comentario y… INCREIBLE pensamos igual. Amo la música de juanes y en realidad pensaba ponerla en el capítulo anterior pero decido esperar XD me alegra mucho esta curiosa coincidencia que tuvimos. Bueno sobre el StinLu eso… a mí tampoco me agrade, normalmente veo a Sting como un chico arrogante, pero a mí me gusta manejarlo como un chico más tímido y dulce, aun así te apoyo tampoco me gusta esa pareja así que Natsu se tiene que esforzar por ir hacia ella antes de que se la gane. Nos leemos, besos y abrazos cariños.

**Tsuki:** son unos estúpido, pero ahora se viene la parte de las verdades y muchas decisiones mas que cambiaran el rumbo de muchas cosas. Nos vemos besos.

**Yes:** realmente se las tiene que jugar y sobre Sting bueno el ya comenzó a moverse, pero ¿Qué pasara? Es algo que ya veremos, nos leemos besos.

**TheHinata:** Me alegro haberte alegrado la noche XD el chico tuvo castigo divino y Lisanna aprovecho para hacerlo entrar en razón, espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos besos.

**Alex:** ¡Tanto tiempo! Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios XD sí, hay divorcio por aquí, me alegra que te gustara, nos leemos pronto besos y abrazos.

**Acharya-chan: **Me hace feliz que las cosas que escribo en el Fic las puedas sentir y mucho más que aunque me demore te gusten de igual manera. Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos besos.

**Mi-chan:** me hace feliz que me digas esas cosa, Natsu es un estúpido y lento sexi chico, pero eso es lo que me ayuda a darle emoción a la cosa, siendo sincera el drama es mi genero favorito y como tal trato de hacer lo que pueda para que los demás que les gusta o no este género les atraiga, gracias nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**Ireth1324:** NOOOooo no puedes morir, no quiero ir a la cárcel, vive o no sabrás que más va a pasar en el Fic y si mueres me desaminare TT-TT por eso no mueras, nos leemos besos.

**alcai ctk: **Sip, cuando hay amor las cosas se solución, el final… bueno esa ya lo veras XD nos leemos besos.

**IvvyLG14: **puedo ver como lo odias, a mí también me pasa, pero por ahora dejo de lado esas emociones o sino querré hacerle algo muy feo a él y a Yukino. Sobre el divorcio e ir por ella ya lo sabrás así que paciencia. Nos leemos, besos.

**Edward121-kun:** Hasta él sabe que la cago, me alegra qye te guste, nos leemos besos.

**Sayuri theurel:** Esa era la idea, que hasta diera ganas de llorar y sintieran tanto odio como pena por Natsu, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste, nos leemos.

**GlowMist12:** N-No te alteres que no quiero morir aun, aquí el capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado y... ¿es el fin? Pues NO y yo me encargare de que no lo sea, nos leemos besos. Aquí yo rezando para que no me des un castigo peor que la furia de los dragones.

**Erza Uchiha:** No suenas mala, es lo normal eso era lo que quería que sintieran, aquí el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo, besos.

**Andrea:** ahora tengo miedo por mi vida ¡AUN! No digas aun que voy a pensar que en cualquier momento alguien saldrá de las sombras para hacer carne molida conmigo TT-TT creo que lo que puse ahora era más StinLu que antes, no me agrada la pareja, pero se adecua a la situación-que no será eterna-, me encanta leer y contestar los Reviews ya que de esa manera me siento más cercana a quienes leen mis Fic y te agradezco el apoyo que siempre me das, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Adriana 8a:** Tranquila que el NaLu no se acaba, pero se le viene difícil al pelirrosa ahora que tiene un rival fuerte por el amor de la rubia deseada, espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos besos.

**Katitha-chan:** Eso podría ser buena idea ya que a mí también me ha pasado y luego llega mi madre a mi cuarto para regañarme y obligarme a apagar el computador diciendo que estoy haciendo mucho ruido y los vecinos necesitan dormir… opino lo mismo del StinLu no me gusta, pero es la mejor para esto quedan perfecto solo por ahora ya que mi favorita es la NaLu ya que además es la que más escribo tengo muy pocos Fic de otras parejas. No es que no te quiera hacer feliz solo es que me encanta el drama y las expectativas en donde lo que pueda pasar es un misterio, puse cosas NaLus en ese capítulo para terminarlo con mucho SUFRIMIENTO me siento mala al hacerlo eso sí. Sobre el reviews anterior eso de ser ruda no fue exactamente eso, me refería a otro sentido como el hecho de aguantarse las ganas de llorar y esas cosas XD y si me atrae el JeLu pero no lo suficiente como el NaLu sino que es una pareja que paso más que las otras, es raro pero me atrajo cuando un día por accidente en los Fic en ingles encontré uno y lo leí, no estaba mal, pero sigue sin ser mi favorita. Aunque es bastante bizarra e ilógica XD Nos vemos, besos y abrazos cariñosos.

**Sakura-chan:** ya verás que pasa, nos leemos besos y abrazos.

**Camila Lucy**: si, Natsu no es muy inteligente que digamos, las cosas más sencillas son las que le cuestan más y cuando las piensa mete la pata hasta el fondo. Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos besos.

**Juguito:** me alegra que te guste, hago lo posible para hacerla emocionante. Espero que te siga gustando, nos leemos besos.

**Tsuki Hinamori**: jajajaja que manera de desahogarte, si te soy sincera Igneel en el capítulo pasado estuvo reprimiéndose de no golpearlo por eso fue que la que más hablo fue Chiyo. Ya verás que las cosas se calmaran-_ahora no_- así que tranquila, nos leemos besos.

**Suna-chan:** Gracias también te deseo felices fiestas patrias. El resto ya se enteró y se molestó, pero al final sintieron pena por el… hasta a mí me dio pena, ya verás las cosas que pasaron, nos leemos besos.

**Guest: **Claro que la continuare, aquí está el capítulo, disfrútalo. Besos y abrazos.

**Johha555:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos besos y abrazos.

**NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO LOS QUIERO MUCHO, SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO KIRA-CHAN**


End file.
